Harmony-Naruto FanFic
by Marisandini
Summary: You know your life sucks when you reborn and live with two strongest kekkei genkai, an old power hungry war hawk aftering you, and accidentally turning your best friend and the son of Sannin into a Jinchuuriki. Screw the plot, this is my life I'm living! SI-OC, AU, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter one: Hiyori

A dream.

There's no way it could be anything else but that.

Sadly that thought was put away immediately when a kunai had lunge on my shoulder. My scream was muffled by the sound of metal hitting metal of various kunai aiming at each other. Even with my continuous scream, my mother Kana Hyuuga, kept on running with ANBU….no, looking closer at their white mask I could tell. They were ROOT, and they're after me and my eyes.

Fuck.

Scratch that first sentence, I should've said this is a nightmare.

Yet it doesn't change that I couldn't get away from the fact that this…is reality.

My reality.

And my reality is now I've been reborn in the Narutoverse.

I had to admit the first few years here I was coping myself by convincing that I was dreaming, and was really excited on learning chakra and becoming an OP ninja. Though being a good ninja I tried not show any prodigy sign, not that I thought being treated as a prodigy is bad. It's just that being a good ninja means being good at deception, and being good at deception means you need to make your enemy underestimate you. Which was what I did.

Then I have shitty white mask ninja barging in our safe and cozy little home trying to kill my mom and kidnapping me to join them. Sorry, not even cookies could make me join you guys.

Okay let's go back to being carried by my mother from freaking ROOT agents, damn I knew I hate Danzo but does he have to add the list of reasons of why I hate him by trying to get my parents killed and taking me away as his creepy little slave soldiers?

Na ah, I refuse to be reborn only to just to suck it.

Though right now I'm quite worried for my mom, running from tree to tree with me, because with my two and half year old self on her back, she can't fight back and shit for Kami sake where's dad? Why is he late today of all times!?

Then as if my prayer was answered, the sound of sweet burning fire being blown behind us and caught few of the ROOT's agents off-guard. We look back to find Kyo Uchiha, my father, descend and blocking them from us and sharingan activated.

Oh right I should have introduced myself, my name is Hiyori, and I'm the daughter of an Uchiha and Hyuuga, and I have two dojutsu in my eyes that one could see through anything and beyond, the other could let you copy any justsu and mess with your heads and the two that are considered as the strongest kekkai genkai in history are in my possession.

Fan-fucking-tastic, I've become a human target saying 'Human weapon here with two kekkai genkai, you can steal it if I'm too useless btw'

"Kana….Hiyori…are you two okay?" Dad sounded he was almost out of breath. His red eyes met my own pair of white and onyx eyes. He grimaced when he noticed the wound on my shoulder when a kunai had hit me. His fist tighten and he looked like he wanted to say more, probably his last words, but he couldn't, not when he had enemy to face. Oh Kami is he going to die, please don't let him die, fuck you universe, are you trying to make me some tragic heroine with both parents killed trying to protect me?!

"Kana, hurry take our daughter away, there's a limit on how much I could last against them"

Kana nodded, but only reluctantly, and I felt her arm against me tighten as she face her back against his. It was weird seeing my mom not to say anything when she was usually the one who kept scolding dad to not pamper me much and go to work, not letting him smoke in front of me, and all those nagging stuff as all wives do with their husband. You could never get a day without mother nagging her husband about one thing. I even had sneaking suspicion that dad might purposely try to set her off, loving her nagging expression just like every other side of hers. Why else would he get nag for the same thing over and over and try not hide it from her.

Yet why is she silent now? Why isn't she mad like yesterday when dad wouldn't eat his carrots for dinner. Why aren't you forcing him to run with us?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

I wanted to complain, I wanted to ask why she's leaving him, her husband, my father! Then hearing the next words she said, all those anger and sadness I tried to leave with my words got stuck on my throat.

"I love you."

That's it, that's all she said before she continued to run. Those three simple words were full of longing, sadness, and love over him. They were Uchiha and Hyuuga, they couldn't be together without becoming missing- nin or getting pressured by their peers, they knew the risk. Yet they choose to be together through thick and thin. They live their life to the fullest, and finally having a daughter.

I could still remember the day I was born in this world, mom held me tight in her arms, crying warm tears father snuggled along with us. I was afraid, confuse, and scared that day having died and reborn and all, but their aura were so happy and content that I couldn't help but felt safe with them.

I know their clan, I know they had a hard time, I know they were happy, then why do people try to take break them apart

It's. Not. Fair

"Mom, will daddy be fine? Will we still be together?" I knew it was a wishful thinking, but I couldn't help but ask just to reassure ourselves. Mom didn't say anything for a while before she turned her head to face me with a wry smile, "Yes, your father will be fine, he is a strong man and you are her father's daughter." Mom began to lessen her pace before she climbed down the trees and found a deep and considerable size gap on the base of a tree. She put me there and began to treating me with Mystical Palm Jutsu. The pain I had been neglecting for a while began to lessen and completely healed before long.

I face my mom who had a strange melancholy look toward me, she leaned forward and kissed my forehead before she embraced me in her arms tightly, as if she didn't want to let me go. "Mom…don't go…don't leave me alone" I managed to say. Tears began to flow passed my cheeks, I knew from her actions and reading too many novels that she's going back to support dad. Like I said, she's not the type to listen and stay silent from orders, only this time she's doing it with action.

She kissed me one more time before she managed to say in her serious tone, "Listen to me Hiyori, I'm going to drag you father from a mess so we could go home together, but promise that you will not step out before dawn breaks, once dawn passes and we're not back…." Mom feel silent as she bit her lips but managed to continue, "once dawn pass just find a river from there and follow downstream, you'll find a city and they'll take care you somehow."

Mother began to untwist the bandage wrapping her forehead, revealing the mark of the branch family of the Hyuuga. Huh, they must have eloped by faking their death if the mark hadn't kill her. Mother then wrap the bandages in a way that covers my right eye, the eye that held the byakugan. She held my chin so I would look her into her stern milky eyes before she made me promise to never let anyone see my right eye other than the people who I could trust with my life if neither of them could come back.

Mom then started unbuckle her pouch bag that was filled with scrolls on various jutsu including the Gentle Fist. She had me held on to it and began to talk as if this is the last time we'll ever will.

"Hiyori…I know things will be difficult from here on out, there'll be time where you want to cry, to hate, to sorrow, to fear, those times will put you at your lowest. But never try to go on your own, connect with people, bond with them, rely on them and have them rely on you, give them as much trust as they gave to you, and don't let anyone break apart the bond you decide with people."

Damn Woman why are you putting up more death flags!

I wanted to bawl my eyes to make her stay and not leave me alone, but mom made me lose consciousness after a clean hit on the neck while whispering the same line she made to dad. I was sure that mom had left after putting up a genjutsu around me.

At least I didn't make her promise to come back.

Because she never did.

And I didn't want to make a promise she would break

* * *

I wonder if I had cry on my sleep.

Because I woke up feeling refreshed when I should have feeling depressed.

I was still under the tree.

They never came back.

Yet I'm too tired to cry.

Yup, I definitely have cried on my sleep.

Two and half year old, alone in the forest, wanted by a peace extremist shadow head, and let's add orphan on the list shall we?

…

Damn it I want to cry.

But crying will do nothing, so I crept out of the tree and followed straight the direction my mom told me. I found the river soon enough and began to wash my face to cool myself down. It was a harsh evening. Danzo had always been hateful but he has cross the line with me. He even dared to fuck with my life so soon. I swear it made me wonder why the hell would Itachi follow thorough his words. He's a genius, so surely he could see that bastard would be nothing but being a pain for the village.

Care for the village my ass, he only cared his own ideal village!

Actually…now that I think about it, didn't he order him after he got Shisui's eye? For all we know he might have used it on him so he would follow through it. If I was Danzo and want to ensure full cooperation from Itachi to kill his own family,I wouldn't just need to know him and Danzo doesn't understand people, he didn't saw the promise Shishui made to Itachi. The promise to protect the village. Heck, he could have killed Danzo along with the Uchiha Clan and no one would have suspected his involvement with it. Just another dead to add in the list.

Itachi is smart, a one in a generation smart, and the kind of smart who could have found a better way to spare the woman, elderly, and children at the least.

That's why if I were Danzo, I would be stupid not to use Shisui's eye. Though I would doubt I could fool a genius completely, being not an Uchiha and still lack practice using the sharingan, I would definitely say something manipulative while using the eye at the same time to ensure cooperation.

To say he was a pacifist and yet killing even children and elder was way too overkill for him and _why the heck am I thinking this?_ FOCUS Hiyori, getting safety first, plotting to kill Danzo second, and theorize plot holes later. I lift myself up after getting a helping of water, I thought about trying to wash the blood and dirt away from my clothes but walking with wet cloths would be too much for me so I decided to focus on getting the next village.

….

I look up at the sky and it was painted red, I guess it was reasonable since I had walked for almost half a day! Kami mother, could you at least tell me how long I could get there.

Ah crap, now I'm feeling sad getting reminded of her.

Keep walking Hiyori, if you cry at least keep walking forward.

While I walk let's get to know me shall we? As I said before my name is Hiyori. I was a normal college girl in my past life, an anime freak, died because of gas poisoning. To all people who happens have the need to burn things for college grades, make sure you wear a mask because sadly that was the reason for my demise. From my past life I could remember memories and facts but the faces and names of people I care were gone, like I knew I once gone to the beach with my whole family and ate at a five star restaurant which was rare, yet I couldn't recall their faces.

So then after I died, I was in denial that I found out I was reborn. Then not long after I began to accept it like, this is my new life, I'm an anime freak so I should enjoy it just as much as my first life. Then, curiosity got the better of me to what I look like, so when I was one year old and tried to climb up to see myself in the mirror, I began to freak out that I had two totally different eyes. One was a milky pupil less eye, the other was an eye as black as night. I almost fell off the table if dad hadn't come as fast as he did.

He began explaining that he belong to a clan called Uchiha Clan and my mother the Hyuuga Clan, they were this world Romeo and Juliet, only this time they had a kid and succeed passing the fake death thing. Later I was in more of a denial that I'm even living. Off course I should have figured from mom's same pupil less eyes as well but I thought it was because she was blind or a condition of hers, you can't expect to have seen white eyes and the first thought would be 'oh my god I'm in Narutoverse'

Just….no.

I was in another long denial then but I lived life as happy as I could, we live in the Land of River, outskirt of a village. After what happened yesterday, and felt the last bit of warmth my mom had given me, the red eyes with three tomoe dad had use to look at me, I couldn't deny this isn't real, I might breakdown if I did.

I'm real, I'm alive, but I'm alone.

I looked at the sky with the sun giving light toward my face, something I felt so long ago. Mother and me barely ever get out, well one look from our eyes and I agree that we might cause a stream of gossip, one that will cost our lives if it ever got back to Konoha. Which was also why that right now is the first time I had ever gone out of the house.

And good thing I did because before long I was…WTF Mom! This is not a city, it's a fucking country!

You could tell from the gigantic walls surrounding it and the guards that had welcome a merchant by saying "Welcome to Ko no Kuni" in English, it would be called Land of This which sounds weird-yet familiar-so I'm just going to call it Land of Ko. Yup, sounds better.

Now how will a barely three year old child smuggle herself to a country.

Right now in my head, I could use plan 1 which is walking up to the gate and faint in front of the guards hoping they would take me to their care or Plan 2 which is wait for a merchant and sneak into the cart. Or Plan 3, ask nicely and hope for the best.

Oh look, speaking of merchant there's a new one already. Okay then Plan 2 ready to commence.

Waiting for the merchant to take the guard's attention, I put chakra on my feet to cat walk my way behind the cart and despite how tall it is since I'm short, obviously because I'm two, and jumped high enough to crawl inside and use of the covers to cover myself. I soften my breath and try to calm the rush heartbeat I had when finally the cart moves toward the country.

YES, SUCCE- I….spoke too soon.

Just when I thought I made it in, the cart stopped abruptly and the cover was yanked away revealing myself to the two guards that sternly looking at me. They were wearing a red plate armor, complete with gauntlets and helmet, similar to a warrior from the warring state era in Japan. It was only a hunch but seeing the sword strap on their side, I would guess this two were samurai. And surprise, surprise the two guards are twin if you could look at their identical faces which were a man in his early 30s, upturned nose and well rounded eyes with thick eyebrows-though not as thick as Lee though-and square shaped face. They looked indifferent with me as they tried to asses who I am, and while nervously being stared by two pairs of those round eyes I did the next best thing.

Plan 2 Failed, commenced toward Plan 1!

I pretend to faint.

Several moments pass but neither the cart nor those guard still move. What the hell hurry up and take me, I don't care where but don't let me stay in the forest!

"Your acting suck" said the guard on my right.

Well screw you too pal, I open my eyes and looked toward them again in the eye. Well Plan 1 Failed so now commencing Plan 3. "Oh kind handsome guard would you please let me live here, pretty please!" I tried batting my eyelashes and try to as cutesy as possible. The two guards look toward each other, having one of those eye conversation I bet, then looked toward me once more. "He's right you know, you suck at acting"

Seriously? The Left Guard as well?

I puffed my cheek like a blow fish and seriously pouted at them, "Well Excuuuse me, I'm alone, tired, and parent's are gone so sorry if I can't act well to find a place to stay." I said in my most childish snarky way. The two guards looked at each other again for a few seconds that I was beginning to wonder if they could read each other's mind. The Right guarded nodded and began to lift me by grabbing my shirt and put me on his shoulder like a sack potato.

And just when I thought he started to walk, he instead began to jump high and began bouncing off from roof to roof, surprising me at the start. Damn, from someone being armored they sure move fast, though it'd be great if he could slow down a bit because I feel like I want to hurl. We went for a stop at a mansion, the Right Guard began to greet the Mansion Guards—pfft, I'm starting to like naming guards—and began to knock the doors.

When someone open it, we were greeted by a man in his 60s, tall and thin man that remind me of a stick wearing a black kimono, he had spectacle and his hair and mustache were complete gray. "Greetings Sir Kagami, to what business do you have here."

Holy Shit it's a butler! Narutoverse has a butler! That manner of speech and that get up made me no doubt, oh this is too rich.

"We find a kid who tried to smuggle herself to the city" said Right Guard, he grab my by the hem of the back of my shirt and showed the butler like I'm some sort of stray cat. "she said she's an orphan and alone, do you think you could tell the Lord about this and prepare paper works for her to be a Ko civilian?"

Okay at this point I'm in love with the Right Guard; I shall now acknowledge your presence and call you Kagami in my head.

The butler seemed to notice my smile and the gleam in my eyes before he chuckled and would notify the Lord soon. Kagami let me go and had me fall on my butt, I would have complained but instead I turned to him and hug his leg. The cold metal plate was uncomfortable but hey, he gave me the pass to stay here there's no way I wouldn't be grateful. The butler then came back with me latching on his feet and Kagami lifting his leg trying to get me off to no avail.

Afterward, the butler had me follow him so I could meet with the Lord, he guide through the small mansion-for a mansion it was small—there were many art piece around raging from calligraphy, paintings, sculpture that you could feel the rich vibe from this place. The butler then opened a door at the second floor and there a room similar to that of the Hokage's work room. The man I presume was the Lord got up from his seat. The sun has set revealing the jet back sky from the window. I took a good look at the Lord.

He was a short man, well short if you compared the average height of man. He looked even smaller next to his butler. He was wearing a….

"Hello there girl, my name is Usumi Kaigo, what's your name?"

"Umm….Hiyori….just Hiyori" Not like I could use my surname.

"Hiyori-chan is it, what brings you here to our country?" he said softly with those pair of old and kind eyes he had.

"I….my parents….they're dead…they tried to protect me and now they're dead" tear began to glistened my eyes but I kept on talking to get my point across. "They went back to fight and left me alone, the next day they never came back, I followed the river and came down here." I then lift my head and looked straight at the man's eyes with pleading look, "Please let me stay, I don't have anywhere else to go!" I stopped holding back and began to bawl out my tears. It was still so hard to face the fact your parents died for you. They were both so kind, so gentle, they didn't deserve this.

Once again, I resolve myself.

Danzo. Will. Pay.

Lord Kaigo held me in his arms and shushed me as he rub my back in circle, it calm me down and once I stopped crying and started hiccupping, he then looked down at me with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll have a place here in our country, I welcome you to the Land of Ko"

* * *

Once all the paperwork and formalities were done, I was officially part of the Land of Ko.

Lord Kaigo then put me in an orphanage. There were a lot of kids in it but I didn't mind it too much. However, I do feel extremely uncomfortable considering these past years I've only been interacting only my mom and dad. So seeing hyperactive kids together in the same room, screaming and laughing, everywhere.

Well…..I feel unease.

"You're fine Hiyori, think of this as ninja training, deception is everything for a ninja" I told myself repeatedly. Afterward, all I need is to steal some snack from the fridge and share it with others, a small chat and introducing myself and most of the kids now treats me as their own

The things I learn in my past life.

When you have food, everyone became your best friend.

Now this way I won't have to worry too much about getting bullied, being the new girl and have a quarter of my face wrap in bandage and all, I'll get attention sooner or later and I don't want to force myself to put up with bullying when it comes. Once they acknowledge me, it'll be easier to blend in the background rather than staying quiet and get attention later.

Anyway now that I'm one of them, I have two things I need to do in my conquest to kill Danzo.

First, learning in what point I am in my timeline. If I'm in the time where the fourth shinobi war is near then yeah, Sasuke would beat me in killing him first. Possibly the only good thing he did after going batshit crazy from his brother complex.

Second, is learning chakra. From the one week I've been here, this small country doesn't seem to have ninjas. Though I do find people with swords more often, possibly samurais. Now in a country with no ninjas, I have only my past life facts about Narutoverse and the scrolls my mom had kept for me to learn all the things I need to become ninja.

Basically, I'm on my own.

FML.

….

I admit I'm curious in what point I am in the timeline, but knowing will not help me right now since getting stronger is my priority. So I started focusing in manipulating chakra and building up my physical strength. I made a mental note that for chakra exercise I should start by sticking leaf exercise and for the physical par, I think 25 push up and sit up should do the trick for the first two weeks and one round around the park since there's no training ground around here. I might just ask a samurai to train me in the physical part, I always had an interest in Kenjutsu so learning would definitely help.

Hmm, should I coax Kagami into training me. He looks gullible if I play my cards right hehehe.

I have to admit that becoming a samurai is pretty interesting, but it might not be a good idea when dealing with Danzo since if possible, I like to stealthy cut his right arm off and decapitate his neck. Hmm, how weird that I don't feel odd about killing someone, I guess because Danzo is really special to me.

Oh, but maybe I could become a new kind of ninja, a samurai ninja, hmmm that would be cool. The anime did show that samurai all had wicked chakra control if they could manipulate their chakra into different weapon through their sword, and not many ninjas could do that. There should be some sort of secret training for most samurai being capable to do that, oh how I yearned to be OP. Living in a world filled with conflict, if I'm going to survive then I have to make sure I'm powerful enough so when one underestimate me, I could get off easily without putting much effort.

The effort I make to be effortless.

Oh the irony.

"Hey, hey look! Frog boy is here!"

While I was indulging myself reading on the roof, my head snap at the loud voice that broke my thinking. At first I reprimand myself from dozing off my book about chakra that I found at the small library the orphanage have. Then I focus my attention toward the source of that voice. I slide toward the edge of the roof to find three kids circling a peculiar spiky white haired boy. He was trying to get take back a frog he held hostage one of them was holding and the other two was laughing their ass off.

Hmm, children can be so cruel yet so innocent.

Now how am I going to help that poor boy because considering the bullies are eight years old bullies, I have no chance of defeating them brute strength and it'll cause problem than solve. Guess it's time for me to play the 'Guilt Trip Card'

When the Frog-Kidnapper was beginning to shift their position beneath the roof, I smiled at a thought and threw down my book just to hit him right on the head. The Frognapper yelped and had to let go of the frog in surprise, leaving it to jump back itself toward the pond. "Who threw that!" he exclaimed angrily. They all were turning their heads trying to find the culprit and when one of them caught sight of me, I smiled sheepishly before I apologized, "Sorry my hand slip!"

The three of the bullies didn't accept it judging by their angry look in their eyes. Like I said before, I don't want to cause too much trouble so before they could start their shouting I caught them off-guard with my next word, "Hey Frogboy, catch me!"

The white haired boy seemed confuse from what I could tell and his body began to express panicking when he saw me jump off the roof. I didn't really expect him to catch me, heck I could land without a scratch by just using chakra. The boy however, hurried ran toward my falling spot and caught me in his arms. Had he have enough strength he would have caught me bridal-style and not falling off along with me.

In the end he had his back on the grass while I had my butt on his stomach, making him a comfy cushion. Before I could thank him the three boys crowded at me with the same angry expression they had, but pretending I had no idea how they feel. I clap my hand and apologize toward the frognapper. The boy was caught off guard at my sincere tone and his fuse began to subside. I didn't stop catching him off guard though by beaming him with a bright smile as I ask, "Hey what were you playing back then? If you're playing then can I play too?"

Frognapper's friend #1 answered for me, "Sure thing, we were just playing with that kid's pet frog, Pfft a frog as a pet how weird, they're gross and slimy, and they eat bugs, I thought taking off his hand would be good for him." He said as if he was proud at what he did, which almost tick me off.

Almost.

By then, the three of them began to panic when they saw me on the verge of tears. "Why….why would you do that to Mr. Froggy?"

"Eh, Mr. Froggy?"

"Mr. Froggy isn't bad why are you harming him and pulled him away from Frogboy?"

"Eh but frogs are…."

"Mr. Froggy didn't choose to be born small and slimy" by this point I was flat out crying, "don't hurt Froggy from being born the way he is."

Now I know I act childish, but my words are way deeper than most would think. If there's one thing I brought from my past life experience, is that I'm good at guilt trip people. The three kids were just gasping and whispering what they should do, I could tell by now they felt really uncomfortable trying to sooth a crying child. They even promise not to harm Mr. Froggy to stop me from crying.

Ah the joy of being a child. Tears became your greatest weapon.

After I calmed down and nodded in understanding, the three began to bail out, not wanting to set me off more than they should. I was about to turn to the white haired boy when he pushed me away that I had to land on my butt for it.

Okay, that was uncalled for.

"Hey, what did you do that fo-!"

My words were cut off by a gasp from me, well looking at his face I would have definitely. The boy peculiar features were not only his white hair, but his sharp almond golden eyes, his small mole at the side of his nose, and finally….the red tear mark on his face that was smaller but similar to a certain legendary pervert.

NO-FUCKING-WAY!

Why is Jiraiya here?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter two: Rikuo

"I didn't need your help, now look what you did, Kero-kun is now gone!" said the Jiraiya-look-alike.

Nope, I still refuse to belief he's Jiraiya. Heck he looks about 5-6 years old which is about the age of when he's about to graduate from the academy. Na ah, I refuse to belief me being born just cause a butterfly effect of him not being born in Konoha because that just mess up the plot.

Mind you, I honestly don't give a shit about the plot. As much as the whole shinobi world is counting on the little ball of sunshine, I don't plan to be on the sideways just because of some story written in my past life. Because this is my life, and whether I became part of the plot or not is something I'll decide in the long run.

Off course I'd be lying if I didn't want to be part of Naruto or Kakashi or Itachi's life, who wouldn't?

"Oi…..wait….did I push you too hard? Oh man please don't break I didn't mean to harm you." The look alike seemed to be flustered and was hesitant to touch me, probably scared if he harm me again. I blinked a few times at him and then blurted "My name is Hiyori!"

The boy looked stunned at the sudden introduction so to get his attention I asked, "What's your name Frogboy?"

That nickname seemed to tick him off if the red shade of his face wasn't very evident. "Don't call me that, just because I like frogs doesn't mean I like the name!"

"Well I don't know your name, and since they called you Frogboy, I didn't know what else to call you" I said flatly as I shrug.

The boy wanted to protest more but couldn't after seeing my point, he sheepishly ruffle his hair and softly told me his name. "Rikuo Kurogane."

Oh thank Kami-Janshin-Budha-Pein or whatever god is there, I'm so glad he's not Jiraiya.

….

Wait…..if he's not Jiraiya and he looks freakishy close to him with the hair and mark.

Wouldn't that mean…"Rikuo-kun, how old are you?"

Rikuo crossed his arm defensively, "I'm six, why?"

"Oh just curious, and can I ask why you like frogs?"

Rikuo looked away, looking like he didn't want to say but for some reason but he answered me, "My mother….she told me once that toad remind her of dad so I tried searching for one to give her as a pet but find a frog instead, I name it Kero-kun"

Ooooh, now I feel bad letting it run wild.

So toad reminds his mother of his dad huh.

It's official, I've met the one and only son of the Toad Sage of the Legendary Sannin.

Hahahahahaha, universe you have a fun way to make fun of me.

Since canon never showed him in the story either he's not important to the plot or he died young without Jiraiya ever knowing him.

That's….just sad.

There was silence between us as if he expects me to feel guilty and apologize to him. Well it worked but that doesn't mean I'm doing it his way. I slap my cheeks hard that surprises Rikuo and then I made my way toward the pond. Rikuo looked like he wanted to ask what I was doing but gasped when he saw me jumped toward the pond without caring the wet and muddy yukata on me.

"Wha….what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm searching for your frog, isn't Kero-kun important to you?"

My actions seems to keep surprising Rikuo with him moving his jaw up and down like a fish on dry land. There was silence once more between us but I didn't care much as I tried looking for his frog. I only looked up when I felt a person's warmth while searching the pond along side with me. I smiled and we kept searching without a word, and for some odd reason, it felt like words wasn't needed when we knew we're just by each other side.

They said our actions speaks louder than words, and the occasional glance between us, the searched of parts we haven't covered, the small exchange of smile of encouragement, it was weird when we've only just met.

"I found him!"

I look up and in Rikuo's hand was a red frog wearing an extremely bored face and wide yellow eyes that remind of his own. We both looked at each other in glee and jumped to celebrate only to find us dirtier than before with us covered in mud from head to toe. After one looked at each other, we started laughing once more.

Dusk was just upon us and I went toward the orphanage while Rikuo was going to the opposite direction to his house. "Hey, do you want to meet up again tomorrow?" he asked while hiding his blushed with his frog. Aaaawww, how cute.

"Sure, see you Rikuo-kun!" I waved him goodbye and we both went our separate way.

Even after I was scolded for coming back all muddy, I couldn't hide the smile that I may have start a beautiful friendship with him.

* * *

On second thought, I take back that beautiful part.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Kagami scolded us two.

It has been a two weeks since I first met Rikuo-kun. It had only been us talking about each other and sharing jokes and playing with Kero-Kun. For one thing I'm glad was the fact the bullies had stopped targeting him because of what I suspected of guilty conscious. Kids are very easily influence so when you gave them a reason to feel bad, they will feel bad.

Okay I'm sure you're curious what happened after two weeks of getting to know each other. Well for one, Rikuo had decided it'd be great to bring me to his house. I had a hundred ideas of the kind of household he had, but living in a blacksmith workshop was the last thing on her mind. He led her toward the alleyway which was a shortcut to the back of his house and his grandfather's workshop. His grandfather is cool though, he had a build that could rival those weight lifting muscle head in the Olympics yet had the face of a Chinese monk, complete with white goatee beard, slit eyes, and a shiny bald head. Ignoring his build, he was a very sweet old man who welcome her with open arms and finding out he had a weak spot for his grandson and saw he loved him very much that I thought it was sweet seeing them joke and bicker with each other.

Though don't let him open his eyes though, that's when you know shit is going to happened.

It was after the few first visits and finally notice the brown urn at the corner of the living room that I knew Rikuo's mother had died.

It turns out, the Kurogane Clan had been an old clan that treat smithing sacred and had created various weapon from C-Rank weapon to S-Class weapon though those weapons are something you could count by one hand.

Funfact: Turns out Tobirama Senju's Sword of the Thunder God was created by none other than the Kurogane Clan, which was an A-Rank weapon.

Dude! They made a lightning saber for ninjas! How cool is that?!

Anyway, ever since then, Rikuo had kept telling me that he wanted to be the best weapon user over the whole continent so he could use every weapon his clan had made. He held great pride and respect and wanted to honor his ancestor by being able to use all their weapon. Then I started asking if he ever wanted to make his own weapon. Rikuo had thought about it but other than typical swords, he doesn't have any clue the kind of weapon he wanted to make.

Now just so you know, I'm not only an anime freak, I'm a gamer freak too. To top that I had watch and play characters with awesome weapons of various kinds, you could bet your ass I made design for crazy weapons. You should have seen the wicked grin me and Rikuo had. We tried making prototypes by using seals and failed merchandise to test for it (Turns out Rikuo knew a few basic of seals since his mother wanted him to learn it, saying it's useful).

The result?

We kind of burned down half the park.

Yes, I know….it was bad.

Don't ask how.

Kagami who had been one of the guards that came to fix the situation had been scolding us for two hours straight ad his voice doesn't sound the least tired. I guess we should postpone testing weapons after fully learning seals and chakra.

"Do you have anything else to say about yourself?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, can you teach me Sabre Technique?" I bluntly ask.

Kagami was obviously caught off guard from that he almost choke from his own air and Rikuo at my side while sitting seiza just sigh. It seemed he had gotten used to my blunt and impulsive action. Kagami began to rub the bridge of his nose asking why I would ever want to learn such technique. Oh and for those of you who don't know, the Sabre Technique are the techniques the samurai uses that employs chakra flow on their weapon only it could evolve with the help of Shape Transformation, creating any chakra base weapon.

"Because I don't want to die." Again this caught not only Kagami but even Rikuo off guard. "My parents died because I was weak, they gave me a chance to live and I don't want to live life without being able to fight for it."

Kagami stared at me with shock then his eye changed to one in seriousness. "Hiyori-chan, remind me how old are you?"

"Age doesn't really matter right Kagami-san? Not when you need to survive in this cruel world."

Kagami was silent before he breathe out a sigh, "You're still too young for that kind of technique but I guess I could at least give you a scroll on various kenjutsu and bukijutstu so you could learn it theoretically, but you have to promise me never to use it without any samurai's supervision, do that and I'll make sure you couldn't use that technique for the rest of your life, is that clear?"

"I couldn't help it, I smiled brightly and offer a salute, "Sir yes sir"

After Kagami left us, we thought that we were finally cleared for the day until an ear piercing name came and straighten our back.

"RIKUOOOOOOOOOOO, HIYORIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh shit, Jiji is here!"

"Which is better? Get scolded or run then get scolded?"

"Does it matter if we get scolded in the end?"

We both exchange a look in our eyes and somehow got the same conclusion as we nodded.

"Last one to the pond is a toad kisser!" I said a break out running with a head start with Rikuo followed behind as he protest from me head start.

* * *

As promised, Kagami had came to teach her the way of the samurai. It was only after 10 days since the incident did he agreed to teach her since she and her little friend, Rikuo had to help clean up their mess in the park. How they could have almost burned down a park was a mystery to all. Kagami had sworn those two would make a trouble combo in the future. Though while waiting for his would-be student, he had a lot in mind about how to judge her.

It had been around a month since she first appeared, trying to sneak in to the city. She was small and helpless and Kagami had done what he thought was best at the moment. He was inwardly happy that every time he met a caretaker from the orphanage, they would say Hiyori had kept asking to meet him once more.

He was curious of her well being since it was him who brought her here and he felt a little responsible, but his work wouldn't let him free even if most of it was guard duty by the gate. Though the second time he got to see her was when she decided to find him herself and found it funny to prank him and his watching-duty-partner and twin by releasing a bunch of chicken and used their panic to make them go after it.

Her manipulative ability was so good, Kagami could bet she could make a Yamanaka run for their money.

Yet as childish as she could be, there were scary moments that she looked like so much older in her eyes than she should, as if she had understanding in the world she shouldn't know for a three year old. It made him shudder but it was also why he wanted to keep an eye on her.

He then felt a presence approaching him three blocks away, he was waiting for at a large field that further away from the orphanage and the opposite direction from the park. It was once similar to a park but mostly used as training grounds by samurai-in-training that there was nothing left for it to become a park. Though Samurai had been declining in this country, the field stay for future generation to train to become an asset for this country.

"I didn't think your friend would be coming along" he said as he eyed the one eyed girl and the white haired boy standing next to each other.

"Hey, I'm aiming to become the best weapon user in the whole continent, there's no way I'd miss this!"

Hmph, kids and their dreams. Let's see how long he'll last for that. Kagami deeply thought. "Now listen, Like I said before, other than giving you two basic physical exercise and katas for you to practice, I'd be drilling you everything there is to know about Chakra and the Sabre Technique, are we clear?"

""Yes""

Kagami nodded in satisfaction at their eager response. For them to learn samurai techniques would be hard when they live at edge of the border while the Samurai Academy is only placed at the capital. This country might not have bred the best samurai compared to those from the Land of Iron, but it's enough for them to fight and protect their precious land. So given a chance to breed two warriors that could protect this country was fine by him.

Sadly, none of them know he could never fully able to teach them.

* * *

So from what I learned by Kagami-sensei about the Sabre Technique, is that a deviate form of Chakra Flow. When asked the different between the two was that while chakra flow could reinforced weapon with elemental chakra, it is said that the best element for that was the lightning element which is good for piercing and the wind element that's good at cutting. On the other hand, Sabre Technique uses plain chakra that gives weapon more lengths and sharper edge. What makes this technique more unique than others is that to achieve perfect chakra control, there are steps to be taken for that different with shinobi's Tree and Water walking.

"First step of training after getting past water walking is Nature Release. To fully control chakra you must be aware and in control of the physical and spiritual energy enough to do Yin and Yang Release. Second step would be gathering a ball of water with your chakra, maintaining and then releasing it. Your third form of training would be making a chakra string and manipulate it to your will, you don't need to be as good as a puppet master though, Lastly and most important part of your training is blindfold training as you try imagine your weapon and use it on your opponent, it helps practice solid your imagination on an imaginary weapon made by your chakra. It also help sharpen your senses as well. "

When hearing his explanation, my jaw drop on how difficult in almost each and every part of that training was hard as hell. No wonder Samurai was declining. "Sensei, then don't you think using chakra flow is enough? Why is the technique better than that just normal chakra flow?"

"For the second question, it only benefits for people with lightning and wind type chakra when it comes to sword technique. For the first question, Nature Transformation and Shape Transformation are two completely different form of chakra control which what deviates the two technique. What makes this training harder is because the amount of manipulation you need depending on the shape of weapon you imagined and concentrating to move your chakra while in battle will not be easy without perfect chakra control. Honestly though not many samurai actually goes though all those training, they could use it but not good enough that they could match with a ninja's ninjutsu. However, you said you don't want to die right?"

I gulped and nodded grimly.

"Then you better go through all that, though you don't need to rush, the completion of that training is six years and that's a record."

SIX-FUCKING-WHAT?!

I turned to see Rikuo's expression to find he was in deep thought but not surprised, I tried to look closer when I saw he was shaking and found an excited grin plastered on his face. Seeing his expression, I couldn't help but felt strength ran past inside me, that I—we could do this. I look up toward Kagami sensei and held up my finger at him, he looked confused but then I clarify to him, "One year that will be the new record!"

Kagami had a poker face for a while before he ducked his head as he held back the tremor building in his stomach and started burst out laughing. "Fine then my little student, let's see if you could back up your word shall we?"Both me and Rikuo grinned because for us, it's our first step toward our goal.

* * *

Kagami is a Spartan!

It had never occurred to me that such a passive guy could show enjoyment in his physical regiment for the past two months. Light exercise my ass!

I started blinking when sunlight started to hit my closed eyes and made me groan that I didn't put up my curtains when the sunlight started mocking me. I blinked a few times and was confused that I saw a wooden ceiling instead of my regular white cement one. I turned to the side to block out the sun only to saw face first, Rikuo's sleeping face. I blinked a few times in surprised then tried recalling what happened after that sadist training of dodging sword and shuriken (did you know Samurai could use it too? I sure didn't)

I vaguely remembered being so exhausted they got home together and flop exhaustedly together by Rikuo's bed without so much a complaint. It's been a habit of mine to drop by Rikuo's house every so often and ever since we started training, I barely go back to the orphanage and practically started living here. I know I'm taking advantage of Rikuo and his grandpa's hospitality, but since they aren't kicking me out then it's a good enough reason to stay. After sorting my thought out, I heard my tummy rumbling and decided to got up softly as to not wake Rikuo up.

I tried recalling his drooling face then snicker that at closer look, Rikuo might took after his mother more as he looked more handsome than his farther ever was. At least to her opinion though. When I went down the stairs, I was greeted by the smell of breakfast and the soft smile of Rikuo's grandfarther. "Good Morning Mino-ojisan, are we having omelet for breakfast?"

"Right you are, come now you don't need to wait for that idiot grandson of mine."

I chuckled, I slowly crept up to the seat next to him and he offered me breakfast. There were two empty seats facing me, one was Rikuo's and the other had a photo placed on the table facing it. I never got tired seeing the picture of Rikuo's mother. She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous! Her gold eyes that seemed to twinkle even at the dark, her bright smile that might rival even Naruto's, and her long black hair that looked soft like it could rival the hair of a hyuuga, and dare I say being born from one I never had any bed head or any hair problem in the past month I've live here and I had bad habit of not taking care of one.

Thank you mother for your genetics.

"She was a bright woman, my daughter that is." He said and snap me from my thought. I might have stared at the picture too long for him to say that. "Her name is Shuna, she has a heart as deep as the ocean and as patient as the mountain. I know it's an exaggerated way to describe her but if you had known her you would definitely agree."

I blinked a few time, it was the first time Mino-Ojii said anything about his daughter to me so I wasn't sure how to take it. He drank his cup of tea and turned and eyed smile at me, and I thought only Kakashi could do that. It's probably my building curiosity or the fact he opened the subject of Rikuo's mom, I ended up asking him.

"What was Rikuo's father is like?"

Mino-Ojii got angry, he didn't show it off course. His lips was straight and his face stayed in place without a scowl nor did his body jerked, but he did open his eyes so from that I knew. He stayed silent for a moment and that me nervous, I wasn't even sure he said anything to Rikuo yet so I doubt he would say anything then to his best friend.

Yes, I'm his self-proclaimed best friend, deal with it.

Mino-Ojii sighed after his long silence and gave me an awkward smile. "His father is….how should I put it. An interesting person if I do say so myself. He was a writer and said that he travelled across the country to search for his inspiration. He is a lechearou-I mean likes to pry in private business" cue the snicker since I know what he meant by 'private business'. "My daughter was involved in that business and gave him a good whack on the head, she's strong mind you, you could expect from a blacksmith's daughter. He fell unconscious then and my daughter feel bad soon even though he was at fault and insist her friends to help him brought to our house. It was also how I first met him." Wow, now I can tell why he said she has a big heart.

"Oh his father was surprised though, to find the woman who knocked him out to be the one tending him. Few things happened and for whatever reason, she began watching over him whenever he started his 'hobbies' again. Even though he had business at the capital, he often use whatever time he had to visit her and they were fond with each other." His brow began to crease, probably felt sad remembering the smile she had with the man she had loved and made her gave birth. I don't know how Jiraiya felt for her, but I knew there was a special place for her in his heart.

"He never knew he had a son did he?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow at him then sigh as he nodded, "Last night we had together, he brought a sake and thank us for our hospitality through the months he stayed here. I would have run after him and gave him a taste of my work or two if I had known he impregnated her." His voice was calm and cold yet anyone would flinched if they saw his tea cup cracked from his grip.

"How did Shuna-san take it?"

"Oh she was thrilled, she always wanted to have kids, though she was sad she couldn't introduce him to his father, she promised herself to give him as much as love as one with two parents would." Mino-ojii then looked at his cup and the sad expression curled up on his face again, "instead she died so soon, poor Rikuo was only three at the time. I tried taking care of him but sometimes I kept wondering if I was good enough for him."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I turned my head to the side and he followed my gaze to see Rikuo standing silently by the door. He kept his silent until he walked over the table and sat on his seat.

"I miss mom" he started saying, "I really do, but that doesn't mean you're not enough Jiji, you're more than enough, more than I could have hope for."

Rikuo then took his plate, ignoring the fact his food had gotten gold and kept eating silently while his grandpa tried to hold back his tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

Smooth Rikuo….smooth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter 3: War

"Hey why don't you have a last name?" Rikuo glanced up from his book and looked at me curiously as I practice lead sticking on my forehead. I turned to him and my leaf fell down at the same time, I huffed irritatedly but still answered him.

"I'm an orphan, I don't know my last name."

"That's a lie"

"Wha…" okay that surprises me. I'm pretty sure that excuse should explain that I either don't remember or wasn't told what my last name was. Moreover, I never imagined Rikuo would blatantly tell me I lied in the face.

"I know that you came here only a few months ago and you said your parents died protecting you, I'm sure you're old enough to know your last name unless you're hiding it or your parents never told you about it" he said as if it's a matter of fact.

I was shock of course but managed to stay neutral on my face. I know he was smart from how much he progress in seal but he's smart and sharp! Damn, I need to be more careful around him….

Should I even be more careful around him? Rikuo is a friend so I only need to tell him the truth right? I reach for my bandaged eye and remembered the few of my mother's last words. Was I even ready for that? He's still a kid, I don't know if I could trust him enough to risk my life for it. As I was deep in my own thought I felt a thump on my head and saw Rikuo had hit me softly with his book with a slight guilt in his face.

"Relax, I'm not asking you your last name, I'm just asking why. I'm a little mad you're trying to lie to me but I could see you have your reason."

Relief crossed on me and I sigh, I looked down and felt a little ashamed I was lying straight at his face and I didn't feel guilty about it. Yet Rikuo act a lot mature than I thought he would. Tears started to gather in my eyes at his thoughtful words and decided to trust him a little.

"I can't say my last name, all I can say bad people might come for me because of it. It's a really famous name after all."

"What about your mother's maiden name?"

"Still famous"

"I see…" Rikuo then began to scratch his chin in his thinking pose and widen his eyes when I knew he had an Idea, "Then why don't we make you a last name?"

"….huh?" Frogboy just say what now?

"Well, Just having Hiyori as your name sounded like you don't have a family at all and I don't like it. So we'll gave you a last name until you're ready to be open about it. "

"I don't mind the idea, but what name are you suggesting?"

Again, Rikuo started scratching his chin. "Do you have a name or a word that reminds you of your parents, since I'm learning kanji I might have few good idea." He said with his cheeky grin.

I close my eyes and thought at the few memories I had with my parents. I wasn't sure why I recalled the time my mother showed me calligraphy, maybe trying to see my reaction and if I was interested in it. "Hiyori do you know the meaning of your name is?" I wasn't Japanese so I shook my head and she had made me curious what my name meant. My mother, Kana, slightly chuckled at my curiosity. "You've been told that our clan never particularly got along, is that right?" without waiting for me to nod she continued, "Our clan's pride for our eyes and skill are usually the reason why we barely got along but the one of the main reasons would be is because a child such as you would come out if we ever unite."

Does that mean I'm not the result of gene mutation? Great, so my case is typical.

"A child with both the Sharingan and Byakugan, at the hands of the enemy the risk would be too great. Which put the reason why the elder would give the new generation not to get along with them. Not very hard to do when we generally do not get along." There a slight chuckle again as she smiled, probably remembering her home and family.

"So what does that have to do with my name?"

Kana began caressing my head, she then lift me up so I'd sit on her lap and showed the picture of yin and yang at the bottom of her scroll. "I said it was a great risk to have you but the possibility of a Hyuuga and an Uchiha to actually conceive one is actually less than 10%"

Wow, seriously?

"There are many theory of that but it's not important, but you could imagine how we were so happy and lucky to know we get to have you, it felt like we were given a miracle. Truthfully we were afraid, of your future, of what people might do to you in this cruel world, but the moment we laid eyes on you, we just fell in love and wanted nothing less but protect you. You are our precious, our treasure, our future, and our miracle" She kissed me softly in the head and I tried to hold on to her arms.

"You see, when I saw your white and black eyes, the first thing I thought was this" she pointed her hand to the Yin and Yang symbol. "It meant balance or harmony and that's the meaning of your name Hiyori, we both hope that if you ever find yourself back in Konoha, you would find balance not just between the two clans, but to your village, your friends, and to yourself as you bring enlightment to them."

I blinked a few times at how much depth she gave her name to me and nodded as hug me tightly.

I opened my eyes and Rikuo was still staring at me, waiting for an answer, and I did.

"Miracle…."

Rikuo pondered for a moment before he snapped his finger, "Myou, Hiyori Myou"

"….it sounded weird"

"Well tough luck cause the others sound suckish, at least this one sound decent, it could mean exquisite, mystery, delicate, strange which you are all of the above."

I took his book and then slap on his face with it. "Which part am I delicate?"

"You're right, I should've search for the word brute." And…he got another hit on to his head.

"Ow, at least I call you exquisite!"

I ponder on that point, and gave a shrug and gave him back his book. "Tell me when you're finish the book all right, they'll be checking for any missing book next Tuesday and I don't want to get in trouble for it."

"Wait…You stole the book?"

I was silent since I just realized I had blurted out that comment, "Maybe…."

"Hi…Yo….Ri…."

"Hey for what it's worth, this isn't the first and you need advance book if you want to keep improving your seals and you're damn good at it! It's not like I steal it I just wanted to borrow something in the restricted area without anyone noticing." Plus, I could practice my stealth technique as I come and go, I do need a little ninja training with pranks and borrow-without-permission.

Rikuo ended up sighing once more and flop down as he continue to read. Well at least he's making use of it.

I tried to focus on my leaf sticking once more and then though of my name, Hiyori Myou, it really sounded weird but….I was given a last name and it felt nice, as if I could tell people I'm a part of something bigger.

"Thank you Rikuo" I finally said to him.

He snorted at that but I found him smiling as he found me smiling as well. "Does that make me your parent then?" he said with that cheeky grin of his. I rolled my eyes and gave a soft kick to his side.

* * *

Three days later, something weird happened.

Kagami said there was no lesson because he's tired.

Rikuo said he was doing an errand for a while.

Mino-ojii said that I should play with the kids in the orphanage.

Okay, why the hell are they avoiding me?

They don't sound angry more like they are trying to push me away. Which doesn't make sense.

I did as I was told though and decided that maybe it was time to learn the one thing I've always wanted to do.

Using the Byakugan.

I locked my door and sat on my bed. I loosen the bandage enough for me to blink, I still wasn't brave enough to open my bandage when I'm alone and I didn't want to make a habit out of it. Call it ninja paranoia if you will, you don't know when or where someone is watching you in this stupid shinobi world.

Once that's done, I close my eyes and try to focus my chakra in my stomach. I made a tug and felt it ran through my system like a river flowing. I focus most of it toward my eye, my right eye to be exact and concentrate most of it there. I made a tiger seal and internally cried BYAKUGAN.

The result?

Failure.

Yeah, I'm not a prodigy, deal with it. Just because I know more stuff doesn't mean I can do more stuff either. There's also the fact I need to concentrate my chakra to my right rather than both and from reading I can say that if you immaturely put chakra to some parts of the body could either harm or kill you so yeah…I don't want to risk popping my eye out.

I didn't give up though. I kept sitting and meditating while putting various amount of chakra into my eye and didn't realize that it was already dusk until someone knocked on my door. I tighten my bandage and went opened the door to find the Mari-san, one of the caretaker. "Rikuo-kun came by and waiting for you outside." I nodded at her and she respond with a suspicious smile as she wink. I wasn't sure what that wink meant but shrug it off.

I went outside and Rikuo immediately pull me toward the street without letting me ready.

"Where are we going?!"

"My house, there's something I want to show you!"

If it's his house he didn't need to pull me. He was strangely excited as if he had been waiting for this day for a long time.

We arrive at the house and strangely the place was dark, it didn't help from the fact it was almost sundown. Then when Rikuo turn the lights on, who would have guessed the Mino-ojii, Kagami and his twin came with a cake on table that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I was stunned, my jaw dropped and I just have a late realization that today IS my birthday. It's not that I forgot my birthday, rather I forgot today's date is all.

"So….what do you have to say?"

"Speechless?"

Everyone in the room laugh, I was still not quite believing this scene since….I didn't think there'll be anyone celebrating this year.

"How do you even know my birthday? I never told you"

"Kagami-sensei told me since he checked through your data once and he has quite a memory."

I turned to him than to them and back and forth until a smile finally crept up on my face. I grab the first person nearest to me and made bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rikuo pretend to have a hard time breathing even though I barely reach his chest, he was tall for a six year old and I have a feeling he would be as tall as Jiraiya later on.

Damn it, now I want him to meet with his father, it'll be so epic and he would finally know his father.

"Calm down Hiyori, let's give you your present shall we?"

"I have presents?!" even though the party itself is enough.

The others laugh at my reaction. I was pushed toward a chair where the others circled me around the table. Kagami-sensei and his twin came up to me first and gave a large box with blue ribbon. He told me to take a look and I found I was given several clothes. Some were bigger, as if he had bought ones for my future self. There were also expensive looking kimono and dress if I ever need formal cloth.

I wasn't sure what to say other than thank you but it didn't felt enough. I rarely talk to his twin, Ragami, but he sometimes would help fill in his brother to train us.

Next was Rikuo, he was grinning ear to ear and I bet he expects me to love his present.

He pull out something from behind him and gave me a book.

To people it may just be a book, but I love books, I'm a book nerd too (So I'm a nerd of a lot of things) so I was really happy at first but then squealed in happiness when I read the book title.

'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'

I did ask for this book when I was searching for it in several bookstores with no luck and Rikuo was there with me but…."How did you find it?"

"Oh, it turns out my mom had one and was kept with her things, I found it and thought she would want the book to be read by someone rather than stayed dusted with her other things. Jiji had said it was her favorite since the book first come out so you better take care of it!"

I nodded vigorously and eyed the book with so much happiness that I was hoping I could smile past my face. To think her mother had loved the book her lover had once wrote, that may have been the reason why she could naively took him to her house and perhaps the reason Jiraiya was fond of her was because she might have been the few people who saw though the message of his first book.

A plea for peace.

"Have you read it Rikuo?"

"Nah, I don't really like novels and the book title is weird."

I look the book then to him and decided to give it to him. Rikuo looked like he was hurt and wanted to protest but I cut him off, "I want you to read it first, give it to me once you read it, I won't have any book buddies to share my thought if you don't"

Rikuo pouted and wanted to complain, but it probably because it's my birthday he relented and promise to read it.

With this, the plan to have Jiraya's-son-to-read-Jiraiya's-book a success!

"I think it's my turn to give my present don't you think?" said Mino-jiji as he eyed smile. He walked past me and toward a room next to his workshop a motion me to come over. I did, and when he turned on the lights I was greeted by a room full of weapons.

There were many and I meant MANY weapons here, there was shape like a black marble on one table, another was a twin sword attached one another into one sword, another was a simple knife but if it's made by a Kurogane, I bet there lies an underneath behind the underneath.

"I heard that you've been practicing to be a samurai and I thought as someone I thought as my granddaughter, I should give you a weapon from the best clan that could make"

"SHUT UP! Are you fucking serious!"

"LANGUAGE"

I covered my mouth from my slip tongue. I'm sure they'll question me how I know that word but right now, I don't care. Do you know how epic it'll be I get a weapon as cool as the Sword of the Thunder God? Oh I'm dying from happiness right now.

Ugh, now I feel weird from being happy getting something meant to kill people, but hey, I have a flexible mind. I'll adjust if I need what it takes to live. If in my past life I need education to live through that life, than here I need a weapon to past through them and protect myself.

"However, there is a catch you know" Mino-ojii finally said and made the same cheeky grin as Rikuo…and he rarely grins so this might not be good.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"In this room, there are several weapons grade from D-Rank to S-Rank, you won't be using it until Kagami deemed you ready and will hold on to it, heck you might not ever be able to use it if you're not skill or smart enough to use it. So…..I figure you should just choose it yourself."

"How does that make it a solution?"

"As a blacksmith from the Kurogane Clan, being able to use the sword is like a rite of passage. 'To make a sword you must know one' is the clan's motto, and from experience there are times that a weapon will choose and you will choose it back. You might not find it here but you do then I'll guarantee you could master it."

I took in his words and nodded. To be chosen by a weapon, how cliché is that. However, if you think about that every living thing has chakra, does that mean a weapon meld with chakra could become something more than just an inanimate object? It sounds crazy but then there's Samehada so it might not be farfetched.

I walked slowly into a room, eyeing every object, which is a lot, and try feel anything different from looking at them and at the same time appreciating the wonder of their works. I even found a bone sword which I'm sure someone it was taken from someone in Kaguya Clan rather than making them himself. I would have chosen it considering how powerful Kimimaro was but then I thought I'd be using someone else's backbone which was creepy in its own way.

I thought there was nothing here that caught my eye until I found an umbrella.

Yes, an umbrella.

Now, this is just a simple theory I made up that in this room, the more ordinary the weapon is, the deadlier and special it was. I know it's weird but you could say it's a gut feeling you know. So when I spy with my little eyes an umbrella surrounded by knifes, sword, and armor. You could say it's like it's saying 'take me I'm special' on the other hand it might just be a failed work and was turned into an umbrella instead.

So I did what most pokemon gamer would do.

"Umbrella, I choose you!"

Mino-ojii eyed me weirdly, how sad no one gets the reference.

"So you choose the umbrella"

"It's calling me" I said jokingly.

"Really….." he said while stretching his word. "Then congrats Hiyori, you just choose an A-Rank weapon.

…

"I'm sorry I must have misheard, what rank did you just say?"

"S-Rank"

"Wait, didn't you just say A-Rank?"

"Ah so you heard me, yes it's an A-Rank weapon that you choose, whether it's calling you or not you have the making of a fine swordsman to put an eye on such weapon."

"….you do know this is an umbrella?"

Mino-ojii chuckle and led me and the others outside. The sun had almost set but there was enough light for him to demonstrate whatever it is he wants to demonstrate. We stop at a large boulder and borrowed the umbrella, I sensed he was giving it some chakra before he finally swing it toward it and half of it was then smashed to pieces. Only I had my jaw drop while the others clapped and Ragami commented, "As expected the work of the Kurogane Clan"

"So what just happened?"

"What happened was this 'umbrella' is capable to absorb chakra and reinforced it into either an absolute defense or and absolute boulder crusher" he said jokingly as he pointed his thumb to the crushed boulder.

"So…it means I get super strength to crush whatever as long as I use chakra?"

"If the opponent or object doesn't have more chakra than you than yes it's possible"

"But then wouldn't kenjutsu be useless with that?"

Mino-ojii then chuckle, he then held the umbrella like he was holding a sword in its scabbard and then pulled it slowly when a beautiful sword slide out of.

MOTHER-FUCKING-HILDA!

Had that umbrella been a Goth umbrella rather than a classic Japanese umbrella then I might have been Hilda in the making. And gosh and I'm not lying when I said the sword was beautiful, "So the umbrella was a scabbard?"

"Yes, and here you have the toughest umbrella and a sword as a bonus in your hand."

I could feel my eyes twinkle and ask for the umbrella back only to be given to Kagami. "Until you're ready my student" he said with a slightly mocking tone.

I then turn to Rikuo who was smiling at me all this time, "Does Rikuo have his chosen weapon too?"

"Oh no, when I told him my story he said after one look he didn't feel any calling so he was convinced none was worthy for him. All though he did checked it every year but he said until he felt something special from it, he won't choose any,"

"It's not like I won't be using it at all, I'll be training various weapon and borrow some of it but I won't choose my main weapon until I know it's for me." He said with his usual grin.

Honestly I feel really impressed that he would have the patient for it, usual kids would have chosen whatever they think look interesting yet Rikuo had the gall to say something better for him.

Stubborn Rikuo, guess as his friend I'm going to have to help him find the best weapon.

….or maybe I could make him one.

If it's good enough it'll make the best present too.

"Thank you everyone, this is the best birthday ever. If I had known any better, looking at the clothes for me in the future and giving weapon as presents I would say it's like saying you won't be around in the future." It was a like joke in my part but when I saw the adult tensed and their shoulder jerked up, there might have truth in my word.

Before I could say anything though, Kagami ushered me to get back inside and eat the cake and five of us continued the party, forgetting the brief tense atmosphere made before.

It was three days later that I figured the reason for it. Rikuo came by to the orphanage and brought me the book, saying that it was so-so. He looked like he wanted to say more but was conflicted by something, I wasn't sure what it is but I thought he would talk about it when he was ready. It didn't cross my thought that he might have saw the picture of the young Jiraiya who had the same tear mark as him then but we'll get to that part later.

It was at that day there was announcement that led most of the people in this district to the plaza, an announcement that struck my very core at the weight of my current situation.

They had announced war.

At first I thought 'ridiculous!'

I mean…..I found out the Third Shinobi War was over long ago!

Then something click on me, the shinobi war was over, but that didn't mean war itself is over with other lands, and the Land of Ko doesn't have ninjas.

Oh fucking great.

The man with the fancy haori that seemed to came from the palace told something about the reason of war how important for civilian to come and be warrior to protect the country and blab bla bla, and told us how we were fighting the Land of That or the Land of Ka.

It was then that I had a nagging feeling of something I should remember, something important but I couldn't point out what. I usually have a fine detail for anime I love since I watched it many times, but since Naruto was a freaking long story I only watched it once. However, I just can't figure what it is.

"Hiyori….Hiyori!" I felt someone shifting my body and turned to Rikuo who looked worried. "It's going to be fine, the war might make things harsh but we'll be fine, I know we will." He said reassuringly and I found myself nodded at the thought.

However, my heart wasn't convinced, in fact I had a nagging feeling things would get worse.

And it did.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Rikuo shouted.

We were facing Mino-Oji who was silently drinking his tea as usual. He looked calm but he was always was, and I knew for certain that man wasn't the right word for him. "I'm afraid it is as I said, I'll be leaving for the capital to provide my service as a blacksmith in the upcoming war."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"NO!"

We both flinched not only by his strong voice but at his eyes that were open, he was really serious on this. "The war will drive every worker involve to the bone and I won't have the time the spare to take care of you so I will have a friend of mine to take care of you instead, incidentally her daughter is working at the orphanage Hiyori lived."

Rikuo lips trembled, probably wanting to say more, to convince him to stay or take himself with him. If he does then it'll be my turn to felt lonely but I may not voice my word but I'll probably cry. "Rikuo, I know you're not satisfy with this but I want you to stay by Hiyori's side, always be her support just as much she had been with you." Rikuo swallowed his words and nodded. He then held my hand and tighten it, voicing his mind that he's not going to leave me and he won't. That small action of his really touched me and I grip him back.

Mino-ojii smiled at us and ruffled our hair. "I'll be back before you know it, just focus on getting stronger you understand?"

""Yes""

A week later, Mino-ojii had packed his bags and was ready to leave, but before he did I handed him a scroll and asked him if he had enough time to finish it by Rikuo's birthday. He opened the scroll and slightly open his eyes to analyze my design, the corner of his lips turned upward as he closed the scroll and ruffled my hair. "You have the craziest idea inside your head missy"

"So is it possible to make?"

Mino-ojii made a 'hmph' sound as if I need to expect that he of course can. "Lucky for you, the capital would provide the best material there and you could bet that it'll be one of the best weapon the Kurogane Clan would certainly be proud of."

I made a large grin before finally Rikuo and Mino-ojii had their goodbyes.

That was the last time we had ever saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter 4: Escape

Eight months had passed since then, the war kept raging and the town atmosphere's felt tense as they go about their everyday lives. More and more people barely go about their lives as the tax kept increasing for war funds. There were no indication if we were winning or losing, it was a stalemate.

In the past eight month, not only was I capable to unlock the Byakugan but I started to practice the katas of the Gentle Fist, turns out my mother had copied almost all the techniques including the Heavenly Rotation which should have been a Main Branch Technique. Oh mama you naughty woman, you must had dad to copy the scroll with his Sharingan and then copy it so you could pass it down to me even if you weren't with me.

Best. Mother. Ever.

Of course my dad gave me a little something off course, and off course you might guess it's a taijutsu scroll for the Uchiha Clan Techniques and several other jutsu's scroll, but do you know my favorite scroll of all?

If you guess it's Katon: Goukyako no Jutsu, the jutsu used as the Uchiha Clan pass of rite then you are a true Naruterd.

As an Uchiha I felt it was right for me to be able to use this jutsu, I guess I wanted to feel connected with my family in some way. Plus I'm hungry for jutsu, you could say I have Naruto hyperactive tendency when learning it.

Of course my training doesn't end there.

After three months of gruelling training, Kagami-sensei finally gave each of us staff to practice with sword wield katas. We were even asked to spar each other, sometimes I won from my speed and sometimes Rikuo would won with his strength. It was out strongest point against each other, I was winning a lot at first since Rikuo was quite hesitant fighting with me, but after a lot of taunting and the use of his old nickname 'Frogboy', he caught up to me really quick.

I even think he might be a prodigy.

I'm guessing his dream isn't as far off as I thought it would be.

It later became a habit of mine to call him Frogboy even off sparring to rile him up, I would be lying if I said his irritate look wasn't cute and he was getting used to it too.

And on my chakra controlling exercise I finally finished tree and water walking, I then started learning Yin and Yang Release, I thought by this time I get to learn Mystical Palm Jutsu for first aid in my arsenal and asked Kagami-sensei to catch a lot of fish for that. We had a good barbeque that night from my failure, but hey…one fish was saved though.

I took around two months for me to master Yin and Yan release. Next it was making a water dome, I thought it was easy catching the water with chakra but maintaining it was suuuuuuper hard, and only managed a size of my palm before it burst while Kagami-sensei could managed a water dome which was 5 times the size of Water Prison Jutsu. Off course unlike the jutsu it can easily be broken through since it's only for chakra control exercise. He said that he only need to spread the range of his chakra to do that, we weren't expected to have the same size as his but he does want us for it to be larger than the size of our palm.

I got it in three week for it not to burst at all and had about twice the size of regular Water Prison and held it for an hour. Kagami-sensei said holding it for 15 minutes would be enough for me to go the next step but since it didn't burst, I wanted to know how long I could go.

Next was the chakra string and man was this mentally taxing, we weren't supposed to be as good as a puppet master but we were-espected-to move a puppet well enough and it was kami damn hard! I even wonder how the heck can puppet master even do it? They had to focus their chakra string so it'll move the arms, legs, and head at the right moment and at the right time and maintain my chakra so as thin as a string outstretched or make it close to me.

I think most people had gotten stuck in this part.

It had been two months and I barely perfect it to pass acceptable. Very. Barely.

And I don't do barely. In the battlefield, barely isn't enough.

It was also at this point of time that I had this nagging feeling again, something bad was coming and it had to do with my training but what is it. It's just on the tip of my tongue but it kept fading away at the corner of my mind.

I kept practicing my chakra for it to be enough, all though I made a deadline for a year, I didn't want it to limit my progress. It was also by this time one of my long awaited day had come.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKUO!"

We were at his house celebrating with Kagami and Ragami sensei along with Mino-ojii's friend, Kai-obaa and her daughter Mari-san. Each of them gave their own present and when Rikuo eyed me and stretched his hand for my gift, I smiled and told him the gift will be here soon. He frown but nodded.

Frankly while I tried to smile calmly, I was inwardly freaking out if the gift will came in time.

There was a knock on the door, one knock and I ran as fast as I could and found the mail man while carrying something on his back. When I eyes the paper, confirming it was from Mino-ojii, I was grinning ear to ear and snatched the package and slam the door to his face after saying "Have a nice day"

"Oy, Hiyori, what was that?"

"Your gift!" I said after throwing it to his arm which he caught in panic. He wanted to yelled at me I'm guessing but he was too excited to know his gift that came for him. Under that wrapper was…

*drum roll*

A SWORD!

Okay, that lack definition. If I must describe it has the same length as Kusanagi made out of Chakra Blade, its hilt has the same fashion of a fencing sword and it had a cylinder looking shape at the side that I personally requested made for the surprise. While Rikuo was dumb founded by the sword I took from him and motion him to get out of the house the same way Mino-ojii had did. Oh this is going to be fun.

First I explain to him about the chakra blade and how it could absorb you affinity to elemental or yin/yang and produce the effect corresponding to that and made it easier for him to shape it. However, the small barrel at the side aren't made the same so no chakra is running unless he wield it too, once you do.

*BAM*

The boulder that almost a year ago was half destroyed now had a hole on it as well. "Chakra bullet, Mino-ojii had a good knack on seals to made this baby" and if you're good enough with seals, you could modify it to fire whatever chakra element you want Rikuo looked like he wanted to try it himself but I put out my finger, "Na ah ah, there's more!"

"There is!" he was practically half screaming.

I hold the sword sideways and giving chakra to the other side of the hilt, the sword retracts and the other side managed to come out like a staff but then a curved blade pop out, turning it into a scythe. "By the way, you could still use chakra bullets"

Rikuo was quite speechless as it, that I couldn't help but tease him, "Well if you don't want it I guess I could use it for myself considering I was up three days just to make the design and—"I could finish what I said, not when Rikuo made a bear hug on men that almost trip—scratch almost, we did trip and while I had my back on the ground and him on me, it was suffocating.

"Let go of me Frogboy!"

"Thank you…."

"I know"

"No….really thank you….this swords….it's special….just from touching it….I know it's made especially for me, thank you so much Hiyori"

I managed to let out a sigh as I pat his back, for Jiraiya-look-alike to cry like a child really unnerve me though. "How do you know, did it call for you?"

He took a step back and held my hand and help me fun, all though still wet from tears he made his usual grin on his face, "It sure did, heck if it didn't I'll make sure it'll call out only to me!"

I let out a chuckle and with a new sword in hand for him, that's how the day ended.

* * *

-4 months later-

"Begin!"

Rikuo and I dash forward staff in hand and chakra flowing through it to make it no less deadly than a regular sword. Rikuo would go straight ahead while I used his back to jumped above sensei. I heard sword clashed right below me and with heighten chakra sense struck down toward him.

Oh that was only the beginning though.

He kicked Rikuo aside, just in time for him to block my staff aside and redirecting it. WTF he did that like he just swat a fly!

Okay, that riled me up.

I land on the ground and try to get him from below while Rikuo was getting him from behind. He only needed to side step and with one sword block both of our attacks. I wasn't going to make this easy for him though so I changed my stance and had my chakra form into a familiar three bladed scythe a certain Jashinist uses. He might have blocked the staff but the chakra should reach him. Kagami noticed the change and step back a few.

Rikuo ran after him and I decided it was time to use this chance to mold a whole other weapon. A simple weapon use plenty by others, I only needed the inner workings of a gun and be able to shoot chakra bullets in milliseconds do it'll the target before it dissipates. Chakra if not connected will dissipate unless there was a seal to maintain or it was a seal itself. Rikuo's chakra bullets can perform long ranged while mine could perform mid-range.

Kagami-sensei off course doubled over from an invisible force that knock him and barely block Rikuo attack, but that didn't stop him His stryle is quite relentless as he kept recovering his form even after sweeping off his feet and knock him away from sheer force but he found a way to get back up naturally without destroying his stance.

I may have a hand to that….you see, he was very interested at my Gentle Fist style and managed to copy some of the kata he find it comfortable. I always knew he had a flexible style followed by his raw strength he could be agile and forceful if needed to be so I thought him some of the weapon used kata that are common use but in Hyuuga's variation and it seemed perfect for him when mixed with his sword katas.

Back to the battle, I kept on hitting him with my chakra bullet s and I know it started to annoy him when Kagami FINALLY use his Sabre Technique to form a blade that could shoot out toward….ME!

Oh SHIT, Thank God I honed my chakra sense. It's not as comparable as a sensor but enough for a fight.

I duck down only for the blade to keep following me and sensei's sword could still focus on Rikuo.

THIS IS MADNESS!

I tried running away but the blade kept following me and I was remembered the first few months Kagami tried to train our dodging skill. I'm not proud of my strength yet but I am proud at my speed and with chakra boost, I'm confident enough to run away from chakra made blade. Unfortunately I was so focused from behind that I didn't realize he manipulated the chakra chain to TRIP ME! I rolled down to to the side and my blind fold slip in time for me to saw Sensei's blade aiming at Rikuo's throat.

He grinned like a maniac seeing us at our feet but the next word made us grin as well, "You pass"

The two of us cheered and we high fived each other, then tackle hug Kagami-sensei. "All right, I understand you managed to pass the Sabre Chakra Control Training in a year like you promised, bloody prodigy, but this is where things get harder when I'll show you true kenjutsu of a samurai."

WE got up straight, side by side and in unison we said ''Hai''

Kagami smiled at us and told us to rest and go home to rest. We always go back to Rikuo's place since his place was closer so we moved at the same direction. Then suddenly he ask me, "When do you think Jiji is coming back"

"I don't know, we kept sending him letters and he kept replying while changing the subject. I'm not sure even he knows how long the war might go on."

"Will the chain of hatred truly be broken I wonder…." he mumbled but then I stop and look at him with wide eyed. "What?" he asked me.

"You just reference the book!"

Rikuo shifted his eyes, "What book?"

Now I was grinning, "You like the book!"

"I never say I didn't"

"You only said it was so-so, how could it be so-so if you reference it. Oh if I knew you liked it that much then I wouldn't have hold back bitching about the book to you"

"That's exactly why I don't to tell you I like it" Rikuo realized what he said and slap his mouth while turned my grin into a full blown laughter. Rikuo's face what as red as a cherry and it made me laugh even more. "Oh I'm going back to find Kagami, he needs to know this"

I ran back to find where Kagami would have been and I could hear Rikuo was yelling to get back. Oh my dear Rikuo, have you not realize my speed will always above yours? I snickered and arrived at the gate soon enough, Rikuo still far, far back. Ragami was there next to him and they were talking to a short man….or rather the man was hunched too forward and looked shorter, he was probably a head taller than me but when I tried calling out to them, my head felt it stopped in motion that I didn't hear Rikuo's calling on my name.

Everything felt it was going on slow motion, and my heartbeat began to grew louder and louder in my ear.

There a man, wearing a black robe, a red cloud imprinted on it.

Akatsuki.

Suddenly an all too long memory, so long ago I might not have remembered even if I was alive in my past life.

 _"Your 10 puppets might have took down a castle, but my 100 puppets have took down a country."_

No

No

No

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

"KAGAMI-SENSEI GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

By the time my voice reached, Sasori impailed Ragami with his tail. Kagami instinctive tried backing away but instead swat him away with his tail along with his body. Kagami was quick to regain his footing. He abandon his brother, knowing there was no hope from him and took me and Rikuo as he ran toward the town.

Oh kami…..oh why can't I have remembered it was this country that Sasori had taken down. Suddenly the theory that Rikuo had died might have explained why he wasn't in canon.

I'll be damn if I let him died this time.

We reached toward the mansion of the lord, and in quick step, ignoring the outburst and shock sound of the guard, Kagami marched toward the Lord's office where he was sitting calmly, still unaware of the immediate danger. "We're being attack!" Kagami managed even while he barely breathes.

"What? How many?"

"One"

"One….don't be ridiculous…..what are you trying to say that…."

"Akasuna no Sasori" I managed to say, taking the attention of various adults. I didn't care, even if they were fated to be defeated tonight, they need to be aware of their enemy so they wouldn't waste time. No way I'm letting them died because of they bicker too long. "He's an S-Class Ninja, probably hired by the Land of Ka to Akatsuki, a group filled with people like him. He probably has an compliance but if he managed to take this country down on his own, I say he wouldn't come out much. "

"….Hiyori…how do you know all this…"

"No time to explain, either you surrender or fight! Think of what's important for the people right now!"

The Lord eyed me suspiciously but he sigh as he know I have a good damn point. Ready all the solider available, I'll be damned if I let him trash my land on my watch!" he said sternly and the other compiled while hastily followed his order.

Kagami then started to drop one knee, Rikuo and I called out his name and I remembered he was knocked by Sasori's tail but then…."You're poison" I said with tears began to run down on my face.

"Then hurry, we need to get him to the hospital!"

"There's no antidote Rikuo, Sasori made his poison himself, only a skilled medical-nin could come up a counter for it. He'll be paralyzed and….he'll die in three days."

"We can't just give up, the doctors should come up an antidote themselves! They have to!"

"Stop" Kagami tighten his hand over us and all of a sudden we were calmed again. There something I need to show you. He lift us up, knowing he shouldn't try pushing himself at the moment. He ran as fast as he could before the poison took over his body and paralyze him. We then arrived at a small house we knew it was his. He broke open the door and rushed toward his room where he then flip his wardrobe back and we found a safe embedded on the wall. He turned the right combination and the inside was a bunch of scrolls. He took a bag of his he hang by the wall and scoop out all the scrolls in it.

Oh kami, this is like mother all over again.

He let Rikuo shoulder the bag and held both our shoulder, 'This scroll will help you advanced with your Kenjustu, I honestly wanted to watch both of you grow stronger, heck I'm sure you'll be stronger than me in no time." He started couching and soon was weak to even kneeled, we let him fall on his bed where it'd be comfortable for him and continued talking, "I honestly wanted to watch you protect this country and be those who are etched in history."

Rikuo wanted to say something, probably something that he'll be fine, that we'll somehow fight back to just one person. However, Kagami shook his head, "Don't Rikuo, I know I'm not fine and I won't be long. Hiyori said it'll be three days but I don't think I have enough strength to last that long." He tighten our grip and even that made him look more painful, "Please live, I don't want you to protect this country or to protect the Lord, all I want for you is to live. Live on, carry the will of your lost one, and one day when it's your time to fight, pass it down those precious to you, so the Will of Fire will live."

I gasped at his last few words and managed to say, "You're a Konoha Shinobi!"

"Kagami-sensei smirked knowing I've figured him. "Train at the academy, failed, went away and live here, nothing fancy as a shinobi though hehe"

Even though my face was wet from tears, I still managed to smile, "They must be blind not to see your potential"

"There's the smile I wanted to see, hey Rikuo, do you think I could see that idotic smile of yours one last time?"

Rikuo was just as wet from tears as me but he nodded and made the most forceful smile I've ever seen him with him. "Kagami-sensei, I didn't know, smiling could be so hard"

"Hehehe, it is isn't? Especially when you tried to hide something. But don't let that smile fade, both of you, it could one day save yourself or others, so keep on smiling especially the hardest times. It'll help…..you…..move…..forward….." the strength of his hand began to leave along with the light of his eyes. He was leaving, he was dying, all because I couldn't remember that fucking minor detail.

My smile fell and I could do was cry as hard as I could along with Rikuo, we couldn't kept on smiling but we had each other, and I wouldn't let the world tear us up apart right. Now when we needed each other the most. "Hiyori….your eyes!"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but when I turned to see him, I didn't just see him, I saw a bright bundle of blue fire shining at the pit of his stomach, I then turned toward the hanging mirror and saw myself with familiar red eyes with a tomoe spinning on my iris.

Ah the fucking Cursed of Uchiha was it.

I closed my eyes to calm myself down then looked straight at Rikuo, "We need to get out of the country now!"

"Wha….but Hiyori, are you saying we're abandoning friends, are you saying I should abandon Jiji!"

It hurts me seeing him so angry at me, but there's no time for this, nor for us. "Rikuo listen, I know I'm making a rash request but I need you to trust me, right now we can't stay here, things are going to be harder and the country will fall at least a day and even if we somehow go to the capital faster we can't stop its demise and once the Ka gets to control Ko, as Ko Civilian we couldn't live our lives for the better."

"Why should I trust you? You don't even have a family here so how could you say you could abandon this place!"

That was a nice stab in the heart pal, but I won't stop now, not until I know you'll live, until you get the fucking away here. Hell, Sasori might even recognize him as Jiraiya's bood and I sure don't want him get his hands on my best friend.

Na ah, not as long as I live.

So I did the best thing to get his trust, I took down my bandage and showed him the eye of a Byakugan user. "My name is Hiyori Uchiha, daughter of Kai Uchiha and Kana Hyuuga. A clan famed for their kekkei genkai, Sharingan and Byakugan and I have both in my eyes. When I was small, a group of masked men track them to kill them and was prepared to kidnap me too. They sacrificed themselves so I could live and all I had now of them are my eyes, scrolls, and the faint memory of them."

Rikuo was silent, he had never expected this I'm sure. "Rikuo, I know it's hard leaving your family behind, but right now you're the only family I have and I….I can't lose you too….I know I'm selfish but please….don't leave me alone a second time."

Rikuo stoped me crying immediately, he held me close in his arms and I could feel him trembling. "I know this country will fall, don't ask now how I know, but please trust me, we can't stay"

"Don't say anymore, I trust you, we'll escape this country, we'll live…just as Kagami-sensei would have wanted" I nodded at him, he smiled wryly as he wiped my tears softly. I felt his hands was warm as gentle and I felt safe in it.

"We need to go back to your house, I don't want your clan's work to be used by that damn Ka bastards."

"Yeah you're right."

The moment we set foot outside, there were a hundred puppets outside and I know that technique was the one that had forced the country bow down to Ka and I was helpless to it. We ran down the street ignoring the cries for help and went straight toward Kurogane Blacksmith. Rikuo held out a bunch of storage scrolls and we packed all the weapons without leaving a single dust behind and we also had pack my own scrolls as well from the orphanage. By the time we pack our things we ran toward the gate and we let no one know of us gone nor did we let anyone follow us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter 5: The New Jinchuuriki

I woke up at the sound of bird chirping, I remembered the last time I woke up at a forest was that I just lost my parents and was alone. Here, I felt something warm on my back and when I turned, I was facing the Jiraiya-look-alike, drooling in his sleep yet he had bags under his eyes.

We were running for hours and by the time we had shelter we barely fell asleep from the memories. The town was burning and lots of corpses was there, the hundreds of puppets were killing everyone in his path and we were lucky we weren't on his radar.

I woke up with a strain muscle and though of a way how we'll move from here.

I pull out my inner Naruterd and trying glossing every piece of memory I could find useful and remembered a map. Since the Land of Ko is at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of River we have 4 choices.

1\. Stay at the Land of River and be ordinary civilian and yeah not my choice.

2\. Go West to the Land of Wind where Suunagakure is, but then we'll have to cross a desert which we don't have the cloths nor tools for that

3\. Go North toward Amegakure where Akatsuki is station at so a big NOPE

4\. Go East to the Land of Fire and found our way toward Konoha where the base of my parents killer is.

Well then, choice 4 it is.

I never expected it'll be this soon that I get to Konoha but hey either way is fine right.

Considering my age and timeline, I say I'm about the same age group between the Rookie 9 or Itachi. I'm hoping to be the same age group as Itachi, just so it'll be easier to get close to him, maybe flirt, and try to at least not make Sasuke be an avenger.

Seriously, isn't he suicidal much to make his own brother try to kill him.

He might think of what's best for him, so he'd be a hero but what he did was cruel and wreck his mind a lot. Obviously he didn't know the word holding back.

I should tell him not to mess someone's mind unless you're a Yamanaka.

"Are you ready to tell me how you know that S-Class criminal?"

I looked at my side in surprise, Rikuo had woke up and now he looked like he was glaring but I knew he was just tired. "Are you sure you want to know now? You looked like you need another few days of rest."

"I won't sleep well until I get some answers" He flop himself up as he tried to look straight at me. He was trying hard not to close his eyes and I couldn't help but sigh. "I could see the future Rikuo"

He blinked but stayed silent so I could continue. I'm guessing he could believe anything at the moment.

"I saw a future where I don't exist, future of people, mostly of Konoha, and especially about a boy who will one day become a hero to not just his village but the whole shinobi world." I took a deep breath and added, "He'll be the one to one day break the chain of hatred."

At that, Rikuo stared at me wide eyed as if someone slap him.

"There'll be a lot pain and suffering in the future but they'll prevail, I don't why I have this visions when things turned out decent enough but I don't plan to interfere it unless it's necessary for myself or to protect those precious to me."

At this I smiled at him, "I think of you as my most precious person Rikuo, if we go to Konoha then I'll probably think of those people in visions as my precious people since I'm already fond of them as it is. However, if you don't want to get caught up in this mess, we could stay at the Land of Fire for a while and then leave to….Land of Iron maybe? That's where the Kurogane Clan originate from and we could master the sword there too."

Rikuo stayed silent for a while, observing and analyzing me with his half lidded eye, "You want to go to Konoha do you?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do. It'll be dangerous with people trying to get my eyes, but I have connection to them, even if it's only the form of visions but it made me feel….safe and comforting. However, I cared for you more than just some visions, if you don't want to get caught up and wanted to master the way of the weapons, we could go to the Land of Iron, I don't want my choice waver yours, you deserve more after how….I forced you to abandon Mino-ojii"

Rikuo took a deep breath and sigh, "You didn't abandon him, you tried to save my life and I don't blame you for that."

I looked at him in relieve, I act calm, I talk calm, but I was so damn afraid he would realize his mistake of getting involve with me and leave me alone. Alone….I felt that in my past life and I don't want it anymore in this second life.

Rikuo ruffled his hair with his leg crossed that reminded me of Jiraiya, which made me smile. "This visions of yours, you said there was a decent ending, does that mean there are things that could be prevented?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to change it?"

"Well since I was given the visions for a reason, if I could, why not? There might be some aftereffect but if the world didn't want me to change it then it shouldn't have let a seer born then."

At that Rikuo laugh, "True, very true. Then we should go mess the future if the world is oh so generous of letting us don't you think?"

I blinked a few times, trying to let his words sink in, but somehow crept up the same grin as him.

Before long, Rikuo's eyes looked tired and he began to doze off as his head fell on my shoulder. He was heavy for a 7 year old but at least he's in good health. I position him to the ground and he had that happy smile as he drool, I hope whatever dream he had he won't turn into a nightmare.

I take the role of watching over him, and stake out for a while before we decided to move.

* * *

The next day, we both pack our bags and ready to leave. We ate our snacks though not very filling was enough to fill out empty stomach at the very moment. We walked for at least three days before a unique encounter.

"So Konoha….in your visions….what kind of village is it?"

"Hmm, for what it's worth, it's the most decent shinobi village compared to the other 4 from the elemental nation. There are few back stabber hidden in the shadows, but we'll talk about that later. Though I do feel it's the most unlucky and strongest village, their shinobi are mostly loyal and those who became missing-nin could either be trash or super powerful enough to make an invasion or invoke 4th Shinobi War."

Rikuo made a dry laugh but when he saw me not laughing along, he began to sweat drop. "You're serious?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"That's some crazy ass village to make the greatest hero and the greatest villain then, to think Kagami and Ragami-sensei and dad was born there."

"Yeah you're…" I cut my sentence and made the same look when he reference my book. "You knew!"

He covered his mouth for his slip up again, but then eyed me suspiciously, "You knew too?!"

"Well you look like him in my visions so yeah I knew"

"Wait….you saw him in your visions?"

"Yup, he's practically the godfather and teacher of our little hero we had discussed."

Rikuo looked like he was lost for words. I'm not sure even to what he's thinking about. "So….does that mean I could meet him? You know….my dad?"

I stopped my track again and made a hard bump toward the nearest tree, "Oh shit, why didn't I think of this before?!"

"What?"

I pointed my hand dramatically at him, "You're Jiraiya's son, heck anyone could tell, even you, if they knew what he look like. The elder will make havoc and I might get the same attention because of it. They'll force you to become a shinobi saying things like, 'for the good of your village' or 'to follow your father's footsteps', or even 'you have potential and we want to help you with it'"

"Uhm, Hiyori?"

"I'm not finished, do you know even know those nasty roots under the village, once they know a famous shinobi's spawn arrive, he'll try kidnapping either or both of us and make us his perfect little soldier. Heck I'll bet my eyes he had his agents watching us by then, watching out progress and decide whether to take us or not."

Rikuo tried to motion me to calm down but before he could, there was a loud grumble that shook the two of us. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS, CAN YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!"

'No we can't see that' is what I want to say but I kept it to myself when the man started to sit straight from behind a tree. He was a man with short height, a light red beard and his hair tied in a pony tail and on his face and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. He wore his light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandal.

I blinked once.

Twice.

Then thrice before I figured out who he was.

HOLY FUCKING JANSHIN IT'S ROSHI! IT'S THE FUCKING YONBI JINCHUURIKI

Again, nice way of making fun of me universe!

Rikuo being the smart and polite he was not, approach the stranger and apologize for our outburst.

"Hmmmmm, why the hell are you kids even out on this far woods, go home or wherever you guys came from!"

Rikuo and I felt solemn, and Roshi might have felt it too since he turned back and eyed us curiously. "Didn't you hear the invasion in the Land of Ko, we ran away from there and tried reaching for Konoha."

Roshi eyes changed to one with deep sympathy, being in his what? 30s? He must have participated in the war too and one look in his eyes, he know the pain of it just like us. "Mister, can you take us? We don't have other than each other."

Roshi seemed to snap out whatever thought he was in and shrug us off, "No, I don't have time to waste taking care of kids."

"You seem to have time to sleep in the middle of the woods though" Rikuo pointed out.

Roshi's eyes twitched and pretended not to hear him as he tried to make his ways. However, no way I'm letting of my sight, the universe had gracefully given us a strong Jinchuuriki to our aid and hell no if I don't take advantage of it.

"How much do you want?!"

At that he paused, eyeing me curiously?

"What do you mean?"

"We have money, or more specifically, we have weapons that could earn you money, possibly thousands of ryos if sold to the correct person of interest."

Rikuo was upset at this and eyed me, but I eyed him back, mouthing to leave it to me. "We're from the Kurogane Clan, I'm sure you've heard of it once or twice of course. We could provide you a weapon of choice or one you might sold for a price, we could only give you one though, these weapons are our ancestor legacy and we're only giving you an exception for guiding us to where we want."

Roshi pondered for a moment, he must have heard of the Kurogane Clan if he did and weapons from them will bait any samurai and shinobi alive. "Fine, I'll take the offer, so what kind of weapon you're offering me?"

I grin at him, as I open one of my scroll and unlock several weapon, "A lot."

Roshi grinned back, "Interesting, well then little one, my name is Roshi, what's yours?"

"Rikuo Kurogane"

"Hiyori Myou"

* * *

Roshi had decided to choose a Bastard Sword, it looked old with its stone hilt. It had the ability to control or redirect wind as one uses so Wind User are practically helpless against it. I asked him why he would choose but all I got was, "I like how it fits in my hand" and just kept his mouth shut.

After three days, it was about time we had passed the border, and while I followed Roshi and Rikuo, I thought about the timeline. The first I wanted to do is to stop Itachi. He was to pitiful of a character, stuck in his inner turmoil between his human-self and shinobi-self and create the worst possible outcome when he could've done better with someone.

Then I tried to imagine how help him emotionally, I could try to befriend Sasuke to get to him, becoming a support for him as well, rather…I think getting Sasuke and Naruto together might be a better, they were meant for each other after all.

Okay…that sounded wrong so let's start over.

First, letting Naruto and Sasuke be rival earlier, I guess making a competition would. They're both sore loser after all.

Next, befriending Itachi Uchiha or/and convinced Hiruzen to NOT make him ANBU cause I'll be damn that ANBU business took a toll on his personality. Heck, I'll reveal myself if I have and threaten him, I'm emotionally attached to him because of the story and I don't think I'll forgive myself if I at least don't change his future.

Then finally, KILL DANZO!

Okay, that may be taking too far, I'm still too weak for that. Anyway, if I don't make Itachi as a possible killer to his Clan, then someone else will if Danzo don't die and then there's the coup which I can't stop on my own unless a big shift could happen. From me reading a lot of fanfiction, most solutions would be the strengthen the Four Noble Clan of Konoha with the future generations which then could lead the clans for re-strengthen their view for Uchiha as one of their own.

In fact, why were they so suspicious? After years of service, I don't think one man exploit of Sharingan could suspect the whole Uchiha, heck Kakashi had the Sharingan given to him and worked just fine with it. Another thing was how the civilian who knew almost nothing about shinobi (at least that's how I thought) could know such rumor of "Bijuu can be controlled by Sharingan User" and could be so widespread enough to put them isolated at the corner of the village. Other than Minato and Kushina, no one had saw the masked men so why did they immediately assumed Kurama was controlled.

I could understand the elder since they knew the circumstances more, but that would only make a possibility since it could have been the cause of the seal weakening. Hiruzen might not believe that the same seal used on the first Hokage's wife would be weaken and let the fox out, but that doesn't mean the elder should be fixated at the Uchiha. For all I know if I was a civilian is someone had released the Kyuubi and it wreak havoc until the Yondaime saves the day.

If someone was involved, how did it lead to the whole Uchiha Clan being suspected?

The fact Kushina was a jinchuuriki, the fact she was going to be isolated when giving birth, everything should be an SS-Class secret that wasn't even written. (such secret should never be written, it's like waiting to be decipher) so how the hell someone from inside or outside could possible known about the place where Kushina is giving…...

Danzo.

Fuck it, off course Danzo would know, he knew every nook and cranny of the village.

The story never told us when had Danzo work together with Fucking Tobito!

Worst of all, it was him that convinced Hiruzen that the Uchiha should not go near the Kyuubi in fear they try to control it but THEN tried blaming the Uchiha along with elder that they were the one to create the Kyuubi Incident and spied on them as they were isolated. So convenient to make the shinobi doubt them because they were 'unavailable' during the battle.

Coincidence? I think not.

That guy is a pure mastermind. You would ask all of that damage for what?

The Hokage seat off course.

He was mad at how Minato took it instead of Orochimaru which he could make a deal with. With the Kyubi attack, he was highly sure he'll die sealing it or in any other way.

He was mad at Hiruzen then for taking the position again, and tried to use Kakashi to assassinate him only to fail.

Again I'll bet my eyes he helped Orochimaru killed Hiruzen with the invasion. All to sadly fell to Tsunade. And he must have been sure Hiruzen's kids were not Hokage material and knowing them, they would refuse to take the hat.

It would have ended as plan if it weren't for Naruto.

At least it serves him right that he became Hokage only to die soon after, HAHAHAHAHA

Ugh my head hurts from all this plot theory, I should have written a fanfiction about it.

Okay, back to topic, yes, the how to save Itachi plan. I'll have to befriend Sasuke with all the Clan Kids for this, especially the Four Noble Clan. Then be attached to Itachi or at least be someone he could confide with, but that would be difficult if I'm the same age as his brother. Should I find a proxy then? Someone of his age group, someone he could be closed to and open minded with his emotion.

I focus my eyes carefully at the front and eyed the young white haired which made me snap my hand. "Yes, YOU!" Roshi and Rikuo turned and eyed me as I put my hand on his shoulder, "You will be my proxy!" I said with a grin. The two looked like they had no idea what I meant but at least Rikuo will soon, he'll be perfect.

Travelling with Roshi was pleasant, despite being from the Land of Rock. He knows his way around the Land of Fire and taught us everything we need if ever travel alone again. Whether it's in the woods or in town. He was quick to anger and was stubborn as hell especially when fighting about the price at the market. He was also patient, likes to rile us up to finish the work faster but never leave us until we did. He thought us a few sword katas native to the Iwagakura and taught us a little bit about jutsu because he said he was bored.

Rikuo never wanted to be a shinobi so the concept of ninjutsu was foreign to him. Roshi chuckled yet he reassured him learning ninjutsu doesn't make you a ninja, it's how you find a village you want to protect and the people in it. To find your ninja way just like how samurai find their bushido as the live their lives through battle.

Though unexpected Rikuo was learning ninjutsu faster than I could, even though I had better chakra control than him. Roshi pointed out that it might have been because he might have the earth element to his chakra. By the way what he taught us other than the basic Replace, Clones, and Transformation Jutsu he thought us Doton: Ganketsuhon no Jutsu-Earth Style: Rock Staff, the jutsu would prove useful immensely on our Sabre Technique if we ever lost our weapon.

Hmm, since it was harder for me, could my other element possibly be wind or water?

Oh yeah, speaking if ninjutsu, I haven't told you about that fire justsu. Well….I succeed! It was sooooo cool breathing fire out of the tips of your mouth. It reminded me of Natsu, no wonder he likes to breathe fire everywhere, he never got tired on how cool it was.

Hmm. Four year old and I could use two elemental jutsu. This might not look good if Danzo ever found out.

Gaaaah, now I can't stop thinking about him!

Calming my mind, I turned to the two after throwing a hiss fit and saw them whispering to each other, probably discussing if I was mentally fine. "Right, let's get back to training shall we?"

They both nodded and Roshi silently instructed us once more.

Next few days, I try to learn more fire jutsu and from my experience in game. They have a damn set of deadly justu to it. Let's tread this justu carefully shall we? Don't want to burn half a park down or anything.

I ponder about going toward the scroll but then thought I should try learning from Roshi first since he might have some justu not mention in the scroll. I asked that to him and while he hesitated, I tried pushing him hard enough until I agree. First off, he told me rather than training the jutsu itself, I should train how to apply that in battle whether it is in shuriken technique or sword technique. When I told him I haven't learn the shuriken yet, he was surprised and told me to focus more on the basic shuriken and kunai before we could learn more on elemental jutsu.

Rikuo was thrilled off course while I only shrug.

Unexpectedly, I had more ways in shuriken and kunai more than our little prodigy next to me who was mumbling frustratingly. I wasn't really thinking when I throw though, I just let my arm slide as I imagine all those characters and people throwing their weapon like an extension off them.

Oh kami, am I prodigy more than I had imagine?

Come to think of it, they said both the Hyuuga and especially the Uchiha were belief to have given birth many prodigy. Because here, most prodigy are genetics.

Didn't that mean I became a prodigy without even trying?

Oh this is bad, I might be a bad actor after all if I don't even realize I'm not holding back.

Anyway, Roshi was a hard headed teacher that wants nothing less for us but still it was nice. His teaching sometimes remind us of Kagami-sensei and remembering him….hurts. That didn't mean we should forget, but we weren't ready yet to remember. And Roshi is a nice companion to have, he might not admitted but I think he found joy teaching us, even if it's just a little.

We were moving faster than a civilian pace but slower than a ninja, we like to take our time.

However, after month and few weeks since we first met. Trouble came to us.

If it was a rouge ninja or bandits we couldn't have care less.

Out of all things that came for us

Were ROOT agents.

FML.

All three of us were silent as we watched the shadows of ROOT hovering around us. Tension raise between us, the sound of leaves rustling sounded so loud at the very moment.

"The Yonbi Jinchuuriki of Iwagakure, we would like to ask of you to come with us."

Roshi snorted, "Why should I? I have no business with those from the Land of Fire."

"Our leader would like to borrow your strength, we are aware you have let go your hitai-ate of your village and would like to offer you a place in our own village."

"What if I'm not interested, are you saying you'll take me by force?"

"If it's necessary yes" the masked man that had been talking then pulled out a senbon between his hands. "Yes, we will" he continued.

"That's quite cocky of you, do you think just because I'm outnumbered that I couldn't beat the likes of you, Ha! Jokes on you" Roshi made a bunshin and had it pushed us away further as the battle between ROOT vs Roshi is about to begin.

"Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rocks Jutsu!"

In a swift hand sign he made, stream of molten lava rocks spewed out of his mouth. One rock had enough destructive force to clear at more or less a meter from impact and since it's lava, let's just say getting hit won't be pretty.

The ROOTs weren't making it easy though, they ran back and forth in the shadows, making it harder for Roshi to aim any of them. Once he had enough rocks, they didn't waste time to counter attack. It was all blurry who and who got to attacks him. They first attack with shuriken and kunai, but then the unexpected thing is Roshi took out his sword and with one swing, all of the weapons were thrown back or miss. Seeing the Clan's weapon in action, Rikuo must be in awe. They then began to attack with various jutsu aiming for him and most were water jutsu. Roshi would then made a rubber wall to protect himself and then he jumped out with gauntlets made out of molten rocks.

Roshi was fast, but compared to the ROOTs, he wasn't fast enough. Their speed became their priority as they maneuver him around and attacked him with various jutsu. Genjutsu should be of no use as long as Son was there with him so it won't be much concern for him. However, since they are ROOT, I should be concern if there were any dojutsu users among them, it would be bad if somehow there was a Nara among the….oh shit there is! That unnatural movement of shadow, and it's not only one or two.

Fuck it, they get him paralyze for a moment and he might get capture and I don't want to risk that.

I did the next best thing, I took out several of my kunai and tied it with chakra string. They flew to every suspicious shadow I could find and then I used my chakra to transfer most of my Yin energy. Disrupting the Shadow Jutsu.

I noticed some of them began to turn toward me. They were even some who were discussing about it, oh….this doesn't look good. Before the two of us realized, two Root agents arrive and knocked out Roshi's Rock Clones. The two stared us as if evaluating our worth then one of them told the other, "These kids might be a good addition for Danzo-sama, take them!"

Those words had made all blood drain from my face, no way, that place is even worse than death, I don't know if my mind could take it and Rikuo….oh kami Rikuo he doesn't deserve that he doesn't deserve to be turned heartless to be made and thought himself as only a weapon. My lips trembled from fear and I used all my strength to call out to one person.

"ROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII"

At the same time I called out to him, the two agents had their heads buried into the grounds. I look up at the assailant and found Roshi, covered with red chakra bubbling around him. He was smiling at us and I felt his hands relaxed along side of me when we were found face to face with him.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon"

He turned his back on us and with greater speed, invisible to our eyes, he took them down one by one with one punch. Only a few could keep a track on his movement. When I suspect half of them were down, we were too late to realize Roshi had been trapped like a bug in a spider web with wires covering his path. "Do you think this will be enough to stop me?"

"No, but this might."

Nine ROOT agents then circled him with a scroll in hand, they unlock it to reveal some kind of dog totem pillar made of wood that looks awfully familiar.

Oh no…that can't be.

"Roshi, get away from there!"

My voice couldn't reach him on time, by the time the jutsu was set, the red chakra began to suppress itself. Hot damn, that really is Yamato's wood release, they must have save it in case they needed to fight a jinchuuriki. This might not look good for him, I tried getting up but then my leg froze. How will I save him, I can't go against ROOT, not like this, and I can't use my sharingan without letting them informing Danzo and I can't risk it. My mind was tumbling into of whirl of thoughts that froze me until Rikuo nudge me to the side and gave me a scroll.

I recognize the scroll as one of the storage scroll that sealed our weapons. I looked at him and I know my face told him I was terrified and he calmed me down with just a few words. "I'll be there all the way with you"

I blinked, and then I realize I wasn't alone.

Could we do it? I'm a fucking four year old my strength couldn't possibly outmatched them….oh yeah, but that's what the umbrella is for. Silly me, almost forgetting its ability.

"I think I'm going to regret this"

"But we can't stand still can't we?"

"Not our style it isn't."

We unlock the seal on the scroll and while Rikuo held a long Japanese sword with longer width, I had in my hand an umbrella. Not a balance looking combination but hey, they'll underestimate me until my umbrella can crack a rib or two. We charged our weapon with chakra and we dash together toward one of the dog totem or fox totem or whatever animal totem it was. One agent descend in front, not expecting anything perhaps until he tumbled over from an invisible force to his gut, for something that could crack a boulder you could bet it hurts. He tried to regain his stance but I step over his mask and with a swift hit, the totem cracked.

Kami damn it, this things must have a lot of chakra. I land on a branch and infusing almost half of my chakra I aim at the wood only for a ROOT agent to try blocking me, so I hit him along with the wood and it splendidly turned into splinters while the masked agent was writhing in pain from broken bones I suspect.

Still, using half of my chakra reserve might not be a good idea but I need to bear with it. Damn 4 year old chakra reserve. I felt someone shadow's arrived at my back and I didn't need to turn to counter him when he toppled over the branch after Rikuo arrived.

"I have enough to destroy one more totem but I don't think I can fight long enough then."

"I'll cover you, oh and I have some soldier pills, use your chakra for the jutsu and I'll managed somehow with the agents while they still underestimate us. It's a clock against time."

I nodded and we went toward the next totem, I looked toward Roshi but he must have a hard time concentrating with his bijuu chakra being suppressed while stucked in ninja wires as he tried to fight back. He tried using lava style jutsu only to be countered with equally strength combination of water and lightning jutsu, they must have covered his strength and history to come up with a way to handle him "Hang on Roshi" I whispered softly.

This time there were two agents, or at least that's what they want us to believe but I could sense another, observing if I ever get past them. I made gesture to Rikuo and nodded as he aimed toward the third agent. I made a hand seal and made 5 clones of myself, simple genjutsu but my perfect chakra control allowed me to make things more realistic as I kept sending them chakra. A trick I learned from one Sakura Haruno.

They reacted to every clones and I took advantage to slip through their defense and made a perfect hit to one of their chin.

I had my back to one of the agents but in perfect timing, the agent above fell down on top of him. I made a quick dash and use almost all of my chakra to crush the second totem. At this point, Roshi seemed to have stabilized his bijuu chakra so it wouldn't distract him as much. He made various hand seals, longer than most he had use and made a molten lava armor. The wires didn't became a bother to him anymore and while looking heavy, his speed was still intact and easily got out the encirclement.

"Yes!" Then all too suddenly, Rikuo's back came crashing on me and we both fell to the ground. I groan but when I tried to get up, I felt something warm was sipping through my back and smell something like copper, my face paled as I turned to find Rikuo bleeding with a fatal wound.

"NO, RIKUO!" no please, oh please kami don't take him away from me, how much more do you want to take until you're satisfied. I threw my umbrella and ate my soldier pill, feeling the sudden rush of my chakra spiking up more than my core could handle. I took a deep breath so I could concentrate on healing his wounds. One of the good thing I got from my past life was that I had learn to be a doctor so I've already covered most about the human anatomy and making it easier for me to learn the Mystical Palm Jutsu.

What's important for this jutsu is the same with sabre technique which is chakra control, and right now I need all my mental strength to not freak out and messed up my chakra because the last thing I want is put Rikuo into a comatose. The wound went through his lungs and missed his heart by an inch, Rikuo had probably dodged in time for that. There's an open wound at the aorta and he'll die soon from blood loss if I don't close it fast enough.

You would think I have time for that, but I could already feel myself being surrounded. I'm guessing since I have become an obstacle for the mission, I should be eliminated. Oh kami, I have such a short miserable journey. Four years….four….what an unlucky number. Even though I know one of them had created a seal for a jutsu I still didn't turn my back. I kept all my focus on Rikuo. If I can't live at least…at least I want him to meet his father. Please kami, you can take me but please don't take him. I had a life already so don't take one who barely started his.

The assailant was soon running to attack me, I closed my eyes to prepare myself from the pain but instead I felt nothing. I felt something warm splattered on me and reluctantly I turned to find Roshi getting struck at his chest from a Nara's Shadow Stitching Jutsu, blood was pooling on his mouth and with one last act he ruffled my hair as I stared at him disbelief.

Why did he do that? We were just kids he found on the woods, why did he even need to save us?

"Close your eyes and cover your friend, I'm going to make use of my someone's chakra for this"

I did as he said and closed my eyes, I wasn't sure what jutsu he used but he cried out Lava Style: Flower-Fruit Mountain. A series of explosion and intense heat warp around us but I assured myself it'll be safe. Once I felt everything had cooled down, I open my eyes and Roshi was there laying beside me and the whole forest around was…..well…gone.

Burned down I suppose and almost every tree was turned to charcoal.

I switched my attention to Roshi and tried to heal him as well but I knew he knew the wound was too much even for me to heal since I only knew the basic of healing jutsu. "Oh kami you're dying."

He slightly smile and his eyes looked at me with compassion, "Kami what's with everyone dying as they smile! What do they look happy protecting me, I'm not worth for this, I'm not worth for you to sacrifice this much! You're supposed to live long enough for another 10 years! Why…..why Roshi, why?" my voice began to trailed off as tears blurred my vision.

He didn't answer me, instead he looked toward Rikuo and asked his condition. I told him that all I did was patched up a few wounds but not skilled enough to heal the vital organs "Get Rikuo here" he said softly.

I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I did as I was told. He tried getting up which to my complaint but he didn't listen. Instead, he pulled up Rikuo's shirt and examined his stomach. Just from that, my over active imagination seemed to help make out a conclusion. "You're giving him the Yonbi?"

Roshi chuckled at that, "You seriously know too much for child but yes, if I die with the Yonbi in it than it will only reincarnated somewhere else for it to be used by other nations or if the bijuu himself wants to wreak havoc. The Yonbi is….a very troublesome thing but after spending 30 years, you find him as part of you, an annoying companion you can't separate from. I ran away from Iwa so I could learn it's power better but it seems I can't do that anymore." He coughed up more blood but Roshi persist talking, "Hiyori, tell Rikuo to take care of him, for some reason I trust the two of you and I rather entrusted it to you two rather to some nobody I don't even know" Roshi then lift his own shirt despite the pain and made a seal on top of his own seal that was now visible. He then made the seal with his blood on top of Rikuo with complicated kanji and pressed his hands on top of him.

"Sealing Technique: Seal Transfer Jutsu"

The seal began to shine white and connected with the seal on top of Roshi's. While the jutsu was on work, he turned to me one last time, "His name is Son Goku, I leave him to you."

I nodded, confirming his last words before he fell on his back and breath his last breath.

It's official, I know I don't care much about the plot, but now I know fucked the plot real bad.

Because I turned my best friend and Jiraiya's son into a Jinchuuriki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any other canon characters**

Chapter 6: Slug Princess

Rikuo wound's healed up much faster thanks to the bijuu, it wasn't as fast as Kuarma but enough to prevent him from dying. I used Earth Style Jutsu to dig up a grave underneath all this mess and burried him underneath a tree that barely got caught up from his jutsu. I carved the word R.I.P, something that only people in my world wound understand and decided to leave trace a mark along with my chakra if I ever needed to find his grave.

I took Rikuo away from there and ran for about two hours until I need to take a break. It wasn't long then that Rikuo decided to wake up.

"Uhm…wha….Hiyori…..that's right! The mask people….Roshi…..the monkey!"

"Monkey?"

Rikuo looked cautios around him only to find out the scenery had changed and for some reason we were safe. "So…about the monkey?" I tried propping him.

"Oh yeah, well I had a dream of some monkey or was it gorilla in chain and all to the ground and he's been grumbling about Roshi dying and didn't let him taste freedom or something. By the way where is he?"

The moment he saw me close to tears, I know Rikuo had gotten the message. "You saw him died didn't you?"

I nodded.

Rikuo came over me and wrap me around his arms, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were having a hard time, I want you to tell me…what happened but…take your time." I could feel his hand shaking as he tried to act strong for me. He was as much as shaken as I was but he probably thought I had it worse for seeing dead right in front of me. And maybe I did.

"He saved us…..hic…..you were dying, I was going to be killed, he took the blow for me, he used a jutsu to killed everyone around us and….hic….he sealed the bijuu in you so you'll live. He wasn't supposed to die Rikuo, he was to live for another 10 years, because of me he died…and now bad people will come after you….it's my fault….it's all my fault….my fault….we shouldn't have gone to Konoha…we shouldn't play the future…we…."

"HIYORI!"

I snapped my head up and I saw Rikuo looking at me furiously, I hadn't seen him like that since we escape the Land of Ko. "Hiyori if you regret failing to save him, does that mean you regret letting me live?" at that I shook my head, no way will I ever regret him to live. "I'm not saying you shouldn't regret it but just like how you said you didn't want your vision to waver my decision, don't let your visions waver yours either. The future you saw doesn't have you in it. From now on, this will be your future and the past will be your own."

I blinked a few times and sniffled, trying to make sense in his words that were deep for a 7 year old. "You have ways for words my friend."

He snickered, "It comes from learning seals, I know how to weave words than most do"

My eyes were tired and red from crying but I managed to laugh in the end. Kagami-sensei di say something like that, to keep on smiling even at hard times. I hug Rikuo once more to once again reassure myself.

"Oh yeah…you said something about having a bijuu sealed on me….what does that mean?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't learn about that haven't you. You see, in this land there are 9 bijuu that are like monster made out of mass chakra and people like to use them as weapons, they actually have fealings though if you get to know them. How they make them as sacrifice is by sealing them to a person which makes them a sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki. Your bijuu is the Yonbi, Son Goku, the monkey you saw in your dreams. He has the Lava release and can give you great strength and stamina."

"Does….that mean I get to spit Lava?"

I shrug, "Possibly"

"AWESOME!" he said while raising his hand, only to winced his pained torso.

"Don't overact too much, anyway….I want you to sit cross leg, there's something I want to try."

He did as I asked while asking why and I answered him, "I'm going to use my Sharingan to go inside your head and possibly meet him because there's something I need Son to know."

I'm not sure if Rikuo get s what I meant by getting into his head but he nodded and after a few deep breath, I activated my Sharingan.

* * *

The mindscape inside Rikuo was quite simple, a large purple corridor that seemed to stretched endlessly on one side and at the other there was giant red gorilla, there were something a kin to horn on his green face and behind him was the evident 2 pairs of tail swishing back and forth. There were chains tied to his torso, hands and feet connected to the mountain behind him. I look down to my feet and found the corridor was drown from water.

"Who might be foolish enough to try and face me, the mighty Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, Son Goku Seiten Taisei-sama, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven ukikikikikiki!"

I winced at his proud and loud voice that vibrates my entire being, I tried not to look nervous or scared and look him straight in the eye. "My name is Hiyori Myou, I have the blood of the Uchiha and Hyuuga and I'm here to tell you of your future."

"Hmph future? What could a child like you possibly know of my great future?"

Son started to seethe his teeth, I gulped but try not to falter under the gaze of a giant gorilla. "Gedo Mazo, have you heard of it?"

At this word, Son was silent before he started to rattle his chain in an attempt to break and roared, possibly very angry at me.

"CHILD, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME, THAT NAME SHOULD BE LOST FOR CENTURIES?!"

"I told you, I saw your future Son Goku-sama, there is a man who tried to resurrect the Jubi and be its Jinchuuriki. The end will reached peacefully but many sacrifice will be made and my only aim is to lessen those sacrifice"

Son finally calmed himself and was put in deep thoughts, "What do you want from me then?"

"What I want from you, Son Goku-sama, is to work together with Rikuo, your current host."

"Hmph, why should I, the mighty ape of the bijuu should listen to my weak host?"

"He may be weak now, but he'll soon go stronger, I have faith in him."

"Faith is it….I had that once to the humans my father had entrusted the ninshu to only to be used for war."

"Hagoromo Ootsuki was it, the Sage of Six paths?"

"Hmph…so not only do you know the future but the past as well?"

"To understand the future, you inevitably learned the past"

"Ukikikikikikiki wise word for a child. However, you still haven't convinced why I should work together with you humans! You could just release me and I'll find a hiding place of my own." Son Goku began to lean so that I would face him closer than before, I gulped but kept my ground.

Rikuo is counting on me.

"Son Goku-sama, with all due respect but the one aiming for your great strength has means to locate and defeat you and your siblings, they will even managed to capture the Sanbi, Isobu-sama that had released itself from his host. Rikuo and you need to work together if we ever want to truly let your father's prophecy to be realized and defeat them." I took a deep breath and continued, "I understand if you do not have faith with people that have chained and used you for their own greed, but Roshi….he told me your name, he never forgotten about it but just too proud to call you since he's stubborn. He cared about you, which is why he sealed you here, he's not like other men, so if you do not trust us, please trust Roshi's desicion"

Again Son was silent and made a defeated sigh, "I know…I heard him at his last moment, stupid human." Son blinked a few times as he eyed me carefully, "Very well Hiyori Myou, I, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven, Son Goku, in the name of my father, the Sage of the Six Path, shall assist Rikuo Kurogane on your quest facing the wretched man who dares invoke the Gedo Mazo!"

I smiled at him and left with a 'thank you'

I opened my eyes and felt time hadn't gone as long as I thought it would.

Rikuo blinked a few times, somehow snapped from whatever trance he was in.

"So….to Konoha?" he asked.

"To Konoha."

* * *

I explained how my conversation went with Son and Rikuo seemed to nod and tried to sink the fact a giant monkey is sleeping inside him. It wasn't long afterward we finally reached Tanzaku-gai. We had a few money left from Roshi so we could spend it an inn, by the time we were searching for a place to stay, we passed by a gambling casino and I was then reminded of Tsunade.

"Huh…maybe we'll find her here?"

"What is it Hiyori?"

"Give me a sec okay Rikuo"

I made a tiger seal and focus my chakra to bandaged eye, I still can't do it fast enough that I get to do it in mid-battle but I'll get there. From my right eye, I saw my vision going through the crowd of people playing poker, blackjack, and plain casino, I wasn't expecting to find her though, I was only curious. Yet somehow I was able to spot a small pink pig wearing beads and wore a red vest. I eyed it a few minutes before a woman with black yukata came and pick it up along with JANSHIN TSUNADE!

"Oh kami I don't know if we're lucky or not."

"What…what is it?"

"Well for one thing, I found your dad's teammate"

Rikuo blinked and I could see him trying to suppress his smile, he was excited but I knew he needed to know if it was a good idea meeting her. "Well, I don't know if meeting her would be good or bad but she left Konoha because the war had deprived her of her loved ones and so she just travels and gambles from town to town, she never leaves the Land of Fire though."

"Hmmm, do you think from one glance she'll figure who my father is?"

"No doubt about it."

"….does she hate him?"

"Hmmmmmm, well she once had tried to kill him and you father claimed she was the only person capable of almost killing him ever since" though from peeking her in the baths. "But no, I don't think she hates him."

Rikuo began to sweat drop at this and I can't help but pat his shoulder in reassurance. "I know you want to meet her, but first we need to figure how, since it'll only look suspicious if two kids and one of them happens to look like one of her teammate came up to her."

"Yeah you're right, but I'm curious you know….what my dad is like. I could ask you but you only know him from visions right? I want to know him from the person that spends time with him the most."

I tried to observe Rikuo, he was smiling sheepishly and kept rubbing his hair now that he's nervous. Only now did I realize that Rikuo is trying to connect with his family, he had lost his mother and grandfather so the only family connects from his blood would be Jiraiya, that's why he agrees going to Konoha with me. I'm so stupid that I didn't realize this before. "All right, I think I have a plan, it's simple but we'll need to be loud for this so let's pack our stuff first and then we'll come back."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, haven't you spend enough?!"

"Nonsense Shizune, I'm not going anywhere until I get my Lucky Seven!"

Shizune sighed with her shoulder dejected, Tonton sounded she wanted to confront her but Shizune doesn't seem to notice. Even though Tsunade knew she wouldn't win doesn't mean she shouldn't find gambling fun. Those moments where you threw what you have to get either everything or nothing, a battle of wits and luck, those addicting and adrenaline moment where the moment you win or lose drawing near. The same kind of adrenaline where you find in battle only here, no one needs to die nor is there bloodshed. Gambling is also a part of her ever since she was young, a part of her memory with her beloved grandfather who thinks her granddaughter that loves to gamble is cute.

"Tsunade-sama, you won!"

"What!"

Snapping from her trance she found herself gazing at a single row of three sevens. The sound of coins jingling down and people aweing her luck. However, the only one who doesn't seem to found it amusing was the winner herself. Tsunade eyed the casino suspiciously hoping her change of luck wasn't a sign for a something that's going to happen, and whatever it is she's not going to like it.

"Hey let go of me!"

Snapping the crowd's attention from her, they turned to a boy being carried like a sack toward the door of the gambling place. "This isn't a place for you kid" said the guard.

"I'm telling you my friend is definitely hiding here somewhere!"

"Yeah, yeah, and we'll drag her too once we found him so get lost, he was the thrown outside and the glass door closes."

The others shrug the scene and went about their business but only Tsunade and Shizune we stunned from the boy's appearance. Because he a distinctive white hair and red tear mark, a trait only they know with a certain perverted ex-teammate she has.

"Tsunade-sama, you don't think that maybe…that boy is…."

"Are you sure we weren't seeing things, I know Jiraiya so he wouldn't….I mean….he might have would but…..ugh I need sake"

Suddenly she felt something went past her leg and after glancing down, a small girl with long black hair, wearing a yellow yukata, she had a sloppy bandaged over her right eye and she met with her black eyes. She held out her finger and form a silent gesture from her and try peeking out under her casino table.

"Phew he's gone." She said softly but enough for the two to hear.

Of course it's Shizune that had to break conversation to her, "Uhm, what are you doing here? You know this isn't a place for adults" she said gently as to not sound she wanted to scold.

The girl grinned, as if expecting for her to asked. "Hide and Seek" she answered, "Rikuo promised me to play ever since we got here."

"Rikuo….is that the name of your white haired friend?"

"Yup, he has red tear mark too, weird right? But personally, I like the mark."

Tsunade and Shizune exchange glances and it was Tsunade turn to ask so she faced her with her arm crossed.

"You said you just got here….where are your parents?"

She turned solemn while trying to remember her own parents and looked away from the two, "Don't have any….we're both orphans….we ran away together"

"Ran away from what?"

"War"

Silence beckon the three with the sound of casino and other games played in the background. "What's your name child?" Tsunade asked.

"Hiyori Myou"

"Hiyori-chan, that's a cute name." Shizune commented which Hiyori respond with a bright smile.

"Hiyori then, do you think we could meet with your friend then?" Mused Tsunade

"SURE!"

* * *

SUCESSS!

Oh man, I never thought it'd be this easy.

The joy of being 4 year old, you don't get suspected from acting cute. Once we went outside, I went toward our rendezvous point but he wasn't there. We waited for a few minutes and I knew something is wrong, I told him to go straight here and wait.

"This isn't right, he promised he'd be here" I said that and dashed as fast as I could back to the inn, followed by Shizune and Tsunade. Those two were talking but I didn't catch it and ignore them, I went up and go to our room and find the scroll where his sword is kept. I unlock it and in hand was a vial of his blood and I took out another scroll he used for the Tracking Seal. I pour blood in the seal and activate it so it could locate his chakra from his blood.

"Who made that seal?" Tsunade asked.

"Rikuo did, I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Unfortunately I feel the same brat, now show me the seal and I'll track down your friend for you." I was hesitant at first but gave it to her in the end. There was a black space for the place you put the blood the seal will turn the blood into an arrow, pointing at the target's location.

"All right Shizune, let's go"

"Hai!"

"Wait!" my words couldn't stop them and they ended up leaving me here along and that was the only blood I have of Rikuo.

I flop on the bed and silently prayed, "Rikuo…please be all right."

Tsunade mused to herself as she saw the blood arrow on the seal moving toward the intendant target. All though this isn't the first time she had saw a Tracking Seal, the way he design it are much more practical, straightforward and interesting.

She is beginning to convince herself that she's truly going to meet Jiraiya's son.

Something she had never imagined in this lifetime.

She knew he was lecherous but he was professional enough to not have mission baby and now her low view of her ex-teammate had turned lower. She would promise herself to give him a good knock out the next time she met him.

After skipping through rooftop to rooftop it was a matter of time for someone like Tsunade to catch up with Rikuo at the outskirt of town. She hadn't expected to find three men in group carrying a white haired kid on their shoulder.

"Now gentlemen, would you be so kind as to give that child back for me?" Tsunade politely ask with a certain innocence in her smile yet her stature had arrogance in it.

The three men eyed the woman only to chuckle. Oh the unfortunate souls to those who doesn't know her. There were three thugs, Thug 1 had was a broad man who was wearing a light blue yukata but he was showing off his torso that had many abstract tattoo on it and a sword on his left side. Thug 2 was a scrawny man who was wearing a hooded jacket and khaki pants, his pale brown hair reached his chin and his eye looked at her with sneer. Thug 3 was shirt fat man who was was half naked and only wearing a dark blue pants and black boots, he was wearing an eye patch and his teeth were jagged.

"We should be asking why you'd be here alone lady." Said Thug 1.

"Yes, it'd be bad if someone would try to take advantage of you, wouldn't you agree?" said Thug 2.

Tsunade couldn't help but sigh as she rub her temples, "Why would you even want that kid, he's an orphan"

"Oh you're not familiar with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya?" Tsunade twitch at the tone of Thug 3, "I saw him a few times, and this kid looked exactly like him, now how much do you think he would pay for this little kid. Or even better, how much his enemy would pay."

Tsunade grip on herself began to tighten, any longer and she'll be at the edge of outburst. Luckily (for the thugs) Shizune came out from her hiding and swiftly struck Thug 1 and Thug 2 to the ground with her senbon. Thug 3 who was the lucky one carrying Rikuo was spared at the moment. Tsunade calmly walked forward and Thug 3 was too confused on what to do with the sudden appearance of a kunoichi and his two friends down so suddenly without batting an eyelash.

When Tsunade was now in front of him she took Rikuo from his arms without much force and calmly left leaving her back open. Of course she parted her last words to him that if she ever saw any of those three, cue punching the tree and had it broken in half, then they would unfortunately ended up like the tree.

* * *

When Tsunade and Shizune came back with Rikuo on hand, I immediately jumped to hug her leg. I didn't care if it made her awkward, I just cared she brought him back and I'm grateful for it.

Tsunade had him lay on his bed and checked for any injuries and said he was only unconscious and should be fine for a while.

"So care to explain why you had to lure us to talk with us with that small plan of yours"

I jerked and looked at her, she didn't look mad, rather….she looked like she was more curious and at the same assessing me. "We just want to talk…." I said truthfully, "Rikuo know his father from one of his book and after learning about him I know some about you as well from History books. When I saw you and told Rikuo, he said he wanted to get to know his dad from you and….I thought we should make our encounter more natural since a child of your teammate suddenly appearing and approaching you does look suspicious from a shinobi view point."

"Hmph, true, I would have raise suspicion over you from that"

"After this, are you suspicious of us?"

"Nope, you're too weak to be trying to gather information from one of the Sannin"

It was a second later after this, Rikuo started to groan, waking up with sore muscle. Guess being carried like a sack wasn't comfortable.

"What happened…..OW" before he could ask anything, I tackle hug him to reassure him and myself, "I'm sorry Rikuo….if I know my plan had endanger you than I wouldn't have gone through it, I'm so sorry, sorry Rikuo"

"Okay, okay, don't start crying, you'll dry out your tears if you keep it up."

I nodded but kept my face buried in his shoulder. I then felt himself tensed and realized he must be facing with Tsunade. "Rikuo, Tsunade is the one who saved you." Rikuo kept staring at her without blinking, I was sure he was going to say thank you but instead he said, "You're beautiful"

If I was drinking, I think I might have spit it out.

Tsunade blinked in surprise but laugh it off with amusement, "You're cute kid, at least you sound tolerable than your father is."

At this, Rikuo almost lunged forward if I hadn't block him. He looked like he was ready for answers, "Can you tell me anything about him? I….want to meet him but I don't want to force him to meet me if he never wanted any kids."

"Well, considering the kidnapping before, he'll find about you some way or another and it'd be better if he knows about you before his enemy does." Tsunade pointed out.

Rikuo nodded solemnly and I grab his hand to rub it gently.

"Awh don't worry too much kid, one thing I do know about your father is that he's a family man. He might complained at first but you'll grow on him as much as he'll grow on you. That I guarantee"

Rikuo made a wide grin on his face and I smile at her with the same grin.

"Now, before I could tell you anything, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

And we did, we told her about our lives at Ko, about the war that's been happening with the neighboring country, about our training, and finally…about the man with puppets wearing a black cloak and red clouds imprinted on it. I could see Tsunade scowled at this since if she knew Chiyo from Suna then she would know Sasori of the Red Sand from the description.

I knew she wasn't scowling at us but since her gaze was toward us, it made me and Rikuo both tensed if she tried to lash out. "Sasori….black cloak with red clouds…."

"Unbelievable….are you saying a single man could single handedly took down a country?" Shizune said with frighten expression.

"I don't know if he was alone then, but considering the news I've heard since we ran than yes, he took down a country."

The room turned gloom until Tsunade clapped her hand to bring us her attention, "All right, enough with the sap story, Konoha is actually less than a day away but with us, you'll get there in no time"

"You're taking us to Konoha!"

"Sure, why not, but I'll only chaperoned once you get there brat, afterward you're on your own."

The two of us nodded and giggled 'success' with one another, this way we finally could get to Konoha safely.

* * *

That night, Tsunade and Shizune took us to a restaurant where we ate dinner. It was then that Rikuo started asking about Jiraiya and his younger days.

Tsunade scoffed but told us happily the days she had with him. She told us how the first time they met he had said "Yo! I'm Jiraiya! You can send me the love letter later!"

Ah, I remember that scene in the anime. He did say that.

She told us how he's famous writer of an adult novel but had doubts even though she had never read it saying the reports Jiraiya wrote when he was younger was poorly written and accompanied by crude crayon illustrations. When in battle he would often like to be flashy and garner attention from both friends and foes, yet even with that qualms, was still able to become a competent shinobi which reluctantly made her respect him in some way.

The moment Tsunade cheeks started to flush form alcohol, she began to blab almost everything there is to know about him, including his hobby in peeking girls. Rikuo was quite astonished at that and Tsunade followed up soon with a warning not to take that aspect of his father. We continued to talk and laugh at his exploit but she subtly likes to chime in a few compliment or two at him, especially about his loyalty to his village and friends.

She misses him.

She would never admit, but as girl I know things.

She cared for him as much as she cared for her lover and brother, as much as one tries to run from the past. They'll not only leave the pain memories, but the good and bittersweet one as well. Memories that made our bonds with people.

I look at Rikuo and I could tell he was listening to every word she said. I could barely held myself back whenever he silently listen with numerous expression changing at every moment. From expectation to laughter then to disappointment but then to pride.

When the night had gone late and Tsunade had passed out, we were led to our rooms and slept

At least until Rikuo woke me in kami knows what time!

"Psst, Hiyori"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm curious, do you happen to have a reason why you want to her to accompany us, I thought maybe there's another reason for it."

"Oh, you're strating to get me"

"Look the underneath of the underneath right?"

I smiled at him after seeing the proud look on his face, "It's actually to protect ourself."

"Protect….from what?"

"From the Konoha Council, especially a man named Danzo. Don't call him that though, we'll just call him Scar Face. Anyway, I thought if we arrive with Tsunade on tow then she'll be able to garner her attention to you, a Sannin's child and me as a girl that happens to accompany you. Afterward, I thought I could have Tsunade to make the Hokage vouch to protect us so Scar Face wouldn't try to be bold. However, that doesn't mean we're safe 100%, once we're put in the academy, we can't be on top or show too much potential, we'll practice somewhere secluded, but never let anyone know our ability especially now that you're a Jinchuuriki, we'll hold back until we reach genin."

"Wow, you thought things through"

I snorted, "Off course, seeing visions kind of give me more experience than others. Now get some sleep Rikuo, we're getting a new home tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello there my darling readers!**

 **It's been less than three days and already 12 followers, you have no idea how happy I am from this. Hehehehe**

 **Anyway, I know it's late but thank you for enjoying my first fanfic and I would like to apologize if I had or will inconveniece you in any way while reading this because...I'm quite impatient as a writer so I might have a lot of typos in my story.**

 **If you have any critiques or suggestion, don't be shy and review, okay :)**

 **So, finally Hiyori arrives at Konoha and will meet more cannon characters.**

 **I honestly wanted to pair Hiyori with one of the cannon but still can't make up my mind who, I mostly 'wing it' when writing the story**

 **Oh, and Rikuo? Well, I had considered pairing them but the more I write, the more I saw them as a close sibling in their long run relationship**

 **Okay, enough note, let's go back to the story shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CANNON CHARACTERS OF NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 7: Konoha

I'm sure a fellow Naruterd would understand.

The moment I saw the green entrance gate of Konoha with the symbol kanji fire on it.

Teenage Kotetsu and Izumo doing guard duty together.

I was damn fangirling inside.

"We're finally in Konoha" I said with a strain voice, trying my best not to squeal as I said it and was looking restless too.

Tsunade seems to find my action cute and pat me in the head to calm me. When Kotetsu and Izumo recognized the two pigtailed blonde with the big rack, oh you could tell they were flustered.

"Tsunade-sama, you're back!"

"I am, notify the Hokage, I have some business for him!"

After checking her identification, Izumo disappeared, probably rushing toward the Hokage Tower.

I thought that nothing will surprise me from here on out only to be reminded that 'this is Konoha' by a long cried of 'YOUTHFULL' from a green spandex wearing Jonin running past us.

Other than Kotetsu and Tsunade, everyone was stunned and jaw dropped. "He said he lost to Kakashi and now he's running a thousand laps around Konoha"

Only a thousand huh, I'm guessing as years passed the laps escalated.

We somehow able to forget that scene never happened and went our way toward the hokage, it was short but exciting, at least for me. The village is just like how the story imagined it to be. The building weren't that tall, there were row of shops neatly place next to one another, the villagers wore something mix of simple modern clothes and classic Japanese garbs.

We finally arrived at the tower and while being led upstairs to the Hokage's room office. My heart was thumping loud and I couldn't suppressed the curled lip at the corner of my mouth. I tried holding on to Rikuo to calm me down but it barely has any effect.

Once we enter, I immediately met eyes with an old man sitting on his desk filled with paper works. There were wrinkle beneath his eyes similar to long claw marks. He had slightly tan skin and hawk nose. He was wearing his Hokage's uniform; white-red hat with the kanji fire on it, red and white robe that I'm sure had the word Thrid Hokage in kanji at the back. The Hokage curled his lips into a smile as he rest his chin on his wrinkled hand.

"It's good to see you healthy and fine Tsunade, I didn't expect you to come back to the village"

"and I'm not, I'm only chaperoning this two brats to become Konoha citizen"

Hiruzen eyed the two of us, properly examining us before I saw his eyes widen in realization when he looked at Rikuo. "Oh….Jiraiya….." I heard him whispered.

Tsunade couldn't help but smirked seeing his former-sensei looking exasperated, "He's like a mini clone of him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, yes he does, which makes it all the more dangerous if we were to let his enemies knows of his identity."

"Another reason why I want you to make sure you would give them enough protection as long as there inside Konoha's wall." Tsunade began to walked in front of his desk and slam her hand on it hard enough to make everyone in the room twitched, "If I happened to hear anything happened to either of them, I'll run back to Konoha to find anyone hold responsible and make sure to gawk their eyes, minced their family jewel, tie them up and personally throw them as far as I could from above the Hokage Mountain!"

The room became dead silent, looking at the two former teacher-student as they exchange look in their eyes, the tension was high until broke by the God of Shinobi's coughing. "I'll see to them the best I could do Tsunade, you have my word."

"Good" Tsunade nodded, satisfied with his answer while me and Rikuo were both dumbfounded by their exchange. Mostly Rikuo since she didn't know her personality as much as I did. Seeing her outburst first hand was quite….intense.

"At least she asked him to vouch for us like I said"

"More like threatening him."

Tsunade turned around to face us and gently patted both our head, "Okay brats, from now on, Konoha will be your new home. You won't be seeing me around for a long time, but we'll meet if fate let us."

"Oh trust me Tsunade-sama, I think fate has more game for us on store"

Tsunade blinked at me and laugh as her patting became….painfully…..stronger.

She then left just like that, and the two of us were now facing alone with the Third Hokage. "Now then, shall we get started with the paperwork for the two of you" he said with his old-grandfather-smile he made.

* * *

A day later since the arrival of two interesting children, the Konoha Council are having a debate whatever to do to them because of one particular child.

Hiruzen had lost count how many times he rub his head at the constant debate of what kind of shinobi they want to make him. Personally Hiruzen would love to have his student's child to become a shinobi, but forcing him is the last thing he wanted after what he heard of losing his home and family from the war between Ko and Ka.

He shouldn't feel forced living here, he should feel at home.

However, considering his lineage, it is safer for him if he learn the way of a shinobi. Enemies might come for him and he needs all the strength he could get to be able to take care of himself.

Though that doesn't mean he would tolerate this.

"No Danzo! He will be taught in the academy and I made that decision final!" or else Tsunade might really come for his family jewels and Jiraiya would be furious knowing his flesh and blood he hadn't met would be taken by the old war hawk.

"Hiruzen, he is the child of one your student, as eccentric his father may be, his potential is endless. Do you think the academy be enough to grow him as a Konoha Shinobi?"

"Whether it is enough or not, that is not your decision to make Danzo." Said Hiruzen, holding back his gritted teeth.

It has become a routine in almost every council meeting that he and Danzo would argue their point of view. They even have the same argument four years ago concerning Naruto. He had known long how much Danzo cherished Konoha in his heart which is why he always tolerated his argument.

After years of argument though, you could feel the trust between them has been waning.

Hiruzen inwardly sigh, he couldn't even trust a member of his own council anymore, how is he going to keep leading the village like this?

"As soft as usual Hiruzen" Danzo got up and left his seat, having the same conversation before but more intense, he knew he wouldn't change his mind for this one either.

The only woman in the council, Koharu, sigh as she looked at her ex-teammate exhausted face. "You know, Danzo recruits in ROOT are known to have exceptional skill under his tutelage. If you wish for him to protect himself, don't you think it'd be best for that child to go with him?"

"That child, Rikuo has lost almost all his connection within his hometown, it'd be best for him to regain new connection and bonds within the village rather than isolating him and solely focus on just being a shinobi or he'll have no loyalty for the village he has no connection to other than his father who he hadn't even met yet."

"Hmmm, I understand your point, then what about that girl that came along with him?" asked Homura, the other elder.

Hiruzen huffed his smoke thinking about the girl who came along side with him. She was quite overshadowed considering everyone's presence were on the child of the Sannin. Her right eye was covered from bandaged and she was about 4-5 year old at least. She was small and looked insignificant that a trained shinobi might not notice her.

"The two are childhood friends and they ran away together from the attack." Explained Hiruzen.

"I see, so the two only has each other." Koharu commented.

"Then if Rikuo-kun is sent to the academy then that girl will surely follow along" added Homura

"Indeed they will, they might become an interesting shinobi in the future." Said Hiruzen with a smile slowly crept up on his face.

* * *

"We got our own apartment!" I squealed as I ran around the living room. Our things have already been packed with the help from ANBU (oh how priceless to see elite killers turned as our goffer hehehe) and we were ready to adjust our new place.

"Hey, you don't need to be so happy about it"

"Because…..I always thought we were going to be sent to the orphanage so knowing we got our own place thrills me!"

"Oh yeah, why aren't we send to the orphanage?"

I looked at him as if he was an idiot which he question my reaction, "You're the son of the Toad Sage Rikuo, they need to give you a place where it's easy to monitor you, duh?"

"Oh…..okay"

"and Rikuo, did you set up the tank yet?"

"Yup, come on out Kero-kun!"

Oh, I guess I've been neglecting to mention him did I? He wasn't really important so I mostly left him alone. You don't think we left him at home did you?

Rikuo put him inside the wet tank and his new home cage was set. He looked a little bit sad. "Don't worry Kero-kun, we'll get you out for air when we have time okay?" I cooed to him.

He answered with a ribbit cry.

"All right, now that we have settled everything I'll handle dinner while Rikuo should go meet Son Goku"

"Wow, wow, wow, wait, since when can you cook and how do I meet Son?"

"What I meant cook Rikuo, I meant eating instant ramen and for that second question, you just need to concentrate and figure it out yourself."

"Awwww, Hiyori….."

"No buts, the more you learn about your ability, the less dangerous it is when you try using it."

"Fine but I don't want instant ramen, go and buy some take out or something!"

"Kami fine, will do" I put on my sandal and leave with only my wallet while Rikuo decided to sit cross log at the bedroom as he concentrates.

I ran down the stairs to the streets, the time was dusk but the streets were still busy with people, I ran to the nearest shop since it's late and I don't want to stay out too long so I satisfied myself to have udon for dinner. I then started skipping back home with a warm dinner on hand until someone bumped me to the side and flinging my dinner.

Noooooo, my udon!

Just when I thought of losing and buying another set of it, someone had either luckily or kindly caught my almost dirty dinner. I looked up at my Dinner Savior and my smile was almost wiped off because of the shock.

I'm sure you people had anticipate me meeting canon characters by this time.

The answer is not Naruto though, or Itachi, or Kakashi, you might even guess Genma but no.

"Hey, you should carefully watch where you're going kid, wouldn't want to waste good food right?" said a black haired kid, wearing his hitai-ate on his forehead and smiled brightly at me.

Shisui Uchiha then kindly pull me up and gave me my dinner back, "Th….thank you"

"No problem!" he said with both his hand on the back of his head. "Anyway, it's almost sundown, why is a kid like buying dinner all alone?"

"Because my roommate is a lazy demanding jerk that's why" I covered my mouth from slipping words at the heat of the moment but Shisui just laugh. He looked like he had a great time for something small like me being blunt. I tried to observe him carefully and noticed that he was actually full of cut and bruises and his clothes were dirty. There's even a gash that looks deep beside his left ear and hidden with his bushy hair.

"Shinobi-san, did you have a mission or were you just training?"

Shisui blinked a few times then he eyed at his own clothes, "Ah yeah, I often train with my cousin and we usually take things too far when we're engrossed sparring with each other. I must looked like a mess for you to say that" he said with a laugh.

The gash near his ear was pretty bothering me so I beckon him closer for a moment and softly touched his wound. Shisui twitched, but when he felt the familiar feeling of being healed with Mystical Palm his body relaxes but his expression grew to that surprise mix with disbelief.

"You know Medical Justu! How old are you…..5? That's some difficult stuff for a kid!"

I grinned and winked at him, "I have my ways for that" not that I can tell I learn human body in my past life. "There all better, try not to injure yourself too much Shinobi-san, at least when you're not on a mission."

"Shisui, Shisui Uchiha, and I'll take heed of that advice miss" he ruffled my hair that even the magic hyuuga hair couldn't protect from and I found my hair sticking out.

"Hiyori Myou, just call me Hiyori"

"Then I'll see ya Hiyori" he then walked away and I stare at his back for a moment or two before I walked to my new home.

Only when I arrived in front my apartment door did I freak out.

HOLY SHIT I JUST MET SHUSIN NO SHISUI!

Discreetly I did a happy-excited dance and finally got inside the apartment.

"Took you long enough, what are we having for dinner?"

I showed him our packed dinner and made a peace sign, "Yakiniku Udon, you're favorite"

Rikuo seemed happy enough that he rolled around the floor and stopped at our kotatsu. I always wanted to have a kotatsu, now that's one in my bucket list down. "Oh yeah, Hiyori….."

"Hmm"

"Welcome home" Rikuo softly said.

There was something bittersweet from that and I couldn't help smile at the small kind gesture from his words. As if reassuring ourselves that we are…..home.

"I'm home"

* * *

"Greetings Son Goku-sama, it's nice to see you again"

"Hmph, if it isn't Hiyori Myou, what brings you here to your little friend's mindscape?"

Rikuo appeared from the shadows and stood beside me, "Because she said she wants to meet you with me and to practice her Sharingan as well." he said in a nonchalant tone.

"I see you could finally join us brat, but Hiyori Myou, wouldn't that let those watching over you aware of your Sharingan?"

"Hey! Why are you calling me brat when you call Hiyori by name?!"

"Brat, I may have promise to lend you my strength but as long as I don't acknowledge you worthy as my host, then don't think I'll call you by name anytime soon"

Rikuo face became to shade red from anger and I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"As long as they're not watching us with Sharingan or Byakugan than they'll only see us two kids snuggling with each other as they go to bed. I also doubt an ANBU would go that far, it'll insult their pride to waste chakra on their strongest weapon to watch over two kids and the two clan have very high pride in their kekkei gankai" I answered.

"In other words, both have sticks on their asses" Rikuo chimed in.

I snickered at that comment but still hit his shoulder for the unnecessary comment.

"I see, and since you cannot use your two Dojutsu out front, the only safe place is the mindscape of the seal."

"Correct"

"Wait this is the seal mindscape? I thought it was my mind mindscape?"

Son Goku scoffed at that, "Fool, do you think your mind is capable to seal the King of Monkey Sage! This mindscape only adjusted from your own mind but the whole place is another dimension, similar to a storage seal and your body is the paper and bridge between your mind and this dimension."

Rikuo looked like he went black, trying to process his words and probably trying to associate this seal with one he know to make sense how it works. "Basically this…dimension as you called it is like a mirror image of my own mind only with you in it, and the mirror itself is my body which connects and separates us at the same time."

"So you're not as idotic as you look"

"Hey…I'll have you know, I pride my good looks!"

Again, Son Goku scoffed at his comment which only riles up Rikuo more. He began jumping up and down trying to express his anger since he's still not brave enough to jump on a mountain size gorilla. Even I had a hard time not flinching every time he talks.

"Anyway there are some questions I like to ask as well other than training is that fine? I don't think Rikuo ask the important questions while you're here"

"Hiyoriiiiiii, do you lack faith of me that much?" Rikuo's back hunched back and his face looked like he was betrayed.

"Ohhhh hush, don't be a crybaby"

"Sometimes, I wonder which one of you is the older one" Son Goku commented. "So, what would you like to know from the Mighty Monkey King?"

Boy, he never gets tired boasting his title doesn't he?

"Three questions. First, is it possible for Rikuo to achieve Lava Release? Second, can you teach him jutsu you've known in your life in this mindscape? Third, can you teach him senjutsu?"

"That's quite a set of questions you've thought off, for your first question that unless the brat achieve the First Form than no he can't. Teaching him jutsu here, hmm…..getting a bijuu to teach you, ukikikikikiki, what an interesting idea."

"More like out of my mind, but I like to be open minded" I chimed.

"Hmph, well seeing I am an experienced being I have more than a set of jutsu in mind to help both of you. However, I could only explain in theory and the seals for it, you'll need to practice it first hand and no one would be able to show an example for it."

"Better than nothing I suppose" Rikuo murmured.

"and your most interesting question, what makes you think I know senjutsu?"

"Because you claim to be the King of the Monkey Sage?" Honestly at first, I had thought that there was only three summons that could teach you sage mode. Then listening to him boasting his title, I now know that there are more sage mode that most not know of.

"Teaching senjutsu I can, but if I do, then you'll definitely turn into stone ukikikikiki"

I could feel Rikuo shuddered beside me, I already told him beforehand about the few technique he needed if we ever face Akatsuki. He might fare well with Kisame or even Kakuzu, but against Pein, he'll either have it or he'll considered himself dead.

"If you want to learn senjutsu properly then you'll need to deal a blood contract with the Monkeys, when they deem you worthy to learn it, they will lead you to my birth place, the Water Screen Cave and teach you the ways of the Monkey Sage."

"Great….where in the world could we even find the Monkey Summoning Scroll, it's not like we'll be lucky to find it in the middle of a shop or something" Rikuo complaint.

"Not shop….but probably the Hokage Office" Rikuo looked at me surprise and Son raised an eyebrow before he started smirking.

"You knew didn't you?" Rikuo asked with mouth gasping.

It was hard suppressing my grin from him, "I know a lot of things Rikuo, you should get used to it by now"

Rikuo began ducking and scratching his head and looked up to me with a dry smile, "What do I need to do to learn senjutsu anyway?" he asked to Son Goku.

"Extreme chakra level and a sturdy body" I answered for him.

"Ugh, that'll take years!"

"Which is why I'm going to have to push for it" I turn to him and smile with both my Byakugan and Sharingan activated, even if we practice here, our body won't be as par as the skill practice in our mind but as Rikuo said.

Better than nothing.

And we have around 12 years deadline before the start of the 4th Shinobi World War.

I opened my hand and appear on it was my favorite umbrella. Rikuo seemed to read my smile as he readied his own sword on hand.

"You know….can the Byakugan even see my chakra pathways with me not even in my real body?"

"Well even if this place is based on your mindscape, the information we have usually limits your imagination, it's possible for example to grow wings and do all sorts of nonsense, but common sense usually restricts us" explained Son Goku.

"Besides Rikuo" I said to garner his attention with my sword unsheathe, "even if you don't have chakra pathways now. You should know getting chakra in you hurts like a bitch"

Rikuo sweat drop and he nervously laugh.

Thus, that's how we spend most our nights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Chapter 8: Enter the Toad Sage!

Two weeks had passed and nothing exciting happened.

I was secretly hoping meeting Shisui again or any other canon characters, but we were quite busy adjusting ourselves and familiarizing to our surrounding.

I did found Ichiraku Ramen just three blocks away. Haven't tried eating it but….I think it'd be more memorable to have my first ramen with the Child of Prophecy.

I figured out a few things as well, it turns out it's common knowledge that Bijuu could be controlled by a Wood Style user and a Sharingan user. So my Conspiracy theory against the Uchiha has less credibility, and I was quite sure of it too. However, I wasn't let down, I pride my overactive imagination, and I have this gut feeling that the Kyuubi incident and the Uchiha Massacre are closely related than what one would have thought. It might just be me overthinking, but I feel like if I don't stop digging then I won't be able to stop of what's coming.

"Now then…..Rikuo had already transferred to the academy and I'm left alone" Well, mostly alone.

I turned my gaze toward the window and saw only the rustle of leave, but I am aware there is at least one ANBU and maybe ROOT agent somewhere while observing me laying on the ground with my arms sprawled wide. You should understand that I feel extremely bored now that Rikuo had transferred to the class. We also had spent these past few days learning about the Konoha History and other academic stuff so he would be put in the same class as his peers.

Now that my little Frogboy is gone, all I do between my morning and evening exercise is mostly meditating.

"That's it, I'm going out!"

I pick out my coat and decided to walk….not sure where. At least anywhere with people, wouldn't want to get kidnapped right?

Yet, anywhere to go, the first place I thought was Training Ground 3.

It's about time I tried visiting the Memorial Stone.

After asking a few people, I finally found where the training ground was. I looked around first, make sure I didn't get involve with someone's practice and accidentally kill myself from a stray kunai. I like to live a long life if I can thank you very much.

Now if you're all thinking that I'm going there just to meet one of my favorite character with silver anti-gravity hair than no, I'm not. I have my own agenda here and the chances meeting him are about one in a hundred chances. He's probably busy with ANBU mission right about now. I'm not going to expect something only to get myself down.

So for those of you who thinks I'm going to meet Kakashi Hatake by visiting the memorial once.

CONGRATULATION, you were right. I'm now facing the back of an ANBU officer standing feet away from the Memorial Stone.

Surprised, surprised from that, I instinctively hid beneath the bushes.

My heart isn't prepare for this!

You would think that normally our roles should have been reverse.

I know I'm stupid for not taking advantage on this chance in getting to know him.

But you have to understand, this is like trying to casually talk to a celebrity that's waiting in line on your favorite coffee shop.

The hurdle is too high!

I tried gaining my bearing and checked on the memorial one more.

I was blinking and rubbing my eyes when I saw he had disappeared. Had he sense me and thought I would need privacy?

Great, now I feel disappointed for missing him.

I crawled out of the bushes, walked to the Memorial Stone and I felt overwhelmed. The stone was taller than I had imagined that I couldn't even see the first row of names. The stone wasn't as shiny as the anime depicts but looking at the sheer number of names, it made my heart felt pressured at the sacrifices all those people did.

Previously on my last life, I've visited a few memorial that had the same meaning as this one.

To honor the dead.

However, even though I felt something tugged on my heart, I didn't dwell on it much, thinking everything is in past and it didn't matter to me other than for my history test.

But now….after witnessing sacrifices first hand. My parents, Kagami-sensei, Roshi, giving me a chance to live. I felt unworthy and cheated when I already had my first life, it became more important to me that I life through this time by honoring them more.

That living here gave meaning to their deaths.

"I should have brought flowers, feels weird I came empty handed" I murmured.

"It's weirder for you to be here when you don't recognize any names here"

"EEEP!"

I jumped from an almost heart attack, only to see the disappeared ANBU came back and staring at me with his curious right eye met with my single left eye. What the hell Kakashi, why are you talking to me? You're the stoic, emo, suicidal, bastard while in ANBU right? Talking to little girl shouldn't fit in your personality right now.

I kept my silence while I stared at him suspiciously and he stared at me back. He was wearing his ANBU uniform, complete with his nijato on his back.

"Do you have someone familiar here?" he continued asking.

"My mother once said never to talk to strangers, especially to weird mask stranger." I said with a wary tone. You couldn't really blame me for this reaction. I shouldn't know him, and right now, he's not the lay back, lazy, yet strong teamwork-loving teacher we all came to know and love.

"Hmmm, I guess you have a point. My name is Kakashi Hatake, what's yours?"

Okay, this is beyond creepy. Didn't he came here to mourn? That's not the attitude a mourning Anbu Captain would have at the moment. What is he trying to pull?

"Hiyori Myou" I answered hesitantly while ducking my head. I tried to act like I was shy but actually I want to hide my face that's been freaking out.

"Hiyori-chan, that's a cute name, so why is a little girl like you doing out here? You know it's dangerous for civilian to be entering training grounds."

….

Oooooooh, now I get it…..he's trying to interrogate me with conversations.

Yeah I guess it's understandable.

A kid from outside the village coming into a Memorial Stone that only native Konoha should know, of course I look suspicious.

And me hiding in the bushes earlier shouldn't give me any brownie points either.

"Because I don't know anywhere else to go…." I said sadly, decided to answer him with the truth.

Kakashi looked at me questioningly as he crouched at my side. He still is taller than me. "Kagami-sensei was born in Konoha, he told me about the stone once and I don't know any other place to mourn than here" I began to caressed the few names etched at the stones and started to talk more, "My parents, my teacher, my friend, they all died protecting me and they don't even have proper graves."

I felt something brushing my head only to realize Kakashi was patting my head gently, there was something wet streaking down my cheeks and I just realized I was crying. His patting was warm and comforting and the words I had held in me began to flow out, "They were smiling you know, they knew they were dying yet they were all smiling. They were kind people but why does death kept taking people around me away? It's not fair!"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He should understood me more than anyone at the moment, what it means to lose people that sacrifices themselves. Huh, come to think of it, my background became a lot more similar to Kakashi than I thought.

Heck, we even hide one of our eye which is part of the Three Strongest Eye Technique.

"Life isn't always fair, believe me I know." He said in a muse tone.

"When does Life gets to be fair?" I asked in my childish manner.

Kakashi let go of my head and began to stand while he kept looking at the stone, "I'm not sure myself actually, but I guess, we need to see through our future to know that don't you agree?" he said, eye smiling at me.

I tilted my head to think about his answer he was about to turn his back on me when I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"…Kakashi-san….do…..do you have an idea how to mourn the dead? It doesn't feel quite right to mourn the name that's not even here"

Kakashi began to look at the sky as he rubs his chin. I waited for his answer expectantly. "Then how about you buy a flower?"

"A flower?"

"A friend of mine mourn the death of his lover by planting her favorite flower, it happened recently so it's the first thing I though off, sorry if I can't think of anything else."

"No….it's a good idea….thank you Kakashi-san"

Kakashi kept his eye smile, "No problem Hiyori-chan, I recommend you go to the Yamanaka Flower, they have a nice set of flower there"

Oh, Yamanaka Flower, maybe I get to see Ino! I thought about it for a while then I grab Kakashi's hand which quite startled him. "Can you take me there now? Pretty, pretty, pleaseeeeeeee" I tried making my puppy dog eye I've been rehearsing with Rikuo. For some reason, it never worked on him but it should work a little on him right?

Kakashi made a droopy eye, as if he's regretting to start a conversation with me.

"Are you going to leave a 4 year old alone? I'll blame you forever if I get kidnapped by the leader of an evil organization and make me one of their brain-washing minions!"

Kakashi stiffen at the idea but his façade face didn't leave him, "Don't worry I won't, but that's quite…..imaginative scenario you have there, Hiyori-chan"

I grinned, "Yeah, my sensei likes to say I have too much imagination for my own good" I remembered when I tried shaping my chakra into weapons in my world when he said that. I made him gasp for every idea I had.

Kakashi hummed before released my hand and lifted up to his shoulder. "It'll be faster this way" he said. Before I could have a say in it, he began jumping his spot to a tree than to another tree, than a roof and then to a pole then to a roof and repeated that patter until we arrived in front of the Yamanaka Flower.

I say, the speed and height was exhilarating but it did make me dizzy. Thank god he didn't shushin his way here or I might really puke. After my dizziness completely gone, I entered the shop and was greeted by a girl about my age, wearing a small white apron with an embroider that says Yamanaka Flower at the bottom of it, smiling with her brightest innocent smile she had.

"Welcome!" said Ino Yamanaka. The first of the Rookie 9 I have met.

"Welcome" said a woman on the counter who I suspect was Ino's mother. "Why, Kakashi-san, what brings you here?"

"Oh just accompanying this girl, she's new in the village and would like to buy some flowers" he said while giving me another pat.

"Oh so you're new, my name is Ino, what's yours?" she said in her cutest angelic smile she had. Kami I so want to pinch her cheek with her baby fat in it.

Restrain myself Hiyori, restrain.

"Hiyori Myou, nice to meet you Ino-san" I said shyly.

"My, what a polite child, nothing like my brash daughter."

"Motheeeeer!" Ino said with a pout.

"So Hiyori-chan was it, what kind of flower do you want? Would you like them planted or arranged in bouquet?"

"Planted, as for the flowers….." I try to think back of the people I care about and their last moment. "There's a few people I wanted to honor them as hero, for risking their lives for me do you have a flower for that?"

Ino's mother seems to think before he eyes gleam from an answer. She went to the side of the store and brought a purple flower that looked familiar.

"Iris" Ino's mother said, "They have a few meanings and one of them is valor"

I eyed the flower and surely the meaning struck me that I don't think any other flower could cut it, "I'll take it, how much is it?"

She smiled sweetly at me and gave me the small pot of flower, "No need my dear, think of this as a late welcoming gift for you." It was so nice of her that I had reacted in instinct and hug on her legs, repeatedly saying 'thank you' to her.

I had a quick conversation with Ino and promised to stop by and play together, hey at least I know what to do when I'm bored. I turn to Kakashi only to find him disappeared, I have a feeling he was around to make sure I was home safely but didn't want to be tag along with me. Well, that's too bad.

I said my goodbye to Ino and walked back to my apartment where I lay my new flower nest to Kero-kun's tank. "Hello Kero-kun, sorry to leave you alone, did you miss me?"

*ribbit*

"Oh don't be upset, I'm just as bored as you here in my apartment"

*ribbit*

"Yeah, yeah, next time I'll bring you out too, but you have to promise to behave okay"

After my daily conversation with our home pet frog, I went about in my room reading a new collection on my novels, made dinner (without using the stove since I'm still not that good at cooking), and when Rikuo arrived we ate dinner. He told me about hid days about practicing shuriken and I told him about my day were I bought the Iris Flower for us to mourn and honor the dead for protecting us.

Rikuo made a silent gaze at it and muttered "Thank you", I wasn't sure why he would say thanks but I just replied simply with "Your Welcome"

Thus concludes our simple life together.

* * *

Four days passed, and even though me and Rikuo had anticipated to meet him these few days. We hadn't expected to meet him today of all days when we finally decided to try the public hot spring.

Okay, I did expected that because it was to cliché, but I had long ago try to avoid public baths since the word 'public' and wasn't comforting for me, so yeah I like to make my baths private and Rikuo wouldn't go if I don't.

Then I have this urge from curiosity today to just go and try for the heck of it.

I didn't think a random idea would let us caught sight of a tall man, almost gigantic from my point of view, with white spiky hair flowing down and was wearing a red haori and giant scroll on his back. He was silently laughing as he tried peeping at the girl's side.

Me and Rikuo looked at each other, first conforming our eyes weren't playing trick, then we tried formulating ideas on the best way to approach him. In the end, I just wing it and approach him straight on.

"Just like Tsunade-sama said, you really do like peeping"

"What…..wait….TSUNADE'S HERE!" Jiraiya jumped from my voice and panic at the mention of Tsunade. I slightly chuckle which made the Toad Sage turned and eyed me as if I was a new specimen with an annoyed expression.

"Jeez, what's a kid doing here? it's not polite disturbing someone else's business"

"I don't see any business other than a peeping tom peeping though"

"It's not peeping, it's research!" Jiraiya said with a huffed.

I sighed in defeat, thinking there was no reasoning with this man when it comes to this. "Fine, but I'm going to take a bath here so peep somewhere else old man!"

"What's that brat? I'll have you know, your body wouldn't even give me a single inspiration so why don't you run along instead and keep your nose out of people's research, OW"

I was surprised and saw Rikuo was beside him, kicking his shin with chakra laced feet. HE came over to my side and hug me in his arms, "Don't talk to Hiyori like that, Jiji once said that man should always try respect girl!" Jiraiya looked angry at first, then he stared at him with a straight face, and the next had his eye widen and mouth slightly parted.

I was quietly snickering while I look at the two father and son looking at each other, gazing and assessing one another so I tried breaking the silence. "Jiraiya-sama meet Rikuo Kurogane, Rikuo meet Jiraiya"

I thought the two will kept their silence even after this but Jiraiya was the first between the two to talk. "Where did you come from boy?"

"Land of Ko" he answered.

"Ko…." He muses, "I see…that place has been….did your mother make it out?"

"She died when I was three, caught an illness and the treatment was too late for it"

"I see….."

Ugh what is this heavy atmosphere! I thought it should be lighter but never have I imagined to be this awkward. It feels even weirder being in the middle of it. So I did the most random thing, I clap my hand to startled the two and then said, "Let's go bathe shall we? You two need a man to man talk"

Both of them stared at me as if they just realized I was there. Jiraiya scratches his head and pondered his choices. Oh come on Jiraiya, your son is here, have a talk with him naked. Men talks with their body don't they?

"Well….I am sweaty from travelling, I guess a short bathe in the hot spring wouldn't hurt" he said unsure of himself. Rikuo was silent but I could tell he secretly excited but nervous. I made a good pat on the back and told him 'good luck'

I wasn't sure what kind of luck he needed for, but I thought it was best to encourage him.

For them to take a step forward each other.

* * *

Rikuo was nervous.

He could feel cold sweat running down his back.

Oh kami I just met my father!

This feels so weird.

And the meeting was awkward as hell.

I put aside my clothes and was slapping my cheek repeatedly. I' not sure what I should do but Hiyori told me good luck but what the hell am I supposed to be doing?

I made my way toward the hot spring, it's not first time in a hot spring but Konoha's seriously has a large enough to cope twenty adults maybe. Adding the fact there were only two guest at this time which is me and Jiraiya-san, it felt bigger than it was supposed to.

Ugh, it still feels weird calling him dad even in my mind.

I slide the door and why was I not surprise seeing him with only a towel and leaning toward the gap of the fence to peep the other side. I only met him for a day but that is this feeling of exhaustion?

"Is this going to be a routine every time we met?"

Jiraiya turned to me with a nasty grin on his face, I know that Tsunade-sama and Hiyori both told me about him being great at all but I still…..can't see it right now.

"Don't worry….Rikuo was it…..you might not understand now but there'll be a time where one day you would want to see the other side of the sacred place for women" he said with that proud smile of his. He walked up toward me and flop inside the hot spring, splashing some of the water to me.

"If the consequences lead me to almost getting killed by a barbaric woman than I would like to live a much longer life please."

Jiraiya laughed, and that laughter somehow eased me. "Tsunade told you about it didn't she" Jiraiya said, "I'm guessing she's engraining how bad my research are, hmph woman will never understand my great endeavor."

"By the way, you said it was research but what's the research for?"

"Ah, for my bestselling book of course, I need inspiration if I ever want to keep writing"

I wanted to ask what kind of book he writes if peeping gives him inspiration, but decided against it, thinking it might be better left unknown for a while.

No, this isn't what I wanted to ask, what I've always wanted to ask was….

"What do you think of mother?"

Jiraiya-san looked surprised but didn't turn to look at me, probably suck in some sort of nostalgia.

"Your mother is one of a kind I can assure you, I say not many woman could caught and knock me out while I'm researching. Took me in her house she did, just to apologize and was very pleased whenever I come over. I never did understand why she was very open and pleased with me when I'm just a stranger to her, but….I'm not sure how but she understand me in some way, that's how I feel about her"

I was silent then and Jiraiya-san looked nervous from it, he might be even thinking that he had said something wrong. "Mom knows one of your book by the way, I think that's why she's eager to be with you"

Jiraiya-san raised an eyebrow at this, "She did?"

I nodded, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja, Hiyori has it now, it's both her and mom's favorite book"

He blinked a few times at me before he made a horrendous laughter, I was dumbfounded at his reaction but after he stopped, he looked satisfied as if he had found an answer.

He began patting my head and I felt my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I hadn't been there for you when you needed it kid" he was sincerely apologizing and I didn't want any of that.

"Don't apologize for something you can't do anything about, there was war and you didn't know I exist. I just…I lost my family and I don't want to lose another without ever reaching out….I'm not asking you to be my father so….."

I was patted again in the head and that made cut off my words, jeez what's with people and patting heads anyway? I guess since I'm still so short compared to them, you reached out to their heads first.

"You want to reach out to me yet you don't want me to be a father, that's contradictory boy"

"Ugh, I can't put my feelings well at the moment" so much for boasting on weaving words.

"Hey, I know I had never been there for you and I don't know if I will be a great father, but I assure you from now on if you need me, I'll be the be there to support you and see through it until the end. Our meetings might have started awkwardly, but we'll get there eventually, as a family."

My heart was relieved from those words, tears was starting to welled up in my eyes and I had to submerge myself in the water for it wouldn't show. I looked at the man that had an adult like smile and had red streak tear mark until it reached the end of his face. It started with me asking if my mark would grew like his which he replied 'yes' we talked about how he was an orphan and never knew his parents. He talked about his days he spend with his teammate and the Sandaime Hokage with bittersweet tone.

I laugh at some and get annoyed, his adventures would shot adrenaline in me and his other exploit would just give me pride that the Legendary Sannin is my father. We were talking for quite a while before we decided it was time to leave the hot spring.

"Dad….you're a Seal Master right?" calling him dad still made me nervous.

"Hmm, why yes I am, didn't you hear me that I thought the Yondaime everything there is to know about it."

"Yeah, I just….only if you have time, can you teach me about seals as well?"

"Oh, you're learning seals as well?"

I nodded, "You know my clan is a blacksmith right? We learned seals mainly to strengthen or modify our weapons, but I learned most of the basic seals at home."

Jiraiya-sa….I mean dad scratched his chin in his thinking pose, a trait I didn't think I might have gotten from him. "I could teach you a few trick but you have to prove me you're compatible with this art, seals are dangerous and prone to accident for even a single mistake in their stroke. Even if it's my kid, I don't want to teach untalented brat that could get himself killed. If you could show me how good you are then I'll consider."

I eyed him determinately and nodded, he seemed to find my response acceptable because he just kindly smiles at me.

* * *

You would think girls would bathe more than guys, but both Rikuo and Jiraiya are really taking their sweet time.

It's been 15 minutes since I started waiting for them to get out and my patient is quite waning, I might burst into the guy's side if this keeps up.

Just when I thought that, Rikuo and Jiraiya came out of the hot spring, I was going to call them out, but then I saw the expression the two both had. They were in their own little world and I couldn't really disturb their bonding moment.

Rikuo's eyes fell on me and ran toward me with an excited expression, I swear I might have just saw him wagging his tail from this.

"Jiraiya-sama, since you're here, would you like to eat dinner with us?"

"Just call me Jiraiya kid, and sure! I loved to eat dinner with some brats, but first I need to report some things with the Hokage, how about you come along?"

My face went blank at his proposal, thinking why he would want to bring us there when he's probably going to report the result of his mission, highly likely spy stuff. I thought about it for a second before I finally made a connection. He was brought here to meet Rikuo so of course the Sandaime was the one who should orinally arrange their meeting, it just so happens Rikuo and I met him earlier than expected.

"Okay" I said, beaming him with my smile.

When we arrived at the Hokage Tower though, the Hokage was surprised to find the two of us towed along with Jiraiya. We told him our accidental meeting with him at the hots pring that made Hiruzen eyed him angrily then defeated while Jiraiya sheepishly smiles as if he was only caught for pranking.

"Now, what I wanted to discuss with you Jiraiya is the suitable punishment for me to carry out for you"

It took 3 seconds before Jiraiya broke from his stoned expression "WHAT? Sensei, you're joking right?"

"No I'm not, I'm sure you know this more than I do the risk of having mission baby, since most of the clans in Konoha has some Kekkei Genkai, the rules when having mission babies are strict as to not let the blood of the clan spread outside of the village and be taken advantage by our enemy. That's why punishment are carried if we ever find one of them, with no exception to you Jiraiya!"

"Come on sensei, I know I made a mis-I meant I made an accident, but you know how important my mission is at the moment." Jiraiya nervously looked down at Rikuo, hopefully not noting the almost slip up that Rikuo was a 'mistake'

"Which I'm giving you the leeway of postponing your punishment, I just thought it'd be best that you know the next time you're here, you would be subjected to it, no exception."

Jiraiya groaned loudly as he crossed his arms. "So what's my punishment, unlike most jonins, I don't think it's wise if I was subjected to D-Class mission." The image of Jiraiya painting fences crossed my mind only to summon toads to do it for him and made his way to the hot spring that made me agree to Jiraiya's point of view.

Hiruzen thought about it as he huffed some smoke from his pipe. The room became silent so I thought I would be the one to suggest something that's been on my mind. "I have a suggestion!" I said with my hand lift up.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"I think Jiraiya should teach the academy Fuinjutsu!"

By this Jiraiya spluttered, I knew he was not a patient man to teach a number of kids in the art of sealing. Rikuo had explained that there were no fuinjutsu classes much to his dismay. He had been more engrossed with sealing since he knew his father was a sealing master. Moreover, fuinjutsu is a very complicated but strong art that even the Ushiogakure was lost because of the fear of their potential.

The potential of sealing master.

It's also why it'd make a great punishment and I get to learn sealing properly when I enter the academy.

A win-win-win situation for me, Rikuo and the Hokage.

The Hokage himself seemed amused at my idea and was considering it, but I know Jiraiya wouldn't take it just like that.

"WAIT A SECOND! Kid….you might not know this but sealing is a very dangerous technique that in the amateurs hand would get them killed easily, teaching it to brats would only serve bad. Besides, the punishment is temporary and I can't stay at the village for long just to teach some brats!"

"Aren't you a sealing master? I'm sure you could think of a way to teach them safely, besides if aptitude is what you need then you could have a recommendation and exam system."

My words seemed to catch both Jiraiya and the Sandaime off guard before they asked what I meant. "Well, for the exam system, you could have kids that have interest in sealing to take test if they have the aptitude for it. As for the recommendation system, you could have the teachers observe the students and recommend anyone they deem fit to take the class. Also, you could just explain to the academy that they're having a test run in putting Fuinjutsu as part of the academic curriculum, maybe something around 6-12 months period should be enough don't you think?"

Jiraiya was about to refute some more but the Hokage seemed to made his mind. "That's a very interesting idea Hiyori-chan, the village doesn't have Seal Master other than Jiraiya and nurturing potential candidate for that title would be most welcome."

"Sensei….you can't really mean….." by now, Jiraiya's expression was horrid.

"The next time you're here, I'll have the academy schedule arrange for you Jiraiya-sensei, be sure to work hard and I'm sure your…..informant…..would be more than glad to keep in touch with you even when you're in the village"

With that, Jiraiya's fate was sealed.

I was proud at my accomplishment and Rikuo, the only one silent from the conversation, was quite baffled until he said, "Guess I'll know how I'll prove myself to you then"

Thus, the beginning of Jiraiya's small grudge against me.

Tsunade will be so proud of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 9: Konoha Dango Alliance

"In other words our main goal for the future is to kill Black Zetsu, uniting the five allied nation early on, and saving as many jinchuurikis as we can"

Rikuo dodge a palm strike from my side and tried sweeping off my feet only for me to roll over behind me and strike with my Gentle Fist. "Dammit that hurt" he cursed.

"Hmm, Kaguya, to think I would hear that wretched name once more. It's hard for a Being as wise as me to believe, but if what you say is true, that this Black Zetsu is the will of Kaguya than there's no possible way to get rid of it other than sealing" commented Son Goku.

"and ordinary sealing would either be broken from the inside or get foolishly broken from whatever reason from the outside. So you need the strongest seal and a place to isolate it, like the moon or another dimension" I added while blocking a kick to my face and twisted to throw Rikuo off.

"But wouldn't that mean that Madara needs to be revived and the Savior and Rival needs to be in the brick of death to meet Hagoromo and give his chakra to them to seal Black Zetsu the same way as Kaguya?" said Rikuo, sprawling on the wet floor of the corridor.

"If it's possible I don't want things to lead to that. However, Black Zetsu is the main problem. Once we've gone through the war, another war would be made in the far future as long as the Uchiha, Zetsu and the tailed-beast exist. He might not be invincible but he's slick and slippery, making him the perfect spy and the best position to offer information and manipulated it." I offered my hand to him and he took it with a grunt before I pulled him up.

"Are you sure we're not being watched by him now?"

I shrug, "Sadly, not even I know that. Either no one knows about the new jinchuuriki or only the Akatsuki knows."

Rikuo spine began to shudder at the thought of group of people aiming at his life. "I'm screwed"

"Hey don't go weak on me Rikuo, I won't let them get to you, not when I have anything to say about it" I growled as I clenched my fist that white knuckles were visible.

Rikuo saw this and made a comforting smile for as he patted my head, "Ease up Hiyori, I'm not going to be needing your help any time soon so focus on doing what we can all right?"

Ugh, to think he became my voice of reason. In a way, I should be glad he won't be growing up like Jiraiya. "Fine…."

"By the way, when will you ever tell me the name of Savior and Rival? I know we need codes on the outside but in the mindscape is unnecessary right?"

I knew I had a mischievous smile by now, "Sorry Rikuo, don't want to mess the time line right now, and it wouldn't be as much fun if you don't try to find them on your own, I'm sure it wouldn't take long"

Rikuo groaned knowing I'm mostly doing it for fun.

"Oh and Hiyori, as deadly and hurtful that Gentle Fist I don't think it fits with your fighting style"

"I'm aware since I'm kenjutsu oriented, it'll be useful if I let go of my weapon so I'm keeping it in my arsenal, but lately I've been trying to incorporate kenjutsu with the Gentle Fist, the only scroll related to weapon was the staff since Hyuuga fighting style solely based on their taijutsu which I like to comment, they lack creativity and too stoic"

"Rather, you're too imaginative for your own good. What did you say in your recent theory…about Danzo helping this Tobito locate where the Savior is born and help him getting the Uchiha out of the way so he could control the Kyuubi without disturbance. Then orchestrate the Uchiha Massacre by making them a threat just so he could abuse their eyes for himself" Son Goku mused as he repeated my words.

"Hey I have a base for that! There still holes but I'm getting somewhere."

"From what I could tell, I think that Obito is skill enough to track the Savior's mother on his own and you've been biased about Danzo ever since you started talking about him. Not that I am defending him but you did say that he thought of Konoha first and foremost." Rikuo added in his thought.

Okay, so I mostly think nonsense when it comes to Danzo...SUE ME!

"Well he likes to bullshit his reason with the same excuse of 'for the good of Konoha' I like him saying that to me in front of Roshi's grave, I'll TEAR him to pieces!"

Son Goku laughed while Rikuo sweat dropped as he scratched his head. "I know you hate him since he took a lot from you, hey I hate him too but not as much as you I guess. But try not to associate every major incident with him, I mean….if he is a Konoha fanatics as you said, the last thing he wants is allowing the Kyuubi to destroy half the village."

It was then that it hit me, I snap my head with wide rounded eyes that I could rival Rock Lee's and made Rikuo jerked at that. I was stunned for a while and the two were worried before I cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, why didn't I think of that?"

Seeing my outburst, Rikuo discarded his fear and jumped toward Son Goku's leg, Son Goku looked at him as they exchanged horrified look.

"That's it, that's the missing puzzle piece!"

"What puzzle piece?"

I could tell my whole face was beaming, it's the same feeling I get when I found the clue to an answer I've been struggling the whole time. I ran toward Rikuo and leaned my face to him until we're inches apart. "It's the question, why did Obito try to destroy the village?"

At this, Rikuo scowled, not sure where I was going.

"Don't you see? Obito doesn't have any grudges, he's just hell-bent in making the perfect peaceful world. He didn't need to destroy Konoha, the village never done anything disservice to him. Why did he need to make the Kyuubi attack? He could have gone away with the Kyuubi on tow. From what I could tell in my vision, it didn't serve any major result other than making the Savior into a jinchuuriki and killing Minato and Kushina in the process. In the end….what was his purpose? Was it to kill Minato and Kushina? I doubt it's just to destroy Konoha, what else could he gain from the Kyuubi attacks? Was it to show the nation what he was capable off? But showing it off 16 years after doesn't feel right"

My voice become softer as I was beginning in my own thoughts. Unexpectedly, it was Son Goku who gave me the answer.

"The Isolation of Uchiha Clan, from your story, that will be the only thing resulted from the Kyuubi attack"

My mouth was gasping as it open and closes at the revelation he just made, "Son Goku, you are the wisest monkey!" I exclaimed.

"Hmph, but off course"

"Hold up the two of you, I'm getting dizzy over here, so….Tobi….Obito…..use the Kyuubi so the Uchiha Clan was drive away to the corner, feeling isolated. What good does that do?"

"I'm still not sure Rikuo, but from what my overactive imagination says, is that it's possible that the Infinite Tsukuyomi could not or harder to achieve as long as the Uchiha Clan thrives. From my visions could tell, the spell could only be broken by the chakra of the Juubi and the Rinnegan"

"Which right now, only Pein possessed and turns out to be Madara's eye in the end" Rikuo reminded.

"True, but Madara achieved it because he had a mix with Hashirama's DNA and cause the Senju's blood and the Uchiha's blood mix and produce the Rinnengan." Huh, now that I word it right, if Black Zetsu had known this information beforehand, he would have focused on getting the Senju and Uchiha united rather than getting them to war. Their descendant might have gotten a Rinengan in result. Poor Black Zetsu, waited centuries for it when there was a simpler method.

"However, right now there's no one other than Tsunade that has the blood of the Sen—"

"THERE IS!" I said loudly, startling Rikuo. "and not a bloody related Senju, he has Hashirama's DNA ingrained in his own because of an experiment a Pedo-snake had made"

Rikuo mused at my words then asked, "How long ago was this experiment going on?"

"It stopped because 59 of the kids died from the experiment, and the only survivor then was maybe 8-10 years old, and that's few years before the Kyuubi attack so…."

"In other words…." Son Goku cut in, "If Konoha in any way tried to use the Hashirama's DNA inside of that man to one of the Uchiha for experiment or got in accidently like Madara did long ago, then the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan might get disrupted or failed if the opponent has the Rinengan as well"

"So to prevent that, he needs Konoha to distrust and isolate the Uchiha, and just so happens, he heard from his ex-teammate that Kushina was pregnant and use that to his advantage" I finished for him.

"Great, now both of you are making Conspiracy Theory" Rikuo said with a groan.

I chuckled at his expression only to realize I was fading away, indicating I was low in chakra in my real body. I made my farewell with Son and left the mindscape to my own. Even though the theory itself looked like BS at first, there is sound reason for it but no proof. I never thought it would lead to Yamato, his ability is much more valuable than any could have imagined if it weren't for the information I had. It's like a scary domino effect where Orochimaru's experiment led to Yamato then led to Kyuubi and then led to the Uchiha massacre.

Tobito had only aim to shake their relationship but Danzo was the one who took it a step further out of line which works for his cause.

Tobito even try to came back to Konoha to flame the conflict between Konoha and Uchiha so I can only be sure of my theory from that since he didn't need to go all the way back to Konoha just to rose unnecessary conflict.

"Get some sleep, you're tired, you can make more theory later on okay" Rikuo softly said to me.

"All right" my yawned was wide and my eyes started to fell, "Goodnight Rikuo"

#

It's been a more than a month since we stayed in Konoha. I finally decided that today of all days I should be proactive.

I've been having the urge to see Shisui today of all days.

I shuddered.

If you ask why, it's because the first few times I tried going places because I feel like it, I intentionally met canon characters. (Kakashi in Memorial Stone and Jiraiya in Hotspring)

But with nothing better to do and I have already finished all my katas for today, I began Konoha exploration for today, hoping to see the black bushy haired boy.

I'm guessing if it's him, he should be at the Uchiha Compund (That I can't get in to), the training grounds, (which there are tons of them), maybe the dango shop (since he could be accompanying Itachi but there should be one inside the compound though)

I wasn't sure where to go.

Fuck that, let's just go see Ino.

I went straight to the Yamanaka Flower and was greeted by her bright smile. She looked ecstatic even more when she knew it was me and came running to hug me. For some reason, Ino became very attached to me as we spend more time together the past few weeks, but who cares, I was attached to her as well.

"Good to see you Hiyori-chan, you haven't been visiting for a while and I was beginning to worry.

"Oooh, you know, stuff" Ino wasn't amused and just puffed her cheeks like puffer fish.

Goodness can't she be any cuter!

At this rate I might kidnap her.

"Yamanaka-san, can I kidnap Ino and adopt her?" I ask to Ino's father, Inoichi who it was his turn to guard the store.

"Sorry Hiyori-chan, I can't let you do that, but if you want I can always kidnap you instead" he tried jesting back.

"Nah, if you do that, no one would be there to force my room mate to clean his mess up"

Inoichi laughed at that, he turned to his daughter who's been eyeing him to ask if she could play. Inoichi sighed at this, "Don't go too far okay!"

We both nodded and went outside after Ino hanged her apron. When we play, we usually hanged out in the park, playing ninjas with other kids or even play sand by ourselves. However, today I wanted her to show me one of the best dango shop around since I've never eaten one.

"What! You've never tried one before?" Ino looked at horrid at the revelation.

"I tried various other sweet while I'm here, but never dango "I could have eaten dango anytime, I just never felt interested to eat it until now.

"Where have you been living all this time?! This is unacceptable, we're going to buy the best dango right now!" Ino began to drag me through the street despite Inoichi's warning on going too far. We then stop at a humble dango shop. It was like a classic Japanese café, there were around 8 seats inside and another two outside. Near the ceiling was menu of various flavor of dango, from sakura, to greentea, chocolate, and….sake?

Ino insist on buying and choosing my share of dango, she went inside to talk to the clerk and I waited nervously outside.

"Itachiiiii, I know they're take outs but aren't you buying a little too much for yourself?"

"Hn"

"I swear you'll get cavities one of these days"

"Hn."

I was stunned where I was and although I was looking at Ino, I couldn't register my vision as I was lost in their voice. I knew my gut feeling was right.

That chipper voice and that famous grunt. Two people only came to mind.

I snap my head to the side and locked eyes with Shisui, it seemed he also just noticed me. He blinked a few times and when I instinctively smile at him, he looked like he just remembered me. "Hiyori!" Shisui shushing himself in front of me and lifted me up with a hug. Okaaaaaaay, this might be a little intimate for just our second meeting. But hey, I didn't hate it so I return the hug back with the same chipper as his.

"Shisui!" I said to him, "I thought you forget me."

"Now why would I forget my little medic" he said with his bright grin on his face as he put me down. "I see you eat dango the same place as Itachi"

"Nah, this is my first time eating dango so Ino brought me here to try it"

""What?!"" what surprised me here was not only Shisui but even Itachi responded from my statement.

"Where have you been living?" he asked me exaggeratedly.

"That's what I said to her" Ino's voice took the two attention and on her hand she brought a plate of three flavored dango. Itachi who seemed to recognize those flavor flashed his eyes for a moment. I'm guessing it's one of his favorite. "Hiyori, who's this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh he's….." a friend? Not really when we've only met once. "Someone I know, his name is Shisui Uchiha"

"Hey there little lady, mind if I know your name?" He said wasving his hand.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you Uchiha-san"

"Please call me Shisui, being called Uchiha is like being called stuck-up like the rest of my clan."

Ino and me blinked in astonishment, not sure what to make of his words, but we laugh at the end. "By the way, does he happen to be that cousin of yours where you take too far in sparring?" I said pointing at the blissful Uchiha eating his Sakura Dango.

"Oh right, I should introduce you two. Hiyori, meet Itachi Uchiha, he's the son of the clan head and Itachi, meet Hiyori Myou, she's young but she could already do Medical Ninjutsu, how awesome is that!"

It was hard to notice the little changes you see in Itachi's expression, but even if it's small you could still notice his eyes widen for a moment in surprise. Yeah, if I know I garner this much reaction, I shouldn't have impulsively healed him.

Well, can't cry over spilled milk.

"It's only for first aid, not that very advance, jeez Shisui you're overreacting" I truthfully feel bashful being praised because of my cheat condition.

"Anyway, you can talk more about each other later, right now Hiyori is having a dango crisis!" Ino exclaimed in such serious tone.

"Ah right, you said you never try dango, what a sad life you have"

You have no idea Shisui.

"All right, that's why I especially order the Special Deluxe Triple Flavor Dango for your first bite" Itachi was looking at her with unreadable expression, if I could guess I say he might be impressed in her choice. I myself wasn't sure how to react at this kind of reaction for just a dango. "Now eat!" Ino ordered while giving me a stick.

I was going to eat it without care but the intense look from three eyes made me nervous just from eating. How serious do these people take their dango, I wouldn't be surprise if they make some sort of dango alliance at this rate. I shifted my gaze away and eat it. It was a good combination of green tea and chocolate, the dango was supposed to be chewy yet there was bits of crunchy texture and MOTHERFUCKER IT'S GOOD!

They weren't kidding when they take their dango seriously.

The three eyes began to gleam expectantly at my reaction. I gulp down the last bit of dango and with a calm voice I announced myself with my hand raised, "I, hereby declare the making of the Konoha Dango Allience where we will share, love and spread the flavor of dango to all Konoha citzen"

The three were looking at me bewildered at my sudden proclamation and I would have broken down laughing if I hadn't tried keeping a straight face. Shisui eneded up being the first to laugh, Ino looked at me confusingly what I meant, and Itachi only grunt with a small smile which I'm mostly going to get it out of him.

"It was really delicious, thanks Ino!" I said finally.

Ino wiped her confused expression and smile widely with a smug look of her accomplishment. "You're welcome but….what was that….Konoha Dango Alliance?"

"Oh, just a name I thought of when I look at you three"

"Oh kami, I've never gotten this much laugh for a long time, 'spread the flavor of dango' that was gold." Shisui commented.

"I would like to join such alliance" said Itachi for the first time in a sentence, I was in the impression he was more stoic than this, but I'm guessing he's really open when it comes to his favorite food. Ino looked at Itachi curiously while Shisui snapped his head in disbelief in him making a joke.

My lips curled into a smile and I stood next to him with hand locked around his, "Today the KDA is born and the two of us shall achieved world peace with the power of sweets!" Itachi still looked stoic, but if his personality is just like what the databook says then I'm sure he is appeased of the thought in bringing world peace with his favorite food.

"Hiyori-chan, sometimes you're weird, do you know that?" Ino commented with worried look.

"Call me unique Ino, being ordinary is too boring for me!"

Ino sigh while Shisui had laughed through all the ordeal on the ground.

#

Another week passed and unlike the few boring days, my life seemed brightened with the constant bumping with Shisui and Itachi.

Shisui was like the Naruto-version of Uchiha, with the black hair, smarter, and sometimes he would have his mature side when he was looking aloof or was in deep thought and blurted word about some sort of life crisis which he would shrug and laugh it off.

Itachi on the other hand was very hard to deal a conversation with. He would mostly respond with a grunt and when he answered, he answered with detach response as if he's only a third party. Me and Shisui ended up tag teaming on his so we could get a better response from him like the first day we met. The only response with evident emotion on his face was when we talk about sweets.

I swear this kid loves sweet more than people.

Somehow, we had an unspoken agreement that we would meet up at the park at 10 AM which was a block away from the Dango Shop, and if neither of them come, it would mean they were on a mission or stuff. Today as well I was waiting on the park and since half an hour had passed they both must be busy. I sometimes wonder when they'll introduce me to Sasuke, hopefully if Ino met him earlier and become childhood friends, they might have a steady friendship rather than a one-side love one.

Or it might backfire and she have deeper love toward him.

I was about to go on my merry way when I realized I was surrounded by two boys and a girl, looking at me as if they've been waiting to sneer. The three looked older, possibly around the same age as Rikuo.  
I looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey One-Eye, I heard you're new around here" said the girl with two high brunette ponytail hair. Her teeth showed holes of baby tooth having falling out, and she had freckles under her brown eyes. She was wearing a pink one piece and she had her hand on her hips.

Also…..what the hell dudes? One-Eye? That's the best nickname they could think for me?

At least be a smarter bully if you want to be one.

"Oy, we're talking to you! Are you mute as well One-Eye!" the boy that had hair with striking resemblance with Kid with that streak white hair on the side.

I kept my silent and was about to walk away, but the third boy, who's also the biggest out of us, block my way with that big belly of his, and he looked so smug with himself. "Hey One-Eye, we're older than you so treat us respect!"

Kami, they're so annoying. I could play the innocent little girl and play along helplessly, but I my patient has limits and this is one of them since I'm in no mood to act. Right now, my awareness that the ANBU watching over me was there help me restrained myself from lashing out.

They three was becoming more pissed that I continue being silent for 2 whole minutes without looking at them in the eye. The skinny boy grabbed my hair and yanked it hard without reservation. "Didn't we tell you to give us respect?!"

Damn, the kids here are even worse here than Ko, at least they didn't resort violence.

I whimpered a bit but kept my silence, my chakra was helping me withstanding the pain and they got more irritated from the lack of response from me.

Seriously….are they bored or something? What's the point of even doing this?

"Tch, guess One-Eye is mute and retarded!"

Oh that bitch just cross the line. Screw my reason, I'm a kid right now!

I was ready for a verbal fight with her when the skinny boy was knocked out of the way. I felt my hair released and I fell on the ground. The three eyes were stuck on one direction and I turned the same way and was baffled on who had helped me. In fact he was the last person I'd think would help me from Konoha 11.

Neji Hyuuga was there staring at them with his ghostly white eyes. His expression was passive but his eyes showed enough intense in them that the three were flinch to say anything to him despite being younger.

"I would suggest that if you try to disrupt the park's peace then do so without making fool of yourself" he said coldly and flatly. It was unnerving hearing that from a 5 year old, it wasn't an attitude a child should have. The three who are aware of his clan and strength soon bolted without forgetting giving me the dirty eye.

I lift myself up and look toward Neji, I wanted to say thanks but a gut feeling tells me he barely even register my existence, seeing as he didn't try to look on how I am doing.

Now if you're wondering my thought about meeting Neji then it would be thrilled and at the same time nerve wrecking. Not the same nerve I felt when meeting Kakashi though, it was the scary idea that they might see what's underneath my bandage. Which was why I tried to avoid the Hyuuga Compound as much as possible.

However, as nerve wrecking as it is, Neji did save me so I should do what I always know what I'll do in such situation. I thank him for his help and ask if he wanted dango.

Hey, food is never a wrong answer.

Neji turned to me with a gaze I could only describe excruciating. It made me stiffen all the more the fact he was looking at me with those pupil less eyes. I barely see my own right eye anymore, not to mention barely seeing any Hyuugas so this is the first time I saw their eyes up close other than mom and my own.

His gaze slowly soften though, "No thank you, I only did because they were noisy and disturbing so I did what I did, if you'll excuse me" he said, politely decline my offer before he made his way back where ever he come from.

I wasn't sure what came to me, maybe because I listen to my gut feeling too often. I dashed to his side and held his hand and looked at him almost pleadingly. "Come on, just one stick of dango! Mino-ojii once told me when you're grateful, it's never enough to just say your gratitude so let me make it up to you. If you don't like dango we could try something else, but that's stupid since everyone likes dango"

Neji winced, thinking something along the line of my loutish action I suppose. Probably reason that he would get rid of me faster, he compiled with my request.

After we bought a few stick of dango I finally tried what I was hesitant to do.

Making friends with him.

"The name is Hiyori Myou by the way, what's yours?"

Neji silently and slowly chewed his dango like a polite and dignified Hyuuga he was.

Huh, now that I think about it, it's a good thing my gene only inherited my glossy perfect hair and good looks and neither of the clan's stuck up or stoic attitude.

"Neji Hyuuga" he finally said.

"Then Neji-kun, can I ask what you were doing around here? The Hyuuga Compound is quite further from here."

I noticed his left eye twitched at the name 'Neji-kun' that I call him. It was weird for him too but I thought this was the appropriate response for a curious little girl would call him, and I'm too young for formalities anyway.

"Neji is fine…." I'm guessing it's uncomfortable to be called with '–kun' hehehehe, "Tokuma-san told me as a branch member I should familiarize myself with Konoha on my own. " Seriously….does walking around the village need to be made a duty as well? How stoic can the Hyuuga be? "I would rather spend my time training more but my duty as a branch member takes priority" Neji said with a hint of spat at the end.

…I take back the stoic part, Tokuma-san, whoever you are, good job on getting him out! I made a mental thumbs up hoping the message will get through to him.

"You don't seem to like being a branch member" I pointed out.

"I don't" he said flatly, "but fate made me who I am and nothing can change that"

Oh, so Young-Neji is an Honest-Neji, and it seemed his symptom of blaming fate has come out. I know only Naruto could change that not because of his words, but because he's a drop-out and he'd proven to climbed past that.

Mere words couldn't budge him.

Doesn't mean I can't try.

"Well since fate had led you saving me and giving me a chance to meet you, I guess I should thank it" I eyed my dango and eat it with a joy and satisfied face, not noticing the muse gaze Neji was pointed at me. He hid it well before I could turn and ask how the dango was, and he only respond with a nod. Maybe I should coax him in joining the Alliance.

He finally excused himself and I waved happily at him, "if you want to meet, you know where to find me!" I said before his back disappeared.

Looks like I befriended (?) a Hyuuga.

I don't know if this will end good or bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **Hey readers**

 **just wanted to say that after rereading my own work and decided that Hiyori was unrealisticly has fast progress on the physical department despite her very young age. I decided that from this chapter I'll make all characters a year older than they should despite no time-skip**

 **It won't affect the story and I'm just telling you cause I want to anyway**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaiming NARUTO** **and all things cannon.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rikuo vs Shisui

It's already passed sundown and almost bedtime for most citizen in Konoha.

It was a time when Rikuo should have gone bed.

It was a time when Rikuo should have eat dinner.

It was a time when Rikuo should have come HOME!

"Where the hell is that idiot!" right now I'm mad but I'm fucking worry out of my mind. What if Danzo had his slimy little way and finally got Rikuo on his hand. I swear I'll turn Konoha upside down if I have to if he ever does.

Had I've been a jinchuuriki instead, I think the bijuu chakra should have enveloped me by now.

I used the tracking seal and made my way toward Training Ground 12, immediately I found RIkuo only he had his back on his ground and the area around him was full of senbon, kunai, and shuriken and few other weapons I couldn't name but I recognize some of what Ten Ten used. My blood boiled in panic as I made my way to him, hoping he was fine.

He looked listless and breathing, I checked his body and there was barely any bruise, what in the world happe….

*SNORE*

….

Ah, now I see…..he's just exhausted and fell asleep here.

Hmm, good, good, at least he's not in danger or anything.

"WAKE UP IDIOT!" I cried while slapping his head. Rikuo jerked up with alert, turning his head left and right until he realized where he was.

Next, he looked at the sky, aware of what time it is. Then he looked down at me with eyes red from tears, arm crossed, and a death glare that sent shiver down his back.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I said with icely tone.

Rikuo knew I was pissed and gulped. He was stuttering for words but got to explain.

Basically, he was training to be the oh-so-greatest-weapon-user that he's lately been training overtime to get used with throwing weapons which he mostly had a hard time with.

"When have you started doing this?"

"Hmm, about a month, I only started practicing shuriken and stuff recently, usually it's the sword, tanto, and spear. I usually don't overwork myself honest! Just….enough that I barely couldn't move"

"That's what you call overworking idiot!"

Rikuo shifted his gaze I notice the irritated look on his face, "What am I supposed to do then?! The academy has only started explaining the theoretical stuff, I only have you to spar without holding back and that's only in my freaking mind. You said yourself that I have a target on my back Hiyori! How am I supposed to get stronger when I'm holding back? How will I know I get stronger without overworking myself or anyone pointing that for me?!" he said sternly and softly, he knew that there were words he didn't want anyone around to hear, but I bet it didn't matter to ANBU if they could enhance their senses.

However, being heard or not didn't matter.

Rikuo expression shifted to one with realization and looked lost on how he's going to face me.

I sigh, thinking through his words. He made it look like an outburst but he has a point. I held him back along with me because I can't practice my eyes out on the open. He has Danzo and Akatsuki on his target list, telling him the inevitable future, and every day I kept pushing him to be stronger but reminding him to hold back in the academy.

No wonder he's pissed.

Rikuo took my silence as anger as he got up and apologize only for me to cut him off with my own.

"I'm sorry Rikuo"

"Wha…."

"You were right, I might have…..expecting too hard from you. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were having problems on your own." I was truly regretting my shortcoming, and was irritated that I didn't see it myself. But people aren't perfect so I can't expect myself to be.

"No, Hiyori….."

*GROWL*

The tense air snapped like a twig from someone's stomach and you could guess it was from someone who had missed dinner.

Which was both of us actually.

We exchange gaze as if conforming what we heard and burst out laughing the next. Oh kami this is the first time I had synchronize stomach grumble. Once Rikuo wiped the tears falling from his eyes, he looked at me with sad eyes yet the smile hadn't left his face.

"You don't need to apologize Hiyori…..I shouldn't have put it that way….you were only trying to help me….you always have and I…"

"Doesn't mean I'll always be right Rikuo" I smiled sincerely at him which seemed to put him in ease, "Tomorrow you have a day off right, come with me, there's someone I wanted you to meet."

I took his hands and decided to take the weapons in the early morning. Leading the exhausted Rikuo back to our home.

#

"Rikuo…meet Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, guys, meet Rikuo Kurogane"

The next day at the park, the two Uchiha's weren't very much expecting company and neither was Rikuo. I took their awkward expression as a job well done for me.

I'm sure the three had expected for me to want them to be friends and get along and all but sadly, I don't plan to start things civil.

"Shisui, Rikuo asked for a spar with you!"

From my declaration, Rikuo wanted to protest but I shut him up with a dango I had buy beforehand.

Hmm, I'm having a sickly obsession with dango more than Itachi at this rate.

"I don't mind but why all of a sudden?"

"I told him about you, and he said that for an Uchiha you sound idiotic and probably won't amount too much and that he could kick your ass anytime"

Rikuo was about to refute once more but I shoved another stick of dango into him.

We felt a cold anger emitting from him, Shisui still had a smile splattered on his face but he looked ready to pounce. "Hooo, so an academy brat who just started thinks he could take me on, now how could I refuse that" he said with his usual chipper voice, but if you're in my shoe, you could tell he's not chipper.

"Let's go to a training ground shall we?"

#

"Hiyori, what the hell are you doing?!" Rikuo whispers to me.

"Getting you a sparring partner"

"Why not someone closer to my age like Itachi?! Heck, why did you even try to rile him up?"

Pfft, making him spar with the future S Class missing-nin? Even I'm not that heartless. Though Rikuo still didn't know Itachi will be the one who massacre his clan, I codenamed him the Martyr and the reason because I didn't want him to treat Itachi any differently with others.

"It's because he could get rile up that I choose him, well either you get your ass kick or you put up a fight so I'll only tell you one thing…." I gave him the scroll that had the store weapon he never had the chance to use first hand and I looked at him straight in the eye with a determinant look.

"Don't hold back."

He blinked in surprise, I never told him not to hold back so now I don't expect him to win or lose, I expect him to show everything he had.

He smiled and took the scroll.

#

Out of all the training ground, I never would have thought it would be training ground three. I never got the chance here since that time with Kakashi.

Shisui and Rikuo was standing face to face about 20 feet from each other. Shisui looked lay back but he had no opening while Rikuo armed my sword the…

OH MY KAMI, WE NEVER GOT TO NAME THE SWORD!

I remembered Mino-ojii said to leave the name to me and yet why was I so slow.

Heck even my umbrella-sword has a name called the Funsai-ki by the way, meaning the Crusher.

I don't know if the maker was lazy or honestly thought the literal meaning was cooler.

Okay back to the story.

The sword in Rikuo's hand was long and didn't look like it would be wield well by a 9 year old. Shisui must have seen that point and smirk when he saw Rikuo holding it. "Hiyori, what's the rule for this?"

"Show everything you got but don't aim to kill or injured lethally" I said flatly.

"If that's the case, this'll be done in a flash"

Oh yea, Shisui the Body Fllicker. Rikuo would need to find a way to handle that.

Godspeed Rikuo.

I cleared my throat and with my loudest voice which turned out mostly to a shriek, I cried "BEGIN!"

At the signal, Shisui flickered his way behind Rikuo and made a series of hand seals that even I was familiar with.

Shisui is seriously isn't holding back.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu—Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"

The place where Rikuo was fully engulf in flame, I winced at the heat but it shouldn't be enough heat to be lethal but enough for a few degrees burn. Shisui turned his back on him with a smile as he walked away and toward us. "That was easy" he mouthed.

"Idiot" Itachi whispered.

I wonder who he meant that for because right after that, Shisui must have sensed something and shusin himself away in panic. For a ninja, it was a latent ability to feel the chakra of an attack which is why even though the anime should have depict chakra as invisible, ninja could feel the shape of it.

The fire had reduced significantly and Rikuo was unharmed and he had his sword pointing at the previous place Shisui's was. "With that speed…..this will be tricky." Rikuo commented.

I agree, now what will you do Rikuo? Son Goku should be watching you as well by now so you better impressed him.

Shisui's whistle, "That's not just a sword is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" taunted Rikuo.

This time, with Rikuo making the move first. He used a one hand to form various hand seals which cause Shisui to stunned from disbelief. The thing is, Ninjutsu had been long use one hand seal according to Son, people used two hand seals because it's easier especially to those who had bad chakra control. However since we had perfect chakra control from our training and Son insisted in making us practice one hand seal to get used to it and teaches us.

He made a slam on the ground and activate his jutsu. "Doton: Retsudo Tensho—Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" The ground around them immediately shifted, changing the grassy terrain into one with disoriented rumbles around them. Itachi and me also moved to not get caught with it.

"He knows a C-Rank element jutsu? With one hand seals at that" Itachi couldn't help ask.

"I'm sure you could do a C-Rank way before he could Itachi"

"Hn"

Shisui flickered from one place to another until the shaking stopped and didn't get caught the full effect from it. Though he then had to sidestep from and underground attack aimed at his head. Oddly though, even though Shisui was sure Rikuo had missed, there was a clear cut from his chin up to his lips. "Seriously, how many tricks does that sword have?"

"Not many" Rikuo admitted before he dashed toward Shisui as he pulled out his tanto from his sheath and decided to go full blown kenjutsu with him.

They were skillfully making use of their sword technique, though noticeably, he had used the Sabre Technique to make his sword like a giant axe. Against Shisui's tanto it was almost overwhelm, but Shisui didn't look alarmed and instead managed to parry his attacks with ease. Knowing his skill alone couldn't match him, Rikuo changed tactic to using Chakra bullets in the midst, forcing Shisui to step back since when he dodge the chakra he gets attack, when he parry's the attack he gets hit with chakra.

That style of switching chakra to weapon at any given moment is what most samurai uses other than technique and sheer strength.

Shisui who never seem to handle such situation was flustered but he seemed to have had enough sizing him and decided to body flicker behind him and aimed his tanto to his neck. Rikuo seemed to have waited for this when he realized Shisui was gone, he changed his sword to that to a scythe that was pointing whatever enemy behind him.

Shisui was taken aback when his ear was less than an inch from the tip of the scythe blade and flickered away once more. I didn't miss the smirk and Rikuo made a tiger seal and shouted "KAI." The ground Shisui's standing surrounded him in a 3 meter wall. This way, Shisui had to flicker toward the top, but that's where Rikuo would anticipate and aimed a chakra bullet right toward his head, intending to knock him out.

"I see so that's how it is" Itachi murmured.

"What, what, what did you get?"

"At first I thought the terrain was used to go against his Shushin since it's far more disadvantage at a wide open terrain. However, at the span time he had in the underground, it seemed he had placed seals to release earth style jutsu to cage him but in this case, to lure him to one location."

It was probably the first time I heard Itachi talking in a long full sentence like that and he had a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Good plan, but too simple."

"Agree"

Unlike how Rikuo had envision, Shisui caught him off guard with a blast of lightning cutting through the earth wall. Rikuo didn't have time to adjust to this before an electrified tanto was pointing between his eyes.

Rikuo bit his lips in frustration before he yield and Shisui sheathed his tanto back to his sheath.

Rikuo made another series of hand seals to adjust the terrain back before he flop his back to the ground. Shisui on the other hand was grinning ear to ear the whole time. "I've got to say this, you were awesome!"

"What?" that didn't just come Rikuo but from me as well since….he looked awed at someone he just beat. Not many could actually feel that way.

Now I have more respect to him.

"You're like only in the academy but you can use one hand to form seal that's just amazing, you're tactics weren't bad but it doesn't have enough layer in case of failures, and what was that you did with your chakra, it's different from chakra flow but it goes hand in hand with your style so I'm guessing it's a part of your kenjutsu. Moreover your sword! Kami that's the coolest sword I've ever seen! It could shoot out chakra and turned into scythe. It made me thought of a shinigami is disguising as a samurai with it." Shisui said with a snicker.

Hmm, a samurai shinigami? Shinigami in disguise… A Hidden Reaper—Kakusa Karito. That's not a bad name for the sword, I should tell that to RIkuo later.

"Uhm…thanks?" Rikuo looked unsure as he said it.

"Hey Itachi, looks like you have a future prodigy rival in the making!"

"Hn that was an impressive battle Kurogane-san"

"Really? Shisui barely go all out though, and if he had the Sharingan then he didn't use it." I commented on the side.

"Hey, I don't see you fighting him. Who the hell did you spar me up against because he sure is not normal from what I could tell?" He said snapping at me.

"Like you're one to talk" I snapped back.

"Now, now, since the spar finished why don't we go buy our self a drink?" Shisui said, trying to soothe the tension then turned to look at me with a curious assessing glint in his eye and I just innocently smile, as if not knowing what he was most likely be thinking.

I offered my hand to him and Rikuo took it with a grunt. "Did you have fun?" I asked softly.

Rikuo thought about it, then he shrug. "Not bad I guess"

"You can stop holding back by the way" I whispered him from the side.

"Weren't you worried I got taken in by Scar Face?"

"Don't worry, if you disappear, I'll rip Konoha to pieces if it gets me to find you." I was really serious at that statement but Rikuo offered me a smile and pat me in the head.

"Then I'll make sure to do the same for you, though I'll have to get stronger first"

I nudge him on the side, happy he cherished me that much. I looked at him staring daggers at Shisui's back as he inwardly resolve himself once more his determent to get stronger, and maybe he was hoping a little to get as strong as Shisui's.

I knew it was a good thing for him to spar him. I thought one of the things what made Rikuo frustrated is that he doesn't have a goal to reach. He had a dream, yes. But without someone for him to reach and overcome, it made him unsure where he was going.

"By the way, why wouldn't you had spar me with Itachi?" he asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Because he won't hold back and fucked your mind real bad" I said flatly causing him to sweat nervously at the thought

#

Next few days when Itachi and Shisui didn't come, I was greeted by one face I had the chance to meet a few times after that one incident together.

"Neji, good to see you!"

"Hmph, it seems fate had led me to you once more Hiyori-san"

"Oh don't give me that, fate or not, you're here so why don't we hang out like the good friends we are?"

Neji's gaze had given me an expression I was being ridiculous. Sooner or later he'll get used to me though.

"We barely know each other, what makes you think I'd be friends with the likes of you?"

I scoffed at his royalty attitude, "Because I said so and you can deny it as much as you want Neji, but I'll make you say we're friends and be warn that I have my ways in getting what I want" I said with Cheshire grin.

Neji raised an eyebrow but somehow took it as a challenge as he made that Hyuuga smirk.

He would have been so adorable if it weren't for his attitude.

However, I know he has a good heart deep down. Like the fact he would sometimes give death glares to bullies who aims at me because of my one bandaged eye.

So here in the park, I either meet up with the Uchihas or meet with a Hyuuga.

….

That's quite a play of fate if I do say so myself.

Who would have thought I would get in acquainted with members of the two clan.

Thinking that, there was a point that's been bothering me for a while.

"Neji why are you avoiding the Uchiha?"

Neji jerked and snapped his head at me. He muct have never expected me to notice.

Seriously Neji, every time Shisui or Itachi couldn't come you would be there hanging out with me, of course I'd notice you only show up when the Uchiha wasn't present.

Neji kept staring at me until he sigh suddenly, "I kept forgetting you weren't from this village"

"What does have anything to do with them?"

Neji scowled, he wanted to explain I suspect but not sure how to go about it. "Hiyori-san, I think you should not be so close with the Uchiha."

"Why?"

"They are currently not the most trustworthy clan at the moment, most of my clansmen are wary of them for a reason and so should you"

And here I thought it was some rivalry issue. Kami dammit, to think the isolation was this serious. Well if it weren't than there wouldn't have a coup in the first place.

"Well I like them regardless, Shisui did say his clan was stuck up so I'm guessing there are exception."

Neji sigh once more, he must have thought I didn't fully understand him when I know more than I could have wanted. Then our conversation broke from the sound of crying.

We turned our heads toward the source and saw a girl about our age, crying at the edge of the park. She had curly black hair tied in twin tail, she had crooked teeth I saw as she cried, angular head and freckles around her face. I made my way toward her side and started stroking her back in circle as I asked what was wrong softly.

She began to quiet down at the moment and turned to me with her face wet from tears and snot.

"My doll…." She started. "My brother took my doll and throw it into the tree and now I can't get it back"

I asked which tree and she pointed the tree in front of her, I eyed the tree for the doll and had difficulty when I noticed his brother must have put it some strength because the doll was waaaay high up, right at the middle of a 10 meter tree.

I patted her back once more to calm her and without much of a thought, I promise her to get the doll back.

Neji who had been silent, not caring much of the situation was forced to intention when I declared such.

"Can you even climb that high?" he asked skeptically.

"Hmmm, won't know if I don't try right?"

"Why do I have this feeling you're fated to fall?"

Okay, I was a little pissed at that. Can't he try putting more faith in me. "Fine then, let's make a bet. If I get the doll back without falling, then you'll have to spar with me, if I don't then…I'll just have you decide that!"

Neji pondered for a moment, but thought of it as acceptable bet.

I grin and went straight to the tree, chakra flowed on my hand and feet, reinforcing me in climbing.

With this, there's no way I lose the bet.

That arrogant moment became my downfall.

Just as I had reached for the doll and smirk at Neji, I failed to notice a familiar looking cat with ribbon snap to attention from my appearance and pounced at me.

It took only a moment for me to realize this cat was the infamous Tora.

And the immortal hell cat I bet sent from Jashin himself to lead me to my downfall.

Literally.

I screamed.

Neji panicked but immediately went to where he predicted I'd fall.

Before he did, someone has jumped and caught me in midair. Instinctively I reach for him and hold on to him like my dear life depends on it.

Once we reached the ground safely, I took a good look at my savior and smiled.

"Thank you so much for saving me Itachi"

"Hn you should be careful next time, good thing I passed by"

"Hey, blame the demon cat!" on cue, the cat hissed at me before he began running back toward the forest. "I swear Itachi, that cat must be planning humanity's downfall in that forest somewhere"

Itachi chuckled and when Neji broke our conversation with a cough, we both realized he was stuck carrying me bridal-style for some time with my face close up on him.

He was 10 now, so he had that adorable look, but the handsome part is starting to come out.

I know, I'm talking nonsense.

I let my feet touched the ground as he let go and gave the doll to the girl which she took it happily and gratefully before she said her farewells.

"Looks like you won the bet Neji" I grin at him but it fell immediately when I saw the deep scowl in his face unlike I've ever seen him do.

He wasn't just displeased.

He was pissed.

What's more his gaze was toward both me and Itachi.

Hmmmm, not good indeed.

"I told you were fated to fall" he said while holding back a spat.

"Yeah, you kind of did" I my voice squeak and I had my head down. Ugh, now I reinforced his conviction in unchangeable fate.

"You were lucky the Uchiha was there to caught you, otherwise you would have been badly hurt"

At this, I snap my head right back up. Was Neji….worried about me?

Oh man, now I feel bad and happy at the same time. I had to bring out my will to suppress my grin. "I wasn't worried, you were there even if he hadn't right?"

Neji's eye began to soften at my blunt trust for him. He rub the bridge of his nose then eyed me, "Please try not to do anything reckless."

"I will made no such promises" I made a cheeky grin and Neji Irk Bar must be spiking by now.

I then turned to Itachi who was silent at the whole ordeal and since this might be the only time a Hyuuga and Uchiha child member are present, I decided it was also a fate playing a part indeed in this.

Gosh, Neji is rubbing on me.

"Itachi meet Neji Hyuuga, Neji meet Itachi Uchiha."

They both silently stared at eachother, Itachi was the first to nod and that it was a pleasure to meet him. Neji did likewise. For someone saying they had pleasure, their faces was indifferent and showed no emotion like a good ninja they are.

I'm really tempted to break their poker faces, sadly I don't have ideas for it at the moment.

"Enough with the glare you two, Itachi, as thanks I'm buying you dango and Neji, since you win the bet, do you have anything you want me to do?"

Neji looked at me and his lips parted, but for some reason stopped himself. "I don't need you for anything, so let's just call of the bet"

"Hmph, your loss Neji"

#

Later that night, just before Rikuo could closed his eyes to sleep. I flashed my Sharingan just in time to get inside the mindscape.

"Greetings Son Goku-sama"

"Hmm, why if it isn't Hiyori Myou, what brings you to the present of the—"

"Great Sage of Equaling Heaven, you said that many times I remembered it by heart now"

"Just how it should be ukikikikiki, now what is it you need that little Rikuo had to side-step mind training today?"

"Oh, so you call him Rikuo now?" I made a flash smile that made Son's gaze shifted away and had a tinge of red.

"I….may have….reconsider him after his display with the Uchiha Brat…..far outcry still from my previous host though"

"Of course, but like I said, he'll grow stronger, and he'll be there providing his help in the war"

"Yes, yes, you said that many times as well, now out with what you want!"

"There's actually a jutsu I wanted to make"

"Hmph, already coming up your own jutsu, I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

"Yes, but I would like your opinion on this" I then gave him a rough explanation of the future jutsu I wish to make. In the future, I will be going against many S-Class criminals and I need a jutsu that could stand up against them. And the jutsu I envision would possibly class as an S-rank technique.

It'll take many years to accomplish it.

Which is why I need to start preparing myself.

"So what do you think?" I asked after finishing explaining

Son Goku was silenced, I wasn't sure the kind of emotion he had at his passive monkey face. "Kid, you do realize that jutsu you're trying to complete will be classified as one of the dangerous kinjutsu for the ability to destroy a shinobi's life?"

"I am aware, but after seeing things in my vision, I can say not even death could keep evil away"

"Hmmm, the jutsu you have will need precision as much as or even more so than your top medic-nin, and while the lightning element could give you speed, the wind element give you agility which is I would suggest the later if you're going through with said style."

"Thank you Son Goku-sama"

"Don't thank me kid, I couldn't even laugh from how ridiculous your mind could come up such a thing."

"If that's enough to make even you speechless, imagine how people react when nidaime made the Edo Tensei?"

#OMAKE

Itachi was curious.

He was a boy who people called genius that at the age of 7, they assumed he had the wisdom of a kage.

Personally he felt he was just being detached an impartial.

That helped him giving sound judgment and helped him understand people than most do.

However, Hiyori Myou was different.

She was an oddity.

She claimed herself to be 'unique' shy and reserved but once you made her opened up a little, she would welcome you with wide arms and she jest as much as Shisui. At times she should make the strangest remark but with a hint of wisdom in it. If she intends to hide it then she hid it well, but he was sure Hiyori is more aware and knowledgeable than most child her age should.

Something the Uchiha Prodigies could relate and attracted them to came meet her when they had time.

And for some reason, someone like her would often try hard to get him react to her.

She sense his detachment, and hoped for him to open up.

And what Hiyori was unaware of, she has succeed long ago before she tried.

Habits are just hard to break for the young Itachi.

He wasn't as curious now that he admit himself she was a friend regardless what she's like.

Then out of the blue, she introduced to them Rikuo Kurogane.

And Hiyori had spark blood into Shisui to make him spar with Rikuo.

What purpose it was for, he had no idea. Which sparks his curiosity to not only Hiyori but to the white haired boy. He looked familiar for someone he just met but he lightly brushed it off as he watched the spar.

It was quite one sided when you know the opponent is holding back. Not knowing he was fighting an ANBU. However, his set of skill were unique and intriguing that he briefly wished he had been the one sparring with him.

She also was able to somehow be acquainted with a Hyuuga. He was aware how wary is he of him and his clan. He must have seen something in her if he could tolerate being with him despite his own mix feeling.

Again he turned his attention to the girl on his side, she wanted this spar for a reason but couldn't find the reason and pondered how she thinks. He was asking himself 'who is Hiyori Myou?' Itachi wanted to know so he'll just silently watch over her.

Maybe one day he'll get his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CANON NARUTO**

Chapter 11: Changes

You know….it feels like it was only yesterday that Shisui caught my dinner, making dango jokes with Itachi, meeting with Ino, and being saved by Neji.

Who would imagine a year has passed now. Ino is like the best girlfriend any girl could ever want. She is bright, but nosy, smart, and loud, but would listen patiently when you need it and silently support you when you need space. She did that around the time of my parent's death anniversary and it always made me want to stay in bed the whole day, but habit force me to do the exercise.

Shisui and Itachi would always come by the park and eat dango, they say the near dango shop has the best dango so Itachi would often go there with Shisui on tow. As Itachi is part of the Dango Alliance, I force him to remember some secret handshake I made him do with me. He was reluctant at first, but after a few pleading and puppy eyes, he compiled.

He was a person that easily detach himself from his emotion which is why it's hard to make Itachi fond with people. Even now I would wonder if he thinks of me as a friend or someone he just knew who's as annoying as Shisui.

I hope I can be more to him.

Neji has finally enter the academy, I often made him tell his days which was a summary of studying, sparring and going home. No life in it.

Narutoooo…hurry and get his stick pull out from his ass please.

Speaking of which, it's strange I've never had the chance to meet him. All though the gossipers would let it slip something about a demon child, I wasn't so lucky to run on him yet.

Bear my words that I will.

This one year, I may intentionally and unintentionally may have changed a few things.

First, was my long awaited meeting with my favorite character; SHIKAMARU!

Damn it I want to fan girl him if it weren't for the fact it'd make myself weirder than weird.

Of course Naruto will and always be number one to me, but I separate my favorites into the lovable ones and the respectful one. The respectful favorite would be Tsunade in the lead because she's a badass woman, then Gaara who gain redemption by being an awesome leader, then Shikamaru who's just fucking smart, and Maito Guy as the fourth.

Yes, I highly respect the Konoha Beautiful Green Beast. He is an inspiring shinobi.

The lovable ones on the other hand are Naruto, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi. Yes, you might have noticed, 3 of the 4 are perverts and I called them lovable. Sasuke would had have a place but then he became creepy in Shipuuden so yeah, I'll have to fix that if I'm capable.

Now what changes you might ask in my meeting him? Well one of the times Ino and me play in the park, there were a few boys who were recruiting kids to play ninja with them. Then one of them started to say they didn't want Chouji in the team and I had my head snapped that I almost fear I might have broken my neck for it. I eyed the group of kids and surely there was one chubby kid, not fat yet, looking solemn as he asked why he wasn't allowed to play.

"Because the team that has you would ended up losing!"

"Yeah, you always hold us back since you're slow!"

Oh kami, what the hell, can't you see he's almost crying with that cute chubby cheeks of his? I eyed the other side of the crowd and there was the pineapple-head I always wanted to meet. He was about to say something when Ino had beat him to it.

"HEY! Just because he's slow doesn't mean he can't play, you guys are just pathetic if you can't properly help him in a team!" Ino was quite mad and I rarely see her mad. It might have been because of her father's work but she can sympathize with a person easily, she would have been a great friend with Naruto if she wasn't too focus with chasing Sasuke.

"Also," A voice interrupted, turning our heads to Shikamaru, "there'll be an odd number if you do that, Shogi is fun because you have all the pieces to play with"

One of the kids snorted, "Not if the piece is useless, it's better if you throw them away!" Shikamaru scowled at that, looking a bit pissed since the analogy is pretty insulting to shogi. Ino was more furious at his remark, saying a useless person should be thrown, if I hadn't said what I said I think she was ready to pounce them.

"They why don't you throw yourself away, the trash is over there by the way" I said pointing the nearby trash bin.

Okay, I might have gone a bit far for that, but at least it should be better than Ino starting a fight, she's at the age where she won't care if she gets ruff.

Life of a ninja remember? We were taught to get ruff, even Ino.

Everyone was watching me, some with bewilderment, some with rage, and some with amusement. Actually, not some, only Shikamaru think I was amusing. They were about to start a fight but then I eyed Chouji who looked paler than before and decided to ease the crowd's anger by saying he'll leave. Chouji is a kind kid so I know he left so there wouldn't be any fights. The kids decided to ignore after giving me dirty looks. One the other hand, me, Ino and Shikamaru all looked at the dejected boy's back then looked at each other as if reaching some sort of decision together. The three of us followed him and saw how he had help a small butterfly and let it fly away.

Chouji is kind. His kindest I know one day would help bring strength to his friends. And I made myself wish I would be one of his friends.

Shikamaru noticed that he probably needs time so he left. Me and Ino discussed a bit who to follow and ended up trying to get to know Shikamaru. We briefly introduce ourselves and had him do the same, Ino as the outgoing girl she is asked where he was going. Shikamaru was reluctant to answer, I'm sure because he had notice she'll follow him wherever he goes and mutter his famous quote.

"Troublesome"

Oh kami, hearing it firsthand almost made me squeal.

We then went our ways toward Shikamaru favorite cloud watching spot and surprise-not surprise, there was Chouji sulking. Me and Ino blinked while Shikamaru kept walking and asked if he minded any of us seat with him. Chouji nodded nervously as Shikamaru lay down on the grass to cloud watch while me and Ino decided to strike conversation with him while introducing ourselves and Shikamaru.

While Ino was loud and expressive about how stupid the kids were for not letting her play, I was just listening and nodding but at points encourage Chouji not to feel too bad, Shikamaru just lay there beside him and then offered us chips he had just bought.

Ooooh, sneaky Shikamaru, you know just how to make an Akamichi feel better don't you?

I grin at him and Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he watch the sky once more. There was also a moment of silence when I suggested to watching the cloud along with Shikamaru and guess the shape of the clouds which Shikmaru didn't mind joining in. We talked a few random things that I didn't quite remember until Chouza came and picked Chouji up. Shikamaru offered him to come and cloud watch with him which Ino commented how boring his hobby was and decided to come to make things interesting.

Cue the word 'troublesome'

As much as I'm happy the Ino-Shika-Chou were becoming best friend, the sacrifice was Shikamaru's peaceful cloud watching was never more. I came along only a few times and they were on their way to their usual dynamic.

Next was how I was invited to visit the Uchiha Matriarch to celebrate Itachi's birthday.

Finally I could visit the Uchiha because damn the guards won't even let me sneak in.

It was also the day I finally met him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

And he was the cutest little boy I've ever seen that I wouldn't mind being one of his fangirl, only with a different view off course because I'm not a cougar. He kept clinging happily to his brother and I was having a hard time not squealing at his cute attics.

I also met both of his parents, Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto was an angel of a mother. Gosh, Itachi had killed himself inside if he could bear with killing such kind mother. Moreover, the food she made was heavenly too that I couldn't help ask for the recipe. She was pleased by my reaction and happily obliged with my request.

Fugaku though was overbearing and didn't seem the man who could relax even if he wanted to. Itachi had also recently promoted to Chunin so he was congratulating him on that rather than his own birthday. Itachi for some reason, rather than being passive or irritated, he was looking at him suspiciously. You have no idea how a year could help me read his eye + grunt language.

I could have brushed him but then there's the nostalgic 'gut-feeling' I had that I should ask him about it.

"What's bothering you?" I asked him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, not sure what I was asking about. "Your father said something about being made chuunin and I could tell you were looking at him weirdly."

We were silent then as we sat on the porch, facing the old Japanese themed garden. "It's nothing" he said finally.

"Bullshit" I retorted.

Itachi was surprised at my sudden crude language since I never say cursed words openly unless I'm outright pissed, "Itachi you and I are friends, and no matter how stupid or little the matter is, I won't stand you hiding something you're struggling by yourself"

Itachi then stared at me but this time it was the longest stare he had ever made with me and I instinctively looked at him in the eye not wanting to back down this contest of staring. His eyes was just as black as mine, a trait in all Uchiha. He had a creased under his eyes, a sign of weary. I know how much he trains since the past years I would sometimes look for him at his favorite training ground alone like he's about to get killed.

I didn't like how he was so desperate when training, but I also know he was desperately trying to make changes. "You know, I've known you for a year yet I never saw you with your Sharingan." I blurted that one out and causing us to shift subject.

"Are you that curious at my eyes?"

"I'm curious about a lot of things Itachi, one of which is what you think of me." He blinked a few times in surprise, not knowing how to take that statement. "You rarely show your emotion Itachi and I know you're a caring person at heart but sometimes I think that you don't feel much for me as much as I feel for you." I made a wry smile at him. I stood up, deciding to leave him in his thoughts when I felt a tug in my arms.

Itachi held my hand and had me stayed in place. I sat back down next to him and waited for him to say anything. "The clan has been restless" he began, "Recently father had been pushing me far in my training and accepted some recommendation for me, I honestly don't mind about it, but it felt like he wants me to ready for him to use in something involves the whole clan." Itachi might not have noticed but his gripped tighten and almost made winced, but I held back because Itachi needs to say it.

I have sneaking suspicion Itachi knows what's going on but kept denying it without proof. He loved Konoha and his family, the fact he might have to pick one of the two scared him. He'll never admit, nor we'll he show it but Itachi is scared.

Since he is human.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my worries, but to your question Hiyori, I think of you as my close friends as well and I trust you"

Now it's my time to blinked, he had done that just to prove his point I'm his friends.

Even though I have things I'm hiding from him as well.

"Did you know I always have nightmares?" Itachi was perplexed from another shift in the subject but I continued despite that. "Every day I would have nightmares, about my parents dying, my friend blaming me for dying, and my hometown burning from tons of puppet with the ground covered in corpse and the screaming for help as I kept running. It came almost every night, ever since I escaped from the war"

"Everyday if I could, I make sure to tire myself out one way or another since it'll help me not think of the nightmare, but at times it came and never truly disappear" I knew Itachi could relate to that, he had seen war first hand when he was 4 and what made him a pacifist ninja. Seriously that Fucking Fugaku, I know you need to show kids some reality check, but showing them war really could mess up your mind, Itachi was just lucky he's still sane and a loyal wonderful person that he is. I look at Itachi who I'm sure is assessing me once more, trying to make out what makes Hiyori as Hiyori.

"Now we both shared our burdens with each other, and that's fine because that's what friends are for"

It was subtle, but I swear that THE Itachi Uchiha smiled, and for me that was the greatest accomplishment in this life.

"Next time I spar with Rikuo-san, I'll make sure to use the Sharingan"

"Pfft, are you trying to destroy him?" I cackled. I then took a scroll from my pocket and gave it to him which Itachi received with a raised eyebrow. "It's your gift, open it."

He nodded, opened the scroll, and unlock the seals, "Rikuo's clan is a famous black smith clan throughout generations and this is a gift from me and him. He said he was thankful for giving him spars along with Shisui's and help him improve a lot, he needed it"

"This….is…." Oh Itachi is speechless, now I have two greatest accomplishment in my life. At one point it's similar looks like a beautiful curved blade with blue hue and a circle hilt to it, and at one point it can become a fuuma shuriken, but that's not all. "That Fuuma Shuriken has the ability to duplicate itself when thrown like a Kage Bushin, the downfall is that it consumes almost as much as chakra, at day it has blue hue but at night the blade will be completely black and wouldn't make a sound or emit chakra, useful for surprise attack. Plus, the shuriken can register it's owner chakra so it'll work mostly like a boomerang."

"Are you sure giving me such a thing?"

"Of course, like I said I trust you. I wanted to give you something better but neither me nor Rikuo are not even aware half of the rank and ability of the clan's weapon. We also agree to give weapons to those we trusted rather than letting it stored and forgotten. Though I'm sure you know but don't let many people ask detail where you get it, we don't want to be targeted after all"

"Aaaaa" Itachi nodded and sealed the weapon once more.

We were then interrupted by Sasuke smashing Itachi's back and pulled him to the table where we're about to cut the cake. I smiled at the two and whole heartedly wished that they'll one day overcome and tragedy befall them.

Now on for the third changes which I'm experiencing.

Right now it's winter and in a few months, I'll also be joining the academy.

Have I ever mention I hate winter?

Whether in the past life and now, I still hate it.

It was at my least favorite season that I met with my most favorite character.

He was ducking in an alleyway, shivering in the corner and mumbling about the cold wouldn't beat him. He was just like how the anime depicts, bright blonde yellow hair, a blonde distinctive only to him. Whisker marks on his cheeks, and his blue azure eyes. It might have been my instinct on my previous life, and a memory of my teacher once said that the south had more beggars was not just because of the economy but because they didn't have winter. Since places with winter made it almost impossible for beggars to grow in the streets.

Naruto was only wearing a green T-shirt and short khaki brown pants, and who knows how long he had been here in this freezing cold and snow piling up. I went to him, not caring whether he was the protagonist of my long childhood anime or he was the Hero of the Shinobi World.

What I saw in my eyes was a kid, freezing, and if he doesn't get help he might suffer hypothermia. That shit could kill you and I'm not letting a kid in front of me die.

I had forgotten though that most people here was much more resilient thanks to their chakra and Naruto has a mountain reserve of that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an almost angry tone.

Naruto flinched and he looked at me with annoyance. He must have thought I was no different with the villagers and tried to push him off. He was wide eyes at my next words.

"Do you have any idea how cold it is out here? You're going to die from freezing like an idiot!"

He was surely caught off guard that anyone would express worry to him. He kept staring at me like I'm some sort of alien. I rolled my eyes when he didn't move and decided to just grab him and pull him off from the dark moldy alley.

First thing first, he needs to be kept warm for a while so I took my coat off and forced it on him. I then pulled him toward a clinic and asked for a doctor, I'm not going to risk he had hypothermia so meeting a doctor is a must right now.

I had forgot that he was in fact, the jinchuuriki.

Which meant when I told the nurse it was for a kid who was out in the cold while dress inappropriately. They were horrified and then their expression calmed but with anger burnt in their eyes. She then kindly but with slight venom, that no doctors are currently available for the boy until tomorrow.

It was certainly bullshit, but to spite I asked if we could meet anyone available tomorrow only for her to reply it wasn't possibly to book a meeting for any other day.

Frankly, I don't think I have the right to lecture the villagers of what was right or wrong. I was able to care for Naruto because of who will he become and not knowing the Kurama's past. Had I've been in Konoha from the start and witness the chaos, had Rikuo died because of Kurama, I don't know if I'd be doing the same thing or spat him like the other villagers.

However, that's only the if.

I don't blame the villagers for the actions, but that doesn't mean they aren't supposed to act professional when needed to be.

One of my pet-peeves is those who doesn't take responsibilities for their job.

I glared at the nurse and took my way out of the clinic and decided to just treat him myself. I drag him again, and Naruto was in a whirlpool of confusion from my actions that he never said anything the whole time.

A meek Naruto. Never thought I would see such a thing.

I drag him to my apartment and turned on the heater and had him seat next to it. He was twitching the whole time that I thought he was still trembling from the cold. The boy then looked at me with those clear blue eyes, something about them was mesmerizing and I found myself staring him back.

"Wha….why are you doing this?" he asked shyly with a blush.

Ha! Naruto + Shy = unimaginable until now.

Heck I thought when he confessed his love to Hinata in the movie, he would at least blush yet he boldly claim his feelings like the man he was.

"Because you could die if you stayed there and I don't like people dying" I said frankly, because truly that's how I feel. I'm definitely going to visit a Yamanaka when I have my first kill, but when the time comes it comes.

Naruto blinked then he made his trademark smile, I thought people were exaggerating when they say his smile was warm and bright and could make you happy as well.

Well, they were right because that's how I feel. Like I just gave him the best birthday present when it had only been something small to me and he made me special that way, and everyone loves being treated as special.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo!"

Aaah, I never thought I would be so happy hearing his verbal tic. "My name is Hiyori Myou, nice to meet you Naruto-kun"

"You too Hiyori-chan, anyway what's with the bandage?!"

He's even blunter than I am, though I don't mind actually but I should told him off in the future to be more considerate to others when asking personal question. Not like anyone else could teach him that.

"I have different eye color and I hide it since it's weird"

"Oh" he said. Probably expecting some sort of exciting story behind it like a war scar.

"Okay, I think you should be warm enough but just to be safe, come here." he did as I say with his bright eyes looking at me with some awe? Respect? He reminded me of a puppy. I touched his head and use a diagnostic jutsu if there was any irregularity in him but finding none. He's as perfectly healthy as any normal child, but that's the weird part since his childhood is anything but normal.

Then I was reminded of Kurama's hyper regeneration ability.

Huh, good to know he's making him healthy.

"Looks like nothing is wrong, why don't we eat something warm. Is there anything you want to eat, I haven't bought any groceries so there's no food here at the moment" I was actually outside to buy food.

Naruto grin, "Then let's go buy to Ichiraku Ramen!"

Ah, so the time has come for that, "Ichiraku?" I feigned ignorance trying to coax some reaction from him because he could be damn funny.

As I hoped for, Naruto jaw dropped and blanch knowing I never tasted Ichiraku and drag me to the next three block toward the Ramen Shop. Teuchi and Ayame-san was just as kind and friendly people like the anime had showed. Teuchi-san actually ranked 5th on my Favorite Respectful Character, since it takes guts and a big heart to accept the child that bear a symbol of calamity to this village.

He had numerous times said that the ramen shop would have died without Naruto but I have sneaking suspicion that the customers went down since he started to treat Naruto as his no. 1 customer. In fact, the Sandaime might have even help his establishment if he could protect one of the few places Naruto could be himself and a link to one of his parents.

Wow, another theory to the mix of theories I made.

You'll get used to me soon people.

Anyway, ignoring that I got to say that Teuchi-san's ramen was no joke. It IS freaking delicious and despite the large portion, I asked another bowl because this is addicting. Naruto looked pleased of himself after sharing one his joys to people and I thanked him with a smile. Naruto looked surprise at that and I tilted my head as I wonder why and Naruto shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"By the way, why the hell aren't you wearing any coat or anything warm for the fact? You should be glad you're not sick for spending alone in this cold outside"

"Well the orphanage had given the kids some coats and all but after getting mine, the next day there were rip to shreds and the caretaker said some mischievous cat must have get to it." He said with his lips curled and slit eyes as he pout.

I don't know if Naruto is aware but that's definitely no accident, "Didn't they give you an extra clothes?"

"They said mine was the last one on the batch"

"When was this incident?"

"A month ago"

Oh this is crap, a MONTH and Naruto didn't question why they didn't even try to buy him a new one! Even Teuchi-san grimaced at the thought!

"You know what Naruto-kun, you can keep the coat if you want"

"Eh, but?"

"No worries, you need it more than I do and I have a few more back home, oh and you should talk to the Hokage about that too"

"How do you know I know the Old Man?" He asked curiously.

Oh shit, I forgot despite being an idiot he's actually quite perceptive, much like Rikuo. "Because I saw you eating ramen once here with him, was I mistaken?" Smooth Hiyori, smooth, if it was anyone else they would have figure me a lot sooner.

"Oooooh, so that's why! Yeah it was the old man who first made me eat here. The ramen is delicious right?"

Looking at him smile, my own mouth instinctively curled up as well. Who knew smile could be contagious? "The best ramen I've eaten that's for sure"

Naruto began to blink and look away, he looked down at his own bowl as if thinking up a word to respond. "Do you….do you want to meet up and eat together again?" He then turned to me with a pleading look that could any woman's heart melt.

Dammit Naruto, how could you be this cute?

"I don't mind" I said, trying to look nonchalant, "Why don't we meet up tomorrow noon then?"

Oh my kami you should've seen that beaming face of his, it's like the sun itself has shone on him. His smile was bright and sincere and I could see why it would make me feel warm and happy inside, knowing I could make him smile like that made me feel that despite the horrible things I've seen and done, there's always hope.

His smile gave people hope.

That hope….I want to protect it.

Surprisingly though the next day, I found out myself having a new neighbor and do you know who it is?

"Hiyori-chan! Guess what, I'm going to live here too!"

Hmm, it would seem after listening to Naruto's story, he had also gave the Hokage the few sabotaged story he hasn't being said, ticking the God of Shinobi. I had a suspicion this apartment was familiar but never thought it would be Naruto's apartment in the end.

I wonder if it was Hokage's idea to have an outsider live next to the village's pariah. Then he would at least have a nice neighbor and friend to live next to.

Sneaky Hokage. I like him.

Thus, me and Rikuo became Naruto Uzumaki's neighbor.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers, how's the story this time?**

 **Hope you like it because FINALLY we get to see Naruto.**

 **I hope I write the character right. Naruto still isn't expose by too many people so I made him shyer. I hope it's not weird to see Itachi is opening up but since he has little close friends, it made it harder for him to open up which is why with Hiyori he learns to open up more.**

 **Another thing I like to ask if you have any idea who you want Hiyori to ship with because I have no idea who I want her to ship for.**

 **It could be Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, or even Sasuke, as the story progress and the chemistry between them builds do ship her whoever you want that's suited for her and at some point I'll began to write with their ship in mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ohana

"Naruto-kun, eat your vegetables!" I proclaimed loudly at the table.

"But they're yucky!" Naruto complained.

Rikuo sigh, "You know Naruto, she'll make you eat it one way or another if you keep refusing, and when I say one way, I meant painful way" Naruto's spine shuddered and began eyeing his vegetables as if it was his mortal enemy.

To explain our merry dinner table of three. Ever since Naruto moved next to us we made sure for him to eat along with us because of;

1\. The market kept giving him rotten or bad product with absurd price to boot.

2\. Either that or the shops kick Naruto out after giving him 'parting gift' (Read: wound and bruises)

3\. He doesn't know how to cook other than ramen (which explains why he kept eating one)

Which led to Rikuo and me in charge in buying groceries and cooking for him, we decided once he mastered henge, we would help him in buying and picking ingredients while we teach him how to cook. And what I meant by we, I meant mostly Rikuo since I still lack any skill for culinary.

I can still remember Naruto's expression as we feed him, he was so close to tearing up and instead gave us the biggest smile he could muster.

"You can't be a good ninja if you don't eat well enough so eat or I'll make you!" The last word had a menacing tone that Naruto gulped and force feed himself a bundle of vegetables. I smiled happily as I continue eating while Rikuo could only sigh at our routine act.

"By the way Naruto-kun, where's your scarf, I thought you had it this morning?"

Naruto looked down at his own neck then smiled sheepishly at me, "Ah yeah, you see, I was around the academy that I found this girl being bullied by three boys which made me soooo mad so I jumped and confronted them dattebayo!" Naruto looked so proud at doing the right thing.

"Did you win?" Rikuo asked, dumbing cold water on the boy's proud face.

"Hmm, well, they ran away before I could hit them hard enough ttbayo, anyway, the girl tried giving back the scarf but since she didn't have one I thought it'd best if I leave it to her" After he finished explaining, I blinked a few times. Did Naruto just copy my action to our first meeting, oh gosh now I could feel my cheeks looking red.

"What's the girl name?" Rikuo asked curiously, he was beginning to get hook by the story of Naruto saving a damsel in distress.

Naruto's face then scowled, "I don't know, I introduced myself to her but before she told me anything, some guy-probably her father-came and took her away." Naruto turned away to avoid looking sad, "He had the same kind of eye as the other villagers, I shouldn't be bother by now but it still…."

"Don't think it won't bother you just because you're used to it!" I said with voice louder than I meant to, leading to silence on the table. "If you're sad, you're sad, if you're angry, you're angry, it's fine if you tried to hide it but don't do that on us, we're family!" my eyes widen at the last word, I wasn't even thinking when I said that.

Naruto and Rikuo was just as surprised as I am. Rikuo though chuckled while Naruto looked quite disbelief. "We…..we're family?" He finally asked.

I snorted, "Well we eat together, play together, talk and joke around, nag at each other, even choosing our new clothes together so yeah we're like a family"

"So does that I mean you get to call me Aniue from now on? I'm the oldest here" Rikuo said in smug tone.

"Better than keep calling you my roommate in front of others but no way I'll call you Aniue"

"Why not? Then call me Aniki, I always wanted to sound like some kind of mob boss"

The two of us then began to banter what to call Rikuo when we were stopped by the sound of sniffling. We turned and saw the waterworks on Naruto. "I….I never really know what's a family is like….I've been so alone….so lonely….I thought I never will know what it's like to have one ttebayo"

My heart almost shattered at his voice, I then came closer and hug him tight. "We're family Naruto, not a normal one but no doubt our own little family."

"Will we always be one, you won't leave me one day will you?"

I rub his yellow blonde hair, soothing him in the process, "One of things I know about family, is that family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. As long as you remember us Naruto, as long as we're together, we'll always be one" Yes, I just pull a quote from Lilo&Stitch, but I can't help it, I've always wanted say that.

Naruto began to cry even harder and I felt my shoulder was wet from tears and snot.

#

"Shisui-san, Itachi, meet Naruto!"

It was finally one of the day I've been dying to have.

The meeting of Shisui, Itachi and Naruto.

Rikuo looked like he was working out my thought as to why I was so happy letting them meat. Well for one, Itachi needs more exposure of happy-go-lucky people, plus I wanted to know how they'll interact with each other.

Wow, I'm speaking like I'm doing some kind of experiment.

The two expression though, was subtle but there, grimaced. I know they're not the kind of people who would blame a child for an even they were too small to understand, but they were probably told to not associate much with the blonde boy. After all, it was Kurama's Incident that cause the interaction between Uchiha and Konoha to worsen, enough to stage a coup. Letting an Uchiha and a Jinchuuriki together is like spelling 'trouble.'

Screw politics, like hell you're screwing my life!

Shisui was the first to react, he shushin himself next to the boy, startling him in the process, "Hey, I'm Shisui, but you can just call me Shisui-nii or Shii-nii if you want"

"Itachi Uchiha, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Itachi said as he nodded at him.

Naruto smiled at the two and introduced himself, or rather announced considering how loud he was, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be the next Hokage dattebayo!"

"Naruto…..do you always have to announced your dream when you introduce yourself?" I said with a resign sigh.

"How else would people know my dream then?" He asked, slightly pouted and confused.

"Hee…Hokage is it? You're going to need to be super strong for it, not to mention super tall, right chibi-ko?"

Naruto began to pout harder as he stomped his foot, "Just you wait, I'll be the strongest AND the tallest Hokage this village has seen!"

Shisui laughed as he ruffled his hair, "Sure kiddo, I'll make sure to wirness you do that" seeing the determinant look in Naruto's eye, I chuckled that he really intends to become the tallest. I was pretty short in my previous life so I share his sentiment on becoming taller.

"So Naruto, why don't we watch a little spar match?" Shisui turned his attention toward Rikuo, who groaned loudly, and Itachi just grunted. Lately, Itachi has been coming at him harder with him using the Sharingan. It took weeks for Rikuo to actually break one of his genjutsu only for him to get caught with a stronger one. He complained how sparring with Itachi was horror.

"Taijutsu and bukijutsu only?" RIkuo asked.

Shisui snorted, "Off course, didn't you remember the last time you two used ninjutsu?"

"In their defense Shisui-san, training ground are meant to be made dysfunctional." I said with my hand raised up.

"I don't mind either way" Itachi commented.

We then made our ways toward the training ground, Naruto being the hyperactive as it is keep running around until we arrive. Once Itachi and Rikuo made their stance the tension began to rise and Naruto became quiet, he was looking at the two with intense eyes but not before he cheered Rikuo on.

Rikuo nodded at him with a smile then he pull out a Chain Sickle, otherwise known as kusarigama, Ten Ten signature weapon. Shisui whistled before he turned to me, "A new toy, how many does he have anyway?"

"As much as a normal boy has toys."

"Does this one has something interesting?"

"Watch and find out yourself"

Other than Kakusa Karito, which I don't even know what rank it is, the weapons Rikuo used are never above C-Rank so one we wouldn't attract too much attention and it was only his 4th weapon he had used in a spar. The academy isn't the best place to practice his clan's weapon so Shisui and Itachi are the only capable sparring partners we know to practice with.

Shisui cleared his throat before he cried, "Begin!"

Itachi being the faster one (the result of constant sparring with Shusin no Shisui) came up on him from the front and was ready to kick him on the head with a side way kick, it took ever bit of Rikuo's reflex to barely dodge him. He used this chance to unravel the chains and twisted it on his feet. Itachi tried to move away but that only tangled the chain more and Rikuo used his chakra laced arms to throw him off to few feet away from him.

He used that momentum to throw his sickle at him which he dodge with a back flip and dashed out once more toward him. What surprises everyone though, except me, was that the sickle then moved back behind Itachi. Itachi moved on instinct to avoid the incoming blade aiming at his back. He then flashed his Sharingan, trying to figure out what trick or ability he used.

Though I don't need to use the Sharingan to know Rikuo had tied chakra strings around the kusarigama, possibly manipulating it. It's quite a good combi trick with mid-range weapon. Itachi decided to reyaliate with a bunch of shuriken, now when you witness Itachi with shuriken it is highly recommend you keep an eye on it because his accuracy and control is monstrous, he had more than one time lay victim on Rikuo's butt.

Rikuo either dodge and block them and began to throw the blunt end of the kusarigama at him, Itachi blocked it with his Kunai and kept running toward him, looking like a predator with his Sharingan eyes. I had gave Rikuo tips to not look him in the eyes and even practiced it with me. Doesn't mean Itachi won't have his ways.

The two were then locked with taijustu, Itachi with a kunai and Rikuo with his kusarigama, traded one blow with another. It was clear that with taijutsu, Rikuo was no match against Itachi and barely hanging on. It's kind of a cheat for Itachi with him using his Sharingan made it easier for him to predict movement.

That's what I thought before Rikuo managed to make a long scar at his face and his right hand, dropping his kunai. Itachi retaliate by a kick to his side at the same time Rikuo made a kick to his chest. He was thrown to the side but managed to twirled the chain to Itachi's dominant hand. I blinked a few times, not sure how Itachi couldn't have out maneuvered them like the other times.

"Okay, I don't if it's the weapon or any other tools, but I have no idea what Rikuo did."

Shisui nodded and then turned his Sharingan on to understand the flow of the battle and suddenly began to laugh.

"Rikuo is really a fun sparring partner, you never know what trick he has on his sleeve"

"What, what is it?"

Shisui looked at me in surprise as if he had expected me to know the answer and began to smirk. "So not even you notice, he hid it well that he even camouflaged it against a Sharingan."

"….camouflaged?"

"The kusarigama, the chakra threads, it was to hide the hidden weapon beneath his sleeve. It coiled his arm like wires, I'm not sure what kind of weapon it is but after Itachi got close to him, the wire sprout out blade shape chakra. If he works out the timing better he could aim at his vital where Itachi least expected"

"So you're saying it's useless now that he figured it out"

"…..unless there's more to it than it seemed"

Rikuo tug the chain and tried to throw him off but Itachi just dashed forward, following the force of the chain and uses it to his advantage instead, Rikuo who noticed this tried to spike up chakra thorn at the chain and Itachi changed his tactics and took something from his pouch and throw them, causing a barrage flash bomb.I could understand RIkuo using it against Itachi, but what used would Itachi using it and sealed his hax eye power. However, it did slowed Rikuo down as he covered his eyes but shouldn't hold him back for too long.

Yet that small moment was all Itachi needed to slip in his guard and made a hard knock to his jaw, Rikuo didn't give in from pain and pull Itachi toward and used held on to his mind before he became disoriented, controlling the chains and wrapped Itachi around. Trapping him. Rikuo could have won this spar but that knock must have been hard because Rikuo didn't move one bit after sprawling on the ground.

"Looks like it's a tie" Shisui commented.

I managed a sigh and ran toward the two, ready to heal the injuries they had.

Suddenly, I remember the so silent Naruto which was weird since Naruto is never silent.

"That….was…AWESOME!" said the loud voice behind me. I looked up on him and he was looking at us with wide sparkling eyes and kept fidgeting his body, looking restless. His smile was wide and looked excited as if he had seen the greatest spar in history. "Hiyori-chan, Hiyori-chan, weren't they awesome! Riku-nii was all SWOOOSH, and Itachi-nii was like KAPOOOOW, and they were going on and on back and forth, it was just awesome!"

"Yes, yes, calm down Chibi-ko" Shisui came and tried to calm him with his hand rest on his shoulder looking amused at his reaction.

"Don't call me Chibi-ko!" Naruto cried in annoyance.

I smiled at them and then turn my attention back to Rikuo, "Your first tie, how do you feel?"

"After getting my ass kick 17 times, pretty good actually"

Rikuo smiled and I chuckled. After he was relatively healed up, I went up to Itachi who was sitting as he catch his breath. I healed the bruises on his side and the wound on his arm and face. Rikuo must have some type of jealousy on him because he never failed to put a scar on his face.

"By the way, why don't you ever bring Sasuke around, since I'm the same as him I thought you would want to introduced him to me personally?" I asked, filling the silent as I healed him.

Itachi was silent for a moment, thinking through the words he'll use, "Father and mother feels that it is not yet the right time to let Sasuke wander off the compound." He answered.

I pondered his words and tried to look the underneath, I then remembered the clan's situation and how the village are viewing them. Letting Sasuke roam where he would feel the distrust eyes on him would not what any parents want for him.

Huh, would that be the reason Fugaku was harsh on him, so he would focus more on training inside the compound? Possibly one out of many reason anyway.

A shock then came crashing in my mind as whirled my head toward Itachi.

Didn't he say before at his birthday that he was being recommend to something by his father?

He's eleven now, which means he would soon be made ANBU! Oh my freaking kami, why had I only remember now! Itachi will start killing on order along with Shisui. He'll be made a spy and inevitably bear the burden of killing his own clan.

Oh what should I do, I have only 2 years left for that before everything came crashing down for him.

Can I even stop it? What would even a child like me can do? Even if I inform the Hokage of me being a seer, having the means of stopping is another thing. Heck the Hokage might have insist diplomacy but he didn't wholly throw away the idea of killing the whole clan with them trying to harm the village.

And the Uchiha Clan are assholes too.

At least the Hyuuga aren't power crazy, they have pride and honor but being the so called 'royalty' as they claim, they don't chase power, they show it, acknowledge it, and control it within the clan. While the Uchiha are never satisfied with their position and boasting their superiority. At least the elder shinobi from them.

I look once more at the child who love too much, sacrifice too much and lost too much in his life.

To me, he was the most pitiful charac…no, the most pitiful person I know in this life.

Itachi….I don't know if I can change things, but I swear whatever happened, you won't bear that burden alone.

Until the bitter end, I won't give up on saving you.

#Omake: Rikuo's day

Rikuo was bored.

The academy did teach a few things but other than the academic one, he had covered almost everything the academy had to teach thanks to Hiyori nagging and pushing him to get as strong as possible. He also have to give credit to that monkey for teaching us several jutsu, but most of the credit should go to Hiyori. He remembered times where he was at a lost in chakra control training when they were younger and Hiyori could do them at ease once she knew how it clicks. It was only the presence of someone younger and a girl to boot that pushes him so he wouldn't be left behind, he didn't mind asking her some tips and they both ended up growing about the same pace.

Heck she even forced some weight on me, which indeed help him on his speed, and had put on some weight increasing seal which she added a kg for every week that he had lost count how much it weight right now. Unknown to Rikuo, Hiyori had secretly increased his weight to 5 kg a week.

He's been considering on graduating early, but then he remembered his father still haven't come back to teach that Fuinjutsu class of his.

Well he can't ignore the village forever so it's only a matter of time.

Besides that, the kids here are nice. Since he started going all out and becoming Rookie of the Year, some started to see him in envy but others in awe. Not surprising since no one knows of his lineage, people regarded him as an orphan civilian and getting the better out of a clan kid is never easy. He might have been pleased with himself, but Hiyori had engrained him the mindset of 'get cocky and die' so he couldn't be too proud of himself and always aim better.

The fact she introduced him crazy kids like Shisui and Itachi really gave him an eye opener how strong kids around his age could be. He was a little bit ashamed that his buttons was so obvious to her.

Just like Son Goku said, even he couldn't tell which one of them is older.

Once school was over, he took out my book and started reading where he left off as he made my way outside. he had a nasty habit of reading book whenever he had the time so lately he's been often seen reading while he walk. Cue the nasty hit with the door.

"Fucking dammit" he muttered under his breath while rubbing his forehead. A laughter took his attention from behind and he eyed with annoyance toward the Dead-Last of this class, and if what Hiyori said is true, would be his future teammate if he stayed.

"You should literally watch where you're going Kurogane!" Raiga Inuzuka cackled, followed by a bark from his black dog Kagemaru, Rikuo looked back and shot him a glare. He didn't have a beef or rivalry against him, you could say he was very annoyed at how 'loud' and 'boisterous' Raiga could be, and having Naruto In his life was already enough for him.

"Mind your own business Raiga, I can read however I want"

"Not if you don't have a third eye you don't" Rikuo and the Inuzuka turned toward a girl who came up to them with ironic line, considering she was blind.

"…..or at least you have better sense of awareness" Hikari Hyuuga continued on with arm crossed and lips curved up into an amused smile.

As the fact suggest, she was a blind Hyuuga. Despite that she is the top kunoichi in class and has sensory ability that could rival a Hyuuga's Byakugan, garnering respect from her peers. Though you could imagine she has the opposite reaction inside her family's compound. Because what would be more shameful than a Hyuuga that couldn't use a Byakugan?

To Rikuo though, rather than respect he felt himself creep out from the girl milky stare toward him. It wasn't the blind eye that's bothering him. It was the way she looked at him in interest, not a love interest as far as he could tell, but something a kin to curiosity. He wasn't sure when it started but her gaze became more intense when he started to reach the top rookie for his year and it was creeping him out more when she smiled like she was plotting something for him.

To elaborate, her smile would be similar to a blind female Hyuuga version of Orochimaru.

Now you know how creepy that is.

"Hyuuga-sa…." Rikuo paused as he saw the puffed cheek she made and glare at him, "I mean Hikari-san thanks for your concern but I'll find a way to get a hang of it" he said nervously.

Hikari ignored him and came up on him that their face was only inches apart, Rikuo never was comfortable that those pair white eyes sees nothing instead of seeing all, yet she looked at him like she was seeing through his soul. She made a tap on his forehead and then slide her cold hand past his face before she let go. "Take care of yourself better Rikuo-kun, we don't want you to run over anything bad now would we?" she said sweetly.

Rikuo gulped and nodded. Satisfied with his response, Hikari went passed him and went home.

"Does she have a thing for you?" Raiga asked curiously.

"If she does, I'm not sure what kind of 'thing' she has for me" he said in deadpanned tone.

Thus was a glimpse of Rikuo's everyday life.

 **Author's note:**

 **So how's the chapter? Hope you like though not many significant happening.**

 **Though I like to know more what you think of the omake since as you would guess, the two characters will be Rikuo's future team mate and I don't plan to neglect his side of the story just because he's not the MC.**

 **He is the a very pivotal character in this story and I plan to make his adventure as interesting as the main story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

 **Hello readers, another chapter and finally Hiyori enters the academy. I would very much like to know the Review for this chapter**

 **and do you have any request the kind of adventure you would want Hiyori and/or Rikuo to have because I plan for Hiyori to use it in the Wave Arc and reveal both her eyes at the Chuunin Exam with all the shits going on, some had suspicion of her ability while two people had confirmed it.**

 **Who it is well...that would be spoiler.**

 **But I want to ask you readers if you want to see her Sharingan/Byakugan power in action while she's in the academy or you don't mind waiting it because her days at the academy will be a long one because I plan to build a lot of chemistry between the characters and Hiyori. Not to mention the side story for Rikuo when he became Genin, but let me tell you his Genin days are important because he'll make changes himself.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND CANON CHARACTERS BUT HIYORI AND RIKUO ARE MINE!**

Chapter 13: Academy Start!

It's finally time.

When that day entrance ceremony for the academy finally arrive, I was feeling ridiculous at how excited I felt.

You would too if you'd feel excited learning how to kill people.

The notion of raising child soldier might look ridiculous but then if you insult ninja, it's the same as insulting soldier but with younger age back on my past life, so I have no culture shock or the like for the system. I never like fanfiction where OC characters kept bitching in having to kill or about the system then try to defect to get away from the whole plot.

Well the thing about knowing the future is that you ended up unable to ignore things. So rather running alone, I rather face things together.

Also, I may not like killing but I have no guilt in having myself going for the kill for two reasons only.

1\. If the opponent try to kill me in any way and restraining him/her is outside of my ability.

2\. If the opponent bring possible threat to the village or the land as a whole like Danzo and Tobito

Other than that, I do not wish to kill for vengeance or the like if possible and only with this code of honor I made for myself. It's so that my mind wouldn't become slave to the system, to remind myself that before we are ninjas, we are human.

The kids line up according to their name and on the podium was the teachers, the administration officer and the Hokage himself. I wasn't sure if he noticed me but I did try to slightly wave at him, our eyes met and the old man chuckled with his warm grandfather smile.

Ever since we live here, me and Rikuo have the occasional time to visit him or vice versa. Seeing Rikuo as his student's child, he'd inclined to treat him as his own grandson. My visits with him began to escalate with Naruto being in our lives so our relationship is close enough that I get to call him Jiji along with Naruto.

Yes, he might be a bad influence on me.

The Hokage then began to tell his speech after congratulating us, about the academy, the village, the future generation, and the Will of Fire. I was suddenly reminded of Kagami-sensei last words for us, he had been once standing here, listening to the same speech as us, learning and training, and had live part of his life here. I clenched my hand to my chest, I wasn't only living for my sake, I'm here to live for those who had entrusted me to live. To live and protect my loved one so I could pass down this will.

The Will of Fire.

My life is no longer just my own.

And I'll live proudly to honor their memories.

A smile came up on my face and in this place and I once again steeled my resolve.

After the speech was done, each teacher then called out the names of their students and led them to their class and I smiled when I heard my name.

Good news! It's been decided that I would stay in the same class as the Rookie 9, in other words, under the best teacher of the year, Iruka Umino.

Bad news, I was sited next to Sasuke.

Why bad news you might wonder? Let's just say I had pissed of one of the future hax character that one day will have Rinne-Sharingan, and could potentially kill me in thousand different way. It started when the last time I visited the Uchiha Matriarch. That day, I became Sasuke best friend, and at the same day I managed to piss him off.

I really can't help it at the time, screwing the cannon characters has been ingrained as my job description.

Getting Sasuke as my best friend was practically easy, all I need to do was praise Itachi and he'll forever listen to anything I say and saw me as a kindred spirit. He practically worship his brother after all and he'd become a chatterbox too. Then when the man himself came up on us and an idea struck me, I came up on him, locked arms with him and made a bomb shocking remark.

"Itachi, marry me!"

Sasuke jaw dropped and Itachi eyed me with a subtle twitched of his eyebrow that I translated as 'what the hell?'

Sasuke began to glare at the potential woman who would one day steal him away from him and began to pull Itachi away from me. "No, you can't Aniki, not with her!"

You should have seen his desperate look on his face, it just incite me to tease him more. "Why not? He knows I love him and he loves me, one day we'll elope and run toward the setting sun hand in hand, reaching a future together!"

Sasuke's face began to pale and it took all my will not to laugh and act loves truck. He looked like he was about to cry as he looked up at his brother, "Aniki, you're not going to run to the sun set are you?" and at that I broke out in a laughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me to the ground, I still laugh though and Sasuke said something about not having over Itachi to the likes of me.

Thus born a strange rivalry between us.

It might have been the first time I saw Itachi rolled his eyes over anyone but Shisui.

Okay back to the present where I'm sitting. I had aimed for any window seat since if I'm bored I know somewhere else to look. Sasuke seemed to have the same kind of mindset of me since he eyed all the occupied the window seat and settle with next to me. As much as he doesn't like me, I think he'd feel more comfortable sitting next to someone he knows.

I turn and gave him a friendly smile which he respond with an annoyed grunt.

Good to see you too Sasuke.

#

The first day had mostly been introduction and review of the curriculum for the rest of the year before we were dismissed , Ino glomped me the moment she knew I was the same class as her, dragging me to where Shikamaru and Chouji was and leading me to meet the previous generation of Ino-Shika-Chou at the same time. Inoichi greeted me as usual with his fatherly smile, Chouza eyed smile at me while greeting me, Shikaku raised an eyebrow at me but then turned to his usual bored look and just nodded at me.

Hold your fangirling Hiyori, this is no time or the place for that.

I bowed politely at the three and introduced myself. Mostly to Shikaku since Chouza and Inoichi are already aware of me. I silently look around, seeing the mass adults it was hard to catch a blonde boy at the midst and it shouldn't have been hard. Now that I think about it, I thought Naruto would be all over me now we're in the same class. Why am I seeing him less instead?

I shook my head at the thought, it was only the first day, nothing to be worry about.

"Hiyori!" I turned toward the voice and found Rikuo waving at me next to Itachi and his parents then walked over to me.

"Guys, meet my brother, Riku-nii, he's 4 year our senior in the academy"

I eyes at the two generations Ino-Shika-Chou, trying to look at their reaction. Ino was surprised and reprimand me why I never told her I have a brother, Chouji greeted him shyly and munch his chips faster, Shikamaru greeted him along with a nod like his father. Different from their kids, their parents were speechless at first and must have choked in their air with them staring dumbfounded at him. They must have realized his lineage then.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Rikuo Kurogane, please take care of her for me cause she could be…..handful at times"

I rolled my eyes at his 'brotherly' character and nudge him to the side. He kept his polite smile even at the unnerving gaze from the three adults. Inoichi must have snapped first and greeted him back first, followed by the other two. I'm sure they have a few things they want to ask him but they're aware that the place and time isn't appropriate.

"By the way Hiyori, have you seen Naruto?"

I shook my head, "He probably went ahead or gone somewhere"

"You two….know Naruto?" asked Inoichi.

"Yup, we happened to be neighbors" Rikuo answered.

"and practically family with him spending most of his time in our apartment room than his own" I added.

Inoichi looked at us thoughtfully, I wasn't sure what his thoughts were but then he wore his usual smile back and I wasn't too worried about it. Afterward we bid farewell to them and we went back home hand in hand.

#

The next day, I began to feel something was weird.

First, Naruto woke up BEFORE me.

Second, Naruto had gone to school BEFORE me.

Third, Naruto had come at the last minute and sat AWAY from me.

I tried to face him but when we got back to the apartment he was acting like his usual self that I didn't see anything might be wrong with him and shrug it off, thinking I was paranoid. When the same thing happened for a week. Something is definitely wrong.

I tried to confront him in class but Ino would immediately pull me in with her two boys which I don't really mind. When I tried to see him after school, he was gone and began to pull off pranks until I met him back for dinner. When I half way succeeding in asking why he was avoiding me, he forcefully changed the subject or began to ran somewhere I had no clue. He was also fast on his feet so I couldn't catch on to him even if I want to.

Ugh, why is Naruto giving me more problem.

Before I could finish one problem, I was met with another.

I became part of another change.

The most likely reason is because me and Ino was almost inseparable so of course I'd be with her witnessing a pink hair girl being bullied for her forehead when we were passing the park on our way home. I happen to recognize one of them too only rather than her two boys she was there with her two girls. She seriously need to get a new hobby, and a more creative name.

First One-Eye now Forehead?

Though once that girl, was it Amo or Ami, saw me, she flinched a little remembering Neji and his death glare I'm sure then turn and walk away along with her girls. The little pink headed girl kept crying with her hugging her knee. When we both came up one her and I saw the crying of face of one Sakura Haruno, my heart was about to break into tiny bits of who could dare to hurt such cute and loving kid.

"Hey, don't cry, those girls are already gone" I tried comforting in my sooth tone.

Sakura flinched at my voice and tried to hide her face even more. I wasn't sure how to make her feel better, I love kids but doesn't mean I know how to handle them. Ino then crouched in front of her so she could have a glimpse of her face. "I heard they kept calling you Forehead huh, what's your real name?"

Sakura lifted her head up and saw the face of us two, "My…name….is Sakura" she said softly.

"What? I can't hear you, say it again!" Ino teased her.

"Sakura…." She said again but still soft and followed by her hiccup.

"Hmmm, did she said something Ino because I sure didn't hear a thing?" I said, following her lead.

Sakura began to pour and look frustrated, "MY NAME IS SAKURA!"

We both grinned at her, "That's better, my name is Ino Yamanaka, and this is my friend Hiyori Myou!"

Sakura began to stop crying, clearly trying to reason what our purpose was. Ino then tried to put away her pink bangs, giving a clear look of her face, "So this is the famous forehead everyone was talking about, it sure is big!"

Sakura was about to cry once more from that, "Hey, hey, big forehead doesn't always mean it's bad, it just means you're smarter that's all" I tried to chimed in so she wouldn't get more upset. I eyed Ino a questioning look and she just pull out her tongue.

"Hey Hiyori, do you still have the ribbon the lady next door gave to you?"

I blinked a few times and smiled when I know where she was going with this. I pulled out a green ribbon and then forced Sakura to get up so I could tie her bang up with it. "Now doesn't that look better, in fact you look even prettier now!" Ino commented giving Sakura a blush.

"But my forehead….."

"Oh hush, just so you know big forehead isn't bad, and you hiding it only makes you look like ghoul"

Ino chuckled, "She's right, it'll be a shame if you hide that pretty face of yours from the world."

Hearing her, Sakura finally made a genuine smile, her nose was still red and her cheeks were wet, but it was still all the better. "Hmm, Ino-san, Hiyori-san, is it okay for me to be your friend?" she asked shyly with her upturned eyes.

I couldn't help it then, I glomped her just like how Ino usually glomped me into a hug. "Off course we'll be your friend, heck let me kidnap you and I'll adopt you as my daughter!"

Sakura eyes widen from surprise and wasn't sure how to respond while Ino laughed aloud from that, "Don't worry, this isn't her first time asking people to be kidnap"

"I only ask cute people to be kidnap!"

Ino continued to laugh, only this time me and Sakura laugh along with her.

#

I went to the usual spot where a certain Nara would definitely be there, watching the clear sky where the clouds looked serene as it float around. You would know he'd be there with one look from the sky.

Unlike some other day though, Shikamaru was alone, without Ino or Chouji by his side. Come to think of it, this might be the first time I'm alone with him.

I sat by his side and we were both silent. Shikamaru was laying down, using his hand as pillows as he gaze at the sky with a bored looking face that was typical Nara. I on the other hand, hug my knees as I looked up. It wasn't long until I decided to just rest my head on his stomach with my eyes still locked up at the blue sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well….since my pillow named Chouji isn't here, I settle myself with the next comfortable thing around"

"And you think I'll let you why?"

"Because it's too troublesome for you to argue otherwise, plus you look like you're weak with girls"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered troublesome, making me snickered. Shikamaru will become my gofer at this rate, a very lazy gofer, but gofer nonetheless.

"What do you want?" he asked lazily.

"As expected of Shikamaru, what gave it away that I want something?"

He snorted, "You never like owing people so whenever you have a favor, you'd be unusually quiet while complementing to ask or not."

"Well I'm clearly being read like a book so I'll cut to the chase, I need to borrow that Nara brain of yours"

Shikamaru looked at me for a moment before he sigh, "It's going to be something troublesome isn't it?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much"

"Troublesome"

"and yet you can't refuse me" I made one my Cheshire Cat grin on him on him, knowing he'll help me whether he'll like it or not.

#

Naruto Uzumaki lived his life being scorn, hated, hissed, and kicked at yet he never let any of those let his spirit down. He would get back up and show the villagers he's not whatever it is the villagers was seeing him as. He finds that solutions from pranking and boy was it fun and effective.

Their eye changed from hatred to annoyance but the latter was still better so he continued.

This way, the village will surely see who Naruto Uzumaki really is.

However, it didn't mean Naruto wouldn't want anyone who could see him differently, who could see him as he is like the Sandaime and the Teuchi-san from the Ramen Stand. That's why he was excited when he finally get the chance to enter the academy, his whole life he wanted to become a Hokage and he's entering his first step toward it. And attending with kids from his age will surely help him get some friends.

However, to his despair, most of the kids there acted the same way as their parents. They spite and spit on him, they call him names and treat him like dirt. It took everything he had not to break out crying in front of them, if he cried it wouldn't be in front of them. The teachers weren't much of help to make him feel welcome either. He kept his prank though, especially to bullies and teachers he didn't like and it made him laugh so it helps that he could kept his smile.

Yup, smiling is the best after all.

Most of the clan kid in the class was quite neutral with him though, so he was just glad they didn't treat him like the others. Kiba is a pain in the ass but he liked his prank so he was somewhat okay with him. There's a jerk named Sasuke though that laughed at him from being slow when it was PE and boy did it set him off bad. The teacher wasn't too pleased he had called the child of the Uchiha Head names so he got stuck in detention.

That's how it was most of the time for Naruto.

Today though he felt something was different.

He felt like he was being watched. He tried to turn to the window which had no one, then he scan the classroom and didn't catch on anyone.

'Am I imagining things?' he shrugged his own thoughts and rest his chin at the table while he tried not to look too bored and sleepy.

Emphasize the word 'tried'

Had Naruto been more perceptive, he would have noticed the hidden gaze Shikamaru made from resting his head on the table. Sasuke's gaze to his back where Naruto was seated, Ino side winked to her best friend, and the patterned knocking Hiyori made with her pencil indicating the preparation was ready.

Naruto had no idea what was coming for him.

When the last class of the day finally dismissed, Naruto packed his things and was eager to prepare a new set of pranks. He opened the window since it's faster to get out from there but then a certain girl she was very close to stood and exclaimed, 'GET HIM!'

It surprises everyone in class, but not as much as Naruto as he saw Sasuke jumped and about to tackle him. Naruto react on instinct and immediately jumped out, he was 3-4 steps away until he asked, "What was that for Teme?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke jumped out of the window and smirk, "No hard feelings Dobe, but I made a trade with Hiyori so I want you to stand still and get captured"

'Eh, Hiyori did? WHY?! Wait…is it about that?' Naruto felt guilt about his actions but he couldn't take it back now. He had even thought that it was for the best and Hiyori would understand. In his muse, Sasuke sprint toward him, ready to immobilize him if need but Naruto got away quite faster than he expect.

After all, when it comes to running away, Naruto was quite a specialist on that.

Sasuke soon followed him from behind, he was gaining on him until they were in the middle of the village where people crowded the streets. Naruto able to slip in the crowds and out maneuvered, hiding in the shadows of the many alleys he knew. He saw the figure of his would-be-rival running past him and Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun he's over here!"

Naruto yelped, he turned to the voice and found a girl with pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair, she was quite familiar and Naruto had guessed she was on the same class as his. She smirked at him and turned her gaze toward the side where Sasuke was running back from. Naruto began to run again toward the next alley but not long after, the same thing happened over and over.

How the hell can that girl even find me? Naruto asked himself.

Had Naruto known Ino was a gossiper even from young age, he would know she was a social butterfly and getting small talk from passerby about a yellow blonde kid running past them was a piece of cake for her. Together with Shikamaru's brain and Hiyori's knowledge of Naruto, they were able to predict the area he would go through and the possible hiding place while Sasuke acts as the capturer.

Naruto was about running out of ideas where he could hide until he turned to his last resort hiding place.

The academy.

Naruto snickered thinking it'd be the last place they would think of finding him. Once he arrive at school and jumped back in to class, he was surprised to find Hiyori and Shikamaru still sitting at their own desk. He was more surprised knowing a wire trap was made, tripping him, letting him tumble to the ground. "Now Chouji!" Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto was too late to get back up before a heavy weight suffocate him from the air he need for his lungs. Chouji quietly kept eating his chips as he sat on Naruto, trapping him in place.

"Wow, he really did come back to the academy" said Shikamaru.

"I told you he was simple" Hiyori got up from her desk at the same time Ino and Sasuke came back, patting hard from running around Konoha, the two was getting curious how Naruto could kept running non-stop and still looked like he could run another mile or two.

Hiyori then crouched in front of Naruto who was still squirming around and met his eyes. "Hiyoriiii, why are you doing this, it this some kind of punishment?"

"You could say that, since I am a bit hurt that you were avoiding me whenever we're in the academy." Naruto froze and gulped, he wanted to squirm again if not for her stern black eyes looking at him. "Now answer me Naruto, why are you avoiding me?"

The class was silent, and silent could never last long if you're in the same room as Naruto. He mumbled something under his breath which irritates Sasuke, "Speak up Dobe!"

Naruto flinched but then lifted his head to look at Hiyori with sad eyes, "Because I don't want you to get hurt Hiyori"

That…..surprises everyone.

His azure eyes looked like he was pleading and caring and his voice almost like it was about to crack from crying. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio wasn't familiar with Naruto other than his Stupid and Loudmouth self, so seeing him like this was quite a shocker. Sasuke didn't care much at first since this was only a trade request, but seeing the Dobe like this did caught him off guard. Hiyori was mostly confuse, why would he think he might hurt her, he didn't know about the Kurama yet so what could have frighten him so?

"What do you mean you don't want me to get hurt?" I asked softly. I made a hand sign to Chouji who nodded and decided to get off from Naruto's back.

Naruto sat cross leg in front of me with a solemn look and answered, "People have been talking about you and Riku-nii, they said they were kids living with the Devil Spawn, they were calling you a witch and other bad names, some talk about chasing you out of the village." Naruto took a deep breath, as if trying to let go a weight hanging on him, "I was scared that they would try hurting you and Riku-nii so I thought as long as they don't about us, they wouldn't try to hurt you. I don't want you to feel how I feel before I met you"

Naruto sniffled the snot and wipe the tear before it broke out. I was speechless at first, I knew that hanging out with Naruto early might get me a bad rep, but I didn't think Naruto would go this far for me considering he hated being alone. It was hell for him.

Which is why I decided to hand chop his head.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"Naruto! Did you remember what I say about family?" I asked in my stern voice.

Naruto blinked and looked down, "Family means nobody gets left behind…."

"…or forgotten" I finished for him. "Now, are you trying to leave me behind so I'd be safe? Because then we wouldn't be family"

"NO!" Naruto jumped at me with a panic look and I instinctively smack his head so he wouldn't go an arm reach from me.

"Then don't try something stupid on your own again Naruto, because family sticks together through thick and thin, don't forget that!" Naruto looked like he was about to cry again so I patted the same spot I chopped on to sooth him that everything was fine. Chouji then came over us and offered his bag of chips, it was something familiar for me but the first for Naruto, meaning Chouji has recognized Naruto as friend.

"Okay guys, since the drama is over why don't we let Naruto treat us ramen for the trouble he caused?"

"Agreed!"

"Sure"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"WHY AM I PAYING?!"

#

Sometime afterward. Sasuke was blocking my path and hand outstretched, waiting for the payment he want.

I sigh and rummage my bag for the goods and when I found a photo (FYI, photographs are quite expensive here) of young Itachi wearing cat ears. It took a lot of bribes and negotiation with Shisui for him to give this up and I can say I'm satisfied to witness such picture that I don't mind using it for my own trade.

"Thank you for your service."

"Hn, I'm only getting his picture out of YOUR hand that's all"

I smirked, "Keep telling yourself that Sasuke."


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Canon Naruto**

 **Enjoy, don't forget to R &R! :)**

Chapter 14: The Hyuuga Heiress

"NEJIIIIII, I MISS YOU!"

It's true, ever since we both went to the academy, meeting each other had become harder. I was on my way to but some groceries and saw him walking down the street that I act instinctively. I wonder myself when I had become attached to him because I really do miss him and his snobby attitude.

"Hiyori-san?! What are you—"

"Oh hush, I haven't seen you in a while so I deserve a hug, now take it like a man!"

I noticed from my grip that Neji had stiffened, I look up to his face and saw he was…..nervous?

His gaze kept turning to the side and when I turn to where he looked at, I had noticed he wasn't alone.

He was accompanied around five other member of the Hyuuga Clan, two of them I recognize as none other than the sweet Hinata Hyuuga and Hiashi-Fucking-Hyuuga who's looking at me like I'm some kind of alien life form.

I'm screwed.

I managed a dry laugh coming out of me. I wonder if they were having a family outing? I could barely imagine them those Stuck Up Royalty Hyuga going on a picnic beside a lake without breaking a smile. Can things be anymore awkward, somebody save us!

"Uhm, M-Myou-san r-right?"

Thank you sweet angel Hinata!

I managed to smile at her, "Yes, Hinata Hyuuga-san right? I remember we're in the same class." I then turned nervously toward the Hyuuga Head Clan, his stone hard gaze never left me and fuck please don't let them know about my other eye. I bowed politely at him and controlling my voice so it wouldn't sound squekish. "Greetings Hyuuga-sama, my name is Hiyori Myou, I apologize for my rude behavior before had disturb your family outing together without my noticing"

Hiashi gaze didn't waver the least, instead it became more stern as if trying to use that Hyuuga-Body language-reading-thing like Neji did on Hinata few years in the future and try to get a read on me "I presume you are Neji's…..friend?"

"Acquaintance Hiashi-sama" Neji corrected.

I had almost let out a snort if I wasn't on my best behavior, "So he says Hyuuga-sama, but I am in debt to him because of his help so I'd like to be someone close to him and aid him if he was ever in need one day"

Hiashi hummed but his gaze did soften, I'm guessing he could tell I was not lying and on the other hand Neji was looking shiftily at me since it was the first time I voice out my intention other than wanting to be friends. 'I owe you a debt so I'm paying you' I hope he doesn't come to a conclusion that I have that kind of mindset when I befriend him.

Hiashi gaze never left and I was on the verge of breaking a nervous sweat, I want to say my farewell immediately and ran far away but I don't know how without being rude. Curse my lack of knowledge on how to act with Clan Head, why can't they be a book titled 'How to Not Embarrass Yourself In front of Super Important Strong People'

"Very well then" he finally said, "it would seem that you two have some kind of relationship but be aware of the time and place next time Hiyori Myou, come Neji"

Neji slightly bow and followed a little behind Hinata without so much as sparing a glance to me.

Jerk.

"Hiyoriiiiiii!" I turned toward the source where Rikuo looked worried and was running with two heavy groceries on his hands, "Why the hell did you disappear like that, try not to give me a heart attack will you? I thought you get kidnapped by Da-Scar Face"

I smiled sheepishly and apologize, "Sorry Rikuo but I think I just had dodge a bullet"

RIkuo only cocked his head and asked "What's a bullet?"

"….never mind, by the way did you buy the vegetables?"

He grinned, "As much as you said"

"Good, Naruto should know better than to screw someone who made his dinner"

#

Few weeks has passed since the first day of the academy. There are things that stayed the same and things that changed even though it's ever so little.

"TEME, SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS"

"Try if you can Dobe!"

One that was supposed to happen and could never be changed even if I reincarnated a hundred times was the loud and annoying rivalry between the two heroes that held the fate of the world on their hand. How they never get tired with both their verbal and physical argument was beyond me. I think the partial reason Sasuke even accepts his challenge was to show off his supremacy. Sure right now he's a good and innocent kid that actually KNOW how to smile, but he still has the Uchiha Arrogancy on him.

However they are changes as well, three actually from what I know. I tried to keep track of it so I'd be aware of the butterfly effect that might happen.

First, ever since my request to Ino-Shika-Chou + Sasuke on tracking and capturing Naruto the two rivals began to hang out more with me and the others. Sasuke and Naruto would still go on with their rivalry like right now but Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and me would just sit on the shade, ignoring their bickering after the first few argument they had by playing our usual Cloud-Shape game, but when things go out of hand it was Ino's job to make sure they don't go over the line.

Okay, that's the second and most confusing changes. Ino was NOT a fangirl. At least not Sasuke's from what I know, which was weird because I have no idea what made her change. I tried asking her once if she had someone she like which she respond with a blush, looked away, giggled, then told me it was a secret.

I was partially gawking because Ino never held a secret from me and two, WHO DID SHE LIKE?!

I mean, how did meeting me could led her meeting someone else she might like? From what it's worth, this would led Ino and Sakura's relationship intact. Which is great because Sakura loved Ino a lot and she was stupid to cut her off like that for a boy.

Sakura….oh yeah Sakura. She would have love to join us but she's still shy around new people. Me and Ino would spend our time with her at lunch, just us three even though I really want her to meet the rest. I did get my wish after a certain incident.

If you guess it was the incident when Ino gets to look badass with flowers then yes, it is.

Only, the targeted bullying was different this time.

As you might know, every girls in the academy had to attend the Kunoichi Class which I don't mind much learning. It looked useless at first, especially to someone who tried to focus on combat rather than infiltration, more so to me when I have certain visions of the 4th Shinobi War and I like to focus more on not dying than learning what flower means what and how to arrange them.

Doesn't mean I don't like them though, the Ikebana had made me feel nostalgic of my previous life and how I miss having ordinary life. The Kunoichi Class reminded me of that. I wasn't too attached to the past though, as much as I felt the bitter and sweet moment from my memories, I wasn't able to remember the names and faces of the people around me, I think I should be glad about that since it help me not looking back on it too much and I don't feel the heartbreak losing the people I once love.

Anyway, when Ami and crew started to approach us three while we search for our flowers. I was so sure they were going to start picking on Sakura again and was ready to lash out on them.

"Hey One-Eye, can you even pick a decent flower? Because I doubt you have the eye for that"

"You have bad taste of pun of Amo" I retorted.

"It's AMI you Jerk"

Wow, talk about hypocrite. I made the effort to turn and look at the sneer the girls were giving me with disinterest. It's not the first time since not only had there been bullies over my bandaged eye, they were bullies over the fact I was friends with Naruto.

"What do you want Mio, as you can see….I have better things to do than to listen to you"

"That's AMI you One-Eye, don't think you can get away with anything and you don't have that Hyuuga boyfriend to protect you, I heard you're friends with that Demon Kid, I just thought I'd say you two deserve each other seeing you're a One-Eye Witch"

Well, her nickname is starting to improve and what the hell is she thinking calling Neji my boyfriend?

I would have just continued ignoring her but the most surprising thing happened.

Sakura got up and pushed her hard to the ground.

My face looked just like Ami and her crew, surprise and gawking while Ino looked at her with amusement and something a kin to pride.

Sakura blinked and looked surprise by her own action as well, but then she turned back from her hand to the three group and her eyes turned stern. "Do….Don't talk Hi….Hiyori-chan that way!" she said with a stutter comparable to Hinata's. Her hand was slightly shaking, but her eyes never left them.

Ami and her crew was pissed and started calling her names other than Forehead which 6 year old shouldn't know. It was a good thing that Ino had made her badass moment right there with flower-shuriken to her mouth. She has talent with precision and chakra control there because throwing small flower like that isn't possible without lacing it with chakra, kind of explain she could almost keep up with Sakura in Basic Medical Ninjutsu.

The three ran in panic when Ino talk about possible poison in it and I sigh in relieve that we could finally get peace and quiet. I turn to Sakura who came back sitting down and smiled, "Thank you for backing me Sakura, you were rally brave there"

Sakura's face blushed red and dug her face to her knee, "I can't believe I did that"

"Then why did you do it?" Ino asked.

Sakura was silent first, maybe thinking what she should say, "I don't like what they call you and I just move without thinking, I'm sorry Hiyori" Wait, why are you apologizing? "Now Ami might go after you more because of me."

"Pfft, she's been going after me before I even enter the academy so don't worry about stupid things."

"But…."

I cut her off by hand chopping her on the head, "No buts, that kind of people usually don't go far in the Shinobi World and I rather put my attention on how to kick asses so I could survive and teach her a lesson when sparring comes. Also…." I grab the nearest flower around which was a Cosmos then slip it behind her ear, "Thank you for standing up for me Sakura"

She made another deep blush but her expression turned from embarrassed into a bright smile, Ino then began to talk how she was like a bud, still small and minor but know one day it'll bloom beautifully like her Cosmos I gave her. Now Sakura was about to cry, it's probably the first that someone had that much faith on what she could be that she herself lack faith on.

I smiled imagining how she has no idea what her future self could do.

"But…Hiyori, is it true that you're friends with Naruto?"

Caught off guard by that question, I had almost look at her suspiciously. Originally Sakura had hated Naruto from how annoying he was, she didn't care to look deeper for him and was shallow person. Moreover, she's a civilian born daughter so she must have caught the look that her parents had to him. Most of the bullies that targeted Naruto were civilian born since their parents lack knowledge of fuinjutsu and the fear that overcome their emotion was caught on to their kids. Shinobi and Shinobi's kids however are partially neutral since they had years practice to harden their emotion and think rationally, but for young ninjas in Iruka's generation who experienced Kurama's attack, they must have had harder time to be partial with Naruto.

"Yes, I know Naruto, in fact he's like a sibling to me, you should get to know him Sakura! He's loud and annoying most of the time but you'll get used to it, even Ino get used to him."

"Not when he's with Sasuke, he's loud as he is and Sasuke just made him worse, they're both such a brat!"

Ugh, I still can't get used to Ino calling Sasuke a brat, it's like I just took away something essential for Ino being Fiction Ino.

At least Sasuke owes me one less Fangirl.

Sakura looked down in thought, and didn't talk anymore until we get back to arrange our flowers. I had a feeling she had something more to say but if she's still silent about it then I can't push her too much.

"Hiyori, those two are fighting again"

Ino snapped my daze thought about the small changes I made and turn to the two boys who's already starting their personal mock spar. "Why don't you do it?"

"I did it yesterday, now it's your turn"

I groaned at our made 'schedule' so I got up from my lazy state and got to the middle of their brawl, which was them rolling left and right on top of each other. I pulled them apart by the collar and flick them by the forehead.

Hard.

When I meant hard, I meant with chakra.

It's becoming a habit since the first time I used on them.

The two rubbed their foreheads and with my own fake smile that wouldn't lose to Sai, "Sit then Eat!"

They compiled.

Naruto knows I could make him suffer through vegetable dinner, and Sasuke wouldn't want me to tell his brother 'stuff' at school he would rather bury to the ground.

It's good to have power.

Speaking of Itachi, I haven't seen him for a while meaning he had started his job as ANBU. Before, Shisui was less seen than Itachi since he was a Jonin. I have no idea if it's a secret or not because a lot of people remember Kakashi to become Jonin at 13 while Shisui who barely reach 12 had become one.

That's a high standard even for an Uchiha.

But it would mean Itachi is right now having mission of killing people that usually involves messing people life discreetly. I wonder if he's using our birthday present for that, I hadn't think much but that gift is good for assassination and his shurikenjutsu is Godly Level.

Damn it, less than 2 year and I still have no idea how to do this. I usually won't overthink much about something still around a year from now, but I have the habit of delaying things so if I can stop it now then I'll stop it.

I honestly hope sparring with Itachi and Shisui would help RIkuo be up to par with them so he could help Shisui cast the Kotoamatsuki to his clan. But that would mean risking Rikuo to face Danzo and keeping an eye on Shisui since we don't know the exact day of his death. If Rikuo could make a human summoning seal attached to him with having lost an eyes as a trigger, then maybe it'll be possible then.

Yeah, still not going for it. I sure don't even want Danzo to be less than 20 meters away from Rikuo!

And if Rikuo could in some miracle, killed him, he would be forced as a missing-nin and get hunted for killing a council member which I certainly will not tolerate.

Once things finally quiet down, Shikamaru took his chance and ask me if I knew any Hyuuga. My eyebrow cringed since I'm confuse why he would ask that all of a sudden. "I know a Branch Member named Neji, he's a senior above us, why do you ask?"

Shikamaru was then silence as he kept staring at me, or rather he was thinking of something and his eye just happened to stare. "Just asking" he finally said and went back looking at the clouds.

I was sure that he wasn't just asking, rather, Shikamaru doesn't just ask for no reason, there's always a reason, he's too lazy to do otherwise.

No one but him was aware of the shadow of a small girl hiding few feet away from them, fiddling with a flower pressed bookmark.

#

After school I meet up with Rikuo, go to Training Ground 3 and practice our swordsmanship. I just recently realize we've been neglecting kenjutsu and its techniques. Rikuo had started to move on toward the few kenjutsu in the scroll given.

"You know, I've only thought of it recently, but are you sure you could master ALL weapon of your clan? Because just kenjutsu has a lot of things you need to cover."

Rikuo looked up to me from his scroll reading and made some kind of mischievous grin, "I'm going to be the master of all weapon dattebayo!" he said with his hand reached out to the sky, resembling his tone with certain hyperactive ninja.

I rolled my eyes, "Please you're not seriously thinking that would be funny?"

"What? I've always wanted to try copying him."

I scoffed, "Enough of that, let's get to sparring, we've only been sparring in the mindscape recently and I don't want my body to forget after only a few weeks since we spar"

Rikuo nodded and took his stance while I took mine a few feet away.

Both wielding our bokken, the glint in our eyes changed as we ready ourselves.

A second later, we were gone from our previous stop and with greater than normal speed, clash each other. The moment our bokken touched, I used that momentum to slip inside his guard and made a direct hit to his Solar Plexus.

Or so I thought, but RIkuo had his other hand blocking my leg, had had me stuck in his grasp and made a rough twist, bringing me unbalance and had me eat dirt. He wasn't finished and decided to throw me away after a round spin and I had to do the ukemi to roll myself back up and lessen the impact. Rikuo had anticipate this and had activate his Sabre Technique: _Hadan-Rupture_. There was a blast of raw chakra from his bokken like hundreds of blades coming out on you. I put out a chakra shield with my bokken but Rikuo was faster than I expected, had slip behind me in an attempt to finished this quickly.

He's getting sneakier by the year.

I let myself fell to the ground with my body twisting, facing the ground and avoid the bokken going toward my neck. I extend my leg and sweep him off his feet, we both then rolled away, giving space between the two of us.

"My turn, _Issen-Flash_!" and a large arc of chakra flew out from my swing. Rikuo dodge by under but his eyes widen when he saw me over him, bokken ready to strike him. Rikuo rolled away and when I land on the ground I swing another Issen toward him immediately which he had no choice but to block. I wasn't done and ready my original and favorite Sabre Technique: _Sokusha-Rapid Fire_!

Feast my chakra gun, muahahahaha!

Rikuo then used Hadan not only to counter attack but to block the chakra bullets coming at him. The shockwave between our techniques raised dust from the ground, slightly blocking our visions. I sensed his chakra above me and his chakra had shaped his bokken to a cleaver, I changed my stance to _iaidou_ , a one and fast strike that uses the stance while the bokken is at the side as if in its scabbard, ready to intercept him.

What I didn't expect though was that cleaver-shape chakra blade shoot out from his bokken with chain shape chakra trailing after it.

A familiar technique that Kagami-sensei always used on us.

In reflex I intercept it with my iaidou but that just the opening Rikuo need as he used his chakra chains to pull himself closer and used the opening I instinctively made. The tip of his bokken then stopped short at the side of my neck and the spar finished with my lost.

"Looks like I'll be cooking dinner then" I said to him. I let myself fall to the ground, catching my breath and Rikuo did the same.

"By the way, who's that girl that's been hiding behind that tree?" Rikuo asked with his head motioning behind him.

I was wondering what he was talking about until I looked back and like he said, I saw the familiar flustered shadow hiding and peeping on us terribly. "Uhm, is that you Hinata?"

I heard a girl yelped from her name called and nervously, she walked out slowly from her hiding spot while hiding something inside her pocket. She was trembling a little and her index fingers kept twiddling with one another while she had a hard time trying to look at us in the face.

"I…I'm sorr…sorry, I…I didn't me…mean to spy….spy on you Myou-san"

"Do you need me for something Hinata-san?"

Hinata kept silent while fiddling with her fingers, I waited for her answer even when she's having a hard time explaining herself. I stood up and walked toward her, she jerked when I put my hand on her shoulder but I told her to calm down.

"Breath in and out while counting one to five Hinata-san, it'll make you less stutter." Hinata nodded and did as I said. Her trembling subsided and she could look at me without breaking eye contact. "I'm not mad or anything Hinata so why don't you tell me why you're here"

She nodded shyly and answered. "I….I wanted to ask you how you….how you get along with Naruto-kun" she said his name with a bright flushed on her face that I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hooooo, now why would you want to know that? Do you like him?" I asked mischievously. Hinata tried to say something but her stutter began to worsen and I couldn't understand whatever it was she's saying. I think she's even forgetting to breath.

"It's okay Hinata, I was joking, breath come on, breath!" She did as I ask and she could finally gain her bearing after her little episode. I had her sit between me and Rikuo and to my surprise she and him already know each other. I definitely need to ask this.

"So Naruto and I got to know each other by chance, I saw him having a hard time without a coat in the middle of the snow and I couldn't help but help you know. After we had lunch together, I gave him my coat then we talked and we became friends before we even realize it. Not long after, he was given an apartment room next to ours so now we're neighbors." I explained to her.

Rikuo then began to snort, "She said neighbors but Naruto kept visiting us every day for dinner that we could even pull of living together."

I chuckled, "That's true, me, Naruto, and Rikuo, aren't blood related at all but we're our own family since we have no one but each other"

Hearing us, Hinata at first seemed surprised but then she began to smile softly. An idea then came into mind and I chuckled at my ingenious plan, Hinata kept her smile though looked confused at my sudden chuckle, and Rikuo pinched the bridge of his nose, bracing himself what I might be planning.

"You know Hinata, do you think it's possible for you to have dinner with us tomorrow or any other day?"

"Th….That….that is….." Hinata stopped herself then slowly breathe in and out as I instructed. "I…I have to ask permission with father, I do….I don't think he'll let me visit anyone just yet with all my training"

Oh yeah, she's still the Clan Heiress. She can't really be allowed to spend time with us 'commoners'

"That's too bad, since not everyone get the chance to eat dinner with Naruto"

Hinata perked up her ears at the mention of Naruto and I couldn't help but giggle at her eagerness to be with him. "I'll….I'll try to ask father is I could have dinner with you Myou-san" she said with her soft voice, I'm guessing she's not expecting a lot from Hiashi but knowing she tried really made me smile.

"Please, call me Hiyori, since you want to be friends with Naruto then automatically you're going to be friends with me"

Hinata blushes slightly and gave a more genuine and beautiful smile a 6 year old could make, I could tell from now she could be a future Yamato Nadeshiko. "Then Hiyori, please just call me Hinata"

Thus how I made friends with Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

#OMAKE: Rikuo's Day

It was around few weeks after getting Naruto as my neighbor.

My first impression of him was that he was a nosy hyperactive blond that Hiyori seemed to be fond with.

Oh I like him I assure you, he once showed me one of his pranks of putting glitter at one of the vegetable stand in the market as payback giving him mold vegetables. It was pure genius I tell you, I had even suggested him to buy a notebook to write down all his past pranks as some kind of progress report. He liked that idea since he doesn't want to make the same prank twice and bought a few notebooks for that.

It didn't take long for me to put two and two together to find he is the 'Savior' Hiyori kept talking about.

Hard to see it now since he's still a brat.

It wasn't so difficult to figure out from how he was mistreated by the villagers as if the kid had just kill someone, how sometimes I felt the more shadows were watching whenever I'm with Naruto, the fact he was living alone and was fund by the HOKAGE himself. I didn't need to be a genius to figure it out.

I can see why Hiyori would sometimes call him sunshine, the smile he wear wherever he go despite the glare he was given yet still he had his optimistic and idiotic attitude that could put on a smile on me and warmed his way a place in me.

Before long, I really can't think of him as anything else but my brother.

Which is why right now I'm feeling pissed at Shisui-san for getting that blonde's attention more than me.

Seriously, he's already a better fighter and better jokester than me, does he have to be a better brother too? The fact they like to plan pranks against ANBU really made me wish I have enough guts for that to curry favor for Naruto. The two could somehow think alike to the point they would order the same food whenever we go out to eat other than ramen.

I swear those two could be brother in their past life.

Anyway, I promised to meet with Naruto at Ichiraku since it was a promise I made if he could make the basic storage seal I thought him. Hiyori said the Uzumaki are an expert of seals but Naruto doesn't seem to have the talent seeing as he took a week to get it right while it took the average people 3 days. Hiyori had chuckled after hearing this, saying his strength isn't his talent but in his spirit.

I'm not sure what she meant by that but she said in time I will.

Ugh, I hate it when she became all mysterious like that.

I was on my way to the ramen stand with my book in hand only for me to get hit by a pole nearby. I grumbled under my breath but was surprised at the soft yelp from a girl. I was taller than the average person in my age so it took a while for me to look down to actually see the girl I ran in to along with the pole.

"Hey sorry about that, didn't see you there"

The girl was slightly quivering and fiddled her finger, she was looking at every corner of her eye as if wanting to escape. I felt bad for making her look scared so I crouched down to be the same eye level as her. "Hey, I'm reaaaallllyyyy sorry about that, do you think you could forgive me if I treat you some ramen?"

The girl, I noticed, seemed to perk up as she eyes the ramen stand next to us. Huh, so I'm at Ichiraku already.

I made a glance at the few stools inside and one of it has a kid's feet dangling and I assume to be Naruto. I then turned toward the girl and when I noticed the familiar red scarf she was wearing, a light bulb lighted inside of me when connecting remembering Naruto's story of handing over his scarf to a girl being bullied.

"You know I have a brother right now at the stand, his name is Naruto do you want to meet with him?" I said while feigning ignorance. The girl at first looked surprised hearing me claiming as Naruto's brother then she looked delighted to meet with her crush but then she tucked her head and slightly shook it, causing me to frown.

"I….I'm a shy p….person and I…I'm af…afraid I'll em…embarrassed myself" her words were hard to catch and soft so I had to put extra attention for it. I mused at her words, I wanted to drag her but even then she won't be able to talk much if she doesn't have the courage to speak up to him in the first place and might ended up embarrassing herself. My eyes began to wander, thinking of a solution when it stopped at my book. I grinned as I pull out my bookmark which had a pressed Iris flower Hiyori had made for me and gave it to her.

"Hey do you know what flower this is?"

The little Hyuuga girl cock her head at the bookmark, she wasn't sure why he was asking her this but answered nonetheless, "I…it's an I…Iris"

"That's right, my sister told me its flower language mean valor, in other word bravery" I slip the bookmark to her hand and have her held it tight. "Think of it as a charm, if there's a time you're too shy or nervous to do anything, just looked at the flower and let its meaning encourage you" I'm not really sure if it helps but it's better than nothing.

The little blue haired girl looked at the flower as if she was asking bravery from it. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "So…do you still want that ramen?"

"I…."

"Hinata-sama" the two people turned toward the voice and Rikuo met with a boy around the same age as the girl, I tried to wonder why he called her with 'sama' which made me realized she was the Hyuuga Heiress.

The fact I comforted casually of one of the 4 Noble Clan's heir really blow my mind away.

"Neji-niisama" she said with a much softer voice than before.

"It's time to go back, Hiashi-sama is already waiting to continue your training" the long haired boy called Neji said with emotionless voice. I couldn't help but notice Hinata-chan cowering from it and I hope I'm being paranoid but I was sure he looked at her in disdain. He had his forehead covered with a bandage so he must be from the branch member family, and Hiyori made me aware of the close and strain relationship in and out of the clans around here.

However, I couldn't help but feel his hatred for the main family felt deeper than just from tradition.

Hinata apologized for taking my time which I shrug her off and waved goodbye as she and the boy, Neji went back together. There was distance between them that made me doubt they were family and Hinata's back was hunched from just being around him.

I sigh, think too much and went toward the Ichiraku stand where Naruto eagerly awaits me.

It was only later that I wanted to continue my book that I realized I had forgotten where I left off and had to search the 367 pages book for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own canon Naruto**

Chapter 15: Pinky Promise

"So…..every day is really fun ya know? Naruto practically lives with me by his constant visit. Ino is as always cheery and loudmouth but I think that what makes her more click with Sakura since she's so reserve, but she's getting more outgoing little by little. Shikamaru started teaching me Shogi which is hard but fun too, I've always been one that likes strategic games, keeps the mind sharp. Chouji always brings the best lunch for me try and he's such a sweet and kind kid that I wouldn't mind pouring all my trouble too and he wouldn't judge. Sasuke is quiet but has bad taste in jokes, he would eagerly help anyone train especially our group since he's the top of the class as far as we know and we help him hide from his crazy fangirls, I think he think of us more of a scapegoat. I also learn studying beside Hinata in class is the most ideal if you don't want to get distracted in the middle of the class every time and I'm really happy she could come eat dinner with me next Friday and….Kakashi-san are you listening?!"

I rambled without stopping for a breather but Kakashi didn't seem to pay a speck of his attention as his eyes kept glued to a brown cover book. From what I know he still hasn't tried reading those Icha Icha Series but he does have his reading habit and…..why is he reading 1001 Bad Jokes?

Since questioning that book might lead to him reading said jokes, I decided it's wiser to not point that out.

"Kakashiiiiiiii" I draw out his name on purpose and finally Kakashi tried to raise his deadpanned eyes toward me.

"Is anything wrong Hiyori-chan?"

"You're not listening" I said pouting

"Of course I am, how could you think I'm not?" He said in a hurtful gesture.

"Then who's my crush?"

"Itachi Uchiha isn't?"

Even though I was sitting on the grass across the Memorial Stone, my face still fell and kissed the ground from the shock. "What the hell Kakakshi, I didn't even mention him, don't put me in the same boat as his fangirls!"

"Ah, but you mention him…or should I say complaining how much you couldn't see him very often the few times we meet before." He made that annoying eye smile on me, knowing he's coaxing for my reaction and yet I couldn't steel myself to not react.

"Along with Shisui!"

"Ah…details" he said nonchalantly as he trailed on his book once more.

I swear if I had claws and was ten times faster than him then I'd be scratching his face by now. Kakashi used that moment of my own thought to properly look at me and give that annoying crinkled eye smile. Our meetings here at Training Ground 3 could be count with one hand but he was already at the stage of teasing me whenever we met. I hadn't expect to came here after getting the flower but I have some sort of spiritual attachment to the place (That and secretly wanting to fangirl Kakashi) so sometimes I would go visit.

No one would expect my second meeting with Kakashi would be at the hospital. When Rikuo had a training accident and recognize a familiar chakra in one of the patient room. I used my 'Lost Girl Card' to use and went in Kakashi's room with feign ignorance. Thankfully it had only been chakra exhaustion rather than a fatal wound, but according to the nurse reaction he was a frequent patient because of that. I even overheard the nurse planning to make a patient room exclusive for Kakashi if he kept doing it. *Cue snickering* so ever since knowing his room, I used that time visiting him every day as a friendly gesture. I'm not sure he's annoyed or grateful by my presence but I like to think optimistically.

"Well, it's his fault those two make me worried. They rarely meet me at the park and every time they do, their eyes sometimes looked unfocused and exhausted. I'm not even sure if they're even taking normal mission anymore" all though I do know they're not but this should be enough suspicion for me.

"They don't come back and wake up in the hospital at least so you should be glad the missions aren't threatening enough for the boys"

"EXACTLY! Which will help them encourage those old hags to have them take harder mission until they break a sweat and keeping them away even more! I'm soo going to complained to the Hokage the next time I barge in"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my peculiar comment, "You barge in the Hokage's office?"

"Blame Naruto, he's influencing me. In fact I should bring Naruto to complain with me since he misses Shisui a lot, those two are getting too close for their own good"

Kakashi chuckled slightly and beginning to ruffle my hair. It's his sign of affection whenever he thinks I'm cure (or I so believe) and was about to leave. Our meetings is shorter than usual so when I tried looking up, I found a hawk was flying in some kind of pattern.

"Well today's a short meeting but it looks like I'll have to go soon"

"Mission again?"

"Probably"

"Stay safe"

Kakashi eye smiled me and then shusin away, leaving a trail of leave behind him. I was left alone on the training ground and decided to idle my time elsewhere. I wasn't sure where to and just let my feet take me wherever it go.

After a while I stopped at one of the dango shop and decided to have a snack. I read intently at the menu and ponder before I decided what flavor to choose.

""Mitarashi Dango 3 and Strawberry Dango 2!""

I whirled my head at the voice next to me who happened to order the same thing as me at the same time. I examined the girl who was wearing a long tan overcoat, a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and an orange miniskirt. She has a distinctive violet hair she wore in a spiky ponytail, light brown eyes and gave off a feral air around her.

Mitarashi Anko and me stared at each other, with uncomprehending look and trying to assessed one another. Meeting another canon character was definitely not on my To-Do-List today so caught off guard, I could only gasped miserably. Quickly though I made a smile and stretched out my hand as a sort of gesture, "Hi, My name is Hiyori Myou"

I admit, I'm hiding my nervousness by introducing myself. I can see Anko is labelling me as a weird kid.

She licked her lips and made her famously ominous grin that almost made me retract my arm, "Hello there kid, I've seen you from time to time but I guess this is the first time we get to order the same thing at the same time"

I shrug, "It might have been fate" Kami dammit, I'm copying Neji again!

She hummed and took my still dangling arm, "Anko Mitarashi, a fellow dango lover is a fellow friend of mine"

"Then would you like to join the KDA?"

"KDA?" she asked while eating a tick of her dango.

"Konoha Dango Alliance, our purpose is to bring peace to the world by spreading the good sent flavor of dango!"

Anko looked stumped for a moment before the stick on her mouth fell from her opened mouth and began laughing hard and loud that people around started giving her weird looks. "Oh that was cute in a way kid, I never thought a random girl could make me laugh this much"

"Sooooo, do you want to join?"

She grinned, "Why not, so how do I become a member?" Anko crouched lower and face me eye to eye.

"Easy, anyone who loves dango can join and learn the secret handshake. Once you become a member you would share the goodness of dango around people and bring news or suggest idea of new flavors of dango. As part of the KDA, our dango must not be upstage with other country's dango."

Anko blinked a few times looking baffled before she started snickering and went full out laughing again, only this time she wasn't laughing alone.

"Oh kami you're still recruiting members for that? I thought for sure you'd forgotten about that already."

I frowned at his acquisition and turned toward the voice behind me, "Nonsense Shisui, I'm fighting to preserve the goodness flavor of Konoha's dango and to bring peace from it!" I'm completely aware that I'm being ridiculous but the two are trying hard not to laugh at my 'seriousness' as I pretend to be clueless.

Shisui turned his attention from me toward the violet haired woman, "Nice to see you Anko-san!"

"It's been a while Shisui, I see you're acquainted with this weirdo"

"Hey, she may be weird but it's still not nice to call her that Anko-san. Besides I think you're plenty weird yourself"

"What was that Uchiha?!" Anko growled. Shisui simply laughed at her respond and decided to lift me and shusin me away. After a disorienting trip toward the roof of Hokage Tower Shisui let me go while I was regaining my sense of balance then had me sat on the railing so I could face him while he stand.

"What the hell Shisui! I had just been getting to know the new recruit of KDA member and you're ruining my chance!"

Shisui chuckled and ruffled my hair, dammit why is he the only one who could ruin my perfectly good hair. "Aw come on, it's been a while since we talk so I thought we should catch up just the two of us, with Anko-san, she'll just disturb us until she felt satisfied."

I huffed then raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you asking a 7 year old on a date?"

Instead of annoying him, Shisui just grinned at me instead, "Hey I know I'm good looking that you'd think of dating me, but maybe when you're older I'll bring you to a nice outdoor picnic under the stars while we have a candlelight dinner"

"Ooooh, not bad Shisui, who knew you could be romantic, have you been planning that for a particular girl in mind?"

After more than a year of knowing him, I finally get to see Shisui Uchiha blushing and I was grinning like a maniac, "HA! So you have one"

Shisui snorted, covering up his embarrassment, "Please, so what if I have a girl in mind, it's not like you could tell who"

"You do realize Naruto will prank you nonstop until he could make you spit out a name"

The chuckling he had stop and Shisui went into deep thoughts before smirking, "That is if he could prank me, I'm a Jonin for a reason Hiyori, it won't be that easy"

"Don't count him out yet Shisui, that kid is already making plans for a village wide prank, he might even prank the Hokage someday"

Shisui started laughing at that comment, "I'll kiss Itachi if that ever happens, not even Naruto has the guts and skill to do that"

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

"More like a bet, you want a go for it?"

I tap my chin, thinking the prospect of this bet and made the same maniac grin as Shisui "All right, then if I win I'll show what's underneath this bandage" I said while pointing on my covered eye.

Shisui's smile drop and almost had his jaw drop. He's aware how much I was protective with my right eye since one time he tried to pull it apart as a prank while I was dozing off and kick him in the groin the moment something touches it. It was purely reflex I tell you! I swear I didn't do it on purpose.

"Are you sure?" he asked in quizzing tone.

"I have a feeling you'll find out sooner or later, so why not make it interesting, I'm not planning to lose though" The edge of his lips turned upward but he wasn't truly smiling, in the end he held out his hand and I caught it as we made our bet. Afterward we began talking about random things that happened in our lives, most of the talking was done by me since Shisui can't really say much about his mission other than the standard bodyguard and retrieval missions. Not surprising. Shisui was mostly interested in my talk about Naruto and Sasuke and I gave him as embarrassing story I could give for him to blackmail them (Yes, we are evil). He looked at me questioningly why I told him my grade is average and I answered that because I didn't put any effort in it.

We talked about a lot of things that we didn't realize the sky had dyed red.

"I miss talking with you Shisui" I blurted out.

Shisui was silent but ruffled my hair again and I held his hand on place as if I didn't want him to let go. Suddenly, my mind was reminded of a scene of him with his eyes closed, blood trickling down his eyes, and a satisfied smile as he gave his one eye away to Itachi before he fall to his death. I clenched my hand on top of his, hoping in the depth of my heart that Shisui's future would never come to that.

"Eh Hiyori, why are you crying?"

Eh, I'm crying? I put my hands on my cheeks and surely they were damp. Shisui force me to face him looking at me worriedly and gently wipe the tears away which only made me want to cry harder. This gentle and strong boy who I came to love as part of my life, why does this village had to force him to go through hardship, it wasn't fair for him.

"Shisui….don't die…."

He blinked, looking astonished, "Why so suddenly?"

I was mentally down and on the verge telling him the truth but close my mouth at the last minute, "It's just….I had a bad dream once, you were standing on a cliff and even though I screamed for you to stop, you just jumped to your death with that annoying smile of yours. It's like seeing irony made fun of your name* when you jump toward the river."

Shisui didn't say anything and scratch his cheek sheepishly. I chuckled looking at him troubled, "It's only a dream Shisui, it's nothing" I was about to turn away but then Shisui came and hug me. "You know, it's strange that I couldn't think of you as someone younger, you act so childish but your eyes held something beyond your age and sometimes you act a lot more intelligent than you let on. That's one reason why I can say that you're one of my best friend Hiyori. I can't promise I won't die but I promise I will never choose to leave you"

My small hand had wrapped around his neck in respond and I rest my chin on his shoulder. For a teenager he had broad shoulder and I felt the strong muscle underneath his shirt. Once I let go, I pulled out my hand and asked him to pinky swear as I tried making my puppy-dog eyes.

He just smile wryly and in the end had his own pinky interlocked with mine as we both sing the Pinky Swear Song.

 _Pinky Cut-off~_

 _If you lie, you will swallow 1000 needles~_

Shisui then proceed to take me home where Rikuo had been waiting while cooking stew. I was able to force Shisui to have dinner, much to Naruto's delight when he came from the next door.

An idea then suddenly pop in my mind.

"Ne, Shisui is called Shusin no Shisui right? Do you think you could teach us three the _Shusin Jutsu-Body Flicker_ Jutsu?"

The spoon froze right before it went to his mouth and smiled, "Why not, I'm on a break anyway so I could use the time to teach you three from the master" he said with a smug look.

Rikuo shrug, saying why not but secretly excited.

Naruto looked ecstatic learning new jutsu.

I hug Shisui, thanking him from accepting the request.

All though I feel bad that I can't teach Naruto too much since I want him to stay dead last to be with his fated Team 7, I still want him to learn a few trick unrelated to the academy. With his large chakra reserve, being a ninjutsu specialist won't be hard for him so I could only suggest few jutsu that might help him.

Little did I know once Naruto learn the Shusin Justu combine with Fuinjutsu had made him becoming a deadlier prankster in the future.

But that's a story for another time.

#

"Ukikikiki, you've been coming here alone a lot lately, what else are you going to complain?"

"You make me sound like I do nothing but rant when I'm alone with you Son Goku-sama" The giant red monkey towered over me as he leaned as much as his chains allowed him too.

"So, are you going to rant or am I wrong?"

I looked down shamelessly, knowing he was right this time.

And the few other times as well. "I just….I'm unsure of myself."

Son Goku raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, urging for me to continue.

"It's about the future Son Goku-sama, time keeps running and I barely have any plan for any of them, not even for the Uchiha Massacre and there's less than 2 year, maybe 1 year left. I've been trying to sort out information over and over to come up with something but none actually solve the problem without either the clan dying or risking civil war because the main problem is the council's distrust and the whole clan's attitude which is something I can't fix. Should I even be thinking of this myself, should I try consult this to someone who could change it like Itachi, Shisui or the Hokage. Should I reveal myself being a seer to protect them? I mean…I'm a 7 year old kid and I can't do a thing when it comes to politic. I'm already at the end of my stick for this, how am I suppose protect Sasuke defecting, Asuma dying, Kabuto raising the dead, I just….I don't….I….."

"Kid you're rambling, calm down"

I looked and I looked at my own refection through his eye. I looked so ugly as I worried and I don't look like a child either. Can someone even age while they look worried.

"I don't know what to do, I want to protect those two but I can't, I can't do anything for them and I need help"

Everything was silent within the purple mindscape. Son Goku started to hum and I was pleading inside he might give me an answer. "My advice to you kid, if you can't find an answer, don't try"

"WHAT, WHY NOT?! My best friend is charging to his death and how can I not stop it!"

"CALM DOWN!" I was pissed at the moment but my mouth shut hearing the bijuu loud demanding voice. "Don't try to act god kid! That's the problem with you seers, just because you know the future, you try changing not knowing whether it's for the best or worse. Listen from The Great Heavenly Sage that had lived for centuries, everything happened in this world happened for a reason. All those cause and effect like that Butterfly Theory you explain, it all comes down to a bigger picture than even a great tailed beast such as I could not see or comprehend."

"However, I do agree with you and that brat that it shouldn't chain down your life. A future is called a future because no one can predict it after all. That doesn't mean you can forcibly change things to your heart desire so listen well kid. You're not a god, you try telling people what you are and change it to your liking, make use of people while people use you, not only will you endanger yourself you will endanger people close to you. There are consequences in every action, you should remember that"

Hearing his long talk, waiting for answer and only told to just put up with it. I couldn't help it, I became livid. "So what does that mean? That I should shut my trap waiting for their demise as I do nothing, when I'm the only one who knows the fate of this god dammed shinobi world and I can't even save my two friends!"

"I don't really care how you're going to save those two but don't forget that you're planning to make things better not best, because no one could know what's best for anyone."

"What's your point?" I asked with my arm crossed.

"My point being kid, is that you should accept the things you can't change and help them lessen the burden instead, not that you shouldn't stop finding a way to save those two, but trust me when I say telling more people about the future will only make things worse for yourself. You're not the only seer I've met in my life. Don't force the changes, be yourself and the changes would come naturally instead."

"Be….myself? How is that going to help change things?"

"You said it yourself, the future you saw doesn't have you existing in it, then you living has already made changes, for better or worse but changes nonetheless and I'm sure you realize that."

I pondered at the few memories such as Naruto getting along with the Ino-Shika-Chou, Ino having another secret crush, Hinata crashing for dinner with Naruto (which had almost made her faint), making fun of Sauske about Itachi while he hides near us from his fan girl, Sakura standing up for herself early on. Naruto and Shisui being close as brother. Rikuo….

Rikuo must be the biggest changes other than me in this timeline. The son of the Toad Sage and holder of the Yonbi Jinchuuriki.

If my appearance is like a pebble thrown to a river then RIkuo might make a boulder fall instead if anyone knows his jinchuuriki status.

And I didn't even made plans for him yet he was the biggest change I made.

Huh, maybe Son Goku has a point. Maybe they are things I could change just from being myself. Even if it's only the small tings if…if it could somehow help then….

I sigh and looked up at the King of the Sage Monkeys and smiled wryly, "Thank you Son Goku-sama, you really help me….clear things….have I told you you're the wisest monkey I know?"

"Hmph, I'm the wisest monkey you'll ever meet"

I chuckled and after giving him my gratitude once more, I was about to leave until…."Son Goku-sama, once everything is done, I promise you that you will be free, it's the least me and Rikuo could do for all the help we had and will get from you"

Son Goku was silent and I stopped from leaving when I heard his boisterous laugh, "You and Rikuo both, to think you would say almost the exact same thing as him."

"Wait, Rikuo promised to set you free?"

He smirk, "Why yes he did, I honestly thought he was joking. Who in the right mind would want to separate themselves to a weapon of mass destruction who's willingly helping you."

"Did he say anything else then?"

"He did", Son Goku paused, thinking about the few words he exchange from the brat. Still naïve and innocent, yet his eyes then was clear and unmoving and looked him straight in the eye with a mature look. "He said I'm not his weapon, I am his partner"

I blinked a few times and chuckled, "Isn't that great, you're getting along well?"

Son didn't say anything but he did turn away. I'm sure he's secretly happy, to be recognize as something more than just something to be used. "By the way I'm curious, when will you decide to meet the Kyuubi?"

"Once Naruto decided to tell us, since talking to him means we need to connect our chakra, it'd be for the best if he learns Kurama at one of his lowest point"

Son looked perplexed at my statement, "Now why would you want that for him?"

"Because then he would get back up stronger than before"

 ***Shisui's name uses the character 'Death' and 'Water'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from canon Naruto.**

 **Also, for my 75 followers, you guys rock! Love you a lot :)**

Chapter 16: Boar Hunting

"Neeeee, Sasuke….has Itachi come back yet?"

"Why should I even tell you if he did, like I'm going to let you get any closer to him"

"Aaaaww, is Sasuke afraid I might steal his precious brother away?"

Sasuke cutely blushed and I cackled knowing I'm winning this argument, "Sh…shu….shut up" he stammered.

"Fangirl!"

Immediately Sasuke stopped glaring at me and jumped to climb the nearest tree that helps shade our lunch spot. Me and Naruto laugh clutching our stomach when seeing him react like a bewildered cat, Sakura and Ino were chatting with Sakura sparing glancing on Sasuke. Chouji had been sharing recipe for Naruto since he was planning to learn cooking, and Shikamaru is playing shougi with Hinata which to my surprise, could verse well with Shika. Right now they're on equal terms but no doubt he'd be unbeatable in the future.

It took a lot of time for the two shyest girl in class to join us. Sakura join after I had introduced her to Naruto, his cheerful and loud antics didn't make her much comfortable but his pushy side help her be blunter. She develop a crush-at-first-sight with Sasuke when we brought her to our lunch spot, I told her just in case that he hates fangirl so she wouldn't be too pushy and I'd help her get to know him better. I'm just hoping it'll be enough to tone down her fangirl tendency. She's still too shy to talk to him but Young Sasuke never mind would opened up conversation with anyone as long as it's not a fangirl which mean I was able to witness Sasuke talking happily with Sakura.

Sadly this cause the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto more intense though since he has a crush-at-first-sight as well with Sakura. He would force Sasuke into a mock battle every time he sees Sasuke talks with Sakura only to embarrass himself when he loses. Sasuke of course realize this, and only talk to Sakura even more just to spite him and Sakura falling for him even more.

I know, it's a vicious cycle that I had not intended to make.

Hinata on the other hand needed a whole month of persuasion for her to finally sit with us, she barely say anything and when being ask she would stutter a lot so it's hard to hold conversation with her. It was Shikamaru though that suggested her to play shougi with him, giving her a way to connect with one of the boys and ease her nerves.

When Sasuke realize there were no actual fangirl around, he climbed down and growled at me which I admit an apology. "I'm sorry, I promise there won't be a next time Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I wouldn't have startled you if you just tell me if Itachi came back yet" I said while I wrap my hands around him, coaxing for an answer. He stared at me with repulsed but sighed in the end, "He was home this morning but I overheard him he'd be on a mission today hunting a wild boar that's running rampage at the Eastern District so I probably won't have time for him."

I looked at him sceptically, judging his expression, "You're planning on joining him aren't you?"

He whip his head at me with a surprise look, "Please, I do the same thing if I was you"

He snorted, "That's right, I've been practicing my archery and I've been dying to show it to him. Aniki is always busy to teach me so at least I want to show him my progress"

"Won't Itachi just leave you behind even after you ask to take him?"

Sasuke was silent as he crossed his arm, he then tucked down his head and reluctantly agreed his brother might do just that. Naruto who's been listening on us suddenly grab both of our shoulder and giving us one those mischievous foxy grin before he plans a prank.

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" I asked.

Naruto snickers then with a small voice he mustered he said, "Well you said Itachi wouldn't want any one accompany his mission right? Now what if the moment he went to this mission the boar in question has already been killed by his brother dattebayo"

Aaah now I see where he was going, I tried deciphering Sasuke's expression and his emo look then turned to a smirk. "And this brother doesn't plan to do this alone now would he?" I added.

"Of course not, not when he has two people following him so he wouldn't hog all the fun ttebayo" Naruto smugly added as well. Sasuke smirk then turned to a frown, but looking at the two of us, I'm sure he knows there's no way of getting rid of us. After a moment, Sasuke sigh once more before he compiled, "I'll get my tools and I'll show you the way"

#

When he said the boar was on rampage, I wasn't sure what kind of boar and what kind of rampage it made. The three of us; me, Sasuke and Naruto ran our way toward the Eastern District of Konoha where most of the barn that held kettles. The Wild Boar was a lot bigger than what I had imagined.

And when I say bigger I meant around 8 feet tall bigger. The boar was brown and its tusk might rival an elephant. His eyes looked scary angry and he's been destroying houses that held stock, flinging various crates of vegetables and other food around. The three of us were surveying the surrounding and were having second thought.

"That's a big boar dattebayo" Naruto voiced out.

"An angry big boar" I added.

Sasuke who was gasping along began to scowl as he ready his arrow, "Come on, we're already here and I'm not going to let a boar scare me away" he was about to ready his bow when I held his hand down.

"Be patient Sasuke, I have a plan and I need the three of to work together if we want to take it down"

Sasuke scoffed, "Why should I? I can take of it myself"

"Sure you can" I said with a hint of sarcasm, "but you might get hurt if you do and I don't want my friends to get hurt!" I looked at him with a stern eye to make my point across and Sasuke had to force himself to agree if him looking away is any indication of that. I smiled that he'd listen to me and turn to Naruto. "Naruto, looks like it's time show off your pranking skill." Naruto looked at me wide eye and was being giddy about himself on pranking a massive boar. "Now then, let's hunt us some boar shall we?"

After explaining the plan, the three of us dispersed. The boar was quietly munching on a box filled with cabbage. Being few feet away, I was having second thought if hunting it was a good idea but then remind myself that I'm going to face a war. Oddly enough comparing war with 8 feet tall boar calms you down.

I pull out my kunai and thank for my Uchiha gene or any force in the world for my talent in throwing sharp thing, I made a direct hit to that things eye. Not only did I get its undivided attention, I made him very angry than it already is.

"Yikes, time to run" I immediately ran to the side and the boar didn't wait for a second to follow me. To my dismay it was faster than I expected and was gaining on me by the second, I made a sharp turn and threw more shuriken just as it turn its face toward me, attacking its face and increasing its rage. I could almost feel its killing intent on me but I can't stop now, I pump my chakra to my legs leading it to every small corner I could find to slow it down and attacking with shuriken by the side. It was the most scary and exciting 3 minutes in my life since I came to Konoha. There were times that it had almost caught on me but thanks to Sasuke, he shot one arrow after another to distract it momentarily from the shadows before resuming to prey on me.

"Hiyori!"

I heard Sasuke's voice as the signal and lead the boar back to where I first attack it. When I noticed the obvious wire stretched ahead of me, I wait for the last second until I jumped upward, back flipping above said boar. The world seemed to play in slow motion as I watched upside down when the boar trip from the trap wire and invoking a chain reaction around it, pulling wire after wire around it until the boar was tied and trap. There were wires tied on its legs, mouth, tusk, torso and tail. When I heard the laughter of Konoha's unpredictable ninja, I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Now Sasuke!" I yelled.

He took that cue and jumped on one of the roof and aimed at the boar's spine for instant kill. His shot was perfect and not long after, the boar fall on the floor without giving any hint of getting back up. All was silent and I wasn't brave enough to get close until I'm sure it's dead. Naruto jumped down out of nowhere beside the boar and kick its head, poking it and lifting the uninjured eye like the brave and stupid kid he is.

"It's dead, we did it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while jumping around. Seeing his energetic self, I couldn't help but laugh alongside him and hug him. Sasuke also jumped down beside us and I hug him knowing he didn't like being touched much. Hey I like doing what he didn't like.

"Sorry to disturb you celebrating" suddenly swirl of leaves appear beside us and on cue, Itachi stood with a blank assessing look on us. The three of us stood in line without meaning to, not sure how he'd think of us stealing his mission.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked.

"From you running around getting chase by a wild boar"

Which means from the start. The three of us was silent, unsure whether we should boast or we should reflect on killing a boar that should need genin level skill while we're still in the academy. Not knowing what Itachi was thinking was adding pressure on us too.

"Nii….I mean Aniki I can explain" Sasuke said as he tried not to stutter.

"Ho?"

"Well…..I heard you had a mission here this morning and I thought I could beat you to it while showing off my archery to you since you never help me with it as you said and they were helping me with it."

There was silent once more and again we weren't sure how to react to him. Before long, Itachi breathed out a heavy sigh, "I thought it was weird you weren't there to wait for me, I honestly should scold you for trying to take on that boar seeing how dangerous it is as it ran rampant. However, seeing you three working together, I can't help but be impress." He said with a gentle smile, "Don't expect I'll let you off the hook next time"

The three of us immediately perked up hearing the slight approval tone he had, it's not every day we get a prodigy be amazed by us so we all did the same thing and tackle Itachi in a hug.

"Hey, since we finish off your mission, why don't you teach us something as payment ttebayo?" Naruto said with his smug grin. Itachi hummed for a moment before he decided to poke the three of us on the forehead, "Don't think I'm happy you put yourself in danger without supervision, but I suppose since you gave me time I'll teach you something to fill it"

You should have seen it Sasuke at the time, his smile was bright and might have rivalled Naruto's. The next most surprising thing was when we followed behind Itachi into a training ground, he pulled both me and Naruto into a quick hug. "Thanks a lot guys" he said before breaking off and walked beside his brother.

I was looking dumbfounded and turned to Naruto who had the same expression as me. We then chuckled at the same time, realizing how much Sasuke loves Itachi that he would thank and hug NARUTO of all people!

"Having a brother….sounds nice ttebayo" he said softly, almost in a whisper that I barely catch on.

"I guess it is" I said in my own wistful tone.

#

After Itachi taught us some shurikenjutsu, much to Naruto's ire that he was clearly behind when compared the two of us, Sasuke happily invited us to dinner in his house. I didn't fail to notice the twitch Itachi then and sadly so did Naruto. He was reluctant to accept but Sasuke had to flame his emotion so he would accept it by impulse. I was just as troubled as Naruto though because I honestly don't feel safe having him around the Uchiha Compound.

Not just because of political bullshit, but because I had remembered reading the Wiki that the Uchiha Clan had planned to use Naruto for their coup d'etat. It had made me sick just thinking about it that they even dare thinking of using a child!

"Hiyori are you coming or not?"

My thoughts were snapped from Naruto's voice, since NAruto is coming there's no way I wouldn't and quickly followed after them. For better or worse, I'm glad there wasn't much people around or at least to my awareness. When we arrive at Sasuke's house, it look exactly like they put in the anime. Classic Japanese style with the fragrance of wood work and miso coming from the kitchen.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I'm glad you're home, I've been making some…." When Mikoto Uchiha pop out from the side door, she looked more shock than surprise. Her lips parted while her pupils dilated and the spatula on her hand almost slip, I could only assume because her best friend's son was standing in front of her. I look toward Naruto who was looking anxious. I never liked how he look like that, Naruto is supposed to be cheerful and full of life so my hand reach out to hold his.

The silent stretched few seconds longer before Mikoto continued, "Sasuke, you should have told me if you're bringing any friends! Now I have to make sure I have the right amount for it. Ah, and you two hurry come in and take your seat and don't be shy" she smiled at us warmly before going back to the kitchen. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, seemingly letting go the breath he was holding.

He let out a wry smile and I tug his hand so he would come inside and ate together with the Uchiha Matriarch. We had fried fish, rice and miso soup, it was a classic set of meal yet eating them reminds me of home. As expected, a mother's touch is strong in this cooking.

"This is really delicious dattebayo, thanks a lot for the meal obasan!" Naruto cheerfully said.

I sense the shift of her emotion as she look at him fondly, It must have been killing her inside not to be by his side when her best friend's son needed someone and hearing his verbal tic didn't help either. "Naruto-kun right, can you tell me how Sasuke is doing in school?"

"Mom! You don't need to ask that Dobe for that, he'll probably just point out flaws that isn't even there"

"Sasuke language!"

Sasuke shut his mouth and looked a bit sheepish in front of his mother, me and Naruto secretly chuckled which led to him glaring at us both. Since I didn't want to be any fight I answered the question on his steed, saying how he has lots of fangirls but being mostly aloof.

Mikoto also kindly asked how Naruto's days at the academy, where he was living and how he kept his diet. She looked awed at me when he answered me and Rikuo would cook for him and currently learning how to cook. He felt a little lonely living alone but not so much since he had me, which made me blush when he said it like that. Then I added how Naruto proclaim as his rival and would always get into a fight which most of us were used to.

Sasuke took that chance to say how he barely be a rival since he was dead last which added another scolding from Mikoto. I noticed Sasuke couldn't keep his mouth shut when it comes to Naruto even with Mikoto scolding. Itachi on the other had was silently watching us with a fond smile. Everything was going fine until that man came home.

"I'm home" Fugaku Uchiha said from the front door. Everyone stop chattering and while Mikoto tried to hide her unease look, she walked to the door but Fugaku had opened it beforehand. He had the same expression as Mikoto when he saw us, shocked, then narrowed his eyes toward Naruto. I heard Naruto gulped and I reached out for his hand once more.

The next words caught all of us off guard, "Get out!" He said simply. Not in an anger or annoyed tone, it felt like he was stating a fact….or an order. There was no emotion behind those word but it struck us harder than I imagined.

"Darling please….."

"Mikoto you should know better than to invite him, especially what we're currently going through" he said sternly. Mikoto didn't say anything and only looked guilty toward the boy jinchuuriki. "I'm sorry to have cut your visit short but I expect you to leave now"

"Fa…father, why are you saying like that? Naruto might be annoying but you don't have to…."

"This doesn't concern you Sasuke" his voice was slightly raise and in turn had silent Sasuke as he whimpers. Itachi took this chance to stand up and gain everyone's attention, "It's already late, may I accompany Naruto-kun and Hiyori home? It'd be unfortunate case if something happened to them after they set time aside for us tonight."

Fugaku's expression didn't twitch the slightest and the two were gazing as if under a silent raging battle.

"Don't stay out too long" Fugaku simply said before he turned his back on us and walked deeper into the house. Mikoto followed her husband and the dining room was silent. Itachi held Naruto's shoulder, snapping him from his thought, he didn't burst out crying like before but he did clenched my hand tighter and the pain expression he had made my heart crack.

"Naruto-kun, Hiyori, I'm sorry things ended up like this"

Naruto bit his lips, holding back the things he wanted to say. He didn't want to burst out in his friend's home and he was on the verge of running out if I hadn't been here. "Come on Naruto, let's go home" We bid farewell to Sasuke who had a solemn expression on his face yet force a smile while Naruto had his silent gloomy look. "Why…." I started saying, "Why do the adults kept being mean to Naruto, he hasn't done anything bad yet they treat him like a bad guy, it's not fair" I knew the answer but the words poured out on its own from the deep frustration I had when I saw someone I thought as a sibling getting hurt.

Naruto had turned his gaze from the ground then to me, he gave me a thanking smile before he finally let go of my hand. "Thanks Hiyori, but you know how the adults look at me, it's not the first so it's fine"

"And how many times should I say that it's not!"

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks a lot Hiyori, even though I was ready to burst out in anger, you getting angry for me really washed out those feelings ttebayo" the usual grin he had was plastered once again on his face and I couldn't help but smile as well at the familiar expression.

"Ne, Naruto….before you say you want to be Hokage….why do you say that?" Itachi suddenly ask. I turn to him, curious why he would suddenly ask that. It's not everyday you get Itachi voiced out his thought, not to mention questioning you.

"Well, that's because the Hokage is the strongest and the most respected person in the village right?! Then that means once I become Hokage, everyone will have no choice but to acknowledge me as someone respectful and important, that I manner in this village dattebayo." He said with a boastful voice and wearing the proud smile he had.

"….do you not hate this village for what they've done to you?" Itachi asked softly with a flat tone. His obsidian gaze seemed to be full of thoughts as he watch for his respond. I became more curious for his sudden behavior.

"Why would I? They just don't know that I'm innocent from doing whatever they think I had done right? Once I've become Hokage, everyone has to get to know me and that I want to protect this village as much as they do then they would be able to accept me"

"Why then would you want to protect this village?"

Naruto's eyes squinted into something similar to a fox, his mouth frown and cocked his head. "Do you need a reason protecting my home ttebyo?"

Itachi suddenly then stopped in his tracks, the look in his eyes said that he was looking at him in a new light. I eyed Naruto as well with a new found respect for him, his reasoning was simple minded yet because of that he was able to give people second chances when they needed it. Naruto looked confused seeing Itachi stopped in his tracks but the small smile he had had surprise the two of us.

"I'm sure one day you'll become an excellent Hokage Naruto-kun, but a little advice from me, you don't become a Hokage in order to be acknowledge by the village, but the one acknowledge by the village is the one who becomes Hokage. Remember that well."

Naruto had a confused look and I can't help but chuckle, Itachi added that he'll one day understand which frustrates Naruto even more that he wouldn't tell what he meant right now. Once we arrive at our apartment, Naruto had dashed to his bed while I stayed longer for a while.

"Why the sudden question then Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Were you curious why Naruto would want to protect a village he had to endure hatred from? Because I'm always asking that myself you know"

"Hn"

"Again with the monosyllable, I thought our friendship should have gone past that?"

Itachi made an amused smirk at me, "Naruto is an amusing kid," he turned his gaze up toward his apartment, "if a shinobi is someone who endures, then Naruto has become a respectable shinobi himself"

"Pfft, he could barely even do a _Kawarimi Jutsu- Replacement Justu_ yet you're already saying he's a great shinobi, you better not tell him that or he'll get big headed"

"That's true, he still has a long road ahead to become Hokage. I'm just glad Sasuke has a great friend by his side" Itachi turned his back and was on his way back, but for some unknown reason I called out to him.

"Itachi…."

"Yes?"

I lost my voice when I wasn't sure what to say but the first few words I thought off "…..are you okay?"

"I'm not sure what you mean because as you can see I'm fine…."

"No….it's….you look….tired every time I see you so….." I wasn't even sure what I want to say but Son Goku said himself, that if I can't fix the problem myself I should at least lessen his burden. "I know you have things you can't tell me but if you're worried about something don't carry the burden yourself nor find the answer by yourself. Because when people are at lost, you need a helping hand once in a while, it might not be the correct path or maybe even a roundabout way, but knowing there's someone lost along with you could be more reassuring then being lost on your own and sometimes….you get to open up a new path as well so what I'm saying is…agh…..try to have faith in others, since you're never alone Itachi!"

After waiting for any response I did a double take on my words and I felt the heat rising on my face, "Oh my gosh, sorry I was rambling, oh Kami why did I say weird things" My eyes darted left and right, not wanting to see him and I just covered my face in front of him. Itachi had walked in front of me and I still refuse to look at him.

"Thank you Hiyori…"

Curious to what expression he made, I peep from between my fingers and it took my breath away to see him smiling. Not the small smile he had showed along with Naruto and Sasuke, but the kind that's trying to hold back from tearing. "I…Itachi…" I couldn't say anything more, not when he had poke me on the forehead.

"You are wiser than you let on to most people Hiyori, but don't worry, I'll try not get ahead of myself"

Itachi then shushin himself away, leaving me in the dead of night. I turned my gaze down as I touch my forehead, "Liar, every time you poke Sasuke, you apologize for not keeping your promise"


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 17: Birthday Plan

"What should I do? I have nothing!" I wailed as I searched through various clothes loitered the room.

"Hiyori-chan, you've been digging clothes for hours and you still can't decide?" Naruto pointed out lazingly.

"Naruto…unlike boys, girls have to watch what they wear, especially when you're eating dinner with one of the 4 Noble Clans of Konoha which is an hour away right now and I STILL can't find the right clothes!" Naruto sweat dropped at my frantic act while muttering something 'I don't get girls' which Rikuo responded kindly with a pat to his shoulder. The clothes I kept pulling out had covered the floor, the bed, the living room table and even the ceiling fan above.

Feeling I ransack enough clothes, I collected them all and that's when I noticed the box that lay under the bed. When I shoved it out and touched the familiar purple box that had collected clothes that were still big for me and berated myself why I had forgotten Kagami and Ragami-sensei's birthday gift. I eyed the clothes carefully and found a nice knee length yellow dress with long sleeve and white collar. Flowers shape embroiders laced on its hem beautifully and I smile fondly at it.

After trying it on and find it perfect fit for me, a wave of nostalgia washed over me, reminding the goofy smile Kagami-sensei used to show me and I felt a hard pang on my chest. I looked myself at the mirror and whispered 'perfect' to myself.

Worried for my sudden silent, Rikuo asked if I was okay and snapped me from my melancholy moment. I took my small bag and waved both of my favorite people goodbye and remind them not to ate ramen too much (especially to Naruto which his only respond was his mischievous chuckle).

I was skipping halfway toward the Hyuuga Compound until my feet began to stride hesitatingly when I remind myself why I had always tried to stay away from there. At one hand I was elated Hinata asked me to eat dinner at her house because of her father 'interest' with her daughter's good friend. Hinata IS the Hyuuga's Clan Heir, it is important for him to know who was close to her and inspect closely. For Hinata, right now I'm the closest friend she had and it won't be long for the others to be invited as well at the near future.

However, on the other hand, I'd be risking myself for them to somehow find out about my hidden eye and I'd be praying the whole time that no one would dare or accidentally peep on it. Oddly though I was mostly excited rather than worried, I had always been a thrill seeker so even when I should be wary, it didn't stop me from feeling excited. It's not every day you get invited by a Hyuuga.

I know I'm feeling contradictory, but I can't really lie to myself can't I?

"Oh well…when it happens it happens"

When I finally reached the compound's entrance, I saw hinata was there waiting for me and two Hyuuga guards standing at each side of it. I rushed to her side and practically tackle hug her which surprises the other guard. Probably wondering if they should have stopped me or not. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner Hinata"

Hinata smiled shyly, "You're welcome Hiyori-chan, you've invited me over once so it's the least I could do, and father had been wanting the chance to talk to you" I tensed a little but I was thankful she didn't notice. Hinata smile faltered a little, "I'm sorry I couldn't invite Ri…Rikuo-san, but father had invited you specifically…I hope h…he and you don't mind"

I shrug with a smile, "It's fine, but I hope you could invite him and everyone else next time. He did mention something about being glad he didn't have to come and mind his manners all the time" Hinata giggled at that and she then led me to her hou….I mean MANSION!

Because kami damned her house was big.

As expected the Head Clan's House.

I couldn't focus too much at it because I was immediately greeted by the Hiashi Hyuuga right after getting inside and almost froze myself in place. He looked exactly he would casually at the anime and he had his stern milky toward me as if he was dissecting my very soul. I gulped down and use every nerve I had to bow down politely and hid the nervous look crossing my face. "Good evening Hyuuga-sama, my name is Hiyori Myou and I am honored you had invited me to your humble home for dinner, please treat me kindly."

Did I say right? I didn't say wrong right? I should have paid more attention to Kunoichi Class.

I looked up to see Hiashi closed his eyes in thought and nodded, "Welcome to our home Myou-san, my daughter had told me much about you and would like to thank you for being a good friend to her"

"It has been an honor and pleasure to be her friend Hyuuga-sama and Hinata has likewise been a good friend of mine" I wasn't sure if I saw it right, but I swear I saw his lips curved up for a moment.

"Dinner will be ready after an hour or so, Hinata, Neji, accompany our guest in her free time" I almost whipped my head when I had just notice the presence beside Hiashi. Neji had been staring at me as if I was in his way of whatever he was staring and barely acknowledge my presence until we went to a shogi room and Hinata had us sit by the porch led to her backyard, looking over the stone garden.

It was an awkward silent at first with me sitting between Neji and Hinata as we ate our snack. Why do Hyuuga have such a difficult face to read? I could have strike a conversation easier if they weren't so uptight.

I was about to make a random conversation when surprisingly, Hinata had strike a conversation first, but the topic wasn't something I was comfortable in answering but one I should have expected.

"Hiyori-chan….lately Na…Naruto-kun hasn't been too energetic and I….I noticed Sasuke-kun has been ke….keeping his distance, do…do you happen to know anything?" she asked softly while nervously fiddling with her bookmark.

My breath hitched and I wasn't sure what to answer, I glimpse at her worried face and I was reminded there weren't many people who wholeheartedly worried for Naruto. Hinata began apologizing when I was silent but I shook my head. "It's fine, just….a few days ago Sasuke invited me and Naruto for dinner at his house, everything was going fine until Fugaku-sama came home and practically threw us out of his house." I had a wry smile on my face while Hinata gasped and Neji kept his emo face. "I think he told Sasuke to stay away from Naruto like all the other parents, it's not really something new." I said that but I still clenched my fist hard to show my white knuckles.

As angry as I was at him, I couldn't really help but sympathize him. I have suspicion that he had close relationship with the Namikaze Familiy with Mikoto being Kushina's best friend. To kick out his wife's close friend's son because of his own clan's politic would surely tear him apart inside.

"Bu…but why does Na…Naruto-kun has to go through all that, he hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Other than his pranks? I'm not sure Hinata" I lied smoothly that and I honestly scared myself.

"It could be because of his parents," Neji suddenly chimed in, decided to voice out his thought, "I've only heard rumors about him being an orphan but it's not strange for a child to get the bitter end of the stick because of their parent's crime."

I wanted to strongly deny him but I couldn't without any reason or proof. "The idea itself might not be wrong but I hope it's not true" I voiced out a reasonable respond.

The mood became dampened more because of Neji unnecessary comment, but sweet angel Hinata decided to pick up the atmosphere and divert the topic. "I'm no…not sure i…if it might help but how about we plan Na…Naruto-kun's birthday party, he might li…lighten up if we do that."

Something like a giant boulder seem to crash on me and I turned to Hinata rigidly, hoping I heard wrong.

"Hinata…what did you just say?"

"….cheering up Naruto-kun?"

"No, before that"

"Hmm….planning Naruto-kun's birthday par….EH, what's wrong Hiyori-chan?"

I couldn't help but hang my head while voicing out my groan, I could somehow hear Neji smirking and finally said the sad truth, "You forgot his birthday didn't you?"

"Shut up Neji" I stood without thinking and turned to Hinata where I then held her shoulder tight and looked at her pleadingly, "Hinata…..please….you have to help me get a present for him okay!" Hinata though looked confused at my panicked look just nodded and hug her to express my gratitude. "Thank you Hinata, You're the most kind and gentle girl I knew, can I kidnap you from here and adopt you?"

"Eh? EEEEHHH?" Hinata looked more confused at my proposal that I couldn't help but rolled on the floor and laug while Neji just sigh and look away.

Mind you I didn't really forget his birthday….just forget what date today was.

We then switched topic and started discussing about Kunoichi Class and our friends antics during class. I felt a little bad that I shut Neji out from the conversation but there was nothing we had in common to talk and he has no other comment to say other than Naruto's suspicious past since it was something he could relate as part of the branch family. I noticed Hinata kept giving Neji a look, as if wanting to strike a conversation but clueless to what as I was.

Before long, the three of turned toward the sound of footsteps. I turned to find myself looking an elegant looking lady wearing a black yuata with white apron, making herself look like a maid. Dark green perm hair cut just above her shoulder, her white eyes was soft and kind as she look at us. Hinata brighten when she saw her and introduced her as Natsu-san.

My eyes however instantly taken when I spotted the small little girl shuffling behind Natsu's leg. I felt an arrow struck my heart when I saw the big wondering white eyes looking at me, plump cheeks, short black hair and a flower hairpin on her head that just complement her cuteness. My feet rushed toward her and gush at her then pulled her into a hug, "YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE! Hinata….is she your sister, she looks like you and she has her cuteness but with baby fat and…did I mention how cute she was?"

If I was living in an anime, I swear I felt the three other people sweat dropped. Then I felt the girl squirmed from my hand and with her little wobbly feet, ran toward Hinata and hid behind her. I felt tears prickling when she looked at me as if I was a weirdo.

But she still looked cute so I didn't mind.

Hinata must have taken a hint because she shoved her sister to face me and gentle she told her, "Now Hanabi, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The 2 year old looked hesitant as she glanced up to her sister and muttered "Onee-cwan" and made my heart melt once more. Yes…I have weakness with cute adorable things, sue me!

I crept closer slowly this time and crouched in front of her, "Sorry if I scared you, how about we introduce ourselves properly this time? My name is Hiyori Myou…what's yours"

She was fidgeting a little but with her sister encouragement she looked straight at me and tried proclaiming boldly and politely for a 2 year old, "Hanabi Hyuuga, pwease to meet you"

I was about to open up a proposal but barely before I open my mouth, Neji had cut me in. "No, you cannot kidnap or adopt Hanabi-sama" I turned to him with a cold gaze and clicked my tongue.

#

The dinner went on just as how I expected; silent, tensed, and awkward. Should I have think twice? The dinner itself washed away my regret though because their Salmon Steak was dammed good, the last time I ate one was in my past life too.

However, the silent was cut off by a question raise by the head clan himself, "Myou-san, would you mind telling me how you befriended with my daughter, as you know she could be shy at times so it's not easy for her to make friends"

I hid my gulp by swallowing a mouthful of my food while keeping my firm normal stature. I caught Hinata giving me nervous glance, not like I could tell we met because your daughter wanted to get close with her crush who was a village pariah. "It was a chance meeting," I decided to say, "Hinata had saw me practicing kenjutsu with my brother and I called out to her, after getting to know one another I started asking her to spar since I'm interested in faring against the Gentle fist with my kenjutstu and we began to see one another regularly." There wasn't a single lie, just a few details omitted so it should be acceptable.

His gaze kept assessing me but there was a slight raise on his eyebrow, indicating a slight interest in the story. "Are you mastering kenjutsu? Not an art a shinobi is usually interested to master, especially from someone so young"

"There aren't any ninja from where I came from, just a few samurai and I have someone taught me the basic. Me and my brother tried learning on my own since coming here"

"And may I ask where you are from?"

"….Land of Ko"

Hiashi instantly kept his mouth silent and shot a sad yet understanding look. The others weren't had a questioning look from his change of expression but didn't press further. When the Head of the Clan stayed silent, you best followed example of it.

Once dinner was over, Hiashi asked Neji to accompany me home safely and I sincerely thank them for their hospitality.

Once the two of us were a shot away from the entrance, "I never imagined you know any manners"

"Okay….rude! Of course I know a thing or two about manners."

He scoffed as if holding back a laugh, "Hard to see that when I see you being weird most of the time"

"and yet you love me anyway"

"….nonsense" I giggled at his slow response and decided to force my hand on him, making excuses so we wouldn't get separate which he respond by rolling his eyes. It's not the first time I was being touchy in our course of interaction so he relented easily. He has a good heart after all.

"So you have a brother" Neji voiced out his question.

I was a bit surprised he initiated a conversation but shrug it off, "Yup, but we're not blood related though," Neji raised an eyebrow and I elaborate, "I'm an orphan found by the people of Ko, and I befriended him when I was there. I spent a lot of time with him and his grandfather most of the time so he became more of a brother than my best friend but….then the war came." I would have relished the surprised look Neji shot me but I was overcome with emotion to notice, "Me and Rikuo was able to escape the country, and we went to Konoha knowing Rikuo has a relative here and ever since….well…we've been living together since we only have each other"

Silent strummed between us at the occasional sound of laughter and chat from the crowd around us, "You don't seem to mind to mind telling your past" Neji pointed out.

"I see no reason to hide it, besides if it helps people to understand me then I don't mind telling to those who ask"

"Even if you are reminded how painful your past is?"

"I will always be reminded how painful it was Neji, with or without telling it." I saw my apartment and thank Neji for bring me here.

"Was the war the reason you have your eye bandage?"

I couldn't help but giggle when I realize he was concern, "No Neji, I just have a different eye color that I want to cover" I turned me back and rushed toward my room where I greeted my bed lovingly as exhaustion washed over me like a bucket of cold water pour on me. Despite not doing any late exercise, the mental strain was exhausting.

Doesn't mean I don't mind coming over again. I want to see Hanabi-chan again!

#

"People, we have a mission!"

With Naruto busy cleaning the teacher office from his latest prank; Me, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had come together from my call.

Huh, should I suggest making our meeting call be 'Assemble'? That would be cool.

"Troublesome, what kind of mission you're talking about?"

A smooth low chuckle erupted from me, causing others to back away slightly. "Obviously, 3 days from now a certain airheaded blonde birthday is coming up and we need to come up the best birthday party!"

"Now that you mention it, Naruto's birthday is coming up soon. Do you have an idea what we'll do?" Chouji asked between munching his chips. I closed my eyes and mulled long and hard with my head stretched back and hummed loudly. I pulled my head straight, looked back at them and answered with a sheepish smile.

"No idea"

The group comically fell down from their sit, not sure how's that possible on the grass.

"Isn't that why we're having this meeting, to plan his birthday party, so who's in?"

Ino, knowing my personality well, scoffed, "You plan to drag us in anyway but sure I'm in" the rest were either eager or reluctantly agreed. I couldn't hide the big grin on my face.

"Th…then how about we start of ma…making list of present together" Hinata pointed out shyly.

"That's a good way to start, Hiyori knows Naruto the best so after compiling a list we could sort out the best one from there and depending on the price we could either buy it individually or as a group."

Everyone stared at Sakura long and hard that she began to whimper and feeling embarrass, she even said sorry for getting ahead of herself. "No, no, it's okay Sakura, you don't usually take charge or voice out your plan so we were surprised that's all, in fact that's a really good plan, any objection?"

The crowd was silent so we went ahead with Sakura's plan. After listing a couple of acceptable gift, and I decided that the gifts would be a new clothes, a set of ninja gears, free food coupon, plotted plant, and a book (I decided against it but the girls insist in Naruto should have one book to make him less an idiot). After splitting who will give what, I decided to tag along Sakura in choosing his book present since I should help her getting a book Naruto would at least WANT to read.

On the way to the book store though, Sakura stopped me by slightly pulling the hem of my shirt and turned to find her looking rather solemn with her eyes on the ground. My head had been on the cloud, wondering a good present from me that I failed to notice something was wrong with her. Other than helping me plan today, Ino did say Sakura was back to her silent self.

"Hiyori-chan, can I ask you something"

"Wh…what is it?"

Sakura gulped as if afraid she might ruin something and I patiently waited for her to voice her thought. "Is it true….that Sasuke wasn't allowed to hang with us anymore…because of Naruto?"

I tensed; my mind had begun to whirl about what her words might imply. Would she stop hanging out as well to follow Sasuke? Would she avoid Naruto like the plaque similar to the other kids too? Would she blame Naruto instead for driving Sasuke away? There were a thousand answers I could come up with but none could fully satisfy the girl without lying and I was made lost for words. No matter how the anime showed the Young Sakura as a weak, shallow, obsessed fangirl. That isn't her.

The Sakura I know is shy, kind, and has a strong passion inside of her. She is diligent and with the right encouragement she could get things done. She cares for her friend's wellbeing and she willingly help me or anyone if there was anything we need help. That kind of person put her trust and look up to me and Ino because we acknowledge her. I can't betray her trust now.

I was silent for a while, seeming to affirm her suspicion so I let my heart decide the words for me. "Sasuke isn't with us not because of Naruto, but because of his father. At the least had he willingly tried to leave us because of him then he would have left us ages ago, that much I could assure you."

Sakura turned her gaze up at me and smiled with a slight relieve, but then she looked back down with a guilty look. "To tell you the truth, my parents had caught word that I've been playing with Naruto, they been subtle pressuring me not to get close to him and I'm not sure what to do Hiyori-chan"

I felt my heart almost stopped at the thought of losing one of my good friends, I reached for her hand and clenched it tightly. "Do you want to?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh kami no, Naruto might be loud and annoying but…"for some reason, when she paused, a smile began to crept up on her face as if remembering a fond memory. "Naruto is kind at heart and he never meant anything bad, I like being his friend"

I wonder if I saw myself would I see myself having my jaw drop. Because this is another change I never thought would happen. Sakura defended Naruto, for the first time! He even praise him, there's still time before snow right? She had always ignored, smack or yelled Naruto and I didn't mind much since Naruto never look hurt and kept his signature smile. Trust me; I know when he starts to really feel upset.

Did something between them without my knowing?

"Then Sakura what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, telling me this, is because you have something you want but you're troubled right? You want to make yourself happy but whichever decision you make, someone will feel disappointed in the end and that what makes it hard to decide." Sakura widen her eyes when I grasp her feeling right and nodded.

"I….want to be with Sasuke-kun but…I want him to get along with everyone like we used to, I don't' even mind if he keeps fighting with Naruto as long as he's with us….am I bad thinking like this"

I shook my head with a fond smile, "No, it's not. There's nothing bad wanting to be with the people you care about." Dare I try to push her? No backing out now. "Sometimes others will try to take away what you want either because they care or hate you for it, but you're a fighter Sakura." I lightly struck her chest with my small fist to emphasize my words, "You're shy and quiet but you're smart than most people and I know inside you there's a fire that help you strive for what you want. If you want something, fight for it, and like a certain blonde idiot likes to say 'never give up'"

I relish the awestruck expression she had on her face and an idea forming from my own words then struck me. "Sorry Sakura, there's somewhere I need to go so go to the bookstore without me"

"Eh, what, wait?!"

"If you don't know what to get him, just buy some gardening book and he'll be happy enough if it's from you, bye Sakura" I broke into a run, leaving her behind.

#

I knock on the door three times and wait for any respond. It felt awkward coming here ever since the incident but like I said to Sakura, I should fight for what I want. Whether I could get it or not is a different story.

I was about to knock once more but the door then opened and although she surprised to see me, Mikoto Uchiha smiled warmly at me. "Hello Hiyori-chan, what brings you here dear?"

"Good afternoon Mikoto-san, is Sasuke here? I have something I want to talk to him about"

Mikoto confirm her son's presence and led me to the the back yard where I suspect Itachi had been practicing as he ate onigiri at the porch with a towel hang on his neck and Sasuke hanging upside down with Shisui holding on to his leg.

The scene was too funny, any serious words I had was blown out of my head.

They all turned toward me when they noticed my presence, Shisui immediately let Sasuke go (had his back hit the floor hard) and came to throw his arm undermine and twirl me around after a month or so of not seeing each other. "Let me go you Dork!" I said but with a smile I couldn't push down.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, let me make fun of you for a minute"

I turned my gaze to Itachi with exasperate look, "Seriously, how could a Jonin be this childish"

Itachi just shrug as he was busy eating.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" he said smugly.

I sigh, "Let me down Shisui, I'm here to talk with Sasuke"

Shisui act hurtful and let me down with an overreact dejected look. What a Dork, yet he's one of my Dorks.

I eyed the young Uciha who scowled and made his way next to his brother while sitting leg cross. Shisui had a skeptical look at this and went to have some kind of eye conversation with Itachi. I then strode beside Sasuke and slumped myself. He didn't look at me once and he was outright ignoring me. Itachi was able to take a hint and pulled Shisui away as he ask to help his mother and get more snacks, leaving us two alone.

"Tomorrow, we're going to get together and buy presents for Naruto's birthday, it's going to be 3 days from now."

Sasuke grunted but said nothing.

"Everyone is wondering why you stop hanging out with us"

Still the silent treatment.

"Did your father say something about us?"

"….he said not to associate myself with the Dobe, not that I have any problems with that, he had always been annoyingly loud anyway."

"Aha, so he speaks!" he shot me an annoyed glare which I laugh at, "You could have ignored him before without being told" he didn't say anything and I didn't turn to look at him as I kept my eyes on the velvet sky, "He never said that you couldn't hang out with us you know, so technically as long as we're not with Naruto, you wouldn't be going against your father wishes."

The silent continued but I was on a roll, "Tomorrow after school, we'll be waiting by the swing and Sasuke…. Naruto might not be the brightest light bulb but his heart is always in the right place, there's no shame in being his friend."

I got up and made my way toward the front door after saying my last two pieces, "Come okay?"

Mikoto turned out sad knowing I was about to leave so soon, I also inform Itachi and Shisui about Naruto's birthday party and Shisui promptly said to leave it to him to find a great place for it.

The next day, Rikuo was distracting Naruto as we planned our next step.

The grin on my face never left for the rest of the day when an Uchiha with a hair like Duck-Butt decided to join us.

#OMAKE: Sakura True Friendship

Sakura hated herself.

She had always been told she has a big forehead by her peers.

She was also shy, weak, she doesn't think herself as pretty and she her parets weren't ninjas so there was barely anything she could do or say to fight back.

So when her parents suggested her to enter the shinobi academy , she jumped on it without a second thought.

The depressing thing was, she couldn't get away from the ridicule she kept having. She just couldn't find the bravery she needs to stand up to herself and that made her hate herself more.

It's a cycle of self-hating and she wanted to stop.

When two girls calling themselves Ino and Hiyori came, it's like her world became brighter and more colorful than she first thought, maybe because she had been covering herself with her bang. They gave her the courage she never thought he had and believed in when she herself didn't. She didn't want to disappoint the two; she wanted to be someone worthy calling herself their friend by being a great shinobi. So she studied hard, she knew it would be long she could catch up to them in the physical department so she do what she knows she knew best.

Study.

It wasn't long until she found out Hiyori was close friend with Naruto, the naughty, loud, annoying kid people don't like. She couldn't understand how her sweet kind friend could put up with that kid. Then she told her that she, her brother and he were orphan and that they comfort themselves as their very own family. Hiyori cared for him a lot so she wanted Sakura to get to know him, much to her hidden ire.

She was never good with loud boy like him.

He'll probably just pick on her like the rest.

To her surprise though, Naruto though was annoying, was smitten with her and tried his very own way to make her happy. She was slightly flattered.

Slightly.

Because giving others frogs as present does not make most girls happy. Most of the girls that day miss the next period because of that.

She would then begin to berate him boldly and if he doesn't get him she would slap him hard. She wasn't even sure what came up to her, she must have taken her mother violent side lately. However, Ino and Hiyori didn't mind much and even said they liked her bold self-better.

She could thank Naruto by maybe being nice to him when he deserve it.

She soon began to have her first love with a boy named Sasuke. She couldn't remain who she was and felt herself reverting back to the shy and quiet girl she hate. She had to thank Naruto again for being who he is, at least they could share their ire from Naruto's annoyance and she could easily find herself when she's being mad at him.

She also becomes friends with the quiet yet gentle Hinata, the lazy Shikamaru and the glutton Chouji. They were unique in their own way but she liked being with them and she later couldn't imagine herself with any other friends.

She almost forgot she had never truly escape from the bullies.

"Well look what we have here, it's rare to see you alone Forehead, does your friend finally wake up and left you?"

She thought she grown brave, she thought she had gone past from her weak self. But confronting Ami, 2 of her cronies and her brother along as well, her feet became rigid and she felt her hand trembling.

"Ami, who is this girl?" the boy who seemed to be 2 years her senior asked.

"Oh, she's friend with One-Eye Witch and the Demon Kid."

"I see…something must be wrong with her if she wants to be friend with them"

Strangely, the courage that was snuffed out began to burn once more, "Don't talk to my friends like that you big oaf!" she had then regretted and covered her mouth in horror. Ami smirked and knew she was going to enjoy her brother giving 'lesson' to the girl.

"Oy what did you just call me?" he said menacingly as he walked over to her.

She didn't know what to say and she didn't have too because someone answered it for her.

"She said you're an oaf you big oaf!" They were surprised to find a yellow blonde hair kid crashing to the big guy's gut and tackle him down in a surprise attack. "Teme, what were you going to do to Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled.

If they were surprised, it wouldn't be as much as Sakura. It was a mix of confusion and irritation, why would he, the class clown, try confronting a senior! Is he an idiot?

Oh wait, he is.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Eh, I thought you're in trouble Sakura-chan?"

"Oh she is, and if you don't get in our way you'll be as much as trouble as she is" Ami reminded with a mug tone that seemed to bring nothing but anger from the two.

"Oh yeah, then try get some of me if you can!"

Sakura wasn't sure why but the more Naruto tried to defend her, the more she felt irritated. She had never been kind to him and call him names, she didn't bother him when he was alone, and she knew she had never been a good friend to him, yet why would he even help someone like her?

"Don't Naruto, he's senior and you're the dead last, you're no match for him, we should pull away before any of us get hurts"

"No way, that girl mocked you just because you're prettier and smarter than her and no one insults my friends as long as I'm around!"

Sakura was left speechless by this, she wasn't sure what to say but she did however, wanted to cry. The boy was racking his knuckles and was about to stridden his way toward them when a pebble hit him on the head, leaving hi fall on his feet.

"As much as I'd love to see the Dobe getting beat up, I would have to agree on him just this once" every eye were turned toward the shadows in the trees and they all gawked (Naruto scowled) at Sasuke. You could guess by now that Sakura is in cloud 9 to have her crush saving her. He then jumed down next to Naruto and you could hear him growled even more, "Teme, I could have handle this, go hide in the bushes for all I care"

"You should be thanking me instead that I would leave you from the face of embarrassment when you get your butt kicked."

"Like getting help from someone hiding from girls would be any help"

Sakura was really on the verge at yelling at the two of them, but when the boy got on his feet and was about to use their distraction to knock some lesson in to them, Ami stopped her brother and began fawning on Sasuke. Sakura felt more irritation than Naruto seeing her flirt shamelessly like that but held her tongue since it helped quelling a fight. Sasuke had only need to say 'go away' and the group left just like that.

Naruto was obviously irritated from not being able to fight.

Sasuke was just glad he was away from a fangirl.

Sakura was mix of relieve, angry, happy and other jumbled up emotion but most of all…she was glad she has two great friends by her side.

* * *

 **How was today's chapter? Hope it was good enough, please R &R so I know if I go wrong or need improvement in the story. Also, here's my reply to most of the reviews. **

**Mimosa Evans: Yes, the omake's cannon in my story because it show's the other side of the story outside Hiyori's POV and unrelated to her.**

 **megumitakara: Her main arsenal would be kenjutsu so she would only ninjutsu that will help her in that or the basic jutsu. Rather than kage bushin, she would learn a variety of Kage Shuriken Jutsu, she won't master rasengan becaue it's far from her style, senjutsu would be impossible for her slender body unless she master Tsunade's technique so sorry to disappoint most of you but she won't be a sage.**

 **natsukokyoko: kunai+seal+umbrella, do you honestly think I would change her from a Hilda-version ninja into Hilda/Kagura-version ninja wth twice the bad-assery? You have to guess that again in the future.**

 **RadioPoisioning: Thank you for your critic, it's true that she was thinking that the people around her as character, it's actually a reasonable response and since Rikuo is a OC, her response to him is more natural. Hiyori however, though sometimes manipulative, mostly just wants to enjoy her childhood in her own way and her facade is used to enjoy those days. I'll try to make the other character more realisticly since this is my firt fanfic I hope you can bare with me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Shitsu Clan

Everything was going gang had managed our feast and presents. Shisui had gone to prepare a place for our party. Now all I need is to bring the Yellow Blockhead on a night stroll and everything will go perfectly!

However, Naruto then said he would be spending the day with the Hokage himself so we had to tweak the plan a little bit.

The morning of said day, we both surprised Naruto with yell and shock him out of his bed. He rolled around, followed with his blanket and stopped when his back hit the nearest closet. He clumsily tried to get back on his feet but ended up having te blanket covering his face as he turned left and right."OW! what? Is there an enemy attack? A burgler? A horde of giant boar?" He asked looking silly with the blanket. The two of us chuckled at his antics so while Rikuo took the blanket off him, I showed the omelet I made with a ketchup that wrote 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' Naruto needed a double take at that. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then look to the two of us who's smiling from ear to ear. He was gaping like a fish but then Naruto's expression followed ours not long after, giving us a tackle hug.

"Watch it Naruto! I woke up early to make this."

"Hehe, sorry Hiyori, come on let me eat it!" We sat in his table that had few other dishes Rikuo helped made. We had a peaceful and happy breakfast.

"All right, time for presents" called Rikuo. Naruto would have yelled in excitement at that moment but he bit his lips tightly and was jumpy on his seats, his eyes wide and round in anticipation. The two of us turned from our chair in sync and took out a green colored wrap present.

"Can I open it?"

Rikuo was halfway saying sure when Naruto leap and tore out the wrapper of Rikuo's birthday present, it was revealed as a blue box which kept a pair of orange fingerless gloves with metal guard for the back of his hands. "I have a feeling you'll have more chance using taijutsu rather than weapon so I made this glove especially for you, this way you won't hurt yourself too much when hitting people in the face, they could be surprisingly hard after all. You could also adjust its size so for now it might be too big, but by the time you're genin I gurantee you'll use it alot." I swear if we're in an anime, I could imagine stars twingkling in his eyes.

"Does this mean it could..."

"No, it doesn't have any special ability like my clan's works and it's technically not a weapon." Naruto's face was about to fall but he tried not to show it. Rikuo smiled at his attempt, "...but that doesn't mean I won't improved it in the future, you'll have to use it well if you want any upgrade, so if you're lucky you'll get a one of a kind gloves by the time you're chuunin."

Naruto bright up at that and lift his hand while yelling 'OSU!' Nice Rikuo, you gave him a present that could motivate him too and listening my stories of him helps pick a nice useful present for the future and it doesn't affect the future too much. I hope it doesn't affect too much. "Okay boys, it's time for my present." Naruto turned his attention te the green box shaped present and swiftly unwrapped it. I didn't miss the slight disappointment in his face when i had given him an old book and Rikuo widen his eyes in surprise.

"A book? You know I don't read Hiyori, I'll fell asleep before I read through it all!" I tsk him three times and pointed at the title.

"This isn't just an ordinary book Naruto, this is proof of your place in our family" Naruto cocked his head with fox like eyes while Rikuo raised an eyebrow, both confused from my words. "You see...this book belongs to Rikuo's mother and since she died Rikuo has the right of her belonging then passed it down to me as my birthday present so now I'm giving it to you as proof of you joining our clan!"

"Clan...what clan?" Rikuo asked more bemused than before.

"The Shitsu Ichizoku or the Loss Clan of course, honestly as the head of the clan you should remember the name of your own clan!"

"Wait, what? I have a clan and I'm the head? Since when did that happened?" The lost look in his face was beginning to look funny and I held back a giggle.

"That would be since..." I turned to the clock and turned my face back to him, "...20 seconds ago" The Son of Sannin's face fell to the table while Naruto listen with his fox like face.

"So in other words...now that I belong in a clan, do I have to change my name?"

"Oh gosh, you don't have too if you don't want Naruto. The name is more like a symbol for what we have in common"

"What do you mean by something in commo..." Rikuo loosed his words, realizing the meaning of that name when he looked at us.

"Exactly, the three of us are orphans except for Riku-nii, his half orphan 'hey!' but we all loss something and yet the three of us found each other, care for one another, and made a place for ourselves in this little apartment. I think we deserve a clan of our own don't you think?" Rikuo and Naruto looked at each other. One had a grin on his face, the other had a bemused yet defeated smile.

"First the KDA nonsence now this, you're going to make half of Konoha's new faction at this rate"

"Nah, that would be too much to manage" The three of us laughed and I had missed to see Naruto clenched his book to his chest with a face a kin to pride as he whispered the title to himself.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."

###

Afterward, Naruto led us to the Hokage tower where he usually spends his birthday if there's no school. The peculiar thing about today though is the fact Naruto was really skittish. One point of weirdness was that he was rushing, I had first thought he was just excited spending his birthday with the Hokage, then I noticed he was really taking notice of his surroundings and would take use detour where there were less people.

I hadn't put it much thought but I wish I did.

The Hokage, though busy with paper works, knew Naruto was coming and greet us with a smile. He then started rambling everything to the old man with the two us chiming in from time to time. About his days at the academy, about the friends he had made, the difficult lessons, the pranks he boasted on, and the breakfast surprise we made. He stick to his promise and didn't tell him about the new clan I made, not that I had problems with him knowing, but I felt it'd be more special if not just anyone knows about it.

Unlike KDA, I didn't made it out of a whim, I made it because I felt what the three of us had in common and I wanted to name a place we made and we could call our own, an identity I wanted to share with both Rikuo and Naruto. The book was an excuse to give it to Naruto but also a whim to have some sort of initiation in joining the clan. "And then, and then, Hiyori made the boar followed her to a trap I made and Sasuke use that chance to kill the boar in one shot, of course...he couldn't have done that without my trap. Itachi-nii then found us out and got mad but teach us shuriken jutsu in the end"

"Which you need badly considering you never get to hit a bullseye in class" I pointed out, making the Hokage laugh lightly and Naruto pout.

"Hey, I'm the type that get things right on the job, give me a ninja to face and I'll stab them all with my shuriken in all their faces!"

"We'll believe one you actually done it Naruto" Rikuo commented, making the rest except for Naruto laugh. I look once more the little amount of paperwork he actually done since Naruto coming here.

"Jii-san, is it okay we're disrupting your work?"

"Hmm? Oh it's fine Hiyori-chan, a day to spend with the three of you is worth a few paperworks I assure you" he said with his usual warm smile. I hummed in response and Naruto began to ask question about the Hokage's days and past stories, especially the cool story he experienced as the hokage, which in the end he did and the three of us began immersing in his story.

When dusk arrives, we were about to go out for dinner, but the Hokage asked Rikuo to stay for a minute before we all went for ramen. He probably wants to talk his private days, how his school progress, about my own days and how well we managed ourselves yada yada yada. Seeing he was treating me like a normal ninja-aspiring-girl overshadowed by the brilliant top rank student who's the son of a sannin, he treats Rikuo as the head of our house and probably instilling a trusting relationship between the two. I'm sure he noticed my peculiar quirks and reasoning, his first thought must have been Rikuo's influenced instead of the other way around. So after me and Naruto waited outside, we finally went our way to Ichiraku where Teuchi-san had waited and was preparing the best dish in the house with the biggest bowl he could offer to the boy. That didn't stop me making sure he put vegetables secretly as we had promise the day before, who knows he might not even notice it in his favorite dish.

After Rikuo quickly finished his bowl he met my eyes and I nodded, he excused himself and rushed out of the stall. Next thing he knows, after finishing his bowl. Naruto had suddenly lost his sight when a blindfold was forcefully put on him from behind, followed by a gag and a sack covering him from top to bottom. Both Teuchi-san and Hokage were dumbfounded to find kids trying to kidnap him. More specifically, Shisui, Ino, and Shikamaru. After lifting him to the cart, dimly hearing his muffled screaming, the three turned to the Hokage and greeted him respectfully as if they hadn't just kidnap the village's jinchuuriki right under his nose. I put the chopstick down after I was done with my bowl and utter 'Goutsousamadeshita' and turned to Jii-san. "Thank you for the dinner Jii-san, we'll be celebrating Naruto's birthday somewhere else so please don't mind us too much." Jii-san barely said anything before the four of us + sacked Naruto run off toward the designated hill. Laughing at the Hokage's bewildered expression along the way.

###

Naruto had long known that a lot of people don't like him. He had been glared, ignored, sweared to, mocked, pushed away and at worst days kick, hit, or punched at. Never had he imagined he would get kidnapped. The rational thing to do was to calm down, hearing and feeling his surroundings, and remind himself that he had been next to the Hokage and he would have ensured nothing happends to himself. However this is Naruto, rational is the farthest thing in his mind.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT AND MAKE YOU REGRET EVER LAY A HAND ON ME BY KICKING EVERY ONE OF YOUR BUTTS"

He kept yelling the same kind of thing as he trashed around, not noticing the snickers surrounding him. He felt the trembling beneath him stopped, Naruto mentally plan his escape, which is mostly beating through them. Though if they were civilians not even he could do anything about it, not if he wants to get expelled and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the Hokage from beating up civilians. All plan inside was drained through his head the moment the sack was pulled from him, he was made flabbergasted at the scene. He had a perfect view of the sunset, tables were set with various food, lanterns decorated the trees and all his friends grinning in front of him. Well everyone except for him, but he's not his friend anyway so who cares? Naruto silently thought.

"You guys..."

""""HAPPY BIRTHDAY""""

Anything he would have said died by their cheers. He wasn't sure what to say, but even though the word that came out sound stupid even for him, he had to let it out. "Why?" Shisui used that chance to lift Naruto up and had his leg hang on his shoulder. "What do you mean why? Seeing as this is the first time everyone is celebrating your birthday, we went all out with it, awesome right?" His mouth was left hanging at his so called Birthday Party, he kept rubbing his eyes as if in disbelief when he was actually wiping his tears before anyone catches on.

"Now that the main character is here, let's eat and party!" Rikuo cheered and the others followed. Naruto could say it was the best day of his life. He was given many gifts and accepted them with glee, he didn't even complaint when his crush gave him a book about gardening and accepted it happily. Then when it was Shisui's turn to give presents, Naruto was lost when given 3 presents; a photo frame, a new set of shurikens, and a complete colors of paints. He told him Itachi said sorry for not being able to make it while the other was a bonus give from him.

"Though I had help choosing the third gift and was 'suggested'" Naruto wasn't sure the change tone in his voice, but he didn't thought much with him being too happy receiving more gifts. When the sun sets and the stars greeted them from the night sky, they all either stood or lay flat on the grass watching the twinkling stars like they never seen it before. The silent help others hearing a faint singing from someone between them and they perk up their ear to hear it.

 _My heart beast faster as time presses us on_

 _Even when I awakened in a dream, I searched for the same light_

 _Countless constellations and shadows under the shining starry sky_

 _I travel through sleepless nights searching for that faint echo Looking at the starry sky_

Hiyori couldn't help herself singing one of her few favorite songs from the opening song of the very anime she had once thought she was stuck in. She stopped when she noticed the others were listening in on her, making her blushed. "You have a really nice voice Hiyori" Ino commented and she pulled her hair to cover her embarrassed face. The others laugh looking at her seldom showed flushed face.

All in all, everyone could say they had a nice night. When they had began cleaning the trash and went their separate way, Hiyori turned to Naruto in concern who was being silent. He quickly shrug it off and asked of her to go on ahead. Hiyori did and told him she and Rikuo we'll be waiting back home with them having a sleepover at his apartment room and took his presents there for him. Once they were far from sight, Naruto made sure he took a detour and avoiding the main route. He had never like his birthday until today, he was happy Jijii would spend more time with him and Teuchi-san would give free ramen, but he was full aware of the raise anger and animosity for him on this particular day. Especially the drunkard, he had a nasty gash from them flailing a bottle at him once. What hurt him more than that was that no one stopped to help him until a masked ninja came to take him away. Which was why he'd always be extra careful today. Hiyori said she would be with him thick and thin, but he didn't want to risk it if he could. His arm reached out to his jacket's pocket where his book is kept safe and thought in a way...not only does he want to protect his friends but his clansmen as well. Naruto smiled at himself, he had always been alone so even though it isn't real, nor were they related by blood, he had never imagined he would have his own clan, his own family. It was the most surprising and best gift he ever had.

 _We're going to need our own clan symbol_ , Naruto had thought. He was busy minding his own thoughts, he failed to notice a man in front of him before he crashed into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going?!"

"So...sorry" "Oi, isn't that the Demon Kid?" Naruto flinched at the name, the group of men all began to face him, making Naruto staggered backward facing the man he had crash into. The moment he turned to him, his expression turned extremely livid and his eyes held more anger than any other, what's more the bottle of alcohol on his hand showed his drunk too. Great...an angry drunk, just what he needed. Before he could run or say anything, the man grasp on his jacket and pulled him up.

"Because of you..." he snarled, "everything is your fault, everything would have been fine if you had never been born, why can't you just dissapear!" He was thrown away and he felt his back hurt from hitting the walls. He would have gotten up but then he felt another shot of pain through his gut, then his head and to his back as he was repeatedly kicked at. "If you hadn't exist, they wouldn't have died. If you hadn't just exist, everyone would have been happier!" Naruto didn't get the chance to say his piece or retaliate with the man kept beating him over and over again. However, he didn't want to stand and get beaten so when he found an opening, he bit his assailant's finger and he immediately dashed away. What he didn't expect though, was for the man to throw his bottle at him, that would have gave him a bad wound had Shisui didn't come in time and caught it.

Everyone stopped and stared at the Uchiha that came all of a sudden. "Shisui-nii..." Naruto managed to voice out. Shisui eyed the men with expressionless stare but it was enough to flinch them. The drunkard man though shrug his friends off and slowly walk toward the two.

"Stay out of my way Uchiha, that Demon needs to pay for his crimes!" He slurred.

"And what crime would that be? Since all I see is an innocent boy you're abusing."

The man somehow found that funny and began to laugh, "I knew it...I knew the Uchiha are not trustworthy, defending that demon! Your clan and that kid should just dissapear from this village!"

"Oi Kairo that's enough!"Knowing he has gone too far, his friends began to pull him away. The man called Kairo would have disagreed with their actions, but they were able to pull him away. Shisui heaved a large sigh, relieve things didn't escalated too far and turned to Naruto.

"You alright Chibiko?"

Naruto let out a small dry smile, "Don't call me Chibiko..."

Shisui smile at that response, he then lifted Naruto and forced him on a piggyback ride. "Let's get you home okay?"

Naruto huffed, "I can get home myself"

"Sure you can, but let me take you home just this once, today is your special day. Let me treat you specially too" Naruto didn't say anything and the two walked in silent through the dimly lighted street. "You're strong Naruto" It took Naruto by surprise from his sudden statement. He knew a lot of things what people would call him, but never 'strong' even though he kept admitting it to himself, he was kept reminded at how clumsy and slow he could be and then repeatedly reminded himself of his dream and he pick up his self-esteem back. Shisui was the first to ever call him strong and it affirm his belief, his dream, by his surrogate brother and that almost made him cry. He quickly replaced it with a wide grin then to his smug look, "of course, you're talking to the future Hokage here, being strong is already a definite for me"

Shisui chuckled and praise him with a sarcastic tone, but then his smile mellowed as he looked up at the crescent moon. "It would have been great if my clan could at least be half like you"

"Eh? Why's that? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be a great hokage that's all" Naruto wasn't sure what he meant and since Shisui didn't elaborate, he stopped asking further. Their walk was long since they took a long detour, so when sleep had came to hit him. Shisui softly smiled at him and whispered a prayer to him, "One day...one day I hope you could change my clan for the better"


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the characters of canon Naruto except my OCs**

Chapter 19: Shiro

"Speaking of birthday, do you two have given any thoughts for Shisui's birthday?"

It was another day for me visiting the Uchiha Matriarch and a week after Naruto's birthday. Mikoto-san always welcomes me with open arms and was always help in giving me new recipes for me to make. Shitty-Fugaku *cough* I mean...Fugaku-sama was sceptical of having me but said nothing from my occasional visits.

"That depends if we could celebrate it this year, Shisui has the tendency of not being where people wanted him to be" Itachi commented as he ate his jelly doughnut.

"True, 2 years ago I didn't know it was his birthday until a month had passed so I couldn't celebrate it with him, and the next year he was out on a mission and wasted my attempt on making a Green Tea Cake, it was a good thing you were at hom to eat half of it."

"As I recall I don't eat that much, and do you happendd to have a present ready?" Itachi asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact...I don't"

Sasuke and Itachi both sweatdropped at my misleading tone and I sniggerdd. "Why am I not surprise..." said Sasuke, "you had me and the others going around stored to search for Naruto's birthday only to not buy anything in the ends, and that was a day before the party"

"Speaking of presents, that was nice of you buying new paints for him, I didn't realize you were a fan of his pranks Sasuke"

Sasuke looked away with a grunt while me and Itaci just smirked at his reaction. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Really? I was sure you were the one who 'suggested' the paints since Naruto hasn't been pranking anyone lately." I said pointing it out with a grin.

"Which Shisui's bought for him so technically I didn't give him anything"

"Ah, you didn't deny you don't want to give him any"

Sasuke cough and choke from his glass of green tea and began spluttering excuses to deny my claim. In the end, he ended up sighing with exasperation in his eyes, "Why do you always twist my words around?"

"Where's the fun if I don't?" I cackled, Sasuke groan even louder and mumbling how if it's not Shisui then it's me that will make fun of him. Honestly Sasuke, we wouldn't do that if you weren't so emo most of the time, it makes it a challenge to get you to smile (or annoyed) other than being with your brother.

Itachi then looked up at the time and stood up from the porch. Sasuke eyes him curiously an ask where he was going with itachi simply replied, "Mission" Sasuke began to pout and ran after him before he got out the door.

"But it's raining outside!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, mouth smirking amused, not believing he was going with that excuse. "Okay, that was a bad excuse, but you just got back this morning and you promised to help me with my Fireball Jutsu!"

Itachi stared at him for awhile then gestured him to come closer, I shook my head at how Sasuke naively and happily went to him without question and not anticipate him poking him on the forehead as usual.

Or maybe he just enjoys being poked? I thought back at the last chapter of Naruto and how he poke Sakura at the forehead. Maybe to them, it's just how they show their love or how they say their farewells. It made me smile at them and made Sasuke scowled at my oddly made grin once he turned around.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh...nothing"

It was a few minutes later the rain finally stops and I made streches at the backyard from siting far too long. Sasuke left me on my own antics but got a bit of his attention when I tried doing the few basic gymnastic streches. You know the usual lunge, split, back bend and friends. The moves intrigued him but he tried hiding it by looking away everytime we haf a brief eye contact.

Isn't he cute?

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't we have a brief spar? It's not everyday you have sparring partner since you're a brooder most of the time"

He glared at me and huffed like the perfect little Uchiha he is, "I don't brood and you should think twice challenging an Uchiha"

I rolled my eyes at the typical stereotype attitude. Oh great, his ego had gotten bigger, "It's not a challenge _Uchiha,_ it's just a light spar and you should think twice before deciding who's above or below you" For a moment, Sasuke scrunched his eyebrow, confused, as if he never thought there was anyone above Uchiha. It's kind of sad that the clan itself taught a boy who know nothing how to grow their ego. Sasuke would have been happier if he wasn't born as Uchiha.

Come to think of it, I had thought before in my past life a fanfic of what would happened if Naruto was an Uchiha and Sasuke was a jinchuuriki instead.

Oops, I'm going off topic again.

"Alright let's spar, do you want to use only the Academy Style or just do it freestyle?"

"Freestyle duh, the Small Lotus Style would be useless once we're genin, it helps balance our known style though with it adjust to our age."

Sasuke nodded and began striding ahead of me. We went to our respective stance, Sasuke had his left hand out front with his fingers looking claw like and his right hand tucked in in a fist, his legs was ready to pounced, and one look I could tell he steadied his center gravity. I on the other hand had a stance similar to a Hyuuga Style with my palm facing my opponent, left hand out front and right tucked at my side like Sasuke, left leg out front and my right leg back while slightly crouching.

Sasuke must be briefly confused at the familar style, but I can assure you it's at least only halfly similar as the original Hyuuga Style. I have my dad to thanks to make up my own original style and I've been dying to know how it'll fare with the Uchiha Style.

I waited for barely half a minute and Sasuke had pounced with great leap and was one and a half step away from me. He aim a punch at my face (now Sasuke, that's not a very nice place to hit a girl) and knowing that a second away, I slap the side of his arm, redirecting it. I half twirled with my back facing Sasuke's right side and another half twirl gave me a good shot at kicking him on his back. He fell down but either he didn't want mud on his face or he had gotten better, maybe a bit of both, he gain his bearing fast enough to hold my arm and twist it kick me behind my knee so I had my back drop to the ground.

Oh that was a good shot you just made.

I didn't take it lying down off course. I grab on to his arm and I twist my body so he would fall off alongside with me. Ha! Bet he never tried grappling before, taste the fruit labor of wrestling with my past siblings!

We rolled alogside of the garden and ended with me headlock his arm as I sat on on him while he ate dirt. I thought I had him but then a kunai appeared in his free hand and would have stab me if I hadn't let go. He pulled himself up and threw the kunai at me which i dodge, but that only led me to where he wants me to be and block a last second kick he made on me. Afterward was a series of hit, block, and dodge with our respective style. I thought a combination of the Hyuuga's style flexible movement to redirect attacks and Uchiha's fierce kick movement would have surprised Sasuke and took him off guard, but he's not making this easy for me, though sometimes I just wing it. I have to admit my taijutsu doesn't fare well enough with my kenjutsu, but I was confident I could do better than Sasuke.

I shouldn't have underestimate the boy who forced Kakashi off his reading.

In the end, after relentless exchange with one another. Sasuke made a swift kick to my side leg, losing my balance and fall down on my back. The match should have ended with Sasuke's fist just an inch above my face and with him wearing a smug look, but I'm a sore loser.

I kick him off to my side and I drag the both of us to the pond where we ended up soaking wet. I giggled uncontrollably at the usual duck-butt hair turning straight and Sasuke just scowled at me.

"That was a dirty move you just made!"

"Either I win or neither of us do!" I said proudly.

My words seemed to hit a nerve and I found myself getting water splashed on my face. Looking at Sasuke who looks proud to attck me with my guard off, our sparring training then turns into a water fight.

It is safe to say the Head Clan was not pleased seeing us ruining his lovely pond and scaring the fishes.

We ended up sitting in seiza with driplets of water surrounding us and Fugaku-sama giving us an hour long lecture. His speech made me guilty at first, but the longer it went the more the words left my right ear. Even Sasuke would quirk up his lips after awhile. The lecture ended when Mikoto-san persuade him for us to get change into nicer cloths and Fugaku relented in the end. It was almost twilight and I decided to get home and thanked them for the hospitality. Mikoto suggested Sasuke to accompany my way home, after a groan and Mikoto's motherly glare, he agreed and I snickered.

"Sasuke..."Fugaku-sama said before we went off, "when you get back, we'll practice more on your taijutsu, you've done well for the first phase in practice" Sasuke beamed at the woda but he caught himself and with a respectful tone, thank his father and went on with our ways.

"You know...it's okay to smile when you're happy" I said after we walked silently for a while. Sasuke responded with a simple grunt and left the conversation just like that. I noticed that he would more often grunt when hiding his emotion (more often when he's amused or happy) or just too lazy to talk. How people find that part about him cool is a mystery to me.

I look to my side and found the river flowing more violently because of the recent rain, I even jumped from puddle to puddle that surrounded my path, I've always liked playing with water, never get tired of it.

"Hey Sasuke, can you try opening a conversation for once, it'd be great to know that I'm not talking to myself"

"All right, then how come you don't do so well at the academy?"

I rolled my eyes, "really? That's what you want to talk about?"

"What? It's not a strange question is it?"

"It's not...but not everyone is like you who crave for first place Sasuke. For my answer by the way, is that I rarely pay attention to class or get bored from katas and physical practice that I do all the time even without school, so I don't try" it wasn't a straight answer but it's the truth all the same. It was the same in my past life and my mom used to nag how I was smart but lack motivation unless necessary. In a way, I was like Shikamaru.

His gaze was clouded with mix emotions, as he doesn't seem to underatood my point of view, "Why wouldn't you want to be the best?" He asked as if it was the greatest puzzle in the world.

I was silent, not sure how to answer, I could just say I was lazy but somehow I wasn't satisfied with the answer. It's true I said to myself that being average would not bring attention from old Scar Face, but I was competitive person at things I took ineterest so I wondered why I wasn't even annoyed at not trying to be the best. "I guess...because being first just seemed pointless with no one to be proud of me."

The air was quiet and there was no responsed from him. It was so quietvthat I grew suspicious and turned to find him standing few feets away from me, giving a daze stare to the river. I was about to search what he was looking at when I heard a faint cry and whipped my head to the source. I made a loud gasped seeing a light brown dog, flaling around as it was swept by the river's current.

My eyes turned from the poor creature and cries to find anything that might help it and luckily found a giant stick. It was long and big enough to stop the dog from its track and hold on to it as one of swim for the dog.

Just as I was about to ask Sasuke for help, I heard a sound of something or someone falling to the river, my jaw dropped to find a bright yellow blond hair swimming toward the dog and holding on to it.

"THAT IDIOT!"

There was no time to think for me, I ran, following the river's track and I seemed to snapped Sasuke out of his stupor and went to follow me from behind. "Hold on Naruto!" I exclaimed, I wasn't sure if he heard me but it did reassure myself. There was a small wooden bridge at sight and I dashed faster that my legs could take to stay ahead from them. Once I was at the bridge, I turned to Sasuke and asked (practically yelled at him) to hold on to my legs as I grab Naruto.

He nodded and that was the only answer I saw before I turned upside down, hanging from a bridge, and I felt my legs being hold by small cold hands. I yelled out Naruto's name once more and I finally met eyes with him. He then tried flailing with one arm outstrech for me to grab on. I counted inwardly, calming down my racing heart as some bad scenarios was made in my head.

 _Reach, you can reach it Hiyori, just wait for it!_

Just as I hoped, my hand grabbed tightly with Naruto's and I was met by a bright smile he made as his blue eyes expressed immense gratitude. What I hadn't expect was the slip up Sasuke made as our weight brought him down to the river. I felt my heart stopped and my surrounding slowed in that one second I was suspended in mid air until a shadow went past at the corner of my eyes and then a force drag all 3 of us to the bank.

The three of us turned our aheads toward each other, then to the bridge, still bewildered from the fact we almost got swept from a fierce river current. We then turned toward the black shadow that turns out to be an ANBU with his a monkey mask on and all. A ringing in my head from racking my stock of memory, seeing the girl who I suspect was a teenager and has a familiar long dark violet hair and a long sword instead of a tanto on her back.

"Uhmm, thanks for saving us?" My words and tone ended it like a question but seeing as the two boys was still speechless from the afterevent, I took the liberty to say thanks. The ANBU nodded and shushin away.

There was a faint whimper but the three of us heard and our eyes darted toward the shibering Shiba Inu clutched on Naruto's arm. The boy stood and with confused expression, looked around for someway to help the little thing and locked eyes with mine.

"Hiyori...what should I do? The little guy is hurt and he is shivering a lot ttebayo" he said with a whimper comparable with the dog.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who answerd him, "We should hurry and go to the vet, it's just few blocks away and we could make it if we run"

Naruto nodded and dash away only for Sasuke to pull on his collar, "The vet is the other way! Honestly why are you such a dobe?"

"Well maybe if Teme could give direction better I wouldn't go the wrong way!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well maybe if you..."

"GUYS! DOG. HELP. VET?!" I exclaimed, stopping from an hour of bickering. The two turned from me and silently glare at each other, they seemed to have come to some agreement with their telephatic-connection that boys seemed to have from eye contact.

We run at record time after we stopped our tracks at Inuzuka Animal Clinic. There was sign hanging with the word 'CLOSED' but that seemed to escape his notice as Naruto started banging at the door.

"WE HAVE A DOG EMERGENCY, CALL OUT THE DOCTOR DATTEBAYO!" Naruto proclaimed loudly that I fear every people in the district heard him.

"It's called a vet Dobe..."

"Vet, Doctor, whatever, can someone just please help this guy ttebayo!" Said Naruto while he continued banging.

To our surprise, the one who openned the door was none other than Kiba (who looked like he was expecting us), and he wasn't alone. Behind him was two women, one was middle aged and had wild hair and slit feral eyes and screamed the look 'Beast' On the other hand, the younger woman, still on her teens, has long tied brown hair, red lips, and round black eyes, she was a beauty I give you that. The two had matching red fang mark across their cheeks, signifying their place in the Inuzuka Clan. The older woman gave one look at us three and motion us to get in. She took the dog and examined it for a moment before she turned to her eldest daughter, "Hana, take care of this one, he has a severe cold and fever, get it to the Intensive Unit. Kiba, help your sister and prepare the proper herbs and medicine"

The two nodded and went to work as exactly, as they were told. The Head Inuzuka Clan then motion us to the Waiting Room, where we...as the room suggested...wait.

Awkward silence fell before us, Naruto was too concern about the dog to say anything, Sasuke was just plain Sasuke, and I...well, I wasn't in the mood to talk. Not when I sat between the two people who weren't suppose to talk with each other.

The door then slided and a towel was thrown toward Naruto and surprised the two of us.

"My mom said to get you a towel seeing as you're wet from head to toe" Kiba showed up with a grin, showing his dashing (note the sarcasm) canine teeth. "So...mind telling me how did you all ended up here?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you?" Naruto sneered.

"Well for one thing, my sister would need to know how the poor fella got hurt and heal him properly" Kiba explained with a patient tone. It took me by surprise that he didn't growl at Naruto and took his attitude with stride. He was usually easy to get riled up so seeing him handle things calmly and almost professionally enlighten me a new side of him.

But that moment was replace with anger as I was reminded why we were here.

"Because Naruto was being an idiot!" I said with a surpressed growl.

"I wasn't being an idiot Hiyori!" Complaint Naruto. I turned to him with a sharp glare and I saw him twitch and tuck his head underneath his jacket.

"Jumping to a torrent river? In autumn? With no plan? If that was not the most stupidest thing you've done I could have sworn you have a dead wish!"

"There was a drowning dog that could have died so I jumped without thinking ttebayo!"

"Notice the word 'not thinking'" I pointed out and rolling my eyes away. "As much as I like to praise your heroic deed Naruto, do it without getting yourself almost killed next time" I looked to my side and if I wasn't so frustrated, I would find it amusing that Sasuke with tight lip looking at lost what to do and Kiba must have found it out of the ordinary to find Sasuke silence while me and Naruto argued.

A booming laugh was heard from outside and Kiba's mother stride inside. "I was going to say something similar but seeing as you've been lectured already, I'll just say I admire your guts kid"

Naruto looked he was torn between being happy or intimidated, I don't blame him, even I found her scary, even though she's smiling.

"The name is Tsume Inuzuka, I noticed that you're Kiba's classmates, mind telling me your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hiyori Myou"

"Naruto Uzumaki, nee...Obaasan is the dog going to be okay ttebayo?"

Tsume-san turned her attention from us three to Naruto, he flinched at the sharp assesing gaze she made, if I don't know any better, she looked like she was thinking the best way to feed him to the dogs without ingestion. "He'll be fine since he's in good hands so calm your pants pup. However, I suggest that one of you should try adopting the dog, we don't run in charity here so we can't just give healing to every hurt stray dog we find so I hope you pups know how to be responsible" she said in a stern voice.

It was at this moment that I wasn't sure what to do. I would have bo problem adopting it but the my apartment doesn't allow furry legged pets. Heck we smuggled Kero inside when we first move in.

I didn't brood for long with Sasuke volunteering to take care of the dog for us. I was wide eye about that and Naruto was gaping his mouth. "I don't think my parents would mind and it's better than you two, living in an apartment and all" he said as if a matter of factly. Tsume nodded and asked Kiba to explain the dog's situation to his sister. The two of us then turned to Sasuke with a smile while he only responded with one eyebrow raised.

"I never thought the day would come where I'm actually glad your smug face exist"

"Hmph, I'm still waiting the day where I don't need to say your annoying butt all the time"

"What was that Teme?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid Dobe?"

The verbal argument began anew and for some reason I don't find it as annoying as I usually would. I realized then that it had been weeks since they actually fight...or interact with each other and I somehow missed a part of my everyday life. To find that I missed those two 'fighting' of all things, I erupted in giggle which then turned into a blown out laughter. Sasuke and Naruto was surprised and felt creeped out at me laughing for no reason, but then I told them I miss the two of them.

Naruto wore his fox like expression and tilt his head, confused, asking how I could missed him when I'm with him all the time.

Sasuke just blinked and stared for a moment before he looked the other way. Maybe hiding his bashfulness.

Not long after, Kiba and his sister, Hana came in with the dog, though sleeping, was put in good health. She gently placed him in Sasuke's arm who wasn't sure how to handle a dog, which made the rest of his classmate snickered beforea Hana help him with it.

"What are you going to name him?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke was quiet from thinking and as we all wait for him to come up with one, he said, "I'll name him Shiro"

...

Okay...

So you named a brown dog White...

Now I know who in the right mind would named his daughter Salad (Sarada).

 **Hello my beloved followers, I sign in and guess what?!**

 **I reached more than 100 followers!**

 **All of you rock.**

 **Anyway, some of you who watched the anime's filler should know that I extract this plot from Tsunade's dream where it was part of Dream Jiraiya's plot and I really love the scene so I decided to put in my fanfic. There's also the past arc filler about Ashura and Indra and there was a scene where they had a dog so I thought why not the present too?**

 **Anyway there will maybe be few chapters soon until the Uchiha Massacre. Will Hiyori found a solution? Will Itachi kill his clan? Will Shisui kill himself for his village? I can only say there will be a major plot twist.**

 **Mimosa Evans Hiyori's Sharingan is only reliable for insight and still couldn't practice genjutsu with it and her Byakugan can reach 150 meters and if she forced herself, 250 meters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All character from Naruto Franchise are copyright of one great mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto. Other than them, they're mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 20: Love

If you read the title, you would know what I'm going to talk about, but let's get to that point later. A day after the dog incident. Thing became slightly different in our group dynamic.

More specificly, Kiba started to hang out with us. Some of you who aren't clueless should have taken a hint by now that yesterday incedent gave Naruto a different light in the eye of the inuzuka family since for them, one who risk their life for a dog would put them in high regard. Naruto himself didn't realize it but he just gave himself an ally with the Inuzuka Clan. So the next day when all of us got together, Kiba came to us with a feral smile and join us as if he had been with us for a long time, surprisingly he brought Shino on tow. There were questioning look but only Naruto was the one who was brave enough to point it out with obvious annoyed tone.

Kiba just kept smiling, "Oh come on Naruto, you don't mind me being here do you? Besides, you were cooler than I first thought so why not be friends?" Naruto gasped and froze, so did the rest of us, he looked blatantly shocked but then turned to his smug look on his face. Afterall, no one had called him 'cool' before, "but don't think I think you're better than me because you're still the Class Clown" that statement ignite another round of argument between them. The usual loud group with Naruto in it became louder now that Kiba is in the equation. It used to be just as loud when Sasuke was with us but in a sense, I felt it wouldn't be our group if we don't have anyone arguing. However, it took me a few days later after this to notice a shadow watching us just above the trees and probably only Shikamaru would notice.

For what reason he did what he did after avoiding us, I never really know. While me, Ino and Sakura began to talked about class and for some reason fashion sense *cue eye rolling* as I watched the others, I smile that Hinata was the first one to strike conversation with Shino, seeing how silent he was, making him more ralatable with her, leaving Chouji and Shikamaru to their own conversation. Now if only Hinata could strike a conversation with Naruto on her own.

When school was finally over and I still only had a day left to give Shisui a present, I decided that maybe talking with Mikoto-san could spring up an idea so I decided to walk to the Sasuke's house, unknown to me until I reach toward the Clan's district someone was following me.

Well, to be exact she wanted to go the same way as me and didn't want me to find out. It was only when the nagging feeling inside me didn't let go for a while that then I saw a glimpse of a familiar blonde girl's reflection did I finally turn around to her. "Ino what are you doing?"

Ino tries hiding behind a pole, but I didn't move nor look away from the last spot I saw her until she finally relented her presence. "Hehe, nothing, I just thought I should take the long road in going home" while she made a forced smile, my unamused face must have shown how unbelievable she was at the moment. "Okay, I was going toward Sasuke's house and talk to him. I thought I should give that boy a piece of my mind for going off his own without explanation"

I straighten my back, accepting her line of reason, yet my instincts were telling me there's more to it than this. "Well there's no need to be all secrecy, come on, I wanted to go Sasuke's house anyway"

This perked her interest as she strut to my side with peculiar look, "Wh...why were you going to his house?"

"Oh, I wanted to dicuss some things with someone"

"Is it Sasuke? I didn't know you were close enough to crash his house"

"I'm more close with Itachi and Shisui actually, they were my two first friends after you since I came here"

I didn't notice the dread look that came over her face as she continued talking her way oit of her nervousness, "then you're going to see...Itachi-san then?"

"Hmm, I'd love to see him but he went on a mission yesterday so I doubt I see him today" for some reason the rest of my words went deaf to her as she looked horror struck at me, I've been trying to ignore it but I obviously need to know. "Okay Ino, what's wrong this thi..." I was cut off by her trying to hold back her tears but failing...badly. Her nose and eyes reddened, her cheeks was wet, her snot was everywhere, and she's fighting back a whimper passing through her lips and I'm seriously confused. "Wa, Ino what's wrong?"

"You love him..." she said finally.

"Wait, love who?"

"You said you love him"

"Okay, what is this? Because I never said I love anybody so what are you talking about?" I said calmly but supressing a hidden ire at my impatient to know what the hell was going on.

"You said you love Itachi..."

...

"What?! No I'm not, how did you even think that? I said I'd love to meet him not _love_ him, why do you even..." then a sudden stroke of realization hit me.

O...M...G

Connecting one dot with another, somehow one mystery began to clear up, "You like him, since when?" I asked wide eye. Ino just look at me as if I just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, who doesn't like Itachi Uchiha? I've had a crush on him since we meet him for the first time that day" She said, rolling her eyes and chuckling as she wiped her tears, "I honestly thought you were after him too, because if you do I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Wow, for the record, I don't _love_ anybody. Second, I'm only there to ask if Mikoto-san could help me choose a present for Shisui tomorrow. Third, why do you think you don't have a chance against me?"

Ino rolled her eyes with a fond smile, "Seriously, if you try to get to know them from other people, you would know you're one of the few girls the famous Prodigy Duo actually hangs out with." Really, they were that famous? "And don't give me that look you don't love anybody because I noticed you love one of them and I just haven't figured out who"

"Okay, why would you even think I love one of them?" As much as I love Ino, this conversation is turning ridiculous.

"Then answer me truthfully. Do you always try to meet with them everyday?"

"Uhm...yes?"

"Do you always asked their wellbeing?"

"Yes"

"Do you like giving presents or make them something?"

"Sure, sometimes I made the two dinner if they came by" now that I think about it, I keep volonteering to cook whenever Shisui came by when I usually whine about it.

"Does he pop in your mind sometimes when you have nothing to do?"

I really do not want to answer this, "okay yes"

"Do you sometimes act spoiled or try getting his attention someway?"

"So...sometimes I guess, okay where is this conversation going?"

"Last questions, did you realize he loves you too?"

"No, Shisui does not love m..." oh shit! I snap my mouth shut and fearfully looked at Ino like I never looked at her smug look before.

"I never said it was Shisui" she finally said.

"This conversation never happends and you're crazy and I am not in love with Shisui"

She held my shoulder with a sympathetic look and I cringe, "It's not healthy to deny love Hiyori, just remember when you realize you like _like_ him...I was right" and with that she speed of to the crowd, leaving me with my own thoughts. I tried to push away the thoughts, I wasn't in the mood to go meet Mikoto and turned back my heel.

My mind was swirling of her words and as much as I want to forget it, I was stuck in a loophole where her words kept repeating inside me.

 _'You like like him'_

 _'Like like him'_

 _'Like him'_

When the image of said person apeared in my head with his usual grin with that warm background of the sun lighting under the thick green trees, I felt my face flushed and groaned. "I do not _like_ him!" I exclaimed, gaining attention on the few onlookers toward me, including the last person I wished had heard me.

"Like who?" Asked the oblivious Shisui.

My jaw drop and my hands hanged in the same height as my ears. My mind froze before it went back to work to think of million of excuses ready to dodge the answer, but my mouth had difficulties forming words from the after effect of the shock.

And the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"Uhm Hiyori, are you okay?"

"Hey...Shisui, you're finally back, how was your mission?" Shisui blinked a few times before giving me his trademark grin.

"You know I can't tell you that right?"

"Well what else can I say to take your time off for me?" Oh shit, did that sound like I was flirting or had I always talk to him this way? Gah, why is my memory became jumbled up now of all times?!

Shisui on the other hand had a thoughtful look before he snapped his finger and told me to hold on to him tightly. The next thing I knew, my vision was replaced from the crowded street of Konoha to the top of the Hokage Mountain. My eyes twinkled in awe as my breath was taken away by the twilight scenery of the village. When the Hokage had mention he could see the whole village here, he wasn't hyperboling. "First time here?" My words couldn't be form since I still had my breath literally taken away from the sheer beauty and answered with a nod. "This is my favorite spot out of all Konoha, it always helps me whenever I feel down"

I thought about his words and look up at him with concern, "Did something happened in your mission?" I almost didn't caught the knit formed between his eyebrows and him bitting his lips. All that was wiped as he looked down at me with a smile.

"It's nothing, the mission was a success so-OW!" His words were cut off from the blunt kunai that hit his head protector. "What was that for Hiyori?"

I dodge his question with a scoffed, "Getting caught by a surprise attack from an academy student, for shame Shisui, you just prove how low the Jonins of Konoha had become"

"Hey, that was a cheap shot and you know it"

"First, I'm a ninja, there's no such thing as 'cheap' shot. Second, next time you lie to me I'll put another one up your nose and don't even try to deny it, you're usually a bit distracted when you lie that's why that kunai hit you" I stop him from giving an excuse which left his mouth hanging.

He went back grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I...wasn't lying when I say the mission is a success, it's...just...it didn't go to how I hoped it'd be"

It was killing me that he didn't give me the slightest detail of his mission but I knew better than to pry, especially when it's an ANBU mission. He never told me he was one, but he knew I knew that or at least suspected I knew. I turned back to the scenery of the village, "Why is this place your favorite spot?"

He looked back at the village as well, "It reminded me why I became a ninja" I turned to him in shock at the implication his answer held, why would he needs reminding? I rememebered how he was a beliver of the Will of Fire and thought of the village first and foremost. He was the role model of one would say the ideal Konoha Ninja so I never imagined he would doubt his role. "Wait...scratch that, it's more accurate to say the scenery reminded me why I stayed a ninja"

"Then why did you become one?" I covered my mouth from the rude question that formed but Shisui didn't so much as flinch and just look thoughtful.

"Well, my reason wasn't that different than most people" Shisui's smile somehow had a nostalgic sense as he looked up at the sky, "I was raised by my grandfather you know, my parents died early from the war so he was the only family member I had left. He told me a lot of stories of his younger days, but it was mostly praising toward the Nidaime so hearing his stories made me want to be a 'cool' ninja just like him. Most of all, I want to protect my clan and my village" there was a pause before he continued and Shisui's expression darkened. "Turns out being a ninja was a lot more than just fighting and protecting people, especially when you're in a clan that's politically inclined as mine" he scrached the back of his head once more, looking embarassed for admitting sonething, "I sometimes I would question myself why I was fighting...what I was fighting for in the first place. Grandpa took me here once and told me if I ever doubt myself to look at our village, and I mean _really_ look at it, the guy in the vendor selling his taiyaki, the shops where people come and go, the children that played in the park. He told we were here for them, for our home, for keeping the place we belong and that it was job worthwhile"

A soft smile made way on my lips, "That's a heartwarming speech you made"

"Why thank you" he rubbed my hair until it was put of place, but one quick swipe and my hair was back to normal. Once again, thank you Hyuuga gene for your lovely hair. My mood dropped though when I took note the reason he was a ninja in the first place.

 _I want to protect my clan and my village_

And currently his very reason to be a ninja is being torn apart. My fist tightens and had my bangs covered the darkened glare I surely had as my anger flared at both the Uchiha Clan and Danzo. Because of their ego, Shisui had to question himself, he doubted himself, despite that he is one of the only Uchihas who wield the Will of Fire and tried to fulfil his very reason of being a ninja to his death. The selfish lots pushed him to die and no one realized it.

Only Itachi did, yet even after death he kept protecting his village and kept his title as Itachi of Konoha.

"Shisui are you free at midnight?"

"Oh, what's this? Are you asking me out?"

I felt myself blushed but thankfully kept my tone straight. "Pssh, in your dreams, I just had something in mind for you but I'll give it on midnight" I just hope you don't remember its your birthday or there'll be the lack of surprise.

Once we split, I ran to a certain shop to buy the materials I need.

###

Right as midnight strike, Shisui made a tap to the balcony's window. Looking like he had only been tapping the door and not trespassing on a balcony though I did invited him. The cool air breeze in when I opened it and I clutched myself tightly while Shisui looked as fine as ever.

...that last statement didn't mean anything by the way...

"So what birthday present did you get me at this late hour"

"...you just had to ruin the surprise"

"Should I have feign ignorance?" He snickered back.

I sigh good naturely at his antics, "I wouldn't want to hold you back from a good night rest so here" I slip the present and examined his expression as it changes from a curious look to one with surprised and amusement at the long chain necklace with a familiar shape charm at the end.

"It's a pair necklace that I wear one as well and don't think anything stupid like a couple necklace because it's not!" Shisui jaw snap shut as he bit back his retort. I pointed at the fire shape charm that represent the Will of Fire, "this is just to remind you that as long as I wear this, no matter what trouble may come for you, know that I'll believed in you when no one or even yourself does"

Shisui had made a point to chuckle to the point of full blown laughter before he muffled himself with his hand, "Sorry, it's just I'm grateful but why this? Why me?" There was amusement in his eyes and his voice carried a sincere grateful tone.

I tilted my head to comprehend his question, "So you'll have a reminder of your reasons whenever or wherever you are, and because I believe wholeheartedly that no matter the choice you made, you'll know what matters most in the end"

"I know for a fact you are a great ninja Shisui. If anyone deserved to be reminded as a great ninja it's you, it might not be possible since we fought in the shadows, but that doesn't change that you are and always be Konoha's Ninja and at least not just me but Naruto and Rikuo knows you always tried your best for us, and for the village so don't you forget that"

It was quiet for a moment before I felt the warm hand on the back of my head as it pull me softly so my forehead was touched with his. Shisui's eyes were closed and his skin felt cool against mine and I felt the safe and warmth comfort I had only felt with Rikuo and Naruto. "Thank you" he softly said to me, at that moment I had begin to surrender to Ino's suspicion, whether this feeling I had for him or Itachi was love didn't matter because the fact is...I love the both of them. Whether it was the same kind of love as Ino or something different, it doesn't change how I cared for them deeply. The first time I met them, I had ascertain their character as a fact I often read at a wikipedia, but now is different. Now, I not only know them, but I believed in them.

I believed in their cause, their strength, and their heart.

"Oh I almost forgot, wait here!" I turned my back to get the 'thing' I stored in the fridge and walked back out to the balcony, holding a plate of cupcake with a candle lighting on top.

"Wow, you thought of everything, you're beginning to make me blush"

"Shut up and make a wish Shisui" _since this might be the last birthday you'll ever have, I'm not wasting the last few moments with you._

Shisui closed his eyes in silent as he made his wish until finally blowingout his candle. We didn't say a word as we locked eyes and for some reason, I could tell the sort of wish he had made and I made a wish inside me, hoping his wish would come true in his lifetime.

"Happy Birthday Shisui"

The next day, Naruto made the daring 'mission' as he called to make a great prank at the Uchiha district to celebrate Shisui's birthday. He was certainly happy when he found he found his work plastered at every corner followed by a present for him once he was made to clean up his mess. The grin he had as he cleaned his 'fine' work certainly didn't help defuse the tick the adults had. Their reaction was certainly funny, seeing that it was their first experience getting hit by Naruto's prank. The Uchiha district had been at the edge of the village so Naruto had never hit it seeing how far the place was. The thought of the clan having a headache from our local knucklehead ninja certainly gave me something to smile about the whole day.

That's right Naruto, make those stupid clan suffer, muahahahaha.

Other than that, I met one new person I never thought I would meet.

"Hey there, you must be Hiyori, Itachi said a lot of things about you" I shot the Uchiha girl an odd look and shot a look at the back of the most silent Uchiha I've ever met. "Okay he didn't say 'a lot' but talked more than most about you"

"and...you are?" I had suspicion who she was but I couldn't help ask for confirmation.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself didn't I? My name is Izumi Uchiha, nice to meet you Hiyori-chan"

"And Itachi's girlfriend" Shisui chimed in.

"SHISUI!" Izumi shouted with her face as bright as tomato.

Rikuo choked on his own breath and turn to look at Itachi in light of the shocking news, "She's your girlfriend?!" Safe to say, Itachi neither confirm or denied that accusation as he kept munching on his dango. I turn back to the girl infront of me who was giving me a friendly smile, I had only seen her briefly in the anime and completely forgotten her existence. Heck, I had thought she was fanon at first until Kishimoto confirmed her. My curiosity was certainly pique on what kind of person she is so I thought getting her to comment about Naruto's new masterpiece should do.

"So what do you think of this chaos?" I asked, pointing at the colorful confettis filling the street, the sound of bomb and the color smoke exploding from time to time the large painted graffiti of the word 'Happy Birthday' with every letter painted at houses, baloons, flyers, and billboard but from the balcony of Shisui's house, you could see it form in 3 dimentional way and the echoed laughter of one hyperactive ninja.

Truly Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja, and that includes his artistic sense.

Izumi examined the chaos while rubbing her chin, "I would have preferred there'll be more sparkles and the color red instead of green but that's just my preference" she shrug. I blinked in surprise because her respond was far from what I imagined since I would thought she was a humble, down to earth girl, kind, and friendly girl but it seems she is a lot more fun spirited than I first imagined her to be.

"I'm much more impressed that he's using the shusin effectively well from his pursuer" Itachi commented.

That's news to me, he's already using it?

"Of course he has it down to the pat, he had a great teacher after all" Shisui smugly said.

"Really, where?" Rikuo asked while he looked left and right for said 'teacher' amusing both Izumi and Itachi to see Shisui pouted from the respond.

It was certainly a grand and loud day, but what do you expect from Konoha?

#OMAKE: Rikuo's first (and last) prank

It'll be fun they said...

No one will know they said...

They're bored they said...

Never will I ever lend ears to those Prankster Duo again.

Everything started at one of those typical day where i was lounging at the balcony and read a book Itachi had lent to me peacefully. Of course that didn't last long when the loud blond climbed up to me. What I didn't expect though was Shisui was next to him and they both had that disturbing grin which is almost identical.

"RIKU-NII, RIKU-NII, GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!"

"I'm in front of you Naruto, no need to shout to the world" I said with my finger in my ear. I swear that kid had me succumb to tinnitus all the time.

"Hehe, ups sorry Riku-nii"

I sigh fondly at the boy and rub his unruly hair, "so what is it you want this time?"

To my ire, Shisui decided to answer me even though I wished to ignore him. "We're planning on an interesting prank and we need te advice of our resident seal expert"

"So you want me to make you a seal for your prank?"

"No, no, Naruto here has already made one and needed your opinion on it before we made might use a defective one"

That took an interest out of me, I've only given Naruto the basic lesson about seals and I haven't seen him practicing since, I even thought he had lost interest. "Sure, I could do that, as long as I don't get involve in your brand of craziness, I'm fine"

"Are you suuuuure about that? You might have a lot more fun with us rather than going on a date with your book"

Naruto seem to get the same idea as him as he walked closer beside me, "Come on Riku-nii it'll be fun"

It's true I've always had fun watching, helping the Naruto pranks though,"No Naruto, pranking only cause trouble, waste my time and to top it all..." my words were halted when I look back at my surrogate little brother.

He was using the puppy eyes.

He's using the goddamn puppy eyes with that big round azure eyes of his.

He's even putting a pout with it, shit.

"Fine I'll help..." I grumbled out.

"YATTA!"

I began to ignored his excited thoughts, missing the whisper between the two."Shisui-nii, how did you know he'll cave after I did what you told any way?" He asked with his eyes squinted in a fox like manner.

Shisui chuckled deeply and gave him a wink, "Some people are just very easy to read Naruto" Naruto didn't understand so he didn't question him further.

Once we reach the neares training ground, Naruto pulled out the numerous seals he's been working on and I examined it with a thought. It was a simple storage seal with a pressure base release, the calligraphy and kanji are on the right tracks, he must have practiced a it look good enough to use. I asked if this all and Naruto gave me two other type of seals. One was a vision seal, an original seal I made that works like a camera but this one works in a way that if one is used then the other seals will soon follow while the second was a locked seal. It made me very curious of what on earth is going on in his head because I have no idea how he's going to use all this seals for. "Everything is all good Naruto, I'm honestly impressed how good you've made them"

Naruto began scratching his head, a habit I noticed when he was being bashful or shy, which is a rare occurrence. 'It's all thanks to Riku-nii, I've been thinking up good pranks from all the seals you've taught me. They should have taught us in the academy though" I was reminded of the 'punishment' Jiraiy...I meant dad had the next time he came back.

"Who knows, they might have that in the future"

And so, Naruto instructed me to bait pigeons from the park and I was dumbstruck at first until he taught me how to bait pigeons with bread. "Not too many and not too little, enough to make them follow you!'"he ordered and I was really too confused not to follow. Shisui was made to stay hidden near a public toilet. What in the world is this kid up to? Even with many questions hammered in thought, I was secretly excited how the no. 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja (or so Hiyori had called him) would play his cards. By the time I had 20-25 pigeons under my command (that sounded weird in so many ways) and led them to the public toilet in question. I was surprised to find yellow blur went past me to said toilet with an angry ninjas followed behind, yelling out his names. When they went inside Naruto swiftly got out and made me threw the last piece of bread inside followed by the army of pigeons. Shisui shusin in front of us, closed the door and used the lock seal. The panic yells inside was certainly something the two find funny.

One thought crossed my mind at that moment.

 _'Evil...pure evil...'_

Oh the story isn't over yet, this isn't what made me have a silent grudge against their pranking.

No, what made it awful afterward was the fact once Shisui suddenly disappeared without warning and Naruto kept laughing alone. Not noticing the looming figure of Iruka-sensei with a dangerous tick. "Na~Ru~To~" he sing songed his name that was anything but a pleasant tone. Naruto shut up and turned rigidly toward his father figure.

"Anything you like to say before I made you cleaned up your mess?"

Naruto gulped loudly but managed to made a nervous grin, "Just one," he made a series of hand seals slowly and both Iruka and me were wide eyed when we recognize that, our suspicion was confirm when he shouted "Shushin no Jutsu" and promptly disappeared within a swirl of leaves.

We stared at the place he once was and I back track slowly, hoping I could got out scott free to no avail when I felt the pressure on my shoulder. "and where do you think you're going Kurogane-kun"

God flipping dammit.

 **Now, hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you're wondering if I decided to ship Hiyori with Shisui. Well...you have to find out in the future.**

 **What: You are wondering how having 2 dojutsu work; well like you said Hiyori has one eyeball for Sharingan and the other for Byakugan. This isn't my idea though, I found out in the wiki that Kishimoto himself confirmed that fact if a Hyuuga and Uchiha married and I thought the only way no one was depict in the show was because there is an unwritten rule for the Hyuuga and Uchiha to be married as to prevent the wielding the two most powerful eye dojutsu to one people.**

 **Kellerweller: Hiyori's secret will be revealed around the Chuunin Exam.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Canon Naruto, they belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 21: Shaking Fate

Winter passed, a new year starts, and spring begins anew. Many things changed and many stayed the same, but of course anyone would be more interested on the changes.

Where to start...

For one, Izumi and I have started to get close. I didn't know her any better from my past life but I'm glad I got to know her more. She has a bright personality and what I love more about her...is that Sasuke doesn't like her.

Which is why inside my head I called her 'Sasuke Repellent'

The funny thing was, Izumi really wanted to get along with Sasuke so she felt heartbroken every time he went away for whatever reason he came up on the spot. "Wh...why does he always avoid me?" she wept sadly.

I instantly looked toward Itachi and yet no one seemed to notice that.

For two, rather than change I found out something...interesting at the New Year Festival.

It happened shortly before the fireworks with me playing around along with Naruto and Rikuo, we met up with the others but they were having their own family moments so we didn't stay long. It was at that moment I found Shisui holding hands with a girl.

Holding hands with a girl.

With a girl.

A girl.

"Hey Hiyori!" I broke out of my stuppor when I came face to face with said boy and forced myself a smile.

"Hey Shisui, hello Kiba's sister!"

"Call me Hana, Hiyori-chan"

"You two know each other?" He asked surprised at the revelation. We then explained how Naruto saved a drowning dog with Sasuke and me saving him then helped healing said dog.

"Ah so that's how Sasuke got his dog, I kept asking how he got the dog but he never answer" The two of us laughed yet I can't help but notice the dry laugh on my side. I tried taking a double take on Hana who wore her brown hair in a bun, her dark red kimono with gorgeous flower pattern that suited her. She was downright beautiful at her age and I began to realize how childlike my body was.

I mean even though I 'might' have a one-sided crush toward Shisui, there's no way he would think twice on a girl about 8 years difference with me right? The realization just damped my mood, unbeknownst by anyone.

'Oh come on...admitted Hiyori...you like him'said a voice that distinctly remind me of Ino enough for me to imagine a chibi version of her flying around like an annoying bug. So I mentally caught her, tied her up and threw her to the second star from the right, straight out till morning. I felt my shoulder being grip that pulled me aside from knocking into a pole "You should look at your surrounding more Hiyori" said the familiar deep tone. My mood slightly lighten at meeting with Itachi.

"Thanks, I was deep in thought when it happened. Did you came here with Izumi-san?"

"Yes, but after she met up with Hana-san, the two decided to explore the festival together, what about you?"

"Same with Rikuo and Naruto, though last time I saw them I coax Sasuke to compete at every booth against Naruto. Thankfully your parents aren't anywhere near, no offense"

"None taken" for a short moment, we both just looked at each other without anything to say. Me, because I wasn't sure what to talk about but refuse to stop the conversation short until Shisui called out the two of us. We turned to find he had meet up with Sasuke, Naruto (the two still bickering about who won the shooting booth) Kiba, and the snot-nosed bug eye...oh I'm sorry I meant Shino. The two of us locked eyes and spark flicker between us and despite hidden beneath his upturned collar of his gray jacket, there's no way he's not making the same scowl as me, I just know it.

"Shino"

"Hiyori"

Yup, that's how we greet eachother. It shows how much we reeeeally don't like each other.

"Oh come on, I already had to deal with these two" Kiba pointed out the two pair of brother from their past life. "Can't you just pretend to get along?"

"Huh, this is the first time I see Hiyori not get along with someone, she usually gets along with everyone everywhere, even between adults" Shisui mused as he eyed the two of us.

"Oh we get along just fine, I just express things differently with someone who loves abomination, don't you think so Shino?"

"Hmph, if you meant fine as in pitying you then yes, why? Because when you're afraid said 'abomination' as you call it that is less than tenth of your size, I can't call it anything but sad" he said in a dry monotone voice yet his stark was quite evident.

Wow, just wow. I never knew Shino could actually sass like that. Kishimoto really gave him too little credit to his personality. I almost feel flatter being the first person he outwardly dislike. Usually, I take offense to that, but oddly enough this is one fight I'm not backing down because clearly I'm not in the wrong.

That was the third change sadly.I had thought for sure I could get along with Mr. Bug Eye but clearly I was wrong. Yeah, I'm not a Mary Sue, don't expect I get along with all the canons.

It didn't flat out start that way, after admittingly admiring crickets and grasshopper in my hand without freaking out and asking tips on how to handle them properly, it would hell adding Shino on my friendbag.

He was only a shy and awkward child because of how he works with bugs that makes most kids uncomfortable, while kids from our group don't mind him at all. I can say with confident he was happy spending time with us. Then I overreacted when a cockroach appeared in class and ask someone to kill it, much to Shino's ire. I told him butterflies and beetles I could handle, but put a cockroach on front of me and I would even burn the house down to kill it. When I found out cockroaches happened to be his second...or third, whichever favorite bugs from how resilient they were and the fact we begin our argument how every bug deserved to live and all that crap,our relationship became much strained. The group now has an additional version of Sasuke-Naruto duo, but our fights are a lot more sassier because let's face it, Naruto and Sasuke don't have a single sass bone in their body.

"Whether it's a tenth or twice the size, an abomination is an abomination" I shiverd as the image of said bug crawled in my mind.

Before Shino could reply anything, Kiba used this chance to interupt us, "I already had to silent Sasuke and Naruto from putting tinitus on both me and Akamaru, don't force my hand on the two of you!" He said annoyed, with Akamaru barked in agreement. He then turned to his sister and asked why we're here and where we're going to see the fireworks together. To think getting Shino pissed would make Kiba the responsible one between us, albeit just so things would get less annoying.

Should I have acted more maturely?

...nah.

Cockroach is the ban of humanity and I ain't taking that back.

There are things I wish had changed though, Sasuke was still outwardly distant with us, but mostly to Naruto. I could never get him to admit the reson he never left the tree near 'our' spot. I asked him again and again yet he either dismiss me or said he's hiding from fan girls. He even denied noticing us sneak in to his house to play with Shiro, his new dog. Naruto on the other hand doesn't voice his thoughts at all, after the first prank in the Uchiha district, the place became one of his reguler pranking spot. He's favorite target is apparently the head of Uchiha clan. I bought 12 bowls of ramen for him when I found out. At least he got his revenge from getting kick out, my grin never fell when hearing Sasuke complained at his prank whenever I came by. Itachi though made no comment but the quirk of his lips was enough for me.

There's also a few annoying thing that hasn't change, namely Ami and her crew finding any chance to jab at me or Sakura. It's almost to the point where we turn a deaf ear to her.

Allright with that out of the way, how about I talk what I'm proud of.

I'm talking about my mad skills.

Suffice to say my progress is looking quite good if I do say so myself. My byakugan though had only reach 162 meters which is still a dissapointment how slow my progress is, it also help me realize how much of a prodigy Neji is with him seeing past 300 meters by the time he's 13 and 800 meters in 2 years since. I could finally also trained my sharingan out in the open now that I had trained to be aware with my surrounding through my Byakugan. It was disorienting at first and took time to to get used to out on the battlefield with my real body but I'm getting better.

My kenjutsu got better along with handling my precious umbrella, Funsaiiki, I wasn't sure what it was made of but it was damn durable from any sharp and blunt object alike without ripping the fabric like structure, making a unique style that switched between defensive and offensive style depending which weapon was on my dominant hand. Rikuo commented that the black umbrella was actually made of micro size chain linked together, making it flexible like cloth and as durable as iron. His geeky side was starting to show when he almost ended up in lecturing the process, as expected from being a grandson of a blacksmith. To top it off, I had him built in additional feature for my umbrella that made me squeal in happiness. Rikuo was also getting better at his kenjutsu and other skills and it was getting harder to catch up to him if it weren't for my sharingan. Which is why, I thought I gave him a traning menu I remembered from my world to make him even stronger.

"Hmm Hiyori, is it really necessary to push my training this far?"

"If here's one thing I learn from my vision, cruel and unusual pain in any form can push people past their limits. Don't worry this training has no chance of killing you" I tried to sound nonchalant as I practiced my shurikenjutsu and aiming bullseye 4 out of 5 everytime. I turn to find Rikuo half crouching on a plant with burning incense aiming at his ass, carrying two urns filled with rocks, hot burning coal sizzling at the bowl on top of his head and wearing a sharp band on his upper arm that would strike his side whenever he lowers his arm.

"...where the hell did you come up of this training, not to mention running 30 laps with a barrel tied on me, body lifting under a campfire...these training isn't humane!"

"Don't question me Rikuo! Just so you know, this training regimen though might be comparable as hell itself, it is also the fastest way for you to build up raw power and endurance which you lack most in the shortest amount of time possible. It might not be greatly needed in the ninja world since they focus on stealth, but you and I both know we can't be lax in any aspect of our training, understand?" There's also the fact he needs to push your body to the limit if he wants to learn Sage Mode.

Rikuo was silent for a moment longer and nodded until he looked at me with a deadpanned look, "but seriously where do you get this idea and why aren't you training the same menu as me?" What and get killed by my own training? No way, I know my limits and I'm certain I won't survive with that hell regimen. Besides, my style is more inclined to speed rather than strength. I turned my gaze away as I whistle away, not indulging him the info that I got that idea from a manga I used to read.

Afterall, if he gets stronger, there's no problem right?

"GODDAMN MY ASS BURNS!!!"

Moroever, the fact next year Rikuo will be graduating the academy and there's still no sign of that pervert sage. Although he can still teach us even after the both of us graduate but hell if I don't want to see Jiraiya trying to patiently teach what he called brats. Though if I were to give him the benefit of the doubt, he did teach Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze so he might be surprisingly good at teaching.

There's also the reason me and Rikuo needed advice on a certain seal we devised together but we'll get to that once we react that part.

Son Goku is a pleasantly good teacher too with all the numerous jutsu, forbidden or not, stored inside his head. As happy as I am learning it from him, he has no restraint what's so ever the kind of jutsu he's teaching.

"Hey Son Goku-sama, don't you think it's still difficult for us to learn a jutsu that, oh I don't know, probably around A Rank...as tempting as it is to learn how to be as hard as diamond, we haven't even learned to release our elemental type chakra!"

"...really, it's that difficult? I don't really take notice the rank you humans like to classify, all I know is the lethal and non-lethal ones"

"Haa..." was Rikuo genius comment.

"As non-lethal as it may seem, please refrain teaching us jutsu that's still out of our capabilities, we don't want an incident like last week where I almost got chakra deprive because of it"

"...hmph"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HMPH'? DON'T YOU DARE SULK WHEN WE'RE THE ONE RISKING OUR LIVES HERE!"

My cries were sadly not paid.

I also started practicing genjutsu as it turns out I'm quite verse at it, I was beginning to think I have as good control on chakra as Sakura. It might have been because of my past life body that doesn't have chakra, making it easier for me to recognize and control the foreign energy inside me. Said person who taught me that jutsu was surprised how quick I got so I now I knew three genjustu from the Demonic Illusions-Magen series Jutsu. It's all D rank but better than nothing I suppose.

How did I know where to learn genjutsu you ask? Well, you could say I have a new resourceful friends now joining the KDA. Speaking off them, I'm seeing the three future jonin teachers now at my favorite Dango shop. The green spandex wearing one happens to be the first to notice and greeted me at the top of his lungs. "WHY IF IT ISN'T THE GOOD LEADER OF KDA, HIYORI-CHAN! WHAT BRINGS YOUR YOUTHFULSELF HERE TODAY?"

"Good afternoon Guy-san, other than eating the newest available taste of dango? Nothing much, but I could ask for a few training tips while you're here Guy-san"

Asuma scoffed before he gulped down his own dango, "Cheeky brat, first you ask advice for genjutsu from Kurenai now Guy, you're really making use of us, aren't yoh?"

I shrug, "What can I say, I'm an opportunist, besides, Rule #3 of the KDA Charter, one is oblige to help a fellow member in need if said request is within his or her capabilities so you're helping me if you I need Asuma-san"

"What, since when there are rules anyway, and what the hell is KDA Charter?" Asuma asked incredulously.

Kurenai giggled at his surprise while I kept my own cheeky grin, "Just recently, here's the rule parchment read it and make sure you sign it too" and certainly Kurenai laughed out louder seeing Asuma gawking there was even a charter. It was something I made when I was bored, who would have thought it came in handy. "Besides Asuma-san, I really admire Guy-san so how could I not ask advice from him?"

That got a legimate surprise look from the two and a blush from Guy, "Y...yo...you do?!"

I nodded enthusiastically, "I thought your taijutsu skill is really cool and you never take back your own promise to yourself that made me really admire tou."

Asuma huffed out a smoke, "Well I'll be, who knew you get an admirer huh Guy?" Kurenai looked she was about to scold him but was cut off by the sound of bawling from the spandex man.

"GUUUOOOOOOOO, HOW YOUTHFUL FOR SUCH A YOUNG GIRL ASKING GUIDANCE FOR THE PATH OF BECOMING STRONGER FROM ME..." Guy-sensei cried out with anime years flowingdown his cheeks. All around us sweatdropped, used and exasperated from his antics. Before I could cut him off he continued with even more vigor, "WORRY NOT HIYORI-CHAN AS I, KONOHA'S BLUE BEAST SHALL PERSONALLY ASSIST YOU IN YOUR NOBLE ENDEAVOUR AS FELLOW KDA MEMBER" he striked his usual Guy Pose at me, still tring to cut him off, "IF I FAILED TO HELP YOU IN ANYWAY THEN I WILL HANDSTAND FOR THRE..." his words died out when I found his gaze was locked on something and turned to find it locked into someone.

Asuma and Kurenai followed our gaze as well and turned a bit solemn, "Kakashi..." Kurenai breathed out.

"I wonder how he's doing? I haven't seen him in a while" Asuma voiced out his thought with a tinge of worried. I would too with one look at the poor guy. He walks with his back slumped, his eyes dead with no spark of life, and he didn't gave us a second glance.

"OY, KAKASHIIIII" Guy-sensei promptly ran after his cold hearted friend. Despite, the 'go away' atnosphere around him, Guy completely and utterly ignored it, as expected of him. Despite sparing a glance to give him a death glare, that did not render Guy off his confident, heck he wouldn't be Guy if he weren't confident.

I turn toward the two adult ninjas...well young adults ninjas, "aren't you going to greet him too?"

Kurenai sigh sadly, "We would if he doesn't try to ignore us all the time, believe me this isn't the first we tried coaxing him out"

"So we decided to give him some space until he's ready to opened up a bit" Asuma continued for her.

"Guy is the only one who still try to connect him with us despite getting brushed away every single time but honestly? I envy his effort toward Kakashi" Kurenai piped up.

I complement their words for a while before buying my own set of dango and followed Guy out, just in time for Kakashi to ignore him and Guy feeling dejected. I pulled on his spandex so he would turn to face me and showed him my dango, "why don't we offer him some dango Guy-san? Who knows, there's a saying that sweet food can heal the sourest mood so let's turn his frown upside down" okay I made that up a little but Guy believes in anything i say so it's tempting to say bulls.

The smile was instantly back on his face, "You're right, a few sweets might actually lighten his 'cool' and 'hip' attitude of his, let's go Hiyori-chan!"

"Ah, wait, wait wait, wait, I need to tell Kurenai-san and Asuma-san something" I turned and ran back to the store, the two had their eyebrow raised, crious on what I'm about to say. "Kakashi-san is an idiot" That seemed to be the last thing they expect me to say because the next moment, Kurenai face plant her face to the table while Asuma roared out laughing. "That's why you shouldn't stop trying to close the gap between you guys, my mother once said a person's stupidity is infinite so don't give up trying...especially if he needs it" The two blinked at me and I wasn't sure what their thoughts were before I turned away once more as Guy took me on his shoulder and dashed to catch up with Kakashi. "Oh Guy-san, if Kakashi still plays stubborn do you want to go through a plan I thought of?" I whispered my idea to him when we turned to one corner to find his back and I suddenly felt it wasn't a good idea to suddenly touch his unguard back of an overstressed ANBU.

"Wait Guy-sa..."

It happened in a flash.

One moment he was reaching for his shoulder, the next Guy had a kunai inches from his throat and being glared down by Kakashi. I squeked involuntarily at the killing intent oozing out from him and held on to Guy tighter. It was only for a short moment but for the first time, I got a feel of what killing intent feels like, followed by the fear and helplessness by it. "Ka...Kakashi" Guy finally managed.

"Ah...Guy...it's you"

"What do you mean 'it's you' apologize for the kunai dammit! Your action is not the least youthful my eternal rival!"

"You shouldn't have sneak on me from behind me then, honestly how many times should I told you not to pester me when I said no. Frankly it's annoying" Kakashi deadpanned, his face was emotionless and his tone detached that made Guy flinched. He was nothing like the Kakashi I met few months ago at the Memorial Stone. Most of all, the person who I became attached and kind to me, has truly frighten me for the first time.

"Ka...Kakashi..." I managed to say his name but with an octave higher. His one eye widened, propably only now noticing me, jeez is my presence that small or is he just that tired? I jumped down and walked to his side and held on tightly to his hand. "Kakashi, you're tired so go home"

He blinked in paused, "what makes you think I'm not going home?"

"We both know this street leads toward the memorial and you're obviously tired, it won't go anywhere so please go home"

I couldn't tell whether he looked annoyed or angry with 3/4 of his face covered, "Where I go and what I do is none of your business" I was close to tearing up at his harsh word, not to mention it came from one of my favorite hero so it really stab me. That's why he also surprised me when he ruffled my hair and sooke with a soft tone, "Don't worry about me, go home Hiyori-chan"

At that moment I firm my resolve.

I cried.

Loudly.

The affect was immidiate, both Guy and Kakashi recoiled in shock at my outburst and exchange glances, hoping one another know how to deal with me. Their hand flailing around, not knowing how to approach me and making gesture like a weird chicken dance. It was hard not to laugh really. In the end, I jumped at Kakashi and locked both my arms and feets around his face. "Now Guy-san!"

Too shocked and possibly weirded out to react, Guy used this chanced to tied Kakashi up. "What's the meaning of this Guy?"

"Hehehe, Hiyori-chan said that leaving you alone is bad for your health, "how does that relate?" So we figured if persuating my dear stubborn rival isn't possible then we'll force you to join us!"

"And you think this is a good idea...why?"

"Because Hiyori-chan also made a point if I were to be your true rival then it would only be fair to test your skill in surprise and sneak attack, competing which one of us is better at getting the upperhand!"

Kakashi looked deadpanned at him then turn to me, "You're an e~vil little kid aren't you? You knew using the word 'youth', 'rival' and 'compete' in one sentence would make him agree on anything"

"Why thank you, I tried" I happily replied.

Sadly half the way to the store, Kakashi had substitte himself with a log despite having his hands tied behind his back. Oh well, there's still next time.

"Naruto, what are you doing now?"

"Sssshhh, someone's going to find us ttebayo"

Says the ninja that likes shouting.

I wasn't sure if Naruto is either a genius or stupid, watching him putting hidden seals at the Uchiha's Onsen's girls changing room where at designate time that it was most crowded, which he had observed when, and it will release the things inside said seal.

Bugs.

To be more accurate, rubber bugs since living things isn't possible to seal in. How he had gotten good making and using basic fuinjutsu in the most uncoventional way for pranks. "You know, not that I'm complaining. But you've been targeting the Uchihas a lot more lately. Any reason why?"

Naruto's hands stopped moving and decided it to be the last seal he placed before jumping down from the clothes shelf. He started to scratch his cheek shepishly and wore a nervous grin, "Hehehe so you noticed, as expected of Hiyori"

"Is it because of the Head Clan...you know..." I tried asking subtly.

"There's that but I've experienced worse so it didn't bother me long," Naruto seemed to think of the right word as he cock his head and his eyes turned fox like whenever he was thinking hard so he didn't notice the flinch I had when he said he had worse. "You remember the few times I tried sneaking in Sasuke's house just to see Shiro right?"

"Of course I do, I tag along everytime."

"Well...I don't know how to explain but most of the people here are weird" My heart skip a beat at his unexpected comment, Naruto might be an idiot and dense but he's a perceptive boy much more than most people, so the fact he noticed something weird is giving my thought screaming for alert.

"What part of them that makes you say that?"

"Hmmmm, well most of the Uchihas gave me thoselooks,no surprise there, but they don't say or do anything" what? What does he mean by that? "I mean...most of the villagers either say something behind my back or to my face, some tries to hurt me but thinking back I never once had an Uchiha try to hurt me, I even walk around and bought things without pranking and they don't try..." whatever he was about to say I didn't let him finished as I tackle him into a hug. It was sad and damn frustrating hearing him saying that and I couldn't bear hearing more. He had expected someone to hurt him and was beginning to get used to it and that...that isn't right. No one, not a child who barely knows anything, should get used to such a thing, shuld evenexpectsomeone tries to hurt him as if it was the norm.

"Don't think every people is out to get you dammit, you're annoying, loud, and brash but you're not a demon Naruto, don't you dare for a second think you deserve it"

Naruto smiled and laugh shyly, "I know, I'm not that stupid Hiyori, I don't care as much now that I have you and Rikuo-nii since...you guys have always been what I want"

"What's that?" I queried.

"A family...or something of the sort I guess" silence streches between us until I gave him one final firm hug before we went back to our previous topic.

"So what's this got to do with your pranks?"

That drew a wider grin on him, "Hehe well, after I noticed that I remember how Shisui-nii told me they were all stuck up like Sasuke-teme is and they were distant with the other villagers so I thought I make things lively a little bit. You can't tell me my pranks aren't funny right?"

That...surprises me more than one way, and mostly made me proud how despite his treatment from them, Naruto did not want a fellow villagers to feel isolated and brought prank to them. He might have not did this intentionally but his action, though small, might actually help give a new light to the clan. After all, they were accused to have released and control the Kurama, if said Jinchuuriki were to prank the accuser well...something interesting might come up from this.

"So...should we continue your prank?"

"Of course!"

"NOT!" The back of our shirt was lifted and we were met face to face with the mean looking eyes of ths Head Clan.

"Good afternoon Fugaku-sama, what brings you to the closed onsen alone on this fine day? Won't you get lonely washing yourself here without anyone to watch their beloved leader bathing among his clan men" I said cheekily at him.

The twitch on his eyes tells me he was far from amused, "An informant tells me someone has been sneaking around here so I had placed precaution when no one was around" he switched his angry gaze to Naruto who was annoyed at how he got found out before even pranking anyone. He then drag us outside and threw us lightly, "Listen well boy, I would suggest that you stop causing trouble and avoid our clan, there's no benefit in either of us getting involved with each other so get out!"

I was really holding back my leg from kicking him on the soft part of him nut looked worriedly on Naruto who didn't so much as flinch or saddened by him which was weird. He still looked down whenever someone insults him so what makea him different? "That's just stupid" he finally said, causing Fugaku and me to sweat dropped.

"Na...Naruto, I don't think you should..."

"Benefit or not shouldn't matter, I prank whoever I want to prank" he finished it off by sticking out his tongue that promptly asked to get hit in the head and I couldn't blame Fugaku for it.

"Hn, I shouldn't have expected anything from a child that knows nothing" Naruto scowled even more, "when one follows the path of shinobi, one must follow the path of sacrifice to use any means protecting their village as a whole even their lives." Oh wow, he's fullblown lecturing us, I'm beginning to regret following Naruto, especially from a hypocrite. "A selfish child like you wouldn't understand and would never amount to anything in the shinobi world"

Okay, now that's just harsh. I look to my side and found Naruto staring defiantly at the old man. He looked brave I'll give you that, but the shaking of his hand that held my own was enough answer for his feelings and so I squeeze back to show him my reassurance and gave him a little bit of strength.

"That's what you think!" Fugaku blinked, registering what he said, "Listen closely Old Man, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and someday, the whole village will know my name and respect me when I become Hokage. That means I'm prepared to take on anyone and anything to protect this village, believe it!" ( **AN: I can't help it, the moment is just too perfect instead of using 'dattebayo'** )

Fugake raised hsi eyebrows, "And you think you'll become one just because you want to?"

"I don't need to think, I know I will be one ttebayo!" Naruto stated with the upmost confident. It wasn't like any other time that he did to spite people as to prove them wrong. This time, his tone was more determine than ever before and he wasn't just talk, he's willing to pull through his words.

Fugaku must have noticed it if the slight wide eyes he had as if he had seen a shadow behind him was any indication. "The last time someone told me he'd be a Hokage, he had the skill and talent to back it up, what do you have?"

I frowned in confuse, not knowing what he was getting and turn to Naruto who still wore that confident smirk, "Determination and guts!" He said as a matter of factly. That broke the camel's strap because Naruto did what no one in his generation could.

He made Fugaku laugh.

And I meant a full blown out laughter that had him almost topple over to the ground with his back arched so much. I was left speechless by the scene while Naruto was annoyed at being laught at. "Hey I'm being serious, stop laughing!"

"I know, which is exactly why it's hillarious" he stiffled back a laughter to get enough air for himslef so he could stand with dignity once more but the smile never left him, "All I see right now is a loudmouth bad tempered kid that likes to make a fool of himself," the smirk stayed as he continued. "The Hokage is not a light title that governs the fate of the village and the clans within, in summarize those who held that title would mean acknowledging in putting the life of my clan...my family in their hands. I like to see when you're ever ready to take that burden if you can Naruto Uzumaki" with that parting word, he left us to ourself as we watched his back in gasp.

Did I just heard that right?

Did Fugaku-Motherofall-Uchiha actually...acknowledge him?

I turned to Naruto who was just as surprised as I am and began trembling from what I figure was excitement though I'm not sure he understood fully the magnitude of his speech.

"That was unexpected, wouldn't you agree?"

"Heck yeah, now I'll need to train harder if I ever going to gain that old fart trust!"

"Naruto, it's more than just getting stronger you know, he meant..." my voice trailed of at the last implication of his words. It felt like enlightment shone beneath the murky dark struggle I've endure as the most unpredictable crazy idea came down upon to me. "I...have...to go, sorry Naruto but something Important came up, see you at dinner!" I ran as fast as my leg can carried to find Rikuo, ignoring the shout from the Jinchuuriki, my mind rest on one thought.

It's time to play a gamble with fate


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Y'all know who Naruto belongs to.**

Chapter 22: Fate of the Uchiha

Rikuo was not happy.

Here he was waiting to his time to be called by the Hokage and he was nervous. Because whether they failed or succeed all depends on him. Truthfully Rikuo didn't like becoming a puppet, but considering the consequences, he won't mind being one if his friend could be spared from being a matyr. He had never thought until today that Itachi would go that far for his village and brother, and how stupid his method is when he is one in a hundred years type of prodigy. He promised himself he would give him a good punch on the head the next time he saw him.

"Kurogane-kun, the Hokage can now see you" said the secretary lady. He took a deep brath andreallywishing it wasn't him that had to do this even though it was a request that he agreed on.

"Hope this goes well" he knocked the door to the Hokage's private room and got inside after hearing his eldery voice to come in. After spending almost 3 years at Konoha and getting to know the old man, he was fairly at ease being with the strongest man in the village.

"Is there something you need Rikuo-kun?" His crinkled grandfather smile never fades and there was patient in his tone despite me interupting his leisure hobby in caligraphy.

"It's something I've been meaning to ask, or point out actually. It might just be me paranoid..." it was obvious from the tone left hanging there was a 'but' yet the Hokage though kept silent, prompting him to continue. It wasn't everyday that Jiraiya's son would come talk to him from his end which boost his curiosity. Rikuo took in his shaky breath, remembering the times Hiyori had sleepless night trying to figure out how to prevent the massacree, how she wanted nothing but to free those two Uchiha friends of theirs from their burden. To save their clan from themselves. He snapped his gaze straight at the Hokage and further firming his resolve, "Hokage-sama" Rikuo started and the old man back went straight as his tone meant bussines. "I know you are aware of my friendship with two Uchiha I'm sure you know well"

"Ah yes, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, they are great and talented ninja from someone so young, what does this have to do with them?"

"Spending time with them and around their district, you began to notice the little things that were 'off' around them. The clan members began to rely with themselves and rarely go out far from their own district, they were mistrust in their eyes whenever someone outside their clan came in, the unrest the villager kept talking about how suspicious the clan is and most disturbing was when I point out all that to the two, they were tensed and would subtle change the subject every time" he took a heavy breath and continued, "Hokage-sama, I might be new to the village but I'm not an idiot. If things aren't handle soon than the worst scenario could happen to us"

The sentence was laid obsecure, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi glared sharply at the 11 year old child who is sharper than he let on. He felt a small shame that a kid who only lived a little over 2 years began to notice such things. He briefly wondered the chances of him being a trained sleeper agent and him being Jiraiya's son somehow clouded his judgement. He shelfed that possibility aside and focus at Rikuo's purpose here, "Surely you're not saying the clan might revolt?"

Rikuo bit his lip in hesitant but continued nonetheless, "I'm saying it's a possibility, maybe because I wasn't born in this village so I don't feel any false sense security. Others might think it's a ridiculous or a farfetched thought that stands as suicidal. As much as I like to agree, someone close to me once said that there is one fact that shows just how far people can go if pushed comes to shove"

"Ho, and what pray tell might that be?"

"People stupidity is infinite" and it's true in this context because in the end of the day, whether the Uchiha Clan won or not, they would in a liability state for hostile country to try attacking. Rikuo isn't a prodigy smart, but seeing war with his own eyes, as brief as it is. He didn't fool himself toward that particular scenario in hoped he never have to witness again.

At least until the Fated War that is.

So for the Uchiha to even think it was a good idea, risking their home because their tiny pride from a group of adults couldn't handle insults resulting it to coup. He has no other description to the clan other than stupid.

The old man gawk at his blunt respond before sighing in thought. "Whoever told you is ridiculous and at the same time a wise person" he looked back at the young boy but not with the eyes of wayward grandfather but the eyes of a leader and Rikuo shuddered, "and what do you propose from telling me all this?"

"To confirm my thoughts and...to offer a solution"

That raised an eyebrow from Hiruzen and he would have admittedly say he was amused if the subject isn't so serious. Frankly he didn't have high hopes from this and mixed with suspicion, after all...if the council composed of wise and hard cold war veteran couldn't even think of a solution other than negotiating or, he shuddered, massacre then how could a boy who hasn't even graduate academy could possibly think of a better solution. "Not that I have ever confirm your thoughts Rikuo-kun but what do you have in mind?"

He nodded, "I ask around and found out that everything originated from the Kyuubi attack 8 years ago. Their district was then put at the edge of the village, isolating thsm and confirming the villagers distrust that an Uchiha was behind the attack. That's what I realized the core problem was; Trust. They don't trust us and we don't trust them and unless we made a sign of trust than this cycle will not break"

"Then you won't have to worry Rikuo-kun, if such a thing happened then the council and I will surely..."

"Negotiation for favorable treatment won't be enough Hokage-sama" He cut him off hastily, "that sort of thing is something the Uchiha will predict and they might take advantage by demanding too much, what you need is something that they won't expect or anticipate, something you can give on a silver platter that they never imagined you would offer so they can't demand anything else"

Now Hirizen was truly and utterly confused, "Rikuo-kun what are you...?"

He took another shaky breath, here comes the bomb, "I'm recommending to give your hat to an Uchiha" You could hear a pin drop from mile away from how the sound in the office seemed to just stop. "I think it's about time you choose a successor don't you think?" Rikuo managed to let out.

* * *

-3 hours ago-

"You want me to what?!" Rikuo exclaimed inside the purple coridor, his voice echoing throughtout the seal dimension. Looking at me incredulously along with Son.

"You heard me Frogboy, you're going to meet the Hokage and you're going to tell him that we need an Uchiha as a Hokage, subtly point out that we want Itachi on that" I said as if pointing out today's weather.

"He's twelve, almost thirteen and a year older than me!"

"So emphasize the word 'candidate' it doesn't have to be immediately, just have him promise the heir of Uchiha the highest position of the village, simple no?"

"Like hell it is!" Both Rikuo and Son shouted.

I sigh at their frantic look when I knew how crazy my plan sounds, "Look I'll prepare the right words and all you need to do is just act on them allright? This...I know the plan is 'out of the box' but this might be the final chance to get the Uchiha stop from rebelling. After all, you can't really try to seize control of the village that promised them control over, or at least the delusional people that believes Itachi would favor the clan would think. Besides, as much as they want to get respect from a coup, they will reconsider when another option is available that will give less bloodshed and on a silver platter to boot. If they think the village is framing them, then we'll just prove they were wrong with this plan."

"And how are you so sure they would put that Itachi kid as that canditate?" Son asked.

"Easy, for one; the only two Uchihas who both the council and Hokage trusted is Itachi and Shisui, hell the council even consider having Itachi kill his own family AT HIS FACE and he didn't so much flinch to make them doubt him so they council can't complain that he's untrustworthy. For two, with Itachi being the heir of the clan, he already has high position and his prodigious skill is famous throughout the village that people won't think it's weird that he became a candidate of such high position. Moreover the Jii-san himself admit he had the wisdom of a Hokage by the age of 7, if anyone can manage the village and love it as much as him, it's Itachi hands down"

The two were silent at my reasoning and Son leaned in with a nervous scowl, "It's a heck of a gamble Hiyori Myou"

"It's a gamble I'm willing to risk," I turned to Rikuo with a soft look, "and if you're uncomfortable with it I can do it myself you know"

Rikuo heaved a sigh as he rub the bridge of his nose, "It's fine, I just thought this plan is crazy, but I'm your proxy right? It's my job to stand in your place"

"Thanks Rikuo, and for the record, it's exactly why it's crazy that no one had thought of it before."

"...what will happen afterward?"

"Afterwards? We'll have to trust the Hokage he'll go through the plan...if he agrees to it"

"Mind if I pointed out that if it works, your future knowledge would be blown to hell" Son pointed out.

I look straight at the bijuu eyes with steel resolve,"Then come land, sea or hell itself, I'll face them head on whatever the consequences may be"

Son Goku eyes somehow soften at that, "You really love those brats don't you?"

And I almost face plant at the wet floor, "Love, me? Pssht, what are you talking about, I don't love anyone, or crush or the like, heck I'm sure it'll be a distraction in the end so who cares right hahaha"

Rikuo looled a little worried but I ignored him at the sudden panic I had, "Hiyori?"

"Oh look at the time, I should work on your dialogue now, wish me luck Rikuo, bye!"

* * *

-One week later-

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't sure what came over him, as he stood at the gate of the Uchiha District at the dead of night, accompany by his two former teammate at his side. The two endlessly question why they were brought here but he had long but turn a deaf ear to them as he head to the Head of the Clan's house.

Despite the uneased of his own plan and the craziness of it all that would make Naruto himself proud and giddy at the sheer unpredictably of it all. He knew time wasn't on his side and Rikuo had been right the highly possible scenario where the peace negotiation would just turned out to be another demand negotiation that would leave either of them in the ropes and that wouldn't solve the core problem. Which is why he decided to strike as fast as possible without Danzo's knowledge. He trust his friend concerning the wellbeing of the village but once the topic of Hokage is up he feared he became close minded and would do whatever means to shot down that idea. Another reason why Homura and Koharu doesn't even know what they were here for in the first place.

This is biggest political gamble Hiruzen had made and he prayed to all god there is that he would get through this and wouldn't regret it even after thinking the pro and cons this one week.

"In for one Ryou, in for them all" he whispered softly to himself with one of the few phrases his teacher, Hashirama himself likes to say.

Granted, it was whenever he got into a big gamble.

"Coming, coming, yes who is i..." Mikoto Uchiha's word died the moment she opened the door and saw who was in front of her.

"Good evening Mikoto-san, I know it's late but may I speak to your son and husband, there is urgent news I need to deliver" his voice was smooth and calm, but the grave undertone was enough to stiffen her complexion. She led them to the living room and had them wait for her to call down both Fugaku and Itachi.

"Hiruzen, enough is enough, it's about time you tell us what we're here for!" Koharu insisted. You could see she's flustered by the situation yet couldn't deny his request. The lack of explanation uneased her, not to mention being drag in the middle of hostile place.

"I have to agree with her Hiruzen, you didn't even call out Danzo here and I am honestly confused what brings us here" Homura suppiled.

"My apologies if my sudden urgent call confused you two, but I ask of you as nothing more than a witness that may cease the Uchiha coup once and for all" he answered.

The two former team mates were wide eyes and before the could questioned or protest, the Head of the Uchiha Clan finally came down. Looking just as uneased, confused, and shaken of the Hokage's visit as them.

"I didn't hear you would be visiting us Hokage-sama, what brings you hear so late at night?" He asked smoothly.

"To discuss our current predictament because you know as much as I do things can't go on like this Fugaku"

Fugaku began eyes darkened and bit the side of his lip, "If you're here to discuss the behavior of my subordinate that you seem to hear than I'll have you know that we've done nothing more or less but what was necessary in maintaining order of the village that would make anyone feel dissatisfaction"

Hiruzen expressed his thanks at Mikoto at the tea she prepared and glances back at the Head, "It's related to that but that's not the main reason of my late visit, no...I would like to discuss the coup you've been planning" the silent was so utterly sudden and shocking that the sound of the Hokage nonchalantly sipping his warm tea was the only sound ripping through the air. No one tried to hide the disapprove angry look from the two other guest beside him, the dreading look Itachi couldn't help surpress and the horrifying shock of both the elder Uchiha bore on their face. Fugaku switched back to a more to his neutral outlook yet he couldn't quite hide the seeping killing intent. Hiruzen only gave a hard gaze to his two council member and raised a hand in a soothing manner. "Do not be alarmed, despite my knowledge of your planned treason I have every intention in preventing unnecessary blooshed as we are the same villager as a whole despite the different people and different clan, I deem you all as my family"

"A whole? Family? Is that what you thought of us when you said nothing as we were isolated from the village?!" Fugaku began to sneer and couldn't hide the venom in it at every word he spat. "Is that what you think of us when my people is scorned by the very people we tried protecting? Is that how you see us when we were blatantly being watched and dealt as if we're criminals waiting to show our true colors despite our years of service!" Fugaku had long gone past talking rationally, now that his plan has been known, the only conclusion left was to listen his demands. Years of pent up rage he held reign for the sake of his clan, years of sacrifice for nothing and now he doesn't give a damn how disrespectful he was talking because he has long past that line now that his plan his known.

Hiruzen could have pull out a reasonable reason for each of his accusation but now he felt it's nothing more than an excuse and bow his head down, reminding one of the few last words Rikuo said to him and again he never expected came from a child who only stayed short time within the village.

 _'Then tell me Hokage-sama, despite casting aside a whole clan because of suspicion put on am individual, what have you ever done but bide your time until everything has gone this far? You had told me you view your villagers as your family, tell me this 'ignorant child' as you call me what you've ever done for the Uchiha Clan when they needed your support the most?'_

"I have nothing else to say but my sincerest apologies for my inaction had caused this Fugaku, I had thought long and hard and I know now simply talking would not mend how broken the bond between your clan and the village" the Third Hokage looked up straight back at him with nothing short but pure determination, "which is why I had decided to follow an unlikely advice from an unlikely source as I would like to proclaim the candidate for the next Hokage, right here right now as two of my council member as my witness" he turned his gaze to the youngest Uchiha in the room and from that one exchange drew a gasped from him.

"Itachi Uchiha, I would like nothing more for you to become the Fifth Hokage"

The reaction was just as just as he predicted.

Koharu and Homura were yelling about that he had a hard time catching their words.

The tray Mikoto held fell clattering on the floor.

Fugaku looked like he had been shot.

Itachi is...well for the level headed Itachi looking he was about to faint was a sight to see.

"You...you can't be seriou...he's twelve!" Mikoto couldn't help but stuppor.

"If age is a problem then we can sort it our once he comes in age and gain recognition from the villagers as a Jonin, he has great talent and expertise despite his young age and I trust him more than anyone when it came to his devotion toward both his clan and his village and time would surely solve any doubt to your clan once I made the official announcement"

"This is absurd Hiruzen, are you hearing yourself? As you've said they tried to stage a coup and you're giving what they want!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Exactly, I figured if giving them what they want would cease the pointless bloodshed then I'd be more than happy to give it to the one who holds the will of fire brighter than anyone. What do you have to say to this Fugaku?"

Fugaku stayed silent, his mind whirled hundreds of would be scenarios whenever he accept or not. He was already disturb from the fact their coup d'etat plan had been blatantly find out from a mole, most likely from his own son. Despite the favorable condition he gave, the fact Itachi was a mole and chosen to stop all this may not turn things for the better, some might even suspect him as a traitor. Yet at the same time, the offer was too good to past, the title of the Hokage given to an Uchiha would set their clan differently in the eyes of the public. The broken pride from the Kyuubi Incedent would no doubt be mended overtime with Itachi being the first Uchiha to held the title Hokage that not even Madara Uchiha, co-founder of the village held. He was left in an ultimatum, to agree or not settles the fate on his clan. They had invested too much on the coup and he feared they had no qualm on letting off that easily. Is it worth the risk though?

The memory of last week came to mind of a blonde boy who bear the cause of his clan misfortune inside of him, and the son of his old time friend. The boy who always wore a smile on his face, laughing within his own adversity. What strike his nerve the most, the fact that he's undergone the same difficulties, no, his burden is much worse since he doesn't have anyone to share it with, and yet he had strength to smile to their face, to challenged them in their games, and aiming to rise on top by protecting the very people who scorned himand by what means?

His answer? Pure guts and determination.

Not a shred of talent or skill to back him up like Minato who had proven a talented ninja by a young age. He couldn't help but laugh then and there. He wasn't sure for whatever reason he had almost believe in him until he realized what that boy has that he and the rest of the clan lacks.

Faith.

That boy who was barely eight and never had a reason to protect the villagers hadfaith that they would one day acknowledge him as one of their own. Some might say it's overconfidence or naivety but seeing the shadow of both Minato and Kushina behind him, he was more inclined to believed in that boy. Then he remembered the dissatisfied words of his clan members, the rage, the humilation, the suspicion showed by the other villagers.

He closed his eyes in thought

#

 _"Minato, what are you thinking?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh, sorry I was just thinking when this war would ends?"_ _"...does it matter if it ends? Even if it did, another war would start again and we or our children would have to fight once more and personally, I don't mind"_

 _"Fugaku-san, please stop speaking nonsence!"_

 _"...sorry, it's just...apparently I'm still bitter he had to sacrificed himself instead of saving himself"_

 _"Hiyoshi was a great ninja Fugaku, don't waste his sacrifice by focusing on revenge, it won't be fair to those who had to bear that same hatred toward us. Besides, I hear you're going to have a child soon"_

 _The scowl he had lighten at the prospect of having his first child and the dark thought he had was pushed aside for he would wish nothing more but to let his child live in a conflict free world. His eyes went back to the body of sealed corpsed and his dark thought went creeping back and scoffed at himself that he would even believed such a thing exist. No, the moment he has his child, he would make sure he is aware that this isn't a peaceful world he's living in so he could protect himself sooner than later._

 _"I'm going to become Hokage" Minato interupted his thought, surprising him for a moment and whipping his head toward him. "I will be acknowledge by everyone and becoming Hokage then I'll make sure no one has to suffer like this, no more war between nation and ending this cycle of hatred"_ _Fugaku couldn't held the gasped let out at the sheer ridiculous goal his friends had and decided to play off a smirk at the far away look Minato had, looking as further as the future Konoha will hold and he knew then he would follow this man without question, toward the bigger and brighter future he sees._

 _"No more war you say? That is a big dream you have"_

 _"I can't aim to be Hokage if I don't at least accomplish that much"_

 _"Then as future head of the Uchiha Clan, I declare we'll support that endeavor every step of the way"_

 _#_

 _'Minato...can I still place my faith to this village once more...even without you?"_

He turned to look at his wife and son, then to the Hokage himself. His next word seal the deal to his clan's fate.

* * *

Next morning I could almost sworn I was dreaming. I was just preparing breakfast for us three when a knock resounded of our apartment door. Getting Naruto to opened the door we were surprised to fid Itachi bright and early here, he then came in without much of a 'hello' and gave Rikuo a hug and faintly I could hear him muttering 'thankyou' over and over again.

Yes, I kidd you not. Itachi-fucking-Uchiha is hugging Rikuo like he was his own brother in arms and my spatula almost slip from my fingers seeing it because one thing I know as a fact is Itachi was far the mushy type. A hundred and one questions rang in my head at how the hell did this happened. "Hmm, since you're here would you like bacon and egg Itachi?"

Rikuo glared incredulously at me and Itachi seemed to all to aware on his surroundings and began to fake his cough to hide the hint of blush he had. Still not making this up people. "Okay, I'm not sure why you're so emotional today, but calm down, have breakfast. And you can explain to us what happened" he said trying to calm the Uchiha Prodigy. Poor Naruto was just as surprised and confused that he was left gawking at the front door.

Once we had our meal Itachi begin to explained what happened last night that was nothing short of music to my ears that Fugaku finally grew a pair of balls or in this case, grew more of his brain cells in doing something right for once. He didn't say any details, only the few suggested fact his clan was feeling unrest and the sheer gratitude in his voice just makes all the strain and effort had and will be doing worth while. He then asked him why him to be his candidate and why all of a sudden and the Hokage only told him a good friend of his has the most peculiar idea just like his father would.

He put two and two together easily because honestly? Itachi doesn't have many friends.

"Hmm, I don't get it but so in other words your clan and Jiji recently had a fight and made up?" Naruto briefly summarized in his own Naruto way.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes Naruto, you could say that" he didn't say anything about him being Hokage in front of us, after all it is still classified information until the official announcement, but to think he gone so far as to hug Rikuo...he must have been really been stressed out by the fact he might have to resort participating in slaughtering his family. I took on his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, it's over now, he's going to live a better life.

"That's why I have to thank Rikuo for helping them made up"

"Ah, but that idea wasn..." Rikuo was cut off from my index finger gesturing to stay silent. I wouldn't mind having Itachi know it was my idea, but the less people know the better. Though I admit I'm a little envious I couldn't get a hug from him. Getting it is as rare as me meeting Orlando Bloom on a subway station.

He scowled for only a second longer before putting on a smile, "it wasn't much Itachi, I wouldn't realize your clan's condition if it weren't for a little birdie's help and as crazy as the plan sounds, I thought it was worth the shot."

"I'm ashamed my clan's behaviour had made even you noticed their hidden agenda"

"Nah, Hiyori is the perceptive one, I just drew out the conclusion and the idea" I threw an angry look at him for bringing me in the conversation and changed instantly to neutral when Itachi glanced at me.

"I..."

"Then you also have my utmost gratitude Hiyori, however small it may be you might think, thank you for helping bringing the feud to a close before it even begin" Itachi cut me off with a wide smile that made my heart leap and held my hand in a grateful way.

I smiled back at him in return, happy that I could drew out that kind of smile from him and keeping it from being taken away. "It's never a problem Itachi, just know every one of us here would do anything to help you, you know that right?"

Itachi was taken aback from my respond yet nodded at me. As Rikuo and Itachi resume chatting, I decided it was time for me and Naruto to go to school. I didn't expect to meet the figure of Shisui waiting downstair, "Shisui-nii!" Naruto exclaimed and running to tackle him in a hug. Shisui easily caught him and they twirl like two goofy brothers.

"If you two are finished your 2 weeks reunion, we have a school to go to, you know what Iruka would do if we're late don't you Naruto?"

"Ah, crap we got to hurry Hiyori!" And he rushed at the speed of light and I chuckled.

Shisui raised his eyebrows at that, "You know...if he has problem getting to class in time, you could have suggested him using Body Flicker-Shushin"

"Nah. I'll wait until he realized that himself" Shisui laughed loudly at that. "If you want to thank Rikuo as well, he's upstairs by the way

Shisui was silent as he stared at me and I felt I couldn't move where his deep charcoal eyes were carefully watching me, "Actually, I'm here to thank you"

I blinked, "Me?"

"You."

"Wh...what for?"

He grinned, "What else but stopping a coup from happening"

I wanted to refute him but the look in his eyes seemed to have settled with his own conclusion of his, "...and I thought Itachi is suppose to be smarter than you, how do you know?"

"Oy, he is smarter than me!" I facepalm thinking of all retort he'd make it would be thay, "Anyway, I'm not even sure myself but call it a gut feeling but I rarely got it wrong."

"And what does your 'gut' happened to say?"

"If anyone could perform a miracle, it'd be you...I got that same feeling with Naruto but he isn't smart enough to do that"

My mouth was left hanged open at his answer, not sure what else to respond to him "...you're thinking too highly of me, I'm just a second year academy kid"

"Yet you've always been different and don't try denying it"

"Even if I did put that idea out, what do you want from confronting this?"

"Just wanted to have someone from my clan to thank you...you don't know just how much I...we appriciate this. I almost lost hope, that we could have civil war in our hands and you singlehandedly stop it, thank you" he gave me a peck on the cheek that I took quite a while to register and only did he had dissapeared in a swirl of leaf that I shouted his name!

Damn Shisui, you and your stinking charm. As I thought that, my hand didn't left the cheek where he kissed and the giddy smile I had.

I did it.

I stopped the massacre.

The Uchiha Clan lives.

Sasuke won't be a jackass traitor.

Itachi and Shisui will live a little bit longer.

"Hiyori, what are you doing hurry up!"

"Coming!"

My feet began to pace faster and faster as I let out an euphoric giggle, I don't know the kind of future that I'm facing and maybe there's going to be a lot more hardship than before but I'm not alone in this and Konoha will know the sheer force of Hiyori Myou.

* * *

Two months later, the news that shocked the village to the very core made its way throughout the village. No villager, kid or adults didn't know the tragic turned out events last night.

The Uchiha Clan was massacred.

By none other than Shisui Uchiha.

 **AN: So...** **Did you like it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**CLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING OF THIS FI-YOW! *Dodge shurikens***

 **Uhhhhh, let me rephrase that...**

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO is solely own by Masashi Kishimoto**

AN: I see many of you are not very happy from the cliffhanger, good...very good...your frustration nourish me MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

These next few chapters there would a few angts but belief in Hiyori she would do just fine...maybe.

Chapter 23: Unchangable

"As of last night, there was a great tragedy befall on the Uchiha Clan"

What?

"Which is I like all of us to give our condolences to our Uchiha friends for their lifes were robbed far too shortly"

What?

"Furthermore, which is obvious, Sasuke would not be joining us for a couple of days..."

Wha...what?

"SENSEI!" I shouted out, causing me to gain attention from every occupant of the class. I couldn't fathom his words were real and not some kind of sick joke. So one more time I asked him to repeat the news.

Iruka blinked at me confusingly at my distraught tone, "Didn't you hear me? There was a massacred to the Uchiha Clan"

and he confirmed it.

he confirmed my worst nightmare turned reality and that was the last straw I needed. I got up and bolted out the door, ignoring the protest sound of Iruka-sensei. My memory was then blured as my mind was closed from any distraction as I took on the sight of the street, rushing toward the edge of the district. Then stopped short at the scene I hoped to be proven wrong, only to be proven right. I took a glimpse from outside the gate with yellow lines hindering me from coming inside. A puddle and splatter or red covered the street and the few buildings I took in was a little less for the ware.

"Hiyoriiiiii!" I jolted aside in surprise, never imagining Naruto to follow me from class. He stopped short beside and looked just as shock at the scene before him. "This...so it's true..."

Before I could take another step, an ANBU appear before us, hands holding both our shoulder. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the academy?"

That seemed to break the trance in Naruto as he glared at the ninja, "Where's Sasuke, how is he? Is he okay?" The flash of memory of Sasuke being tortured more than thousands of times seeing the people of his clan killed again and again like a never ending horrible horror movie. Only now that it became reality did the damage dealt to Sasuke fully sinked in.

The ANBU was silent at our question, possibly thinking whether to answer or not. "Sasuke Uchiha is admitted to the hospital for severe mental damage and is still in a coma, it'd be best if you don't try visiting until he's fully recovered"

"Like hell we'll do that, he's our friend, we need to see him!" Naruto exclaimed then began running toward the hospital and I couldn't help but follow after.

It wasn't long till we were soak in sweat, blindly searching, chased getting scolded by patient and nurses, and chased by a few ninjas until we found his room number. "You know...now that I think about it...we could have just ask where it is" I mumbled out and making both of us depressed at how stupid we've been.

I promptly knocked but with no answer I opened the door and was met with surprise at Sasuke, sitting straight and looking like his soul has been plucked out and the life in his eyes was nowhere. The two of us were silent at the sheer broken look he had and we were just as hirt cause we had absolutely nothing to say to him. Any words we give would amount to nothing and so without much thinking, I drag myself to sit beside him and gave him a hug. There was no reaction from said person and I just gave him comfort from at least letting him know there's someone beside him. As much as he needs time to be alone he also needs time with someone...anyone for him.

"Sasuke" I softly whispered his name.

It took a whole minute or two before he reacted and realized what I was doing, "What are you doing here?" He said coldly and I was reminded the older Sasuke, the 16 year old Sasuke that seemed to care at nothing after stabbing Karin in her gut. The cold detached tone that seem so faraway and the guilt I had weighed down my words as well as the sinking feeling in my stomach.

Thankfully Naruto answered him, "We heard...what happened...and we got worried so we came to visit...to see if you're okay"

"Mind your own business and leave!" His heighten voice got me to let go and I stood beside Naruto.

"Hey, we came all the way here, the least you could do is be grateful a bit" Naruto grumbled out the last bit but not out of earshot.

"Sasuke the least you could do is not hide your feelings," I softly said, encouraging him to say something, anything.

There was a dry smile he wore that all but made me grimance, "You want to know how I feel? You want to know if I'm okay?" He all bust snarled the last word. "Everyone is dead Hiyori, DEAD! What makes you both think I'm the least bit okay?"

"We don't...but we're your friends Sasuke, we can't leave you alone nor do we want to."

"So what if you don't leave me alone, do you think then you could understand how I feel right now? What it likes to feel nothing but hatred toward one man? Then let me tell it to you plain and simple, I'm going to _murder_ Shisui Uchiha if it's the last thing I do!"

My words got stuck in my throat at the new horrifying bit of information, if the massacre had been a a punch in the gut, the name left from his mouth was a stab in the heart followed by a knock in the head.

Naruto looked just as shocked, "Wha...Shisui-nii? Why would you want him dead?"

That seemed to be wrong thing to say as Sasuke glared murderously at him and tackled him to the floor. "He _killed_ my entire clan, _killed_ my family that's why! That _man_ you like to call your brother is a _murderer_ and told me he did it because he didn't like being bound by my clan, _TO MY FACE!"_

Naruto eyes went blank and there was an obvious disbelief on his face, "Wha...that can't be, stop joking around it can't be him! I know Shisui...we all do...he would never..."

"I dare you say it Naruto" Naruto seemed to be at a lost for words for the sheer fury and hatred Sasuke was emitting. He snorted darkly and went climbing back to his bed.

While the heated exchange went by, I stay rooted, thinking of what possibly could I've done that screwed things this bad. Of all people, Shisui couldn't be a person who's last resort to be murder with his Sharingan ability, Kotoamatsuki to back him up. My mind whirled in possible explanation but nothing could make sense of this reality and I was sadly reminded of one of my friend's fate that's still unknown.

"Itachi, what about him? Is he..."

Finally for the first time, Sasuke's eyes began to soften abit and I sighed in relief, knowing he's okay as well. I don't think I could handle it if he died too. "They said he's fine but in critical condition, but he'll be fine...I know he'll be fine, he's strong, he'll make it" those words felt it was meant to reasure himself. "Please, just for today, can you leave me alone"

Naruto and I looked at each other, all of us disturbed and cracked, mostly Sasuke, at the event and we needed our space. So we nodded at each other, decided to leave but not before I held Sasuke's hand and squeeze in reassurance. "You know despite you trying to distance yourself we're all friends Sasuke, we'll be there when you need us okay?" I turned to get out and didn't wait to look back at his response.

Outside the hospital both of us were silent, wrapping up what Sasuke had said, "It's not him..." Naruto let out and I turned my gaze to him "Shisui would never go and kill his own clan...his family like that. He wouldn't do it...you don't believe it's him right Hiyori?!" For the first time, I didn't know what I should say to Naruto. I made the mistake to bit my lip and glanced down that didn't reassure him. He began to look heartbroken that I, his self-claimed family would doubted him. "Why won't you in believe him? You know him as well as I do Hiyori, he's not a murderer, he would never do that!" Tears began to welled up his clear blue eyes and the guilt began to grew larger inside me.

I wanted to believe him, I really do, but belief doesn't change the fact of the matter. As long as I'm still in the dark of whatever had transpire since two months ago, I can't say he didn't do it. Seeing my silent as an answer enough, both me and Naruto went our seperate ways without a word. My mind that was preoccupied with worries was now filled with the image of one of my best friend. Yes, we hadn't seen so much of each since he ki...thank me two months ago, but I thought being an ANBU there was nothing wrong with it.

I can't believe how naive I was.

Now for some reason or another, Shisui had made himself a traitor and I...I don't even know what to make of this. Shisui wouldn't do this, not one of the most selfless person I've ever met.

Shisui the one who listened to my nonsence

Shisui who enjoys pranking alongside Naruto

Shisui who grinned at Rikuo, prompting him to catch up to his level.

Shisui who never failed to smile and looked through the bright side of things.

Shisui...

My thoughts were halted when I found myself already in my own room after being lost in thought then snapped my attention at a familiar item on the floor, under the bed's shadow. It took a long moment for me to register the item and with shaky hand, I took it on my hands.

It was a charm necklace shaped like fire that represent the Will of Fire. The very charm I gave on his birthday.

And I could hear the crack within me as I drop to the floor and cried like I never cried before. I cried over the anguish, the betrayal, the sadnesss, but most of all at how utterly powerless and pathetic I felt despite doing everything I could for them.

In the end, whether he lived or not, Shisui Uchiha was lost from Konoha.

###

When Rikuo got home and saw the heartbroken wail of his surrogate sister, he didn't have anything to say other than hugging her tight and let her cry on his shoulder. It had been a long time since he first saw her cried other than when she was suffering nightmares. His jaw tighten at how ridiculous things are, they tried...oh they tried so hard to prevent this but the universe doesn't seem to give a fuck for them.

She tried so hard and they had believed they took on the first hurdle well. She wanted more than anything for her two best friend to live a life they deserve, not this kind of tragedy.

 ** _This is why I told her to accept things rather than forcibly change it'_**

 _'Hey you were agreeing with her last time Son!'_

 ** _And I shouldn't have given her false hope, now I'm not sure if things are going to get better or worst from now on'_**

' _Then I'll quote what she said to you, 'come land, sea or hell itself I'll...we'll face the consequences of it all''_

He gritted his teeth at how much he wanted to search that Uchiha Bastard and knock some sense or two on him for putting her like this, right now she needed him more than anything. When the crying began to cease, Rikuo looked down to find her crying herself to sleep in his arms. Her nose red, and tear marks carved down her cheeks. He lifted her up and put her in bed, hoping beyond hope that the incident would not affect her as deep as it should.

' _Son, can you teach me anything and everything I need against an Uchiha?'_

 ** _'...I'm not even going to ask'_**

' _I'm being painfully obvious about this so you better teach me a good enough jutsu that could break every fucking bone of his body!'_

 ** _'Meh, you should tone it down since I'm pretty sure you'll need to get in line, one of them might be the_** ** _loudmouth'_**

 _'Naruto? Why?'_

 ** _'He's surrogate older brother was found killing his own clan and now his friend want nothing more but to kill him, how do you think he's feeling?'_**

 _'Ugh, I haven't thought of that'_

 ** _Then go check him out, it would be troublesome if the Child of Prophecy were to become just as homicidal as his emo friend'_**

Rikuo nodded mentally and got out to to find Naruto only to find he was about to knock his door outside. "Naruto, you're here!" The blond boy looked unsure and bit his lip before forcing it open.

"Riku-nii...is Hiyori here?"

"Yeah she cried herself to sleep actually...I heard about the massacree" Naruto flinched at that and kept lowering his head and plastering a fakest smile I've ever saw him wear. There was a mix of relief and guilt in his eyes and Rikuo decided not to press.

"Riku-nii doesn't believe it right? Shisui-nii wouldn't do anything like that, I know he wouldn't, he's not that kind of person."

Now it was Rikuo's turn to bit his lips, not sure what to say to the kid. He wasn't sure himself what actually is happening around him so he didn't want to give false hope to the kid nor did he want to feel betrayed. ' _Agh, this is why I need Hiyori, I can't decide this shit'_

 ** _'Just put down the facts but don't confirm anything you aren't sure'_**

' _Easy for you to say Monkey-breath_ '

 ** _What was that?'_**

 _'Nothing'_

Rikuo sighed and knelt down so he could see him eye to eye and held his shoulder. "Listen Naruto, I'm honestly just as confused as you and as far I know that Idiot wouldn't do anything that would hurt his village, not willingly at least but the fact is now Sasuke saw him murdered his family and I heard Itachi almost died fighting him. Whatever the reason to that I don't know but unless there's an explanation, to everyone else Shisui Uchiha committed murder to his clan and is now a Nuke-nin, a traitor, which mean the village will use their resources to kill him do you understand?"

' _Ugh, I never like playing the adult role'_

"...he promised me...he promised he'd be here...when I became Hokage..." Naruto looks at me like his last hope was broken and he was beginning to tear up, but then he shocked me by looking back up with a fiery determination. "Then I'm going to bring him back, there's no way Shisui-nii would do this, I'll get stronger and stronger and I'll beat him and drag him back to the village before anybody else if I have to have him spit out the truth, believe it!"

Rikuo...wasn't sure how to react to that and even Son sounded speechless in his seal. He should have seen it coming though, he is the stubborn guy that chases his best friend for three years to save his friend from himself, and Rikuo wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused by this turn of event. Are you sure p this, you might not like the answer?"

"No way, I already decided this and I'm not going back on my word ttebayo!"

###

When I woke up, I was hoping beyond all hope I had a nightmare. Then I go back to the Uchiha district and was confirmed once more of the reality

Just where did I go wrong? What deviated from the cannon?

Listening to my own thoughts I laughed, even though I decided to live life without worrying the plot, to do what I want in life so it'd be a worthwhile one.

I should have avoided them.

I shouldn't have gotten attach

I should have...

I...

I shoudn't have loved him that way.

Because of me...I put him in the position of a traitor and I'm not even sure what made him do it. What could have pushed him so hard that it led him to do this? What was his motive? The rebel should have been quelled by the Hokage's decision for the new Hokage.

Yet what...

"What are you doing here girl?"

The sharp cold and deep undertone jolted me from my thought. I turned around and what I expected for an ANBU like yesterday, I was met with a more unbelievable individual.

Shimura Danzo stood with his glorified X shaped scar, his cane on his side while half his upper body covered, claiming to be the after effect of the war. Just like that I knew...I knew this motherfucker was behind all this. He never had, in any way, tried to give any other option for the clan other than ruthless death and the suffocating guilt that's been weighing inside began to burn with hatred.

Never in my whole life I wanted to kill someone as much as this moment.

Calm down, he is way out of your league, conceal, don't feel, don't let him know...oh Kami my mind is so messed up if I'm thinking that right now. I smiled nervously like any child would do in front of an adult, "I...I heard about the clan and I couldn't help but want to confirm myself how bad it is...my friend is..."

"He must have surely died, the only survivor was Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha"

Okay that was an ass move, if I was a normal child I would have cried on the spot! "Actually that's them, thank goodness they're okay" that's right, you better damn believe my friends are both Sasuke and Itachi! I had never known if the War Hawk was single or not but I sure do now cause ain't no woman going to laid eyes on a bastard that lacks tact. Oh yeah, why the hell was he here anyway? Surely he's not that much of a psychopath of appriciating his own murder.

"Hiyori Myou, I would like to extent an invitation for you"

No way...

No fucking way...

"How do you know my name?" I edge away as if I was talking to a stalker.

"I've been watching over you as precaution at first, seeing as you're an outsider. Lately though I had taken an interest in your potential"

"...my potential?" I squeaked.

This...this isn't good, I thought I was careful. I was suppose to have average skill no one would look twice at. I practiced advanced jutsu whenever there were no ANBUs in the vicinity and I had used my Byakugan to make sure of that. Not unless they could watch over me miles away which isn't possible without another Hyu...

I'm such an idiot.

Of course he'd have a Hyuuga in his own ANBU, why not? He's a collector isn't he?

He has serious problem if he sent a Hyuuga to watch over a bunch of brats.

How much he knew about my progress is an entirely different question though. I just wished to every god exist wouldn't let that man of all people know my bloodline. Currently the possibility of that is high seeing he came here personally to scout me, but either he's not sure or had only confirm one of my bloodline since he didn't straight out kidnapped me.

"You don't seem to have much interest in classwork yet you work hard on your own set of skill enough to make me impressed. Which is why I would like to give you the opportunity of testing your own limits under my tutelage."

This fucker doesn't introduce himself and he thinks I would just say okay? "I don't even know you..."

He smiled at me, a grandfatherly smile that could compete with the Hokage. It was warm and kind, and gave you a sense of security.

And that scared me more than anything, it felt like my nightmare came to life this very instant.

"My apologies dear..." the hell did you call me?! "...my name is Shimura Danzo, a good trusted friend of the Hokage" you have no idea how much I want to poke hole in that statement. "I'm sorry if my request sound sudden but as you can see..." he pointed his gaze to the district gate, "the village situation has become restless with one of their own had been able to wipe out an entire clan single handedly. Without a doubt, Shisui Uchiha would one day come back and threaten this village...threaten your friend and you would feel just as helpless as you are now"

...aw hell, this guy can't possibly be...

"Do you want strength, strength to protect the village, the place where your dearest live? If you come with me, if you do as I say, you will be given strength you can't find anywhere else. Do you not want the strength to punish those who turn his back on you and your friends?"

He...how dare he...he's using Shisui, of all people, to _lure_ me in to his rotten ROOT of his! He's using my feelings for him after hurting my friends to join his little brainwashed army! I would have laughed at his face the sheer act he made that would have actually tempt me if I hadn't known his true color. Sheer fury burn inside me though that he dared toyed my feelings, that he even try it on me.

Calm yourself me, this isn't this time. If he tries toying with me then let's play along shall we?

"That's...well...I'm not sure what to say...I'm _honestly_ honored you had interest in training me personally Danzo-san..." I pretend to not see the flash of smirk he had of obtaining me, "but I would have to decline your offer" I said without lifting off the shyly guilt look on my face.

Ah, there's the scowl I've been looking for, "Can I ask why Myou-kun? This opportunity rarely comes by for anyone"

I was about to answer that I had no inkling on learning separately away from Naruto or Sasuke when he's been traumatized, that they need me to be here rather than going off somewhere, training, without much explanation. Then my lips curved upward at another idea formed in my head that's too good to pass up for my own amusement when said man is in front of me.

"As spectacular this opportunity is, I would like to reject your offer as you don't seem to have the requirement I need for my training"

"And what would that be? I'd like to say I'm capable of providing more either from the academy or any individual"

"Yes, yes I'm sure but you see...not even with the Hokage himself teaching me for other than shinobi practice, I am practicing a spirtual ability wielded by my kind, the _force"_

That got his mask winced a bit. "The...force?"

"Yes, I am not really allowed to tell anyone but it is a highly ranked ability only certain extraterrestrial called Jedi or their descendant are capable of withholding."

There was a flash of regret in his eyes that he had even asked, "...extraterrestrial...Jedi?"

"Indeed, their ability could manipulate anything whether human or things, it was sought and feared by many that the Dark Lord ordered his minions, the stormtroopers to destroy all of them. Now the lone Jedi is at war with the Dark Side, fighting for peace along with the Rebel Alliance"

Danzo was looking rather perturbed, probably beginning to think he was being make fun off, which is true, but I'm a kid right now. Make belief is right down my age alley. "Now listen Hiyori Myou, I don't know what game you're pulling..."

"Ssshh, I understand, this information must be too much for you to accept but Danzo-san, as you said I want nothing more but to gain strength and for you to understand me this deeply is why I entrust this information to you also why I cannot agree to go with you, but please do not be saddened that our fates only brush apart. May the force be with you" and with that, I made it my que to run.

Though I should try brushing my tongue with sandpaper from all the bullshit I just spout. Not the Star Wars reference if you know which Bull I like to clean off because that guy doesn't deserve any kind of force protecting him. Now I only wished he would think of me too mentally unstable to be part of his emotionless weapon. Because mentally unstable makes me unpredictable, and Danzo wouldn't risk for something unpredictable. That man may be apathetic, but he knew how human heart works. It's what helps him establish the system in ROOT so they would become the perfect tool and have forced orphan like Kabuto to join 'voluntarily'

Whether I'm out of his radar or not is another question.

I decided now that I was able to swiftly dodge him, it's time for me to visit Itachi. This time I had asked first where his room is and quickly find where it is. The moment I took a quick look at him, my breath hitched and the guilt came back full force. Itachi had a medical ventilator on him, his left leg and right hand was in a cast while the rest of his body was bandaged like a mummy including his eyes, as if he had bleed from it. The sound of machine that indicating his heartbeat was the only thing calming me that he wasn't on death door. How much did Shisui beat him up? Aren't they just as strong, or did Itachi hesitated for half the fight? I crept up closer to him and gently slid my hand within his, it was warm and soft and I couldn't held back the tear streaming out. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, I'm really sorry..." I remembered the smile brimming with hope he had given me, the fact he truly thought things were going to be okay and it didn't. I gave him hope only for him to fall back down, and there's nothing I could do to fix this.

"Did Shisui really did this to you Itachi? Did he really...abandon us?" I whsipered to him.

"According to witness report, indeed he did." I jerked a bit at the sudden addition to the room and calmed down when I turned and found myself looking at a ANBU that flashed a peculiar silver hair.

"You know, the mask means nothing with your hair screaming your name like that"

Kakashi ruffled my hair at that, "Cheeky Brat...have you been doing well?"

I flashed a smile at him, though for those who knew me could notice how fake it look, "Is that concern I'm hearing Kakashi? I never thought I hear the day" He kept looking at me for a while and even with his mask hiding his face, I could all but feel his concerned eyes. "It's only been a day since the incident but it's been hard, for me, for Sasuke, for Naruto, and maybe to others I don't even know and I...I just...I'm at lost at what to do."

"...what makes you feel you need to do anything?"

 _'Because I 'm partially responsible for this? Not that I can tell him that'_

I don't know...I...I just feel useless not doing anything, here my best friend is in coma, the other is a nuke-nin, Sasuke lost his entire clan and Naruto lost one of the few people who acknowledge him, who looked at him as a person and not some kind of monster... and who also think of him as a brother and I..." I breathed a heavy sigh while looking back at Kakashi, "Everything is all messed up that I don't know how to fix this"

"...sorry to tell you Hiyori-chan, but some things are just impossible to fix." there was a hint of sorrow and pain in his voice that I don't need my knowledge to tell he was remembering a past mistake he'd wish he could fix.

"Is there away to make things better though?"

"That...is something you need to figure out yourself" it wasn't an answer I wished for but it was enough for now.

"Kakashi, I know I might be asking for much but can you tell me anything, anything at all about the massacre? I...I still don't belief Shisui would do something like this so can you please help at least straighten out the facts?"

I wasn't sure what kind of face he was making but I could tell he was contemplating his decision. "It would be no different from the facts given to the villager though"

"Yeah but then they might turn fact into a rumor and rumor into gossip, I like it if it came straight out from you"

Kakashi sighed but resign to my reasoning, "When the ANBU arrived, Shisui has long been gone, Itachi was on the verge of dying, and Sasuke was knocked out from the shock. When Sasuke first woke up he got up and immediately ran to his district only to suffer a panic attack and being forced back to the hospital, he then told us everything in our questioning. He said he went back later than usual that day, he noticed things were silent in his district and rushed back home, the exact moment Shisui killed his parents" I winced at that particular bit but had him continued, "He claimed that Shisui told him he did it so he wouldn't be bound by the clan's duty any longer and when he tried to kill Sasuke next, Itachi intervened just in time, afterward he lost consciousness. We got there too late but just in time before Itachi became a lost cause"

I nodded with small grateful smile, "Thank you Kakashi, this means a lot to me" I held my gaze toward Itachi for a while longer and wondered what he has to say to any of this.

Kakashi ruffled my hair one last time before he bid his farewell, "He'll be fine Hiyori, you know better than most how strong he is" I nodded without looking back and the extra chakra in the room was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Closure

One of the few things the canon didn't show was the memorial service to marked that day's tragedy.

People, civilians and ninja alike came to the service where dozens of pictures decorated around the sculpture of the will of fire and a purple flag with the Uchiha Crest sewed on it and at the center of the dozens picture of Uchihas was the face of Fugaku Uchiha.

He was a bastard of a leader that's for sure, but he was damn fine father. Maybe not perfect, but a loving father all the same.

I look through each and every picture, most were familiar as I passed by them in most time I went visit Itachi and Sasuke. I turned to Izumi's picture and my memory began to flow.

#

 _"Izu-nee, Hana-nee, what on earth are you planning?" The two were flanking me at Kiba's humble home as they had a predatory glint in their eyes, being an Inuzuka, Hana more so._

 _"Hiyori-chan, have we ever told you how lovely your hair is?" Hana lightly commented._

 _"And you always let your hair down that we thought it's shame to leave like that" Izumi supplied with her ever lovely smile she always had._

 _Their words hit like a sledgehammer and immediately I ran from their porch to the door. However, being reminded I was against not just an academy graduate but a genin, Hana cut me off quickly from my escape route and Izumi held my shoulder and not letting me go anywhere._

 _"I AIN'T GOING TO BE YOUR DOLL!"_

 _"Now when have we ever said that Hiyori-chan?" Izumi chastised softly but her grip tighten around me, giving cold sweat off me. Her smile became downright evil to my eyes._

 _"We just thought we could make an appropriate hair style for you, now where did I put that magazine..." Hana searched left and right for a moment and I was half-hoping she wouldn't find one and cut off this insanity._

 _"Hey, Hana-nee-" all that stopped as Kiba got in with a magazine on hand, and looked astounded on what was happening. I used the practiced Shinobi Sign Language at him with clear SOS message. Yet he only leave the magazine on the table and pretended not to see anything as he word out his own sigh saying 'good luck'._

 _Kami freaking dammit I swear I'm going to pay him back._

 _A new anticipate glint shimmered under their bangs and I gulp in resignation._

#

My hand brushed softly at the hair I arranged, it was a hair bun on the back and braided styled into a hair band just above my bangs. It was her favorite hair style that she had put me on and I smiled sadly at the memory.

I turned to Mikoto's picture next and I choked back a tear at the memory from her.

#

 _"...and then you cover them with the omelett and everything is nice and done"_

 _I nodded as I kept my hand scribbling note at the new recipe she kindly was teaching me. I had only recently realized that I was visiting the Uchiha Matriarch in unhealthy frequency. I would say it was to visit Sasuke and Itachi, but it took me some time to realized I was using them as excused to see Mikoto-san._

 _I surprised myself how constantly I sought her with every excuse I had, whether to shop clothes, taking notes of new recipes, or talked about both how Sasuke and Naruto spend their days. I knew despite the facade mask she wore, she was concerned over Naruto and saw the brief relief every time I told how healthy and energetic he was._

 _That day had been the day I finally understood why I had always sought her._

 _"Thank you so much Mikoto-san, I'll be sure to practiced it as soon as I get home, I beamed at her."_

 _She smiled at me, then began to pack the food in a 3 bento boxes which got me cconfused, "Then Hiyori-chan you can bring them home and share it with Rikuo-kun and Naruto, and be sure to tell me how they feel about them"_

 _My eyes widen at the three boxes she held and thanked her as I took it from her hand, "Mikoto-san, why do you care about Naruto so much?"_

 _I had almost regretted asking when her muscle tensed, her lips bitten and her eyes showed she had gone back remembering something of the past until she looked back at me._

 _"It's...Naruto's mother was once a friend of mine...she died but" she grimly chuckled, "he acted so much like her including her love for ramen and I sometimes felt worried for him on her behalf"_

 _I wasn''t sure what to say other than what's on my mind, "...the Hokage made a gag order on Naruto's parent didn't he?"_

 _The shocked look she had almost shocked me as well until she adopted a sad sort of smile, "He did, but he did it for Naruto that I had no doubt" her hands caressed my hair softly that had me leaned on it for its warmth. "But don't think I don't worry for you too, you are a smart girl Hiyori, strong, indepedent, but you bear a lot of a burden for a kid" I almost gasped out loud as Mikoto pulled me into a hug, "You are still a child and there's so much you could take. Please, if you ever need an adult to listen, to feel spoiled or to feel a small bit of comfort, I hope that you would look for me"_

 _And suddenly two memory resurfaced inside me._

 _One was the memory of a faceless woman who sang me lullaby until i fall asleep from a nightmare._

 _The other of Kana Hyuuga, her last kiss on me as she said her goodbye._

 _My hand began to outstretched without my consent and I felt the bubbling feeling I had longed for a long time and sought Mikoto for it without my realizing._

 _A mother's warmth._

 _It took my all that day for me not to broke out crying._

 _#_

My gaze shifted once more to Fugaku and wished things had been different for us.

#

 _A loud thumping footsteps echoed the room until the sliding door slide. Me and Itachi was enjoying ourselves with our dango and having a debate which one should go as the top 5. We both looked back behind us to find Fugaku was chalked white from head to waist, his tick mark filled his face and his eyes was almost murderous._

 _Almost._

 _"Naruto?" Itachi asked between mid chew._

 _"Who else?"_

 _"Hiyori Myou" it took everything for him not to growled out my name and I only smiled innocently in respond, "Is there a chance you could control that...boy...from disturbing peace from my district?"_

 _"I'm honored you seek me for advice Fugaku-sama, but sadly no one, not even the Hokage, has any control in said boy and his hyperactive tendency isn't much of a help either. Fugaku's eye twitched at my sarcastic tone while Itachi silently watched with a dango, in his mouth. Much different reaction when the first time we confront each other._

 _"I'm surprised you would even come and visit us after I had outright throw your friend from my house" he said in a low tone that implied he wasn't too welcoming of me after knowing my connection with the fox kid._

 _"Naruto may be my friend, but so is Sasuke and Itachi besides...Naruto never outright prank me so as long as I'm here your house should be safe from being deface" With that I began to bid farewell to Itachi and went back home with a satisfied smirk on my face._

 _Fugaku : 1_

 _Hiyori: 2_

 _#_

I had been so close...so close in solving it all but fate can be such a bitch.

My eyes glanced around at the people, there was Sasuke standing on the very front. Itachi was still unconscious on bed. There was Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai among the Jonin mourning. I saw few from the Hyuuga household when I knew most of them came for formality. Hana was crying among the Inuzuka Clan. Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rikuo, everyone came to mourn.

But not a single strand of the blond hyperactive ninja.

It disturbed me that Naruto didn't came to the service but I can't blame him when he feel so conflicted and shocked the other day. Most of the Uchiha also weren't kind to him, so that might have factored in. Or maybe he just wanted to mourn his way or when he didn't have to be near Sasuke's line of sight.

It was my turn to walk to the altar, white carnation flower in hand and put it down among the rest. I briefly looked up at the clear blue sky and couldn't help the grimace on my face.

So not even the heavens would mourn of this tragedy.

Sasuke had gone worst than before.

Before, he onlyacted distant, and it was mostly to Naruto. Now though, he didn't respond to anyone other than the teacher and only if it's necessary.

I grimanced at the sight of his fangirls shamelessly fonding over his cool brood look and it sickens me. He had a traumatic event happened and they only care about how 'cool' he is, I swear if they go any lesser than 2 meters from him I'll deck their face in.

Sasuke does not need any of that kind of attention right now.

Unknown to my knowledge, our small group of friends are brainstorming the best way we could cheer not just him but Naruto and me along as well. Well...all but Shikamaru though, "Is this really a good idea? He lost all his family in one night, don't you think we should leave the guy alone?"

"What are you saying Shikamaru, he's our friend, we can't leave him alone!" Kiba disparaged.

"Oh I'm all for cheering him up, but the problem is it's not our place to say anything...we can't understand how he feels losing most of his family wirh his brother still in a coma and the only guy that could possibly relate to him is Naruto and he's just as depressed as him. Hiyori could probably cheer those two since those three are the closest but even she's not the same since"

"Then why not cheer her first?" Chouji suggested, prompting the rest to eyed him in insistent to explained.

"Hiyori is an orphan in our group so she's the only one who have the small inkling knowing what Sasuke and Naruto is going through." He took his 16th chip, munching them before continuing, "so it would be better if we somehow could cheer her and by extension Sasuke and Naruto and everyone would be happy"

"Chouji, that's the best idea you have ever come up with" Ino said with a horrified tone and pinching him, thinking he might be a fake.

"To think Chouji would make the most sense" Sakura said with equal horror as she covered her gasp.

"Oi you guys are so mean" Chouji comically tear up anime tears and much his chips faster.

"Bottom line is Chouji is right, why? Because our group had not been the same with since those three began to distancing each other" Shino supplied for the group. He may have not liked me a lot, but he did care the group as a whole.

"Then let me take care of Hiyori" every kid in the group except for the voice turned and straed dumbly at the last person they would expect to do something troublesome.

Everyone looked up, making sure that yes...Konoha hadn't start snowing.

 **Disclaimer: We interrupted this fanfic by our author to tell you she does not own the character and setting from Naruto.**

ZUK

"Dammit!"

I threw the last kunai to a nearby tree, opposite where the target practice I've been using that I hadn't been hitting the bullseye mark as of yet and had got me frustrated.

No...that's a lie, that's the least thing that got me frustrated.

It's been days since the massacre and no matter how much I wanted to move on, I couldn't. The splatter of blood, the memory of the last massacre, Shisui's sharingan. All those thing kept replaying in my mind, occupying my dreams, and now I'm almost obsessed with it

I tried asking myself why can't I move on when I desperately want to?

Because this isn't just a story...

This is reality...

Every difference you make will be on your hand...

Shut up!

I threw another kunai to a random target and was surprised a yelp coming from that direction.

"Oi, watch where you're throwing those!"

I looked up and was in for a surprise to find Shikamaru walking lazily after avoiding a kunai thrown from me. I felt sheepish and apologized for that but immediately went back practicing. Shikamaru didn't say anything, he had his back on a nearby tree, watching me without a word and for some reason that got on my nerves.

"How do you know I was here?" I decided to ask without hiding my aggravating tone.

"Rikuo-nii showed me your favorite practice spot was on Training Ground 3"

"So you were looking for me, why?" I stopped throwing and gave him a suspicious glare. I wasn't in the mood to talk hence the kunai training.

"For a lot of reasons Hiyori, one of them is asking why you're acting guilty right now"

Ugh, I hated it when he notice these things.

"What makes you say that, as you can see I'm perfectly..." I threw another kunai but it only bounces off the log, "fi-oh who am I kidding? I'm not fine Shikamaru, and I don't think I'll ever be after this." I sighed out exhaustively in the end.

"How come you don't think I'm just depressed?" I managed to ask.

"Oh no, Sasuke and Naruto are depressed...you? Not so much as you feel more frustrated than depressed." Damn that Nara brain of his or is it just Shikamaru being observant? "And we're all worried about you...I'm worried about you"

The kunai I was about to throw slip from my finger, hitting the bullseye dead center. It's a fact that Shikamaru is a caring person, but for him to outwardly express his concern must have mean I acted worse than I would have thought. I looked at him incredulously then looked away with a bit of shame.

"What do you want me to do Shikamaru?"

Silence stretched with only the sound of another kunai stuck at the log occupied in between. Shikamaru sighed while ruffling his pineapple hair and muttered 'Troublesome'.

Huh, I was wondering when he would say that.

I might have missed the awkward glance he had that reminded me despite his mature (yet lazy ass) way of thinking and his high IQ, he was still a kid and was unsure what to say.

"Honestly? I don't really know myself, but all I want to say is that we've all been missing you"

Missing me? But I haven't gone anywhere.

"Sakura miss being with her best friend, Hinata miss having someone she wasn't too shy to talk too, Shino miss debating the existence of cockroach" he smirked when he saw me shudder, "Chouji miss sharing dishes with you, Ino miss bugging you, heck even I miss beating you in shogi and hear you complain every time."

"Hey, last I remember I don't lose every time!"

"You got a tie twice, but you never win" Shikamaru said smugly. Keh, only when it comes to shogi could he act confident. "Not just you, we both miss Naruto and Sasuke and we know they're going through a hard time, but frankly, our words won't weight as much as yours." Shikamaru seemed to string out the proper words but sighed out on what I could expect, giving up thinking smart words, "Look, what I'm saying is, I don't know what exactly you're going through, but this isn't like you Hiyori and we don't want you to stay like this."

I look down and find my toes were pretty interesting, "Sorry for worrying you guys, I know as much that I can't stay like this but...you won't understand but right now I wish someone would help me decide what I should do now...or how to move on" because everything has been a blank for me ever since that day. I talk big but seeing the outcome of my action had done, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take anymore risk.

"You're not the only one affected by this you know?" He started to say, "Ino had cried her eyes out when she first heard the news, Kiba has been lightly complaining about his sister take on the news when he's clearly worried about her, so don't say that me or anyone wouldn't understand the slightest thing you're feeling right now"

"Our group is breaking apart, and I may mot say it much, but I like our group and you're the only one that could patch us up"

I gave him a small smile and thanked him for trying to cheer me. However, the dissapointed look in his eyes showed he didn't got the reaction he wanted from me.

###

After a brief farewell, Shikamaru walked away. At the edge of the training ground, hevpassed by a boy with an old man's hair, a katana on one side that's still long for him to handle properly and an umbrella on his other side.

"Don't worry, leave the rest to me" he whispered without giving a glance to the side and Shikamaru didn't so much as flinch from the word to him and only huffed out a 'good luck'

Truth be told, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel dissapointed he couldn't change her views on his own. Among his friends, he liked how despite being one of the weirdest and loudest, she would expressed her mature thought at times and tried to see better view of things. Not out of optimism, but so our friends would realize the value of the simple things in life.

He hoped he could get her back by tomorrow, the other's concern is starting to aggravate him.

"You're not just stupid Demon Kid, you're crazy!"

The Nara Heir stopped its track at the familiar-and revolting-nickname coming from a nearby park, so he strut foward not enough to let them see but close enough to watched and eavesdropped. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find Hibachi and his gang cornering the Class Clown that he and his friends were so worried about.

"Say it one more time. I dare you bastard!" Naruto growled.

The smirk was evident on his face, "Gladly, Shisui Uchiha is a traitor, a murderer, and a psyco, or are you telling us the Hokage lied?"

"No, but...Jiji just doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"And you think you do?" one of Hibachi's friend retorted.

As he watched, Shikamaru was torn. On one hand he could jumped out and stopped eaither of them from doing anything stupid, on another it would wound Naruto's pride. He acted silly and loud but he noticed he never let anyone see him being bullied, maybe because he didn't want to look vulnerable, maybe he didn't want to worry his friends, but he never asked for help. Shikamaru coudn't help but once asked why he didn't at least tell the teacher and he responded with grin, 'It's my problem so I'll handle it!' that made even him exasperated.

Well, maybe if things get physical then he could intervene.

"Ah but my father told me that it's a good riddance the Uchiha are dead, he said they were all arrogant biggots that was going to threaten the village AGH!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

And just as he thought about it too. Shikamaru was inclined to stop them but he thought he should let Naruto try beating him up because he was certain he deserve it from the comment he made.

"Why do you care anyway? You've been pranking them these few months, don't you hate them too?!"

"So what if I did?! They still didn't deserve to die ttebayo!"

Until the two of his friend peeled him off, he thought they were going to beat him up back, but Hibachi expression turned from anger to leer that plainly spelled 'trouble'

"You know what, how about we make a deal" Naruto stopped squirming then, "I'll take back everthing I said if you do one thing"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Just this afternoon my dad and his team had been fighting an enemy ninjas and left a corpse there, if you could go and bring back anything belong to the corpse than I'll take back what I said"

Naruto was silent but there was suspicion in his eyes, "What does that have anything to do with what you said anyway dattebayo?"

Hibachi wasn't sure how to answer that until one of his friends, Unagi did, "It gives credi...redibi...credibility, after all you're just the Class Clown, how do we know we can take on your word"

That seemed to light a fire in Naruto much to Shikamaru chagrin, "All right, I'll get it by tomorrow, just you wait! But you have to do one thing once I do dattebayo" that got the bullies to blink curiously, "Apologize to Sasuke!"

That got a surprised look from even Shikamaru and made the two bullies let go of him to laugh, "Why would you even want us to do that? If there's one thing we have in common is that we don't like that arrogant snot-nossed git" his jealousy was dripping everywhere in his tone. "Why should we apologize?"

Naruhe didn't broke his stare, "Because you disrespect his family, I..." he began looking down and Shikamaru couldn't help the wave of sadness he felt from his cerulean eyes. "I know better what he's going through, what it felt like not having a family, to be alone. I may not like him, but I'm not letting you disrespect the lost of his important people ttebayo" he said with a voice more stern than Shikamaru ever heard him hear. The bullies looked unnerved by the gaze he shot them and the even tone he had that made them silently agree to his term. then Naruto ran off leaving the three of the bullies to laugh at his wake.

"Did you see how determined he looked? Kami, that was funny"

"Yeah who would even to listen to a loser like him, but you were pretty mean Hibachi, didn't you say your dad brought back the corpse already?"

Shikamaru had know enough, left at that, silently hope Naruto come to his senses and wouldn't go through with it.

###

Before I could threw another kunai, my instinct suddenly screamed at me and had me leap back from the shurikens being thrown, almost missing having my head looking like a demented porcupine.

My eyes glared dagger at the assailant only to widen in shock at the sight of Rikuo, looking at me in detached interest and I morphed my expression into a scowl. "What the hell Rikuo, what are you-" there were no words need to exchange as he threw the umbrella he carried, MY umbrella and had it fell into my hand, in that exact moment my body moved to intercept his blade coming from behind me.

"Again. What the hell?" I reiterate my question.

Rikuo reply was cold and emotionless, "You wanted to get your mind off things, now you get your wish" a fierce kick to my gut had me tumbling back and barely blocked another of his strike.

"You're losi **ng your grip gir** l"

Wha...what?! I knew his mannerisms was a bit different, but that voice...and those eyes...is Son Goku possessing him?

"Again. I repeat thrice. What the hell? Son is that you?!"

The smirked grew into a feral grin as Rikuo-no, Son decided to adopt a different kata with his left leg forward, his lower body crouched low, his left arm dangling and his katana rest at the back of his shoulder as he held it. I never saw that kind of stance anywhere my bemused look seemed to amused him, **"I'm an existent that lived for hundreds of years, do not underestimate what I'm capable off even with this body"**

"...you did get Rikuo's consent right?"

 **"Bah, that kid will be glad I have his body familiarize with an ancient technique"**

I can't help but the slight curved crept up on my lips, "Muscle memory? Nice..."

"Hey!" said So-I mean Rikuo. His facial turned into an all too familiar feral scowl once more, " **and let this be your chance to experience fighting against and ancient art"** Then Son swung his sword and even though I was sure he hadn't move, my instinct help dodge his sword and had me limbo under it.

When the holy frick did he-

My thoughts weren't fast to make up words as I watched his blade inches away from my eyes and I admit I was experiencing the hardest fight in my life. As I spar-no, battled him, I read his next move was shifting his katana into a scythe which I had to dodge by back flipping away, then promptly block his already shifted katana form from slicing me half. His move was the most distracting, it looked unconventional at first glance with him cartwheeling, jumping acrobatically around and over me, and using the rocks and trees to out maneuver me yet there was swiftness and grace and in only short time I realized his stance not only was somehow supporting his kenjutsu but made me ignore the movement of his sword.

Son was pushing me and we both knew that and yet the more he strike the more Riku-I meant Son scowl at me until it turn to pure anger. **"Fight Hiyori Myou! Where is your spirit I saw the moment I first met you when you stood before me!"**

"What do you think I've been doing, playing tag?"

 **"From your pathetic display, yes, you are!"** he lunge once more but despite I had my umbrella reinforced with my chakra, the force he made with that swing had me thrown to the nearest tree and forced the air out of my lungs. I wanted so badly to just stay down but every cell of my body screamed to moveand I listened. I rolled aside in time for Son to stab the ground, inches away from my face and I used that chanced to kick him away, giving me enough space to catch my breath.

"Not enough," he grumbled out.

What the fuck is he on about? Anger began to welled up inside me at his cryptic bullshit, I was not in the mood to play his game and so this time, I shot bullet chakra at him but as if he could see rather than sensed, he dodge them all with swift movement as he came up to me. I knew when he was three steps away that the Sokusha-Rapid Fire was useless so I changed tactic and begin forming seals for _Katon: Hosenka tsumabeni-Fire Style: Phoenix sage flower nail,_ a combination technique of numerous small fireball at the same time I threw a few shurikens. I knew from my own gut that it wouldn't held Son back for long so when the attacked caused amoking explosions, I opened my umbrella just in time for something hard hitting against it and pulled out my own sword.

I leap over to see him striking my umbrella, there were burned singes on his clothes, and had he not shifted Karito into a scyhte, he wouldn't have time to block my attack from above.

We were then locked into another blade to blade match with his scythe and my sword. You would think his movement were unconventional with his sword but using his scythe made his movement twice as worse and twice as unpredictable. I certainly never thought he would use his scythe as a lever, giving me a hard roundhouse kick. I flinched but held my ground until Son shot me with Karito's version of Sokusha but instead of invisible chakra bullets, his shots were earth bullets instead, credit to its chakra blade Mino-Ojii was able to procure for his beloved grandson.

To think my suggestion is biting my ass now.

I didn't let that slow me down, I pulled the chakra string tied on my umbrella and struck the ground, creating dust of dirt that block Son's view and a big crater to boot followed by _Goukyaku no Jutsu-Fireball Jutsu_. Instead of coming from either sides, I lunge myself at the fire, gritting my teeth against the heat, and strucked him with the blunt side of the sword to his gut.

Or so I imagined it but the moment the attack connected instead Son had...dissapeared in a smoke? What...but...how...oh shit.

Using my suprise as an opening, Son climed down from a tree, knocked me down with the tip of his blade less than an inch away from my neck.

"Rikuo never use _d a Kage Bushin-Shadow Clone_ , I should have trash that mindset when I'm fighting with you Son," I said with a weak smile.

"Actually," Rikuo said with his voice return, "That was my idea, I never learn it but Son did and damn he mastered Karito a lot better than I did for his first time...yeah I know you're Being of Wisdom so cut the bragging Son"

I chuckled, imagining the kind of conversation they had in their mind. "Great so can you get off me now?" instead of complying with my request. Rikuo-not Son-scowled and was close to anger, no he was furious and for the first time I froze in fear from the sight of him.

"You still **don't get it"** he growled, he got up and gave me some breathing space but the moment I was on my feet he kicked me aside and had me tumbling away.

That was going to leave a mark.

Whether he meant it or not, Rikuo or Son had kicked me where my umbrella was and I picked it up by my left hand. Son went into another one of his strange stance, with his left foor raise and his blade and arm making a cross shape, I felt his chakra pumping through his veins...oh shitbiscuit he's going to use a jutsu!

As if answering my prayer, I heard his soft whisper as he called out his technique, " _Hoshi Tastu-Star Sever"_

The he moved.

It started with something like Issen-flash that had me dropped down my guard slightly at the familiarty of the technique until she felt it split into 5 different blade like chakra rushing toward her. The rushed wind and the moving dust around was the only clear indication how fast it's going. The sudden split took me off guard that I didn't think through to dodge aside and hissed when three of his slashes hit me.

I thougt the parlor trick was over until I was hit by another wave of slashed only this one was horizontally then another diagonally, the cuts weren't deep ebough to kill since I instinctly covered myself with chakra but painful enough to leave a mark. My knees touched the ground and only my sword had help me from fully planting my face to the ground. Blood were gushing out from across my chest and stomach, three strip line wounds on my right arm, and few other gashes.

 **"You're still not fighting!"**

"Then what does it look like I'm doing? Getting killed?" I couldn't quite kept in the snark in my voice.

"Running" Rikuo came back and said to me, "Defending, avoiding, hiding, take your pick whatever fits your boot"

"...okay you've been spending way too much time with me if you're talking that way" I said sheepishly but winced when the slighteat movement had my body cried 'PAIN'

I should have just fall down, I should have called quits, Son was possesing Rikuo but his experience and knowledge outclassed me in every way. I groaned at my stubborn personality that wouldn't let me back down, the small voice that insisted me not to go back down.

 **"Is that all**?"the deep voice of the 4 tailed biju asked me.

The answer to our match was clear from the start.

Yet why am I getting up?

Why am I lifting my sword?

Why am I stubbornly glarring at him?

"You haven't seen anything yet." I calmly proclaimed with a smirk.

Why do I kept fighting?

The feral scowl briefly turned into a smile. A smile I knew at first glance it was Rikuo's and I realized the answer to all my question was right in front of me, remembering the resolve-thepromiseRikuo and I made for each other on the first night in Konoha.

#

 _It was a restless night contrary to my thoughts that I would get a good night sleep after finally getting a proper bed and a roof on our heads after so long. Yet the unfamiliar scent of dust the room held and my brain taking notes of the sound of crickets, mice, and bats outside the room made it harder for my body to sleep._

 _"Rikuo you're awake?"_

 _"So you're having a hard time sleeping too?"_

 _I nodded and my one black eye was met with his dark violet ones, his hand was gripping my hand tightly and I wasn't sure if he realized how hard he was holding it. There was a wave of uncertainty and fear crossed in his eyes and I somehow knew what he had in mind since I wasn't feeling far off as him right now._

 _A new home with no one we know or knows us. New friends and enemies waiting to meet us. Unknown future. Hiding the fact of my Kekkei genkai and Rikuo's Jinchuuriki status._

 _And a lot of other things in mind._

 _I squeezed his hand back and lookes at him straight with determent eyes, "Rikuo let's promise something."_

 _"Promise what?"_

 _"That we'll keep moving forward" there was a tense silence as he tried to understand what my words implicate, "that no matter what anyone throws at us, no matter how much we're down or despaired, we kick each other's asses and make sure we kept fighting for our future"_

 _Rikuo eyes widen then revealing his grin, he nodded, "As lo_ _ng as we're together, we'll keep fighting for our sake's, the world won't know what hit them"_

 _#_

'How could I have forgotten?'

I lunge at Rik-Son with random slashes of Issen coming at him. Son took over him once more and dodge the slashes with ease. I gritted my teeth and decided to make this close combat. You might think it's stupid when I was outclassed before but this time, I won't avoid him.

'I can't give up, I can't up and say I lost when I promise I won't stop fighting for our future'

I pushes my umbrella to the ground and used it as a lever to make an arch sideway kick that he blocked with his sword. I jumped away and made Issenwhich he blocked with his sword but the moment I touched the ground I moved fast enough to be inside his guard and struck his shoulder.

Sadly I barely made a nick when he dodge pulling back and but I saw it, and he was painfully met by a struck by Funsai-ki to the side and I saw him skipped the ground from the force like a pebble being skipped on a lake.

'To hell with Shisui, to hell with Scar Face, this is far the first crisis we're going to meet and I can't...I won't.."

Son got up with a wider grin despite the blood trickling down his mouth. He made the same stance with his sword and arm crossed as if edging me to try and overcome it this time.

'Cease fighting against fate'

The attack came in faster than the first and I washed away any trace of doubt. All it comes down to was whether I'll do it or not. I ran at him before the attack could split and dodge sideway, then I shot open my umbrella to block the next shot then whirled with a graceful manner of a dancer to make a wide arch Issen against his diagonal shot chakra blade. I kept twirling until I sheathed in my sword and leap upward, umbrella over me and ready to strike down the Jinchuuriki. Son held out his sword to block me only to remember too late why they name my sword The Crusher.

 _"Taiho Hasai-Cannon Crush_!"

Our sword met and I hear the ground below us cracking from the sheer strength that cause him knee deep into the ground, the shallow cuts I made all over Rikuo reopened with blood gushing out and Son had to concentrate very hard to make sure my attack wouldn't let his vessel half dead, had I concentrate more I would noticed the bubbling red chakra that Son was forced to use. Had Rikuo didn't have Son to make sure he would be save from lethal attack I wouldn't even dare using it.

Once that one attack connected, we both jumped away to give each other a breather. "Thank you Rikuo, Son, I almost given up on myself"

Rikuo replied with a faint exhausted smirk, "That's what family are for."

I nodded and then I felt my consciousness being taken away and my eyes rolling up as I welcome the darkness.

'Great, I overused chakra... need... more... training'

The next time I woke up, I was greeted by the sparkling night sky. Confused why I was sleeping outside when I should have been in my room until the memory of my fight came back full force.

"Are you awake?"

I jumped at the voice if I could, but looking at my side I relaxed knowing it was Rikuo. He was looking more exhausted than I was despite him and Son beating me in every class, "Possesion isn't very fun is is?" I asked with a smirk.

"Definietly not doing that anytime soon, or ever if I could help it" he replied evenly.

"How did you even come to that anyway?"

Rikuo was silent and looked away with a slight blush, "I...we weren't sure how to get you come back up and Son talked me out in letting him 'spar' with you and I used the word loosely because I sure as hell wasn't expecting...oh be quiet Son you have your say already!"

I chuckled at him, "What did he say?"

"Something about fighting opens the mind and clear unnecessary thought but your goal" he groused.

I blinked in thought that sure, like Son had said, the fight had pushed me harder than before and washed out all my worries when I was too busy not getting myself killed. I nodded then looked back at the starry night, lost in my own moment of thought, had I been just to give up fighting the evil I know was festering in this land, was I about to disrespect the people who gave me a second chance to live? By giving in to the pre-determine future?

Even though I decided to not let the changes get to me.

How stupid.

"You're not stupid" Rikuo simply said.

I frowned, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah and you're not stupid, you're only human, you can't carry the kind of guilt you have all by yourself, heck it's not even your fault"

"But Rikuo...if it weren't for me...in the vision..."

"In those visions, nothing changes other than Itachi leaving and Shisui died for their village" Rikuo cut me off with a stern glare, "Now Itachi is here and alive with us and Shisui-agh, I don't know what the hell his problem is but we'll get answer from him...right after we beat him senseless"

I couldn't stop the snort coming out of me which in turned became a full out laughter.

How in the world did I deserve someone like him by my side? I don't think I could ever get back up if Rikuo weren't here.

I pulled him into a hug and I didn't hide the tears seeping out of my eyes as I thank him.

I'll be all right, as long as he's here, I'll be all right.

Moreover, I was wrong about the war, it doesn't start 9 years from war had already began long before I was born.

And I intend to finished it...together.

###

Though I had resolved yesterday it doesn't make things easier to face my friends, especially Naruto and Sasuke.

So here I am, next to my class's window, pacing back and forth of what I planned to say to them all. 'Sorry for ignoring you guys?' or does 'I'm sorry for making you worry' sounds better? I came early so I had more time to decide but I kept mulling over the same thing over and over.

"Hiyori"

"YEEP!" I felt my skin jumped at the sudden call from behind amd turned to find the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio watching me with mixed expression. One was concern, one was hungry, one was I-don't-care-but-actually-I'm worried-and-I-hope-you're-allright look. Try guessing which belongs to whom.

"Heeeeeeyy guuuuuys" take a deep breath Hiyori, you got this, "Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted and making you worry, I was..." my words were cut off by the sudden hug Ino was giving me, my hand reacted by hugging her back.

"Save it, you were grieving in your own way, as long as you're back that's all I...we need to know" she pulled back and I met her pair of blue eyes with my own one black eye. I was reminded then that Ino had a crush with Itachi and I felt guilty that I hadn't even think to consol her when she was having a hard time too.

"...thanks, for understanding Ino" we both exchanged smiles and I switched my gaze to the two boys behind us. "Shikamaru, thanks for talking me out yesterday, I needed it just as much as So-Rikuo's bashing"

"Rikuo-nii seemed to do a better job though" he said with a smirk, but then his expression changed into concern that got me raise an eyebrow. "By the way, did Naruto came to school with you?"

"No, I came earlier and we don't always come to school together, why do you ask?"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue and my gut told me I wouldn't like his answer, "Yesterday I watched Hibachi coaxing Naruto into going to the woods on a dare. He was supposed to bring back something from an enemy corpse that isn't there, do you think he..."

"Ha...how the...of all the stupid thing he did ...why the hell did he even agree to it?"

Shikamaru was quiet as he bit his lip but decided to tell anyway, "They were arguing over Shisui being a traitor or not, but he flipped when Hibachi started insulting the clan, he even demanded him to apologize to Sasuke if he got something from the corpse back"

I seeth my teeth at first when I caught the names of one of the bullies I recognized but then blink as I processed that statement, "The first I could understand, but he must have said something bad if it made Naruto angry enough to flip toward a clan he didn't like much"

"He did actually, but I was still surprised since the Uchiha Clan was adamant the most in ignoring him prompting him to prank them"

A ghost of a smile crept along my face as I imagined what he might say, "Shikamaru, you know just like the rest of us most people don't like him" I said lightly that prompted not just him, but all three to nod, "Naruto is a lot of things, but he doesn't have the heart to hold a grudge for too long" not even with Pein, "he aims to be Hokage, the title held for the one protecting this village, the village that hadn't done much but scorn him." I wondered why the smile on me didn't drop as I said something nothing less but a fact, "The Uchiha Clan is just one of those people to him and he had been looking foward to have them acknowledge him, which is why he started to get them to notice him. In his own weird way, it meant he decided to protect them as one of his own someday" I looked toward the classroom where I saw the clock that told her she has 40 minutes left until class starts.

"All right I'm going toward the hill to bring that idiot back, if I'm not back when class start, tell Iruka-sensei where we are okay!" I didn't stay to listen his reply before I dashed away to fetch Konoha's Beloved Prankster.

What I didn't take notice was the shadow of someone just out of sight.

###

I forgot how big the forest on the back hill was.

Iruka-sensei must be searching for us by now.

Naruto I'm going to _kill_ you.

Or better yet, a week full of vegetable dish. That would torture him enough.

I stopped running as I wiped the sweat away, cursing Naruto for worrying me this early in the morning. However, then I got my head clear and dopped slapped myself for not using my dojutsu.

I took a deep breath, concentrate my right eye and mentally cried 'Byakugan'

Everything within sight or not felt like being fast foward and I didn't hesitate pushing myself to find Naruto.

Good news; I found him.

Bad news; he's not alone.

Why does the universe insist in getting the worst and best luck for the main character?!

Once I reached there I wasn't what surprised me more, the fact he gotten himself by three killer ninjas, or that _Sasuke-of all people-_ was with him! I felt like hitting myself to the nearest tree.

So I didn't stop to think when I threw smoke bomb, swooped in, and took their hand as I pulled them into a run.

""HIYORI?!"" The two exclaimed in surprise. They were about to stopped and looked like they were about to ask me something, but the numeous shurikens being thrown at us got me to pull them once more into a run.

"Run first, questions later!"

It was futile though, despite how fast we were, we're still academy students and it only took a moment for them to catch up to us. "It's no use running" said the middle ninja, "hand over the kunai or not just you but you're friends would get hurt"

"Like hell I will" Naruto defiantly answered, Sasuke slapped his face and I was left confused being out of the loop. Kunai? What kunai? Why would they even want it...unless it was important...possibly containing information. Once I connected the dots, Naruto prepared to throw in a jutsu, if we're lucky maybe we could use that as a distraction

"Sexy Jutsu!"

...you know what? Scratch being lucky, this kid is going to be the end of me!

I was already scrapping for any luck I had that the ninja could at least get distracted.

Their response?

Another volley of shurikens.

Both me and Sasuke couldn't help but struck him on the head, "IDIOT!" we both cried and dispelling his transformation technique.

"Bu...but why? It even works on Jiji!" Naruto wallow.

I could hear the snort the enemy ninjas made, "You used it on the wrong enemy kid" the three promptly took away the mask covering half their face and hat, revealing them to be all women.

No wonder it didn't work at all.

Rather, I think Naruto just pissed them more

"Well how about this, _Bushin no jutsu-Clone Justu_!"

I slapped myself this time, knowing Naruto couldn't use that jutsu at all, why the hell did he...my eyes widen that the ninjas were, to our fortune, distracted. Glued to the pathetic form of the clone, probally because on how much stupid it look but that few seconds was all we need. I tap on Sasuke and sign the word 'fire' with my hand.

He understood, and so it took them by surprised that a sudden ball of fire coming toward them. The explosion it made was enough for the ninjas to lose sight of us.

We bolted right that instant, "We've got to get out of here!" I cried.

"This way ttebayo!" Naruto cried and we followed without stopping, the shout of angry curse from behind didn't help us on that. "Sasuke, Hiyori, on my signal, jump foward tteba!" it was a weird request, but we didn't get to ask why before he told us to jumped.

Nothing happened on our front.

But a panic cried was heard behind us, finding our chaser almost got whacked away by a giant swinging log.

"How..." Sasuke and me started to say but was cut of by a snickering from our front.

"I know all the traps on this hill like the back of my hand, where do you think I practice my booby traps dattebayo? By the by, watch out for the rope!" we noticed the trick rope and avoided it, Naruto however, cut it with a wide grin on his face.

The surprised cries from our assailant was music to my ears as I watched them getting caught by a tent size clothed that pulled them upward. I had to admit Naruto made me damn impressed.

That wouldn't stop them for long, and the fact of the matter is we have no chance whatsoever of they caught up to us. The only way for us toget away alive is for us to wait for reinforcement from Iruka-sensei or for them to give up onus.

You know...that's not a bad idea.

"Naruto can I look at the kunai?" Naruto stopped short from searching another trap to nod and gave me the kunai.

Sasuke became all to wary at me, "You're not thinking of giving it to them are you?"

I thought about his question and smirk, "Something like that, but I do have a plan in mind. Tell me Sasuke, how confident are you at your aim? And Naruto, how's your writting?" from the expression he had, Naruto realized what I had in mind and matched my grin with his own.

Taking pity at Sasuke being clueless, I gave him a hint and said, "You do know Naruto's hobby right?"

Realization swept in as he almost had his mouth gasped, "This...might actually work"

Right on cue, after we had mannaged the plan, the three kunoichis looked confused and wary seeing us standing still.

The three of us nodded at one another and Sasuke took a step foward, showing the kunai to them, "All right you win, we'll give you the kunai but you have to swear to leave us alone!"

Silence reign between us.

The sound of my hearbeat became all too clear every second that past, I became aware every slight rustle of leaves around, and the sweat running down my nose. I can't search for Naruto's hand like I always do when I need reassurance, I need to stay strong, stay proud, and don't let them to see any weakness.

There was silent agreement between the enemies as they nodded and the dark brown haired woman on the right took a step foward with hand outstreched, "All right, we'll swear upon our village name to stop chasing you, now throw us the kunai"

Sasuke was about to do just that before my hand blocked him from aiming, "You're not letting us go are you?" I glared at them as I said it, "You took away the mask, showing your faces, and even if you took away the kunai, it wouldn't matter if we have ANBU going after you once we tell the adults! That forehead protector doesn't help much either."

The smirk that made on their lips caused me to growl more, "Clever girl, then you'll know we'll stop chasing you once you're dead at our feet!" she snarled and I almost whimpered or shudder in fright, but I managed not to lose from my own glare as I called out Sasuke to start the plan.

I watched in glee at the kunoichis looked of horror when Sasuke threw it with great precision, far between the trees, managing to cut a rope that trigger another trap. This time, it lets lose a volley of kunais and shurikens from all sides and gave us time to turn and high tailed it out of there.

Fortunately, the plan work.

Unfortunately, two of the three kunoichi decided our lifes were just as important as their mission. I'll have to resort to a few justu but I'll only waste chakra if the effect was weak or doesn't hit.

"Okay start the next stage, Sasuke!" he nodded and we both made two clones of ourself, then we used the transformation next and changed into Naruto. This is the riskiest part of the plan but at the same time would let at least one of us to survive.

Naruto complained the most about this plan for reason I'm sure I don't need to say but I convinced him we're not here to fight but to escape and buy time for help to come.

So our next part of the plan was simple; Run.

We didn't get him the chance to complained further when the ninjas from Takigakure finally came.

I have to confess, I was scared being on my own, much less when one of them decided to chase me, but I grit my teeth and kept running. Even when shurikens were thrown at me, or when she use one or two fire justu at me, I didn't stop running.

I thought I could make it, I was hoping beyond all hope I get to the village fast enough to alert any ninja neirby.

Unfortunately, the universe decided to give me the middle finger when I trip.

Yes, you read me right, _TRIP_.

ON A TREE ROOT, OF ALL THINGS!

both clones was already long gone and now my transformation followed as well.

"Well, well, well, I thought I caught the blond brat but instead I find the Smartass, I forgot your idiot friend can't even make a clone" she sneered at me, her tanto just edges away from my throat.

"He's smart enough to get you trap in the most simplest trap in the book so what does that make you?" okay, I admit, not a good time to snark when my life is on the line, but sadly my adrenaline didn't help shutting my mouth.

The glare she shot me told me enough my comment wasn't appriciated. "Honestly, I would like to find my time to cut your pretty little mouth of your face but...sadly I have a mission to complete that you oh so generously help me accomplished."

She swung her tanto back and all the blood all my face was drained as I found myself edges away from being dead. My mind went blank, the blade became only inches away, and a dog fell down from the sky.

Wait...WHAT?!

I let myself to blink and yes, there is a brown dog clawing my assailant face. I found myself being lifted up and I had never felt more relieve seeing the half lidded eye of my favorite masked ninja. Tears came welling up and I buried my face on his shoulder, "Thank you Kakashi"

He patted my reassuringly, and I felt everything was going to be okay. There was a 'Yip' sound and I looked at the source to find Pakkun skidding to a stop beside Kakashi. I turned to the Kunoichi and found my blood stopped cold and my whole body shuddered in fear, screaming me to run, run, run!

If the kunoichi I faced before was just an annoyed or pissed of person, now? She was a killer. Her eyes gaze at us furiously and every fiber of her body was oozing with killing intent. If she had thought of me as a fly, now she thought of us-or more precisely Kakashi-as an enemy.

"I'll kill you!" she snarrled.

It was a statement, a fact, one coated with malice. So for some reason my mouth decided on its own, "I don't know about you, but you look better with those scratches! You should thank the dog, it showed more of your complexion"

That comment seemed to snap something witing her and she began forming seals and spew out a fire dragon right at us. Kakashi formed his own seals, shielding us with an earth wall. Quickly followed by another set of seal that formed lightning on his hands. I tighten my grip around him as I gaze at one of the most deadly jutsu the prodigy, Kakashi Hatake made. Then I turned to his face to find he had already pullover his Konoha Protector, showing his sharingan.

He jumped over his own wall he made and with speed I couldn't find it as natural struck the kunoichi at her shoulder. She screamed in agony before the pain took her consciousness away, letting her fall to his arm.

"Well, that's one one way to make a girl fall for you"

Seriously, since when have I ever been this sarcastic?! Kakashi eyed me barely with any amusement on his eye, "You know, that comment you just made could have gotten you killed, you should think who you're talking to before running your mouth off"

"Hey, I'm just surprised as you are, I don't know where I come up half of what I said," I defended myself but it barely made an argument.

Kakashi didn't look pleased at my respond as well, "So...care to tell me how you ended up here with a spy on your tail instead of going to school?"

"...it's a looooong story"

He shouldered said spy and began jumping tree to tree, "We've got plenty of time until we meet up with Iruka so do explained, Iwould loved to know how you almost got yourself killed" his tone and face was cheerful but his demeanour was anything but.

I couldn't hide the wince the choice of word he made depite his casual tone, I knew he was angry. No way he was not. So I explained from the start about the dare Naruto got himself into that I hear, to finding him, the three Kunoichi that cornered us, to the plan I hatched up for our escape.

"That's your best plan? Run until you got help?!"

"I did ask Shikamaru to tell Iruka-sensei so I had hoped he'd come after us, I didn't think you would though"

"A little birdie told me by chance you were here so I came as fast as I could" he eyed smile at me. I smiled back at him and decided to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Oh don't judge me, he saved my life! A peck on the cheek isn't something to take note off and I'm still a minor so no shipping!

I did let out a giggle at how wide and round his eyes made when I did, "Think of it as your just reward!"

"Maa, maa, that's nice of you Hiyori-chan, did you perhaps fall for me?"

I slapped his shoulder with a scoff, "In your dreams Kakashi, take that mask off you then I can judge if you're good enough for me or not!"

"And yet so many still found me attractive."

Damn him, he's got a point. True he covered his face since before the academy and they all found him handsome in some way, still does. How in the world someone who showed only a quarter of his face could still be attractive is a mystery to me.

Not long after, we met up with Iruka-sensei who was glad to find me safe with Kakashi. He had Naruto unconscious on his back and next to him was a sleeping kunoichi tied to a tree. It would seem the second kunoichi had gone after the real Naruto, he then fell on a steep land that got knocked him out and Iruka-sensei came along and managed to defeat one of the spy in the end.

"What about Sasuke?! He's not here, is he okay?"

Kakashi ruffled my hair, calming me from breaking into hysteria, "Don't worry I have one of my dogs tracking him down, he'll meet with us soon." He informed me calmly, "Now I have another spy to catch so I bid you three farewell for now"

"Wait!"

We both turned toward Iruka who suddenly cried out, he looked at Kakashi wit unreadable expression, "Kakashi, thank you, I finally understand what you mean"

That got said Jonin to blink and eye smiled hik before he dissapeared.

True to his words, Sasuke came back not long after behind a giant dark brown bull dog, "Thank you for bringing him here Bull, you can go back now, I can take him from here" Iruka informed said dog.

"Then I'll tell Kakashi the little guys is safe and sound with you, bye Iruka" and with a puff of smoke, thw dog named Bull was gone.

I turned to Sasuke and hugged him despite his protest, I was just glad he's fine and safe. He seems to get the note that I wasn't letting go anytime soon so he stopped struggling. Then I remembered I don't know why he was here and flicked his forehead, hard.

"What was that for?" he asked aloud with his hand rubbing the flicked area.

"Why the hell are you even here? I know why Naruto is here so what give you the idea coming here is a good one?"

Sasuke blinked and strated to look away, but I grab his chin and forced him to look me in the eye. "Sasuke, I almost died by a foreign ninja because of you two so you better give me a reasonable explanation why you're here or I will spread every embarassing story your mother had told me to your rabid fangirls, is that clear?"

I was mean I know, but I deserve this much after today. Son wasn't even this scary despite being stronger than those Kunoichi. Which is why I relished the dawning fear on his face when I made that threat and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Iruka sweat dropping at the scene.

"Fine...I overheard what Shikamaru said this morning." he said simply, but I wasn't satisfied and kept glaring until he cough out more, "...and I heard he..." Sasuke glanced at Naruto then back at me, "He defended my clan's name, despite not being an Uchiha, and after what my father did, he went this far...you know what he said and Naruto...would have screwed up something so I came to make sure he didn't"

My eyes widen in understanding. To Sasuke, his clan has always had and always be his pride and joy. As one of the two last legacy of his clan, he strived harder than anyone to become the best for two goals. To avenge his family and to live up the pride of being the best. Sasuke's character had always been shown that way. So for Naruto to defend his clan's name was a big deal for him and he ended up here in the end.

A smile made my way to my lips and I ruffled his Duck Butt hair at the same time Naruto was waking up.

"Naruto!" after Iruka let him down, I hug him in relive he was okay.

Then proceed to whacked him in the head.

"OW, Hiyori what was that for ttebayo?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! FOR MAKING ME WORRY YOU IDIOT! FOR GOODNESS SAKE I CAME HERE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO SCHOOL AND I ENDED UP GOTTEN CHASED BY NOT ONE, BUT THREE ENEMY BLOOD THIRSTY NINJA BECAUSE YOU THINK GOING TO WHERE A FIGHT HAD BEEN ALL ALONE WHERE THERE MIGHT BE LEFTOVER TRAPS WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

I huffed as I said all that in one breath and I found all three of the boys, reeling back in shocked look. Anything I want to say was cut off by the omnious chuckled coming from behind me.

I turned to find myself facing the woman with light brown hair with an ugly smirk, "Be happy that you get to be alive, but know that because of you three, we got what we want and our comrade will be long gone by now"

This seemed to fret Iruka as he stepped forward and squat down to be in the same eye level as her, "What do you mean? Tell us what you know!"

This seemed to amused her more as her eyes gleam a sadistic glee, "Your precious student didn't tell you? For shame...they must not have the time to tell you that they threw away the critical information to save their own skin" Iruka's eyes widen and whipped his head to look at us, our head looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Oh yes, you don't know did you?" The Kunoichi continued, "That kunai your friend threw, it has information attached to it that could destroy your village given to the right person. Aren't you glad you'll be alive to see..."

"Shut up!" Iruka hissed at her that made her smile. He looked back at us with concern as our shoulder began to tremble, "Listen Naruto, Sasuke, Hiyori, you did whatever it is you need to do stay alive, there's no shame on that. You three are still kids from the academy so don't listen whatever she's say..." Iruka couldn't continue what he was saying, not when he was cut off by our laughter.

Well, me and Naruto were laughing, Sasuke was chuckling but that's good enough for a laughter from an Uchiha.

We laughed even harder looking at the twin dumbfounded look from our spy and teacher.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS LAUGHING AT? YOU JUST DOOMED YOUR VILLAGE!" The woman screeched.

I finally got the chance to breath and looked at her with a pity look, "By 'doomed' do you mean for the enemy nation getting their hand on this..." I pulled out a paper from my pocket, "...patrol network your comrade got to write?"

"Yes, that's exactly..." she choked on her own word as she gaze at the piece of paper I was holding, blinking a few times. "How did you...where did you...when did you..." she started to stutter, her eyes never left the paper as I gave it to Iruka, my smile did not left me as I started explaining in glee.

"You know, seeing you three looking very desperate at the kunai, there's obviously something special about it, most likely information. So when you were busy getting out a 'simple' trap, we had the paper switched"

"The Dobe isn't really good at anything" Sasuke started, eliciting a 'Hey!' from Naruto, "but everyone knew the kind of hobby he had, which involves pranking and fuinjutsu. We decided to tricked you thinking that the trap was our last resort and threw your target away"

"Once we were done with that, we would at least get one of you of our backs if you decided to chase us so we decided we should seperate ourselves" Naruto grimanced at the part but continued, "so at least one got to warn a ninja nearby and get help while the last two would lead you nee-chans into a wild goose chase" he finished off with a grin.

My smiled doubled the size looking at her ashen face, probably never thought she would be outsmarted by a trio of academy students. "Bu...but, but, so what if we failed, at least one of us escape!" she seemed eager to claim any form of win but I'm not going to let that happened, I'm not that kind.

"Really? Did you not hear us?" I pointed at Naruto who was still grinning like a loon, "Pranks and fuinjutsu, do you think that friend of yours won't confirm what's inside that paper and we don't have a plan for that?"

###

Kakashi Hatake, ANBU operative, Jonin of Konoha has seen a lot of extraordinaire and weird sightings that most people would doubt his words if it weren't for his credibility.

But many years to come and not many would believe when he said that three academy student managed to outsmart three spy ninjas and had one of them coated with colored glue that had her immobilize and he found her upside down with her feet caught in a trap, with glitter all over her.

###

"The place is also full of booby traps so it doesn't help her chances how fast she's getting out either," I finished the final blow.

I turned to my two friends and held up my two hands for a high five, naruto responded immidiately but Sasuke was reluctant until I mouthed the word 'fangirl' that made him compiled. Once reinforcement came to take the two spies away, Iruka finally led us out of the forest and had us wait in the classroom until further notice.

"So...this might not be the time but Naruto...why didn't you came to the Uchiha Memorial Service?" I asked unsettlingly. I never actually asked him that and for some unknown reason, I felt like asking now.

Sasuke perked up, seemingly interested at his answer as well.

Naruto however was looking away from the demanding gaze coming from us two. His body squirmed but we weren't allowed to go out yet so unless he wanted to pile up more trouble, he wouldn't dare make it to the door.

"Uhm...I...I wasn't sure if you want me there Sasuke ttebayo"

Something in his mind must have clicked if the growled he had was any indication, "you still believed that man is innocent!"

Naruto matched Sasuke's glare, "I believe he's not a man who would kill his family in cold blood!" he got up without breaking eye contact and point his finger at him, "One day, I'll get stronger and one day, I'll find him and drag him back to this village and I'm going to make find out the truth by then. So no one, not you, not this village, and not even Shisui would stop me, believe it!"

An unspoken exchange beneath that speech must have been sent because Sasuke slightly gasped and stern his gaze once more at him, "Hn, do you think a Last Place like you could even stop him at all? Mark my words that I'll find him before anyone and I'll make sure to avenge my family even if it's the last thing I do!" his tone was cold and harsh, yet why do I feel there wasn't much venom like the first time he said it.

The exchange was broken when Iruka finally came back and asked us to go outside. Time flies by a lot quicker than expected seeing it's almost evening.

"By the way Sensei, do you think I could keep that weird kunai? You've got the paper so it's fine if I keep the kunai right dattebayo?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

The three of us jumped a little at the sudden yell Iruka made, holy crap since when did Iruka could yell like that?

Wait...in the show he was shown yelling in a few scene but not much. Then why can't I remember him yelling at him this entire year? Maybe a stern gaze and a few scolding, but never yell now that I think about it.

So is this a good approach or a bad one? I can't tell at all.

"I thought I left you off with a light scolding after Hiyori giving you an earful but it seemed getting yourself in danger isn't enough to put you out from stupid ideas!" The stern look he had diminished when he noticed the meek expreasion he had, "Ho, what's wrong? It's rare to see you this quiet?"

"Well...it's the first time Sensei actually raise your voice like that, I'm surprised" Naruto mumbled softly.

"Ah, I have to apologize for that Naruto." Iruka started scratching the back of his head, wearing his sheepish smile, "I haven't been fair to you and I didn't try to understand like you said. Which is why from now on, I'm going to be more honest and upfront with you, starting tomorrow you're going to see me pushing you harder than ever"

"Eeeeehhh~" I chuckled at his responsed and lightly flick him on the head.

"And not just you either because I'll be watching the two of you as well" Iruka added, and we both made a good job hiding our groan unlike Naruto.

Iruka didn't missed it, but he kept the serene smile he had as he watched over us fondly, "You three, do you have the Will of Fire?"

We took notice at the change of subject and replied appropiately.

"Hn, it's stupid"/"Will of fire, what's that?"/"Why do you ask?"

Iruka sighed at our reply and began explaining what the Will of Fire is. How it was the will the protect the bond and the village you have to make you stronger. Naruto looked mesmerized at the thought of getting stronger for the sake of him becoming Hokage. Sasuke looked disinterest and me? For some reason I never got tired listening to the Will of Fire. My hand subconsciously reached out to Shisui's charm necklace now hanging around my neck.

"Then Iruka-sensei don't need to worry" Naruto said confidently that caused him blinking confusingly, "as long as Hiyori, Riku-nii, Sakura-chan, and everyone is in this village then I'll definietly get stronger to protect everyone and become hokage!"

My own smile mirrored Iruka at the grinning Naruto who never stopped thinking about his dream.

Sasuke however scoffed instead, "Hn, do you think you could protect anyone Useless?"

Naeuto turned to growl at him, "Yes I can, just you wait until I beat you and have you eat your own words!"

"In your dreams Useless"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Looking at them bickering back and forth, I didn't hide the laughter bubbling out of me. Shikamaru told me the group needed me to put them back on track, but what they don't know is that they're capable to do that a lot better than me.

I hugged the two people that became so special for me, silencing them.

"Shut up and let's go home"

 **AN: A special chapter containing more than 12k words rather than my usual 5k. I hope the characters weren't OOC and I felt Shikamaru would be the one pep talk Hiyori because he did the same with Naruto when he was grieving over Jiraiya. I hope you enjoy it :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto, if anyone says other wise then know that even without knowing who or where you are, I'll find you and I'll teach how Ibiki became the Head of ths Torture Division.**

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! HERE'S A NEW YEAR GIFT TO YOU ALL, most just drabble chapter but still...hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Life goes On...

Todays is a good day.

Why you might ask?

That's because today is the day I got confirmation of the Great Sannin Jiraiya finally teaching academy 'brats', as he liked to call us, the art of Fuinjutsu for the next 3 months, if my information is correct.

It would seem that after years of avoiding the village because of yours truly, Jiraiya was called back because of the Uchiha Massacre and help the investigation. Ignoring his antics and overdone get-up, Jiraiya could be a great detective when he wants to so it's understandable if he was asked to come back.

So when Rikuo and me was in the middle of shopping and caught sight of Rikuo's 'beloved' father dragging himself through the crowd and scowled when we met eyes wit one another and whispered the word 'I hate you' and continued on his way without any other greeting.

The misreable look on his face was worth every second of it that I must say I'm very proud to make him say that while Rikuo just shook his head good-naturedly.

"Rikuo, do you think you could invite him for dinner, I think he's obliged to give you a good father-son bonding time"

"I guess so, there's just so much the occasional letter could cover you know? And as long as it doesn't include peeping the lady's part of the open bathroom then I don't mind...getting to know him more" he joked, but his laugh waned when he saw the deadpanned face I had and began patting him on the back.

"Start crossing your finger Rikuo"

Ah...How I loved the pale horror look in the morning.

So the next day, the whole academy students was in frenzy preparing for the special exam for the elective course and I found myself surprise the amount of people eager to learn seals.

Either that or the prospect of learning it from a Legendary Sannin is too good to passes up, I'm not sure.

Among our group, Sasuke is off course signing for the 3 month period lesson of fuinjutsu. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio sadly has no interest to it, neither does Kiba and Shino. Kiba because he doesn't like extra studying and Shino because he thinks seals doesn't suit his fighting style when considering long term prospect. Our bookworm Sakura off course would be joining and Hinata signed up because Naruto does as well.

The group had a minute to pinched the blond boy if it wasn't anyone disguising as Naruto and understandable so since we're talking about the Prankster of our class signing up to learna difficult subject.

"But guys...think about all the pranks I could make if I learn more about seals!" That statement got the others to belief he's the real deal.

Anyway, I honestly can't wait for the exam and for me to add fuinjutsu as one of my arsenal because it's going to be epic!

###

"What do you mean I can't study fuinjutsu?!" I screeched right at the face of a fifty-something year old man.

"Jeez girly, lay down the voice you're making my ears ring" he said while digging in his ear with his pinkie.

I pulled him by the collar of his vest and pulled him with my trained child arm so he would have nothing to look at other than my face. Rikuo was fumbling back nervously from my wrath, _**"Explain!"**_ I snarled at him.

Unfortunately my killing intent does nothing to dent that bored look on his face, "True, you're understanding in fuinjutsu are better than most in your class and you've always been working with my beloved son way before others but there's one test not tested that you didn't pass"

A test not tested, what the fuck is he on about?!

Jiraiya became pensive and paused for dramatic effect and I felt the beat of my heart, waiting for his answer.

Then the tension broke when he started to pick his nose, "You're handwritting sucks!"

...

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

Despite my voice seemed to edge my surrogate brother away even further, it only grew a smirk showed on his face. I had plans to become at least a seal expert with all the ideas I had coming from my past life and he means to tell me I can't do that because of my freaking _handwritting?!_

"You don't seem to get it so let me explain plain and simple, being a sealing expert means you need to make your seals quick and precise, the difference in thickness of a word could mean life and death and yours aren't no different than a chicken scratch"

"Bu...but, but...I've been making explosive and space seal for a while with Rikuo!"

"That's because those are simple words anyone could do," he said without the slight hint of impressed, "You're a quick learner and smart I'll give you that, but handwriting is like your signature, nothing you can fix that and frankly? Yours is even worst than Naruto."

That got an arrow stabbed to my chest that had me growing mushrooms at the corner room and wrote the Uzumaki mark depressingly on the wall with my finger.

 _Great,_ just great...off all things I inherited from my past life is my crappy handwritting and it cost me learning the in depth of fuinjutsu!

"You...you're enjoying this aren't you?" I accused Jiraiya with a glare.

He had the gal to laughed at my face with a childish smile, "HA! Considering you've put the Old Man into making me teach I'd say sucks to be you Girl, you just got what you deserve!"

If Rikuo hadn't hold me back I would have mauled him then and there.

Naruto took that moment to barged in but one look at the chaotic scene of an old man in long spiky white hair blowing rasberries, me snarling and looking ready to murder someone while Rikuo was locking me in place before any blood could be shed. For once in his life, Naruto decided to wised up and not ask question as he closed the door and walked back to his own room.

Eh...so much for good first impression by his god-father.

Not like he gave a good one on the story either.

###

"Okay Hiyori, breathed slowly...in...out...in...out" I flexed and unflexed my hand as I did just that. Fidgeting at the side of the park as I wondered whether Neji would be here or not.

I had been so preoccupied with my own problem that I was late to realized it had been weeks without so much of a word to him. I wasn't sure what I was going to say...what I wanted to say other than the basic 'sorry for ignoring you' and all that.

"Hiyori"

"YIIIIP!" I jumped a bit at my name called from behind i. The midst of my mused only to find myself facing said Hyuuga boy that I had in mind.

"Heeeeey, Nejiiii... how have you been?" I had a nervous tone and was putting on a forced smile as I cane to face the emotionless expression Neji was used to wearing. Only this time, I couldn't make out what he would be feeling.

I kept silence, waiting for anything he wanted to say but all he did was kept watching me with milky eyes and I became a lot more nervous as seconds tick by. I was about to break the silence for him when he beat me to the punch with the last I imagined he would say.

"Do you want to buy some dango?"

It caught me completely off guard that it got me to freeze, but then I thought about it once more and realized I hadn't eaten dango for days!

"You know...I've actually been craving for some"

So there we were, two friends eating sticks of dango. Neji didn't ask me anything relevant why I gone AWOL from the park, he mostly talk about his own days which large apart of it consist only training which gave great tips for my own. He asked about Rikuo and Naruto despite knowing he could careless about them when he doesn't know them himself. He didn't ask how I was doing or anything related to how I'm dealing with the Massacre, and I found myself grateful that he didn't. In one way or another, he knew a thing or two about grief and that the last thing I want was being reminded about it.

So I couldn't help but owe him an explanation.

"Sorry I hadn't come here much, things has been...hectic you know...since the incident..."

"I noticed, I heard from Hinata-sama that you didn't take it too well."

I blowed out a dry laugh, "That's an understatement."

"I'm guessing it's not really the time to tell you 'I told you so'"

"You're right...it's really not the best time" I grumbled irritably.

"Yet you could have spared the pain if you stay away from them like I told yo..."

" _ **Neji**_ _"_ said Hyuuga flinched and snapped his mouth shut at brief fear he felt when I groused his name menacingly. " _Do not,_ and I mean Do. Not. Even go there because most of them may not be the best people but no one deserve that kind of tragedy on them and I had never regret getting involved with the Uchiha Matriarch, not Sasuke, not Itachi...and not even Shisui."

 _'What I do regret is not being good enough to save them.'_

Neji cleared his throat tensely, "Sorry, I may have worded it wrong"

I scoffed, "Obviously"

The silent dragged betwen us once more until Neji hesitatedly asked, "Do you think he'll wake up? Itachi Uchiha."

I felt my lungs constricted at the image of his motionless body and I must have showed _something_ on my face if Neji decided for me to forget asking.

"He'll wake up." I said resolutely, "maybe not tomorrow, maybe not a week, a month, or even a year...but no matter how long it takes, he'll wake up and that's a damn fact."

Neji didn't hide the skeptical look he had and I'm not surprised, he believes in fate and so he wouldn't show any reassurance for me if he felt Itachi was fated to just stay in his subconscious forever. But call it a intuition or call it my gut but I know the world still needs him and he'll wake up when it's time.

"Neji...you kept telling me that everything is pre-determined, and that everything we ever hoped to achieved or not is destined" Neji didn't say anything but I did got his attention, "but have you ever tried fighting off your destiny? Can you honesly say you fought to change fate, that you at least tried?"

"There's never need to fight what's already been set" he said simply.

I sighed defeatedly as there's no changing the mind of this boy, "Then you wouldn't understand that sometimes, some fates are worth fighting against"

Neji sunked in the words with a thoughtful scowl and looked ready to rebute when suddenly I was yanked away by a green blur that came rushing at me like a freaking train. It may be the only time I will ever see Neji looking comically surprised and wide eyes as he is now as I was being hugged and my face shoved on the green chest of a twirling energetic young man.

"HIYORI-CHAAAAN, I'VE HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD OF YOU AND BEGAN TO WORRY OF MY LITTLE LEADER OF THE KDA" he balled loudly and elicit the bystander to edge away at the loud ninja. "I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED HOW YOU'VE BEEN HOPELESSLY SYMPHATETIC AT THE TRAGEDY YOUR DEAR FRIEND HAD TO ENDURE!"

Seriously? Does every single villager know of my depression?

I glanced at Neji and mouthed the word 'help me' but instead, he eyed me flatly and paid the waiter for the dango before trailing off with an air around him that says 'you're on your own'

Na ah, leave me once then shame on you, but leave me twice...

I lightly slapped the Taijutsu Master to get his attention and wore my most whistful expression as I gaze out to the open air, "Yes, it's been hard..."

Now for the dramatic tears forming.

Even Neji paused his track when he heard me sniffed along with Guy, "It's been hard and had it not from the helps of my friends, I don't know what I would do with my life right now"

Am I exaggerating? Sure.

But I'm having way too much fun to care, at least with Guy now crying like a little kid. I turned to Neji with the outmost warm and grateful smile I could muster at him, "I'm lucky to have friends like Neji who would even take the time to buy me dango to cheer me up."

There was a brief confusion until he met the heartful and eager eyes of the most eccentric ninja of Konoha and his expression turned to one of understanding then annoyance. I barely caught the last face because of the fact Guy-san had scooped him up in a threesome hug and began chanting of how 'youthful' my friend is.

Hey, if I'm going to suffer then I won't suffer alone.

You'll thank me for this one day Neji, trust me on this.

Even if his audible groan made me doubt myself.

###

"So this is where you lived now, I got to say this is a nice quarter you have Sasuke" Kiba commented as he look around with awed whistle

"Geh, why does Teme have bigger room!" Naruto begrudgingly admit.

"Are you saying you're not happy you got to neighbor with Hiyori?" Ino pointed out wit a sly smile.

"Well..."

"He should be thankful he got to be neighbor with her, I don't think he'll last living alone without killing himself from too much ramen" Sakura mused aloud.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto called out sadly. "How can you say that? There's never nothing wrong with ramen, don't you guys agree?"

"No!" the others answered in synch.

"Seriously?" Naruto sputtered incredulously, "Chouji, even you?"

Said Chubby Boy shrug in respond, "Sorry Naruto, I like ramen, heck I love food in general but there's a limit to everything." Chouji snagged one pack of chips at the bag filled wit various snacks and sweets. "By the way Sasuke, where do you put all your snacks?"

Sasuke twitched irritably as he kept his back from facing us, though the twitching just showed he was pulling all his will to not screamed his head off. "Better question Chouji..." he called out calmly.

And that will is breaking in 3...2...1...

"WHY THE KAMI DAMN NAME OF SAGE OF SIX PATH ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY APARTMENT ROOM?!"

All of us turned to face the irritated young Uchiha at the propsect of 8 of his classmates raiding his home. I looked at him flatly as I raised one bag filled with novels of my personal choice, and the other was a lunch box made by your truly. "Duh, what does it look like Dum Dum? You don't honestly exptect our friend to move in to a new house without geting some 'moving in' gifts from us, do you?"

Sasuke couldn't hold back pitching the bridge of his nose at his so called 'friends' so I sling my arm around him and gestured to our 'gang'

"Face it Sasuke, we're your friends so whether you like it or not you won't get rid of us that easily"

"Doesn't stop me from trying" he said lowly enough for me not to hear him.

He eyed his filled table of his gifts that consited of shogi board, plotted plant, bags of snacks, more books, and a picture of a interesting looking rare insect he could hang on the wall. Naruto was still havig trouble laying down the bags of cup ramen on his hand and mumbling if Sasuke isn't worthy of eating and appreciating ramen.

...I'm not even going comment that.

All right, for those curious what his room's like. Well, the living room is big enough to make me jealous, enough to fill 20 adults and still have room. I could see the kitchen and dining table on the right with all the complete kitchen appliances. On front there's the large window that overlooked part of the village and the perfect viewing point to examined the Hokage Mountain. Then on the left was a corridor with three doors; two are bedrooms and one was the bathroom.

All in all, it's a nice place to live compared to my own shabby apartment.

"So is this all you came for, if so then I like the room for myself!"

I then turned to Kiba who practically grinned as we exchange glances and dived toward the cage he set aside outside the room.

"Oh Sasuke, if you want to make us leave so badly..." I pulled away from him and then helped Kiba opened the cage to reveal a brown furred Shiba Dog that bouced happily toward Sasuke's arm. "...and steal the cute little pup with us"

"Shiro!" Sasuke exclaimed with a smile that got all of us to grin smugly, and how could we not? It was the first smile we ever saw him made since the incident and that smile was worth seeing more than we ever could possibly hope.

"How did you... I thought I lost him too that nigh..." he voice cracked at the last word and the reminder it held. Shiro, sensing his Master's discomfort lick his cheek that made him continue rubbing the back of his ear in a comforting manner.

"One of the ANBU had picked up the poor dog who kept hiding beneath the porch on the back yard of your house and brought him to our clinic until you could take him back." Kiba explained to him.

"And just FYI, I asked the Tenant Lady here and she's okay with having a dog as long as it behaves. Misbehave three times and he's out" I supplied for him with a proud grin.

"Oh trust me when I say he's better than most dogs, he'll behave." Sasuke reassured us. "So is that all you have to give me if so..."

We all looked at one another and began to shuffle our personal bag as we pulled out our sleeping bag and show him our expressed intent. Sasuke gave a long insufferable sigh as he rolled his eyes up, "Why am I even surprised?" He mumbled softly.

Aaaw Sasuke...you love us and you know it.

###

The sleepover last night was to say...eventful.

And when I say eventful I meant we almost got banned from ever visiting his apartment 6kind of eventful.

Considering the kind of people in our group, you shouldn't be surprised.

One example was to make sure Sakura doesn't try to sniff on his clothes on Sasuke's back.

#

 _"Sakura...what are you doing?" Ino asked dubiously._

 _"Huh...ah...nothing, just...looking at...stuff" each word became an octave higher until she squeaked the last part when Ino and me found her hugging a shirt she smuggled out of his wardrobe._

 _The two of us obviously didn't buy her excuse, but we made identical maniac grin and glint in our eyes when we thought it could make great blackmail material._

 _It was also that day Sakura had learned to cursed._

#

We played both board and card game but we learned soon enough playing with Naruto is a bad idea...

#

" _HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP WINNING?! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Kiba yelled out incredulously._

 _I could tell while the others weren't reacting as much as Kiba they were wondering as well how the Class Clown got to win 8 games in a row. I told them we shouldn't play any dice or card related game but they wouldn't listen._

 _The man in question just shrug since he wasn't sure himself how lucky he was to always get the right number and the right card._

 _"Hey, I'm just as curious as you but I told you he would win. I tried cheating poker with him and for some reason, HE STILL WON!" I placed my own two cent._

 _Everyone couldn't see Naruto the same way ever again._

 _#_

...there's the usual antics of ours like Hinata's shy attempt to talk with Naruto...

#

 _Hinata was fidgeting with her hand that ocasionally shifted between twirling her finger and rubbed something inside her pocket, "Uhm...Na...Naruto-kun...do you..."_

 _"KIBA, GET YOUR STUPID DOG OFF ME!"_

 _"DON'T CALL HIM STUPID, STUPID! KEEP GOING AKAMARU!"_

 _"ARF, ARF!" Akamaru replied while he kept slobbering Naruto to get the crumbs om his face._

 _"Grr, in that case, SHIRO GO GET HIM!"_

" _RUFF, RUFF!" Shiro compiled and began tackling the white dog, both began playfully biting and pushing one another._

 _"Wa...DAMN IT NARUTO, DON'T USE MY DOG FOR YOUR PROBLEM!"_

 _"HEY, HE'S MY DOG TOO! DON'T HOG HIM FOR YOURSELF TEME!"_

 _"Aaw, look at you two, fighting like a married couple over their kid"_

 _""STAY OUT OF THIS HIYORI!"" The two yelled at me that just made my grin widen even more. Their glare turned from me to one another once more, probably irritated that they were saying the same thing._

 _Their squabble ended with Naruto getting trip by a pair of squabbling dog that got him to pushed Hinata down._

 _You could pictured it without seeing how Hinata had gone as red as tomato when she was inches apart from her crush and fainted. The Blond Idiot off course panic while the others who aren't dense just sigh exasperately._

#

...and that includes me and Shino's usual-spat.

#

 _"SASUKE, HURRY UP AND BURNED THAT BUG TO ASHES!"_

 _"Sasuke, don't you dare do that, why? Because you don't need to listen to a child"_

 _"I'm a child?! Says the guy who let their bugs wash the dishes!"_

 _"Wa...who told you...KIBA!"_

 _On the other side we could find both Hinata and Sakura looking at us with concern, Kiba ready to bolt, Shikamaru didn't care either way, and Ino and Chouji munching on their chips. Naruto turned to Sasuke who just came back from the bathroom, "What did you do with the roach?" he asked._

 _"Flushed it out," He raised an eyebrow at the two most eased people in the room and questioned them, "Ino, aren't you or Kiba usually the one who breaks up the fighting?"_

 _Ino shrugged as she answered, "I usually do, but after the fifth fight...I thought I saved more energy by just watching them"_

 _Naruto just nodded his head along but froze when he thought about her words, "Wait...then why do you usually stopped me and Sasuke from fighting?!"_

 _"Honestly, you two fought and bicker the same way every single time that makes me want you two to just get over with." She then pointed her finger to the two still bickering kids, "These two though, are just too fun not to watch that I carry snack just so I could enjoy watching them...either that or I find Chouji for him to share his snack with"_

 _That made the two Brothers from Past Life sweat dropped seeing her giggle and just roll with it._

 _#_

Like I said, it was an eventful night.

To the point all of us are now looking like a hangover kids from how tired we are.

Maybe having a sleepover at school night wasn't the wisest idea.

"Ugh, morning sucks..." says the hyperactive boy in the most tired voice I've ever heard him with.

"It would seem we didn't think the sleepover through, why? Because now we're sleep deprive on class after staying up too late" Shino said evenly, his goggles perfectly obscure the bags on his eyes I suspected he had.

"I knew the sleepover was troublesome..." I don't need to say who said that right?

"Whose bright idea to have sleepover anyway?" Sasuke grumbled along.

" _Hiyori,"_ everyone answered.

"Guilty as charge," I weakly replied with a raised hand and my face buried on the table.

Iruka made that exact moment lto walked inside and seeing most of the clan's heir plus Naruto and me looking exhausted he was looking unsure if he should ask what was wrong or not. I think he decided to postponed that after addressing his own news, "Today," Iruka exclaimed, "we'll have a new student joining our class!"

Maybe because of the head ache I had or the denial that things could go any more wrong than it should. I didn't really took the news in much thought, _transfer aren't a big deal_ or so my past life's mentality thought.

I had forgotten that transfers are pretty big deal seeing this is the only academy ninja school in the village.

"You all must be wondering why he's in the second grade class for someone new but I assure you he had previous training to be qualified here"

However, even with that I kept myself unguarded, after all...

 _"_ Please come in!" Iruka called out and the door slide open to reveal a boy with pale blue hair, he was skinny compared to most boys here, and considering the swooning I heard, he must look handsome to most girls. "Go ahead and introduced yourself"

 _...it's not like the present would be any more different from now on right?_

The boy nodded, and with a warm, innocent smile he said, "Please to meet all of you and I hope we get along in the next 4 years together. My name is Shin."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: "Ehm, eh...my name is Naruto Uzumaki, me and my friends does not belong to this author dattebyo!"**

 **AN: Finally another chapter finished! So sooorry for the delay, as you possibly know I have uppe dmy fanfic into three and my fingers can't stop writing. But here I present to you my newest chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy and please R &R**

Chapter 26: Family Bonding

"What?! Pervy Sage is Riku-nii's dad, no way!" Naruto exclaimed incredulously as he pointed at the sight of a grown man spying at the house next door that according to Rikuo, has a very young and attractive woman changing.

"I know...I can't believe it either"

"OI! I can hear you two!" Jiraiya called out with his eyes still stuck on the binocular while watching for any dames changing outside.

"You were meant to!" I replied with deeply suppressed irate tone.

Why am I iritated at something that I should have gotten used to? Well first of all, it's one thing to watched and laugh an adult being open as a pervert. It's another thing to watched him blatantly peeping on someone right in front of you.

Being the sisterly figure of Naruto, it is my privilege to use his drastically creative pranking skill to target someone like a hitman with Ichiraku Ramen as payment. Which is why I didn't flinch when Naruto got my message and proceed to use his Sexy Jutsu on him.

I'm very sure you don't need to me to tell you the obvious conclussion to that.

"Damn it Naruto, now he got blood all over the carpet and it's freaking dry clean!"

Second reason for my iritation was that today just happens to be the first day for the Fuinjutsu class, one that Naruto had eagerly joined. He was skeptical at first when the Toad Sage entered the class by slamming open the door by boarding his throat and did his signature introduction. Which got most of them gawking ridiculously or looking at him unimpressed. Beside that, Jiraiya had taught the basic kanji we need to know day to day and would add 10 kanji for the class to memorize every week until they mastered not just the basic 80 kanji but until they could write it perfectly with precision without even the need to think and differient seals that uses either On'yomi or Kun'yomi reading and how it affects the seal when you consider that point of view.

I would have suspected he would somehow try to sabotage his own class to stop himself from teaching. Surprisingly, the class went more than well according to Naruto.

In fact, he enjoyed it.

To the point that Jiraiya bragged about his teaching skill and I knew at _that_ point, he's trying to annoy me more as revenge, that damn man child

Last reason, Jiraiya didn't even flinch when I introduced Naruto as my neighbor. Heck, he treated him like any other kid he met and that somehow got on my nerve.

#

 _"Jiraiya-sama, this is our neighbor, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is..."_

 _Jiraiya held me back from continuing and instead, he began flexing his arm and leg to his default introduction pose even summoning his frog for extra effect. Spinning his long hair with pomp and flourish air. Oh great, here we go..._

 _"You might heard of me before but I'll confirm your suspicion, I am the hermit of Mount Myoboku, the wise and immortal spirit, that's right it is I, the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sama!"_

.

.

.

 _"Never heard of you," Naruto simply said._

 _That seemed to shock Jiraiya enough that he fell from his frog and face plant himself. "What are you sure? Surely you've heard of me, you know...one of the sannin, survivor encounter with Hanzo the Salamander? Disciple of the Sandaime? Don't you learn anything in history?!"_

 _Naruto made that fox like face when he's thinking really hard and suddenly he put his fist to his palm in enlightment, "Oh right I remember you!"_

 _That seemed to brighten Jiraiya._

 _"You're the pervert who was peeking on the girl's side of the hot spring you Pervy Sage!"_

#

Okay, maybe it was because Naruto was being a little shit but damn if it wasn't funny.

Still, I don't really care if he has his reasons, if his head find ways to guilt himself or too emotionally invested to start caring for him. The fact Naruto is his godson can't be changed and he ignored him for a decade on his own, it was almost lucky he didn't became close to Gaara's character. Despite what he had done and will do, I think I like to be mad at him for abandoning him on Naruto's behalf seeing as he is clueless and he'll probably forgive him for it.

Thinking all this, it made me think that maybe in some way, he knew if he did start to care for him more than just the average joe, he would take him under his wing and either he will became the child of prophecy or died young as that would seem the fate of two of Jiraiya's pupils he had believed to be the child of prophecy. Off course he would be afraid to take in a child knowing he'll teach him. Jiraiya is too soft not to and he wasn't ready especially after the betrayal Orochimaru made to Konoha. He was emotionally wreck and I can't blame him _too_ much for ignoring Naruto.

Even so, Jiraiya is currently not my favorite person.

At least I know he'll make it up for Naruto in the future, otherwise I would make his life in Konoha harder that what I plan to do to him now. After all, he can't move for 3 months so he has no choice but to take me and Naruto's prank combination like a man.

I'm also happy to know, he's interacting with his son regularly like I hope he would. Whenever I see them together, I usually left them alone to give them the time to catch up, and seeing both of their content face I think I'm doing the right thing.

Though that had led me being around the Hyuugas too much.

###

"Neji, come on let's get out and get some ice cream, you know you want to, come~ on~"

Neji sighed in exasperation at the nth time I came to the Hyuuga household in excuse to meet Hinata, which is true in a way so I could meet Neji and Hanabi as well.

"...why are you even here Hiyori?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to see you along with Hinata?"

He eyed pointedly as if he knew what my thoughts were and had me sigh, "Fine, I'm bored, Rikuo is having a bonding time and you're one of the few people I want to talk with."

"Don't you have other friends to talk you with that?

"Well...yeah...but while I could see them in class, I barely see you so I thought balancing our meeting."

Neji sighed at my logic while Hinata giggled, for some reason she find it funny when I talk to Neji and asked me to see him more often, saying I made him happy. He also make a good sparring partner, but his strict and relentless style made it really hard for me to be his equal.

Which is why I am now being tended by Hinata for some of my injuries, few of her family's remedies work like wonder, and I can't quite blame Neji since he's both hard working and a genius.

I'm not bad from wishing him to get his ass handed by Naruto soon, am I?

"By the way, your taijutsu style seemed to remind me of our clan's style. Is there a reason for that?"

Whelp, time to bullshit.

"Oh, haha, I don't really know the name of the style, but it's combination style from my father's clan and my mother's so yeah, it's an original for me but I don't know it it was similar with yours."

Did he bought that?

"...hmm."

Hmmm? What do you mean by 'hmmm?' Don't scare me with just a 'hmmm?'

"By the way Hiyori-chan, how do you feel about the new transfer student?" Hinata interrupt my inner stuggle.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Nothing, just...curious on what you think."

Well he is the new guy so off course people are going to be curious. "Shin? Well...he seems okay, not the kind of person that would stick out like a sore thumb, quiet and polite, I guess the simple way to put it is that he's boring."

For the first time I find Hinata's face to frowning, it was mixed look of troubled and unsatisfied and this small action surprised me a lot that I didn't stop to wonder why she would make that expression.

"You know Hiyori-chan, today..."

Whatever she's going to say was lost when the door was slide open and in came little Hanabi-chan.

"Onee-cha..." the bright smile she had promptly frozen the moment she met eyes with me, long streched silent reign before two things happened simultaneously.

"HANABI-CHAAAAAN!"

Me running toward her, arm streched out for a hug and a loopy smile on my face.

"UUUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hanabi-chan running away, terrified out of her life.

Me and Hanabi began our usual cat and mouse game, it hurt a little that she refused my adoring affection but one day she'll accept it. A little away from me, Hinata and Neji looked at one another after witnessing the scene between us two.

"Is it bad that I don't try to stop Hiyori and help my sister?" Hinata asked him.

"No, it just mean you know which battle to not get into."

###

Okay, remember I said there's nothing abnormal nor memorable about Shin?

Well I take that back.

"Good morning Myou-san, how are you today?" Shin called out to me immdiately in the morning.

Or every morning for that matter.

"I'm...fine Shin, you don't have to greet me specifically every morning you know...or sit beside me in every subject."

"Aah...is that so, I'm very sorry for that Myou-san. I don't mean to be obnoxious it's just...I'm new here and I thought you were a nice person I could get to know of. Am I...making you uncomfortable?"

 _Yes, yes you are! Especially when you're guilt tripping me with that kicked puppy look of yours._

"Off course I'm fine, why would you think anything else?"

Shin looked adorably happy at my answer and gave a quick hug, making me stiffen in that moment. His bright smile made me but think of him as an innocent naive kid like Naruto but not as rough around the edges. He is flanky guy and he'll get shy easily that his voice would get small, but I noticed he would happily help out anyone who got stuck in any school problem, making him quite popular with the girls as the kind and gentlemanly prince in contrast to Sasuke's aloof and cool knightly image he has.

The fact his ninja technique's are just as good as Sasuke's was the icing of the cake making them the two prince of the class. Even those from other class came to watch the two.

Oh, but that's not all.

In some point of time, Shin had become part of the Gang, though out brand of 'normalcy' might be a bit much for him.

#

 _"So...you guys do this everyday at break?"_

 _"Meh, it varies, we can either join Shikamaru in his cloud watching, or teach each other shogi until one of us get bored, hiding Sasuke from his fangirls, exchange lunches, help each other study but mostly Naruto, or the typical brawling." Ino calmly informed Shin with similar tone of a tourist guide calmly explaining the many exotic places in foreign land._

 _"WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT ME TEME?!"_

 _"I SAID YOU'RE A LOUDMOUTH MONKEY WHO CAN'T SHUT HIS MOUTH FOR ONE DAY!"_

 _"YOU WANT TO BET ON THAT?!"_

 _"Mostly brawling when those two are concern but we usually just leave them be."_

 _Seeing as no one was going to comment, I cleared my throat to get Shin's attention and ask the question that's been on my mind for awhile, "Hmm, not that I'm complaining..." though I want to, "but why are you here Shin?"_

 _"I...I thought that...I wanted to get to know you and Ino offered to sit with you all...is it bothering you?"_

 _I bit my lip before I could bluntly tell him yes, you're proximity with me is began to disturb me and briefly shot a glare at Ino because I know that smile and certainly, that js her matchmaking smile goddamit. Ignoring her, I instead look back to him smiled, "Not really, just concern since most of our own classmates don't bother us because they can't stand our brand of craziness."_

 _That had him to cock his head, "Craziness?"_

 _"Yup," I said with a feral grin that'd surely make Kiba proud, "which is why our No. 1 unwritten rule is to keep calm and go roll with whatever the hell is happening then move along."_

 _"Roll...with...what?" Shin was certainly not sure where my word is going._

 _"GUYS!" The whole group turned to find the last member of our Gang, Chouji to be running toward us and that quite boggle our mind. Why? Because other than in class, we never saw him running at anything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Did I just copy Shino's way of talking?_

 _Okay._

 _That. Never. Happened._

 _"Naruto...huff... you would not believe...huff...what I found out about Ichiraku." Chouji sagged to his knee as tried to let out as much words between his heavy breathing, Shikamaru promptly shared his drink with him without a word._

 _"Eh, Ichiraku? What's happening ttebayo?" Rather than answering outright, prefering to quench his thirst, he gave him a flyer and all of us crowded at said flyer._

 _'Special Challenge! Finished 7 Super Special Ramen Bowl and it's FREE!'_

 _Even facing the back of his head, I could see his eyes brimming with excitement at the word 'Free' and 'ramen' at the same sentenced and sighed._

 _"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this? The super bowl is hard enough for adults with large appetite to finish, even for a ramen lover like you it's not going to be easy."_

 _"But Hiyori...it's free ramen dattebayo! We can't say no to free food right Chouji?"_

 _"Right you are Naruto! It is almost a duty for foos lover like us to take on challenge and fulfill them." Chouji nodded solemlybwiht all the seriousness eight year old could muster._

 _"Right, right, Shin also agrees too right?" Naruto asked for his opnion._

 _Suddenly being drah into the converasation, Shin was a bit perplexed at the attention and I had to hold back the wide grin on my face while I drape my arm around him. "Off course he agrees, I mean look at him...he's skin and bones, I doubt he ate enough to fill him in."_

 _"No, that's not-"_

 _"That's no good, being a ninja means you have to have enough energy, you should try it with us ttebayo!" Naruto but all insisted him with that wide expectant puppy eye look that even Sasuke find hard to resist._

 _"But...I don't even know I like ramen," Shin calmly stated, not knowing the implication of his words, or maybe he did which make it more sad._

 _Because_ _ **that**_ _._

 _Elicit a silent treatment from the rest of us as we stared at him like a crash landed alien. Naruto was the first to broke from his frozen shock state before he cleaned his ear and asked him to reiterate whatvhe said. Confirming that yes, Shin never had ramen in his entire life._

 _Suspicion or not, even I find that pitiful about him._

 _Naruto promptly slapped his hand to his shoulder, surprising the Transfer Student, and finding himself standing straight at the serious shine on at the pinning glare of his baby azure eyes._

 _"You. Must. Eat!" He said simply, few of the others just nodded, making sure there's no discussion for him_

 _Shin sent me a pale look toward and I shrug in respond with a universal language that said 'What can you do?'_

 _Later that day you could find a group of kids crowding the Ichiraku Booth as our friends challenge our favorite Ramen Chef's food. Half an hour later you would find Shin is already on the verge puking halfway his second bowl, Naruto had given up on his fourth and couldn't move and inch from the ground with his belly bulged, Chouji had his back lay on his seat while his head dangled upside down on his sixth bowl._

 _You would think no one won the challange._

 _But the winner came from the most surprising person outof all of us that not even I could predict._

 _"Um...I finished m...my tenth bowl, is this allright?" Said the quiet and shy Hinata as if she wasn't sitting next to a large stack of cleanly ate bowl of ramen next to her. Much to every one's surprised. Even Sasuke couldn't help his jaw dropping from how mismatched the scene looked like, her stomach is a goddamn beast._

 _I couldn't help it, I didn't think, I just said the first thing that came out of mouth._

 _"All hail Hinata, the conquer and goddess of all things food!"_

 _"Eeeeeehhh?! Hiyori-chan, please don't say it like that!" She said with blushing cheek comparable to a tomato and her words did not stutter._

 _But too late, what had been said cannot be taken back._

 _"All hail the food goddess!" Naruto followed up, making it possible for Hinata to blushed even redder. Then a moment later, we found all of us chanting her name, much to the bystander confusion at what kind of cult we must be having until Chef Ichiraku threw us out before there was bad publicity spreading from our antics._

 _Shin especially, was paler than ever before at what kind of group he must have gotten himself involve with and I snickered._

 _God I love this Gang._

#

So there you have it.

In a word, he's perfect in anormal kind of way

And I can't blame for people to like him.

So why does my head kept ringing everytime he came close to me.

Usually I would have ignored but then I remembered the last time I dismiss it. Which was when I dismiss the Ka and Ko Kingdom.

And that is why I became wary of him of what kind of significant role he has on my life.

Also, sometimes I feel like he's watching me.

Am I paranoid? Maybe, but nothing's wrong with constant vigilante.

The bell rang and the class went outside for the next lesson; Kumite.

For those who aren't familiar, it's one of the practical class that has us spar with who the teacher partner us on, weapons and jutsu are allowed in this. I've been feeling more happy in kumite class since that's the only one class that had could shift Shin's focus anywhere else but me.

Alas, today was not my day.

"Hiyori, today you will be partnered up with Shin!"

You can almost laugh at how inverse our expression were upon the news. Nevertheless, my poker face was on before I realized and got inside the circle with him, Shin still smiling innocently with hope I would guide him and smiled nervously back.

"Now, give your Seal of Confrontation!" We both raise our right index and middle finger, and our gaze never leaving each other. With mine indiffrent look and his smiling one.

"START!"

Then suddenly Shin was right in fron of me, legs already on the side and kicking me. I rolled half way up before he made another kick to my face and I blocked with my hand but it was enough to push me to the edge.

 _That was fucking fast._

I grabbed on his leg before he coukd retract it and threw him away, it didn't quite do anything as he backflipped in mid air, safely reaching land, and sprint to me once more. This time I was ready by his speed and blocked his kick with my hand and strike with my own but Shin was quick to block it. From there, it became a repeat of punch, dodge, and block. Both of us were still sizing up how good the other was and I'll say this, while Shin wasn't half bad, the fact his knowledge and practical skill was on par with Sasuke meant his holding back.

The smartest desicion for me would be to keep this stalemate, letting my current ability to be average and stay that way. Yet, the fact Shin was doing the same and the smile, that annoying _smile_ he had all the time we spar made me tick. I'm proud of the fact I know about my strength and weakness and wouldn't act humble or shame about it, one of which is the fact I hate stalemate. I never like being stuck in the same position over and over again so this fight is on the verge of breaking my cover.

' _Maybe I should change tactic_ '

I jumped away and pulled out two of my kunai, throwing them from above. Shin easily dodge them but he didn't take account of the wire attached to it. Soon as I land, I made him trip with the wire and threw few of my shurikens. All of them hit him in the chest and just for a second, I feared I went too far until his body turned into a log.

' _Okay, where did he go?'_

I turned around just in time to see he was on my back, kunai out and ready to stabed me in the face or...making it out to be in this case. At that moment, I knew he got the dropped of me and won, I was even ready to raise my hand in defeat.

However, then I met his eyes.

And everything that went after was instinct.

I grabbed hold of his arm as a lever, lifted my leg to put his head in between them, and twist my body to put him down in position where I could choke hold him with my legs or break his arm. My breathing went rapid in panic, my mind was locked between me and him, with everything else ignored.

Until Iruka called out 'Enough' and my I was snapped back into reality.

My classmates began to cheer at my 'impressive' display of taijutsu, even Iruka thought my last move was unique and intrigued where I learn it from despite never teaching it.

Off course he never taught me that, nor did anyone. Maybe I had help from Guy to perfect but technique was a wrestling move I remembered from my past life. Why they are unique? Because Taijutsu are martial arts design to kill, the martial arts from my world are mostly use for restraining and I just used one of them in front of the whole class.

My mouth listlessly gave them answer I prepared if this ever happends.

But my mind kept track of Shin, still smiling serenely as if he hadn't just try to kill me. Oh yes you might think I was overthinking this just as I do. But you won't understand unless you were me, standing between a kunai and his eyes.

Eyes that showed he had every intention to kill.

Not just his eyes but his whole demeanour felt like he was wholly intent to kill me.

And I reacted in instinct.

The question is now, why? Was it on purpose? And how could a kid emit such killing intent?

"Now you two, make the Seal of Councelation."

The two of us did just as Iruka instructed and when I met with his innocent smile as our finger interlocked with one another, and for the first time I felt afraid.

Not because of his power or ability, it was because for the first time I'm up against someone who I have no clue who I'm dealing with. No past memory to help, no identity to confirm him, no sob story for me to know him. He is the black horse of my life and I...

I might just be in trouble.

###

"So that's what happened at school, you sure you aren't paranoid?"

"You don't understand Rikuo, I have nothing on him, nothing! And usually I have something on everyone! You also weren't there, facing him, as he was very intent on decorating my face

with a kunai. I'm telling you that kid is not normal!"

"You're saying you are?"

"Heck no, but he I'm weird in an adorable way, Shin was more creepy in his case."

Rikuo snorted and mumbled 'yeah, right' as if I didn't hear him, "So what are you going to do then?"

"Nothing I guess. I still don't know whatbhe wants from me and who he is so all I could do is play it safe around him."

Rikuo nodded in agreement as we arrived back to our appartment, Naruto was busy handling Shin as he drag him to one of his pranks per my request.

For that, I had promised him three days of Ichiraku Ramen on me.

My poor wallet is going to cry over this.

"Hey brats, you're finally home!" Rikuo and me found a drunken Jiraiya, hiccuping on the floor with an empty botte rolled aside. "Can you two...hic...stay still for a moment, you're pretty early coming home."

I pointedly glare at him, resting mybhand on my hips, "You know, not having a class to teach today does not excuse you in getting drunk on broad day light."

"Technically, it's almost ni-" I poke Rikuo's ribs with my elbow, making sure he doesn't finish any unwanted comment.

"Hic! You sound like an old nagging lady."

"I sound like a reasonable level headed person, now should I get you some water or should I get you a frying pan to knock you out before you start vomitting all over, _again!"_

I relished the slight shudder I noticed he made and coughed to gain his 'mature' bearing, "Uhm, water's just fine thank you Hiyori. Now how about we began dicussing that weapon of yours you wanted my advice on."

Rikuo raised his eyerbrow skeptically, "You sure you wanted to talk like this Old Man?" Though the searched of one of 'our' scroll showed he was expecting the opposite.

"Bah, don't underestimate me, I can still kick some asses even like this!" Jiraiya snorted out with eager grin. We both looked at ome another dubiously and shrugged, hey Jiraiya couldn't come everyday to visit us so might as well make use of his time.

"Guess you wouldn't mind taking a look at this seal then, can you?"Jiraiya took the offered scroll and glance all the way to the end of it, there was no visible reaction as his eyes kept lock to it and cause jittery out of us from nervousness. Then for some odd reason or maybe I'm just imagining things, the flushed on his cheeks began to dimished, the loopy smile he had turned firm and his eyes critical. His drunk drunk demeanour was nowhere to be found and the only proof he gone drinking was his smell.

"This is a complicated spatial seal you have here. Rikuo, Hiyori, where did you learn this?"

"Wait, how are you not drunk any longer?!" Rikuo exclaimed. Oh so it wasn't just me then.

Jiraiya's boastful grin came back while pointing his thumb at himself, "Because I'm awesome that's why." It did not impressed both me and Rikuo as we stared deadpanned at him, making him sigh and muttured 'uncute kids' before he began explaining, "It's a skill you could learn later when you're old enough to drink, you can use your chakra to heighten you metabolism to flushed out the alcohol, though unless you're used to it or you know medical-nin, you won't escape the hangover."

"Now enough about my drinking problem, care to tell me where you learn half of these you writen, I'm pretty sure you can't find it in the academy."

"Kakashi has been giving me tips on seals, especially one related wih spatial seals."

"I also happened to have years of experience in seals before your class so using the basic learning I getbto put two and two together."

"But, spatial seals are still dangerous so we need advice and supervision in completing what we both had in mind."

"Mostly Hiyori, it was her idea but damn if it's not cool idea."

Jiraiya looked briefly surprised at us completing each other sentences. Going as far as laughing in the end until tear shed down his cheeks. Leaving us two confused and dumbfounded by him, "Oh...you two brats are full of surprises, I think you've been hanging out with Naruto for too long."

' _Oh if only you knew our secrets then you could say how surprised you are'_

Jiraiya began rubbing his chin as he went back reading the scroll, "Well, I can say thisbis a suitable idea for Rikuo if you want to be called the 'Master of Weapons' hell this is the most interesting idea since the Hiraishin! Count on me on finishing this before I have to hit the road again."

Rikuo grin widely and dashed up to give him a hug, much to Jiraiya's shock. His smile and eyes soften and returned the hug back. Well it's good tonknow he can be sweet at times.

So after er had dinner, we spend the night discussing until the sandman came and took us to dreamland from our exhaustion. I found out Jiraiya's broad body was a comfy bed and was enough for the two of us to sleep.

Oh, what's that? You're asking what kind of seals we're working on?

Well...I could tell you, but that would be spoiler, and let me assure you it's nothing short of epic. If I had to give you a clue, then if you're a fan of Mashima-sensei's work then you would know where I get the idea from.

 **OMAKE: Shin Afterday**

Shin waved goodbye to Naruto, after spending almost half the day with him pranking a good number of teachers after school. It had involve in him distracting a few chuunin while Naruto was capable to stealthy slipped in sugar to their pouches, back pockets, even inside their clothes before he released a cage full of bugs he said he had Shino help to collect, he also has a seal that released super glue the moment there was pressure on it and so once everything set, he unleashed hell.

Well...not quite helll but you get the picture

Shin never done or got any kind of prank so it was a unique experinced if he do say so himself and secretly amazed by Naruto's novelty on it. His skill in fuinjutsu was subpar but the out-of-the-box uses make up for it, he'll be a formidable ninja if he ever mastered the tru art of seal. Shin had never expected himself he would easily get dragged by the pace of Konoha's Jinchuuriki and the shower of his bright and honest smile made him wonder how a person that's persecuted so much could keep that.

He snapped his train of thought away from the Jinchuuriki when his target should have been someone else and chuckled, "I guess she has reason to have Naruto pulled me away, he's hard to get him out of my mind."

He arrived at the base of the Hokage Mountain, walked inside where the evacuation entrance should be. With the knowledge only a few member knew, he maneuvered inside the cave until he arrive at a secret entrance that led him down. Shin did not hesitate climbing down the dark silent void, even when the stairs were cut off and he had junped down using the giant root as a foot stool until he reaches where his Master await his news.

"Report," Danzo ordered simply.

Shin, already on one knee and his head bowed, reported, "Today I have the opportunity to perform kumite with the target, Nazo."

"Ho, and?"

"She display an average skill when we started, but at the end when I showed a hint amount of killing intent, she retaliate with a unique move she said she had devised on her own."

"Hoo, a unique technique you say...then do you think she hides her true skill?"

"That...is still early for me to come into conclusion since report says her true skill lies on kenjutsu but for now I say it's highly possible."

"I see, then what of her...mental condition?"

Shin began to think back the past few days he had with her and well, he supposed she is sane but...weird would be accurately describe.

But that same description applies to

most her friends. Sometimes he even had a hard time knowing if she's serious or joking when she's spouting ridiculous things and the others just brushed it off like it was normal. Shin has never interacted with other before other than his little brother and all his life, ROT had been his home, so he cannot judge soundly whether Nazo is sane or not until much further in the future

Case in point, he remembered how Kiba and Shino was responsible in pranking her by stuffing frigs in her bags. There was a raging aura, only for her to ominously smile a moment later and said it was nothing. Two days later, she held a Courage Test near the cemetery and with Inos's help got Kiba to yelled for his mother and hearing Shino screamed like a girl for the first time as revenge by dying in front of them by a girl with ripped mout, the fact she had given them a ghost story the night before with a similar ghost in description did not help matter. Was it immature and overeacting? Yes. But it was funny and daring at the same time for her and damn if Shin couldn't help admit it was scary. He had goosebumps just remembering that night and clearly Hiyori isn't normal to take elaborate revenge that far and that's not her weirdest antics.

Shin gulped and with slight hesitant in his voice, he answered, "The Nazo has her quirks but whether she's mentally unstable is up for debate but she's definietly intelligent if she could appear normal among her reguler peers."

Danzo was silent for a few moment longer until he nodded, "Good work Shin, you may return to your quaters."

"Understood Danzo-sama."

He jumped away from Danzo's sight and rushed to his room where the only person he could call his family is waiting. He opened the door, his little brother busy drawing in his scroll to take noticed of his arrival right until he made a loud cough.

"You know, you can't keep being a good ninja if you're not aware of your surrounding too much."

"Nii-san! Welcome home!" His brother said with an earnest smile that warmed his heart, making him smile back. The bright glimer eyes showed he was interested at the story he brought from the outside and inwardly Shin chuckled before he softly say to him.

"I'm back Sai."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: This setting of Naruto does not belong to me.**

Chapter 27: Teammates

"So today's the day huh?" Hiyori said with a smug look as she eyed the forehead protector tied to my head.

"Finally a genin you mean?" I replied coyly.

She responded with a light smack to my upper arm and shooting a half-hearted glare, "You're not a genin yet remember? You still have to past your Sensei's test with your team."

That got a small frown from me, "I feel slightly cheating knowing that." Inwardly, I knew being a ninja means making use of resources available so there's nothing wrong only mentally preparing of a test I know nothing of its material.

Hiyori just gave me that secretive look she always had when she knows something I didn't, and I'm more than aware it's either she's hiding something bad or for her own amusement. Clearly this is the latter, "Don't think you will get promoted yet just because you know that small tip bit, whether you became a ninja or not will rest on your own skill and judgement, and I have faith you'll get it but just remember though..."

"Look the underneath of the underneath, yeah I know," I repeated her words, feeling tired at then constant cryptic clue she gave me. As much as I'm used to it, I hated it when Hiyori does it.

I looked back at the mirror and give myself a once over. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black khaki shorts too match. A kunai holster tied on my right thigh, blue open toed shoe, and done with a dark red clock vest with a hood and a belt with a few holster that hold few of my weapons. Hiyori had snickered something about 'Ninja Creed' when she help me pick my outfit but I brushed it off as Hiyori being her usual weird self.

I locked my eyes into toward the left side chest of my cloak that carry a symbol, making me smile. A four petal flower shaped knot, one gold embroidery line interlocking around a circle. Hiyori learned it from a book that said to be a foreign symbol that meant family.

A reminder for each of us, from the Shitsu Clan, that we are never alone...or so she said.

"Fine, wish me luck," with that farewell I rushed toward the academy where the Team Placing is taking place.

Once I was far enough from my home, I let the giddy excited smile showed on my face and I didn't feel embarassing that I skip through out my walk to the academy and even yelled out excitedly from time to time.

Not very ninja like, I know...but hey, I'm not an official genin yet so who cares.

It's my graduation day, I'm entitled to be excited.

The class was, as expected, loud and a lot of them were all excited for what's coming. Mostly toward who wish to get who for their teammates. Despite the anxious feeling about the Jonin Test, it did not deter the same wavelength of excitement as them of who I was going to end up as my teammates. I honestly don't mind being with anyone as long as we got along.

"Good Morning Rikuo-kun"

Well...almost with anyone.

My excitement plummeted the moment that soft noble-like voice came behind me. I forced out a smile and turned to greet the Blind Hyuuga back, "Morning Hikari-san"

I turned to meet the famous or infamous, depend on who you ask, Hyuuga. She wore a loose twin tail hair tied few inches above the end, her forehead protector on her...well, forehead where it once where she usually wear her white headband on. She was wearing a light cerulean blue kimono with long lose sleeves that could be mistaken as a dress, black long leggings, blue shinobi sandal, and white apron tied around her.

Hikari smiled as she walked past me, whispering under her breath, "I hope we'll be in the same team together Rikuo-kun."

I shuddered, I never knew why but every time she showed any interest, particularly at me, that girl would then creeps the hell out of me. The fact no one can really guess what she's think more than half the time gave her a more mysterious demeanor. I sighed and sat with few of my friends at the same time Mizuki-sensei came in to announce our team. Well, whoever I paired up with, hopefully it wouldn't be with Hikari. It's one thing being stared the whole class, it's another thing if it's throughout the whole mission.

"Team 9: Hikari Hyuuga, Raiga Inuzuka, Rikuo Kurogane!"

Ah...off course the universe would give me the exact opposite of what I want.

All of us moved to seat side by side with our future team mates, Hikari looked awfully gleeful while Raiga, who just didn't get the tension between us, kept on rambling what kind of Sensei we might have, the kind of mission we might take and the usual etc. I'm just glad Raiga is there to talk because I have no idea what I have to say to Hikari. I'm not even sure myself why I'm so nervous around her.

Speaking of Raiga, he was wearing a tortilla colored jacket with upturned collar and helped me notice he had a deeper tan skin, a gray trouser, his dark spiky brown hair was tied back, and his hitai-ate around his neck. His dog laying down, looking asleep on his desk yet his twitching ear showed me he was fully aware of his surrounding.

I'm half convinced, that sometimes Kagemaru would call the shots between the two of them.

Our attention then went back to the front of the class when the first Jonin came, there were three and each were Jonin for Team 1, 4, and 12. No one really took my attention much and that says a lot. Being a Jonin means being one of the few strong workforce in the village yet none of them looked like they amount to much, which is impressive in their own way.

One by one, teams were led outside by their respective Jonin sensei. As time went on I became unnerved by the minutes, "Say, what are the chances we have a strange Jonin for our sensei?"

Hikari looked bemused as she arched an eyebrow and leaned closer to me and got me to leaned back, "By strange...in what way do you mean Rikuo-kun?"

I recalled a funny conversation with Hiyori about the Jonins of Konoha and had to held back a snicker, "Well a friend of mine told me once that the strangeness of Konoha Ninjas is proportional to their strength"

"You mean the stronger they are, the stranger they get?" Raiga pointed out, Kagemaru seemed to be interested in the conversation as well, seeing he's wide awake right now.

I nodded, "Exactly, though how strange they are is anyone guess. For all we know, he or she could either be a gambling junkie, a pervert, or just plain crazy" according to Hiyori, out of the 9 rookies, the only one close to normal was Kiba-kun.

"You saying this makes me conflicted if I want a normal or strange Jounin for our sensei Rikuo," Kagemaru barked in sort of agreement with his partner.

"Really? I think having a more _unique_ teacher would make things interesting don't you think?" Hikari commented, tilting her head with a wistful look. I looked at her incredulously, thinking she might just be on the path of 'plain crazy'. At last they were only us, Team 9 left on the class. The others had met up with their sensei while we're still waiting.

Then the event came like a storm.

A man came in with tied gray ponytail, a scar visible past the side lf his lips. Stern gaze from dark brown eyes and a sword hang on his back. What brought my attention the most was the few items on his hand, and one of them looks like my-

"Is that my Clan's Weapon Scroll?!" I stood up from my chair and my hand unknowingly banging the table.

"Ruff Ruff!"

"You're right, he has Kagemaru's First Bone Prey," Raiga growled, standing up alongside his dog.

That got me a bit curious, "Bone Prey?"

"It's one of the rites our clan that we needed to hunt our prey together, we usually keep one of the bone as a reminder or a chew toy," he quickly informed us.

I looked at the few things he brought and winced at one of the familiar item in the mix, "And I think he has your novel book Hikari-san" I pointed out.

"Ara, how nice for you to notice" she said it kindly but the glare she held with her blind eyes toward the mysterious man was far from kind.

"Team 9!" He cried out that straighten our spine in reflex, "I'm going to spread your 'precious' item around Training Ground 8, you have 4 hours for the three of you to collect them that I'll either pass or fail you as real genins, good luck" and he then puffed into smoke and dissapeared.

Silence reign around us until the three of us reacted to the most appropriate way we could managed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"RUFF, RUFF!"

A deafening roar alerted even the teachers from their lounge just few rooms away, and I think the room just a shook a bit.

"That son of a-he's going to pay for stealing from us!" Raiga snarled along with his dog.

"For once, I agree with you Raiga-kun" Hikari said coldly unlike any I've heard before.

I was just as angry as them but then Hiyori's advice had to surface exactly then, ' _being a ninja doesn't mean you become emotionless, it means containing your emotion so you wouldn't be overwhelmed in battle or when looking at the big picture'_

I recalled my used on training ground 8 and how the place was a giant obstacle course. They made and upgrade their obstacle daily so you can't get inside without being wary for every second you're there that even Jonin usually avoids it. "Come on we can't waste time so let's hurry go to the training ground" the two nodded and we rushed out in a blur.

Hikari might be weird but she's not the top kunoichi for show and Raiga as dumb as he is, is still reliable on battle. As long as we're together, what could possibly go wrong?

###

Apparently lots of things could go wrong.

I jumped toward another tree after dodging another blast of bomb that I triggered and sigh the nth times. "Darn it, why am I such an idiot sometimes?"

Recalling back 5 minutes ago.

 _"Like I said, we should go to the left! That's where I smell Kagemaru's Bone Prey is!"_

 _"And I'm saying we should go right! Didn't you see that boar we passed by? It had my scroll tied to its tusk and the more we fight, the further it'll get away!"_

 _"Are you two blinder than me? Obviously the best course of choice is to get the answrr from our sensei who's waiting straight ahead!"_

 _"Ha! You just wanted to ask him where your book is since you're the only one who doesn't have a clue where it is!" Raiga growled at her._

 _Her glare to him hardened and she lean in close enough she might have bite off his nose, "Fine, is that what you think then I'll just go off on my own!"_

 _That's when I realized our fight had gone from bad to worse and tried to stop her, only for her to be gone the next second. Damn, she was fast._

 _"Who needs her! I'm going off and get that bone by myself if I have to!"_

 _"Raiga, no...wait!"_

 _My words went deaf to him as she dashed with Kagemaru along, deeper into the forest. I groaned aloud and wiped my face with my hands.I would have followed either of them, but then I caught sight of said boar once more. I was in two mind at first before deciding to prioritize the only legacy my family has left and went after it._

Currently, I looked down at the half scorched boar and the blank slank scroll beside it. I also happened to noticed a scroll tied beside a nest of wasp and I began to realize what this is all about.

"Shit, how am I going to find it now?" I asked myself. ...

I knew I was an impatient guy, Hiyori always reminded me it was one of my noticeable flaw like hers. Only mine showed when I'm angry instead of hers when she's bored or couldn't stay still. Sometimes I think she has hyperactive tendency like Naruto as well only, she knows how to distract herself more easily.

I count back from five and try to sort the situation. Clearly this is a test, and tests always has answers so there should be an answer to this as well. I just need to think all this harder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

On second thought, move now, think later.

###

Hikari Hyuuga is never helpless.

She's blind but not helpless.

And refuse to let anyone admit to that.

And proving those who did how wrong they are about her.

People might say that she'll amount to nothing, with only blackness the only thing she ever had known since she was five, the jeering whisper her sharp ear kept hearing, she could feel the pity looks they were giving her or the haughty tone they gave her.

She doesn't need to be reminded she can't be a ninja, how she's fated to be weak her entire life, or born as a disgrace to her clan. She knows that fact without every one of you people mentioning when they see her within sight.

She doesn't even know if she felt liberated or not, to be the only one from the branch family that wasn't given the curse mark.

To be the only one, different.

Yet the only one person who has never look down on her was the Hyuuga head clan himself. He knew of her plight, and when they met for the first time. He had given her a book on the Top 10 Inspiring Kunoichi (It had ones from other villages as well). It was the first time someone genuinely encourage her on her dream.

For most, it might consider a single kind gesture.

To her, it was the first time, someone had encourage to go beyond what she thinks, what people thinks she's capable off. Making that day, the day she swore to serve and protect the Hyuuga Clan not because of her duty but because of Hiashi-sama.

To her, she was given a reason to live.

She needed twice the effort to re-learn read and write.

She needed twice the effort to learn all the require jutsu.

She was given luck, that the Hokage gave her a seal came from an old clan that helps overcome her blindness.

For some reason, people kept telling her she was one of the prodigies born in the Hyuuga Clan when it was far from that. She just needed that much effort to achieve her goal.

So when she was known not as the Blind Hyuuga but as the No. 1 kunoichi in class, she thought she made it. Now, she only needed the ideal team member for her to ensure her Genin days to go smoothly enough for her to reach chuunin then Jonin become a ninja the Hyuuga Clan could be proud of.

So why in the world did she have to suffer trying to get her book in her effort of trying to become a genin. It's already an effort to

She expected better from Rikuo, the Top Rank of the academy, but clearly she has to do this on her own. She would not let years of her own effort wasted because her teammates were fools.

She paused for a moment, sensing her Sensei's whereabouts and didn't need to think twice where she dashed forward when she could sensed all the traps surrounding her. For her, the training ground is no different to a play ground.

' _I'm going to prove my worth, just you wait.'_

She stopped short at one branch, looking up as she find her sensei. "Sensei, find~you~" Hikari sing-songed menacingly.

He didn't react as he looked down passively at her, "Indeed you have, what will you do now?" The Jonin sensei asked neutrally before he took out a book from his back pouch for her to sense.

Immediately a flurry of shurikens were flying fast toward him.

Instead of dodging or blocking it, the Jonin caught it effortlessly with his free hand, twirling it around his finger. "You know, I could have used your precious book to block all those shurikens."

"If you did that then there would have been no meaning on making it your hostage," Hikari shot back, the sightless eye did not hide the hostile glare she made.

' _Smart'_ he thought, subconsciously smirking from her words before he threw her shurikens back at her.

All the shurikens hit its mark on her, and few seconds passed before her figure exploded in smoke to reveal a log. The Jonin did not need to see for him to put one step back and dodge her attempts on stealing her book back from above. Nor was he surprised to find a 6 foot bo staff appearing on her hand to strike his hand.

' _She's keeping her eyes on the prize, either she's very level headed or the book is that precious to her'_

Once Hikari realized she failed, she twirled her body midair and put her bo staff on the branch as a lever, for her to give a good kick.

' _Scratch on being level-headed, she's beginning to be predictable'_

Hikari clicked her tongue when her kick was caught by the Jonin-sensei and she was thrown aside like a rag doll. She gracefully turned upright for her to land, but not before she extend her bo staff further than what a regular staff could extend as a ditched effort to at least pushed him a bit further but even that was easily dodged. It pissed her more when all this time, he never even took a step further from his original spot.

' _That man is making fun of me.'_

Hikari growled at the thought, quickly thinking of a plan she threw a few smoke pellets to the ground, obscuring her from his sight. Two seconds later, the Jonin took out his kunai and blocked the bo staff coming from behind him without so much of turning around.

 _8..._

7...

The book is already back at his back pouch so it leaves two of his hand free to block her staff with his kunais. Whenever she put her distance away, Hikari threw another batch of shurikens for him to block anew, at the same time she tried to lunging on an opening but the Jonin blocked that too with his legs, throwing her off balance.

 _6..._

 _5..._

Once she landed few branches away, she retracted her bo staff and made a few combination hand seal, much to the Jonin's interest. ' _Because of her blindness, she couldn't use two of the three necessary basic jutsu the academy issued to master, meaning she must shelve some interesting skill inside her sleeve'_

 _4..._

 _3..._

" _Konoha ryu: Mai Shuriken-Leaf style: Leaf shurikens!"_ A swirling wind began to appear around her along with a bunch of leafs that was coated with chakra that's now is flying toward him. The Jonin was genuinely surprised and impressed.

 _2..._

 _'She managed to learn one of Konoha's hiden jutsu, she must have a good mentor'_

The best move would be to dodge away, but he wasn't going to give her any reason for her to be arrogant about so equipping his kunai, he made a downward slashing move and created a wind blade that pushed away all the other leaves.

"Looks like you can't pushed me back."

 _1..._

Instead of a frustrating frown he had anticipated, Hikari let out a satisfying smile, "I'm glad you didn't."

 _0..._

The four kunais beneath the branch he stood detonated the explosive seal beneath, big enough to turned it into smithereens. Hikari shielded her face fron the force of the blow and wind, noting the Jonin's presence was gone and no where near the vicinity.

"I'll admit, that took me by surprise," A deep familiar voice whispered behind her. As fast as lightning, she took out her bo staff once more and attacked him from his righ but her strength wasn't enough. The Jonin easily blocked it with his hand and didn't even flinched at the impact.

"You have impressive sensory skill but rely it to much then once I suppressed my own chakra, you'll be as good as blind." With that last comment he threw a kunai with his free hand, triggering a wire trap that instantly coiled around her leg and pulled her up upside down and caused her to cry out. Hikari looked down-or looked up in this case-and saw the smug smirk her sensei had while showing her her book.

"You're a smart girl Hikari, and talented too. But you need to learn to reign in your emotion. If I had been the enemy instead of your teacher..." he flickered from below to next to her by standing on a nearby branch, his kunai on hand and held it against her neck, slightly drawing blood from her.

"You'd be at his mercy," he said, devoid from any emotion, causing shiver running down her spine.

Suddenly, a kunai passed through between her and the Jonnin, nicking his nose in result. They turned to find Rikuo that had just arrive to see his supposed-sensei is threatening the life of his classmate and reacted without thinking. The Jonin smirk at his arrival before pulling back "Better luck next time!" He said and her Sensei puffed into a smoke, making her struggle within her binds all the more wild as her temper began to rise.

Rikuo was about to call her out when she heard her shout out a string of curses vehemently that made him blushed hearing her. "Wow, that's..." he heard Raiga saying beside him after he came standing on his left, speechless and blushing from their female comrade's words. They trade glances before some sort of wordless plan exchange and Raiga proceed to throw a kunai that cut off the wire before Rikuo proceed to jumped and caught her midair.

Hikari was a bit taken back at the act but quickly cooled her expression to one Rikuo was familiar with while she wore her usual smile.

"Thank you Rikuo-kun."

"Don't mention it," he let her down and waited for Raiga to come up to them, "I'm guessing your plan didn't go quite as smoothly as you imagined."

Her milky eyes briefly glared at him for the comment before she caught herself and soften, "I was...unprepared dealing with him and he caught me by surprised, but don't worry about me and worry about yourself. Aren't you supposed to search your family scroll?"

"It was a fake scroll and Sensei had planted it probably everywhere, I even came across three other scrolls hidden as I got here."

"I see. What about you Raiga-kun?"

"Turns out it was a fake like you guys, that Jerk-Sensei somehow find a way to cloaked few random stuff with Kagemaru's smell so now I can't be sure where to look."

"Auu..." Kagemaru whined.

"Well good luck searching for it you two, because I have the more difficult task of tracking down Sensei so I'd like it very much for you not to get in my way."

It annoyed me how detached her voice was, believing we are noting but an obstacle of her when she was the one who wanted me to be part of her team in the first place and now when things didn't go her way she decided to same off like a burden. My rage that I had been quelling began to build up again and was about to snapped at her when her face made me froze.

It was the first time I saw her not smiling, not even a sarcastic smirk. Her unfocused eyes that never seemed to shed light of what she might be thinking was slightly glistened and I saw the angry and the frustration she was shooting. It was so surprising, I was stunned when I realize this was Hikari without her facade smile.

' _Is that book that precious to her?'_

Raiga doesn't seem to noticed it and snapped at her anyway, striding over to her side and pulling the collar of her kimono so she was now staring face to face to a snarling Raiga. "I've been listening to you talking us down as if you're better than us but don't think I'll stand and listen to you putting us down like a nuisance!"

"Hmph, hearing that from someone who barely pass the academy seems hilarious, knowing you're from a renown clan just makes it more embarassing, don't you think?"

"You little-you think grades makes you better?"

"Yes, which also includes my skill, and this is coming from a blind girl, how pathetic must you be?"

"Oh that's i-" Raiga pulled back his hand and was about to give a beating, Hikari in respond had pulled a kunai and struck in respond.

"ENOUGH!" I roared out loud enough to make them flinch and pushed them apart before things became much more complicated and migraine inducing, "You two have gone way too far on what you said." I chastised them, "Hikari, it's a fact that you're capable just like any other shinobi but does not make better than anyone and it's a fact that you need help, whether you're blind or not."

I turned from Hikari to Raiga next, "and you should control your hot temper for once and try to _think_ before you act like a fool! We're in a test for Kami's sake and we're wasting time bickering when we could have work together in solving the problem instead of antagonizing each other here!" I burst out in what I'm sure, high blood pressure as I feel my face turning red at their antics, huffing out in the end and making them speechless. However, it was at that one illuminating moment when I shouted out those words without much thought that everything seem to make sense.

The rule of this test.

 _'you have four hours for the three of you to collect them'_

Hiyori's cryptic clue.

' _Look the underneath of the underneath.'_

The placement of each of our precious items.

 _'I'll either pass or fail you as real genins'_

The moment I realized it I started laughing out so hard, I almost fell from the tree if Hikari and Raiga hadn't pulled me back. The two looked in worried at me before Raiga twirled his finger beside his head in questioning look to Hikari, for her only to respond with a shrug.

"Hikari! Raiga!"

The sudden call of their name jolted them back a bit, and I gave them the biggest reassuring smile I can give. "We're going to become genin," I said as a matter of factly. They looked dubious at my words but I put as much as conviction in my words for them to get through, for them to place their trust on me.

"The three of us is getting our stuff back, and the three of us are going to become genin...together. Do you get what I'm saying?"

My words seemed to be too cryptic if the confused nodding they sent me was any telling, but I ignored that in place of sorting out our game plan to pass this crazy test of his.

"Good, now first Hikari. You say your chakra sense is sharp enough to identify even their shapes from miles away right?"

"Ye...yes."

"Then you can sense where a bone shaped item would be whether its underground or around the trees?"

The two of them had their eyes widen and Hikari closed her eyes in concentration. "I found out it, it's not that far but there's a heap load of traps there."

"Good thing we have you as our eyes then, right Hikari?" Hikari tensed slightly from my words, but gave a small smile in return. Not the ominous kind, but the genuine kind I never thought I see on her face.

The three of us dashed toward the sight and took a little bit concentration to find signs of recent digging to locate the bone. Raiga would have made a dash toward it and turned into a porcupine if me and Hikari hadn't held him back. There were trip wires everywhere that made it almost impossible for the three of us to go past it without tripping one of them.

Take note of the word three, because unlike most Genin Squad, we have four member on our squad.

"Ruff, ruff!" Kagemaru, barely need instruction before he managed to maneuver over the many trip wires, and I had time to stare at awe how a small dog could be that flexible as he flip mid air multiple times until he reached the digging sight and dig up his bones.

"All right Kagemaru!" Raiga cheered, pumping his fist to the air.

I was gasping in awe at the display, "You're dog is awesome Raiga!" I commented.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "I have to admit, he was very impressive," she admitted.

At the collection of compliment he was getting, Kagemaru smiled and hopped happily.

Triggering a wire in respond.

We all froze at the sound of snapping wire, face pale, and the dreadfulness creeping inside my throat. "Hikari...tell me we didn't just trigger one of the traps?" I hoped in denial.

"Worse," she stated before a volley of kunais rain down from above us, "He just triggered the whole trap."

Well isn't that a lovely thought?

The three of us move as one, regrouping around Kagemaru, I pulled out the sword on my back, turning it into a scythe and twirl it quickly above us, following it up with _Hadan-Rupture_ to repel all the kunai raining down. Once that cease, a giant log came swinging from two sides and would crushed us if Raiga and me didn't react fast enough. With my back on him I wasn't sure how Raiga did it but he crushed that log just as I cut apart it with my own scythe.

Oh but that wasn't the end. No. That would be too easy.

It was only then that the net beneath our feet was lifted, but it didn't even took us halfway up before Hikari had cut the rope with her shurikens. Landing us back to the ground. With our backs facing each other and our weapon poised up, we watched carefully for any signs of another traps.

"Is that all?" Raiga couldn't help but ask.

His answered came by the exploding ground and only from Hikari's warning did we noticed, but after we jumped up to avoid, the ground revealed to have spikes waiting for us underneath.

"You just had to say it..." I let out irritatingly before deciding to use _Isshin-Flash_ in mid air, cutting down a tree for it to be our foothold. Once that over, me and Raiga turned to Hikari for any signs of traps and when she shook her head, we finally got ourselves to relax.

"All that for a freaking bone?!" I can't help but complaint.

"Indeed, that was... tax full," Hikari huffed out tiredly on her knee.

"And we've got to collect two of the other items, the worst what could happened if next we have to..." but Raiga wasn't able to finished that sentenced, thanks to me and Hikari swatting his mouth shut. Even Kagemaru had his paw raised around his mouth.

"No offense Rai, but please don't jinx us more than we need with that mouth of yours."

His only respond was to nod and we let go, Hikari turned to me with a tilt of her head, "So what's next do you have in mind?" She asked me.

"Raiga, you and Kagemaru have sharp nose I'm sure. Do you think you can track down the real scroll with my smell?"

Raiga's laid back grin turned more feral at the plan, "Easy Peasy." He took one whiffed at the air, before he and Kagemaru rushed deeper into the forest, followed by me and Hikari.

And stoped short to a deep hole of what we could only say, a snake den if the numerous hissing snake beneath was any indication and right at the middle was a scroll wait my smell on it. Giving barely a doubt that it's mine.

"So...do we have to jumped down and wrestled the snakes or..." Raiga tried to give suggestion, as stupid as it is.

I was about to rebut him but then without any warning, Hikari dropped down without hesitation, causing both of us to yelp. She didn't flinch as few of snakes began slithering toward her but Hikari didn't gave them any mind. Sidestepping the snakes with a glide, avoiding stepping and went past them like a grace dancer. One or two snakes even tried leaping toward her face, which she only need to catched it by its head and throw it away like swatting a fly. Once she reached the middle of the hole, she didn't avoid them all though. Three snakes began slithering up her legs, but that didn't deter her the slightest until she swiped the scroll then began jumping back up out the hole. Flinging away the snakes around her in the process.

"Well, I believe this is yours Rikuo-kun?" Hikari offered me my scroll with her usual smile.

"Uhm Hikari...there's still...you know..." I pointed to her left shoulder, where she turned to look at the snake hissing at her.

"What about it?" She asked nonchalantly, even going as far as _petting_ the snake. Making the jaws of us two dropped to the floor.

"Hikari, I take back everything I said about you. You are the most badass girl I've ever met," Raiga stated, much to Hikari's delight before frowning slightly. I felt myself smiling amusingly at how easy for him to anger and forgive, just like Naruto. Unlike him, he's prone more to violence when he's angry. I better take note of that.

"Now that we have two of the three items, how are we going to get my book from Sensei?"

"Not to mention finding him."

If my grin wasn't obvious enough, it is now that the two turned to me with anticipation, "My dear friends, looks like it's my turn to amaze you, observe." I took the scroll with one of my first original seals I devise, I had already smeared the bit of Sensei's blood on my Tracking Seal and the it's now pointing to our goal.

"Come on, let's finished this treasure hunt!"

###

With Rikuo's tracking seal guiding them toward the edge of the forest, they stopped short when seeing the figure of man in Konoha standard uniform. He was sitting on a tree stump, next to him was an alarm clock, his poker face hiding the

"I see you got all the other item, which mean..." he took out a book from his back pouch and showed it to them, "Only Hikari-chan seemed to be the only on the verge of failing. You know, you could stop here and you'll already pass you know?"

Hikari flinched and began to feel wary at what Raiga and Rikuo would do now that they'll surely pass as genin. The fact she's only a blind kunoichi just screamed liability and the seed of doubt that had always been festering inside her. That she'll easily be cast away. It took every will inside for her not to hyperventilate from anxiousness, she hated being weak, it only proves other's point of her. Contrary to her thoughts, the two comrade at her side could not have proven her wrong better than they did that day.

"Fat chance, we only got our stuff back because of her so now we're getting her book back as well," Raiga ruffly and loudly stated.

Rikuo nodded in agreement with him, "It's one for all and all for one Sensei, either we get the book as a team or we fail together as one."

Hikari for a first time, felt sheer gratefulness other than to the Hokage and Hizashi-sama. She decided to save the tears for later and pay them back by making sure they passed together as genins.

The three did not noticed however, the slight upturned of the Jonin's lips before his poker face returned and glanced at his watch, "You have half an hour until the deadline. Let's see if you're as good as the academy says you are, shall we?"

That prompt Rikuo to give his teammates order, "Hikari go low, Raiga go high, and guys...go all out!" With only a slight nod in respond, the two began rushing to the Jonin, no indication of trying to move away from his spot. Hikari met head on with him first, her bo staff out and resolve not to embarassed herself this time.

Nor will she do it alone.

While securing her distance, she aimed for an uppercut with her staff that the Jonin only needed to lean back to dodge but then found two identical figure from above, spinning themselves rapidly toward him. He somersaulted back to dodge but Hikari didn't let him took any split second breather before she stepped on Raiga's back and jumped up as she gave a flip...while the two Raigas ready to pounce from slightly below his guard and moving from both sides.

A pack of shurikens was ready on his hand to which he threw to both his sides before grabbing the upcoming staff, pulling Hikari inside his guard and kicking her aside as he wrenched her weapon away.

...or so he would have done if he felt something shot his hand and got it stung, it gave Hikari a chance to roll away from her Sensei and think of a new approach. The Jonin on the other hand, looked back to where Rikuo should have been but was nowhere to be found. He didn't have time to ponder it for long before he's supposed-students were coming after him once more.

He took out a few shurikens at them, knowing they'll barely dodged all of them. Yet they showed no planed for it before the shurikens were all shot down by an invisible force. The Jonin blinked in surprise before understanding dawn on him when he glanced at the thick trees surrounding him.

' _Interesting, despite his close range fighting style, he choose to hid within the trees and act as support as he used his own chakra to shoot chakra like shurikens, but faster, and make things difficult for me. The fact he doesn't do this too often is that he might compromise his position otherwise.'_

Not letting them get close to him that easy, he made a quick series of hand seals for his next attack, " _Wind Style: Cyclone Barrier-Fuuton: Ai Fuubou"_

A whirlwind of air surrounded the two genins, halting them in place. He looked thoughtfully at the small makeshift tornado, waiting for their next move and the wind would surely obstruct Rikuo's shooting range. It was slightly a surprised to find himself avoiding a spiked chain coming at him through the whirlwind.

He dodged the spike but instead of flying past him, it found itself turning back toward him. The Jonin had to leaned back on instinct before he got himself skewered. The chain retracted back inside the whirlwind and while the weapon was no longer attacking, it made him unease instead and slightly amused. Mostly because out of the three of them, the Jonin has more interest on one peculiar child.

And it's not the Blind Kunoichi or the Son of Sannin.

He felt the slight tremble of the ground and looking down, he was too late to get away before five spiked chain jumped out, chaining the Jonin's leg, arms, torso, and neck. The spike turned to claws, sinking to his skin. The whirlwind began to diminished and the Jonin smiled seeing the Inuzuka Kid holding the transformed dog on his hand.

" _Rensa Chikyuu Haretsu-Chained Earth Burst,"_ Raiga murmured.

 _'So this is the skill of Inuzuka's black sheep...or black dog in this case'_

The elder Shinobi could not think much before he had to face the staff wielding Hyuuga while being chained down. With a burst of strength he pulled the chains around him and had it wrapped around her staff, chaining her weapon along with him. Hikari tried pulling her staff away but he didn't make it that easy for her, but that didn't matter. Now that they're both immobilized, Rikuo knows when to take his chance when he saw one.

He jumped out from one of the trees, landing beside them and reaching for the back pouch. Rikuo could almost taste the victory almost at the tip of his hands but off course he doesn't make it that easy for them. While his arm and legs still immobilized, the Elder Shinobi pulled upon Hikari's staff, much to her surprise that she was thrown over him and used to smacked off Rikuo aside. He then focused on the chained in question that was holding him back and used it to pull Raiga to his side. Being a kid and less training, it's no wonder he was easily overpowered. The chains that were underground were pulled up alongside of him and the Jonin kicked him aside, forcing him to loosen his hold of the chain, giving Sensei the chance to break the restrain holding him down, ignoring the stinging pain from pulling the claws out of him.

He quickly turned around to block another staff attack from Hikari then dodging a swipe of Rikuo's his back to Raiga who abandon landing safely to throwing another spiked chain toward, not to his Sensei, but to the back pouch which carry their target.

Hitting the bulls eye, the inside of his pouch scatter and the book was exposed to everyone. The Jonin's eye twitched and was beginning to feel cornered at holding back if the fight keep dragging on like this. With a sunken breath, the Jonin used his leg to hook the book to his corner leg and kicked upward, unreachable to all. He held Hikari's staff and twirled inside her target and kicking her off, then used it to block a swipe of Rikuo's sword. Sensei kicked his leg and turned to used the now wield staff to pushed Hikari away, and twirl back into place where the book will land on his hand.

From there, it became the opposite of the game hot potato between the four of them.

Said hand was immediately chained once more, pulled, and thrown off from his hand. Hikari was close enough to caught it but the Jonin kneed the book away from her for Rikuo to be at the receiving end, but the Jonin was still free enough to deflect Rikuo's hand and back flipped to kicked the book along the way, out of reach from Rikuo but toward Raiga, he then used the chain still on his hands to give it a big wave and force Raiga to be unbalanced and miss on catching it.

And so on and so forth...

The exchange went on until there was only less than three minutes left before they ran out of time. The Jonin might only want to test their skill but he certainly doesn't intend to for them to get that book at least until the very last minute. Hikari with her staff in her hands once more was currently distracting her Sensei alongside Rikuo but it feels pointless since every time, he would find a way to use their own moves against each other to make sure we're only inches away from the book and he doesn't look like he's out of breath while the three was looking exhausted.

"This...huff...isn't going anywhere, we need to a new game plan," Hikari breathed out heavily to her teammates.

"I...huff..am with her," Raiga agreed, "Any plans Rikuo?"

"Huff...should have..huff...known normal tactics doesn't work on him but I do have a plan...actually, more like a cheap trick than a plan," Rikuo informed them.

"I'm happy with anything by now so spit it out Rikuo!" Raiga insisted, his stance still not broken like the rest as they kept wary eyes at the Jonin.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

The Elder Shinobi would have put the book on one of the pouched of his flack jacket, but one wrong move and the little genins would pounce on him mercilessly. They were whispering on most likely a strategy as they kept their eye on him while he waited for them to move, their bait being openly flaunted on his hand. Once there was a slight nod from each of them, Hikari retracted her staff and Kagemaru undo his transformation before Rikuo began a series of hand seals with one...hand?!

To say he was shock was an understatement because the file definitely did not mention that.

" _Doton: Retsudo Tensho-Earth Style: Earthquake Slam._ " The earth began to shook heavily before falling apart and disoriented when he slapped the ground. The Jonin easily avoided it with a jumped to the air followed by a curious tilt of his head. That jutsu usually only helps when dealing a mass of people attacking. So what is he planning?

Rikuo then gave a boost to Hikari who jumped to meet her sensei in the air. He was a bit disappointed they were still sticking to the same tactic, until he saw Kagemaru appeared on her shoulder and he was late to make the connection before the dog transformed once more into a spiked chain on her hand and aimed it at him. He was still caught in his surprised until the spiked chain branched into five and succeed in binding him. Unlike before instead of just coiling around his limbs, he was fully coiled around it.

' _Damn, they caught me by a cheap trick...well played.'_ The Jonin begrudgingly thought.

Seeing their prize now fall from his hands, Raiga with Hikari's staff helped using it as boost to throw Rikuo toward it. Arm reaching out toward the book, seconds from ending this horrible test, and it had been at the tip of his fingers...

 **'** ** _RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG'_**

The four shinobi froze at shrilling ring that resounded throughout the forest. The bell had only gone off for one second yet that one second felt like a long standing...at the reality their head was refusing to believe.

Rikuo's out stretched hand stopped itself from reaching and the book Hikari so cared for fell down to the ground and everyone was too shocked to move or to care. Well...everyone except the Jonin himself who arranged all this who was now unbound from the reverted black dog who's now trying to cheer his owner.

"Aaaaaah," he sigh out aloud, "Looks like you three couldn't grasp the book on time, with only a second difference to boot, such a shame."

His words seemed to snapped them out of their shock. Rikuo stood up, trembling and clenched his fist tight, his eyes burning in frustration while bitting his lips. Raiga punched the ground and cried out a curse word, grinding his teeth with Kagemaru whining beside him in comfort. And Hikari was left looking up on her knees, her blind eyes made it impossible for one to know how she feels but the tears that was about to break was not mistaken by anyone.

"I guess it's time to break it to you," he sighed, "from your performance you were only able to get two of the three items and almost achieve the third." Hope blossomed within their chest but soon extinguished when they heard his next word, "Regardless, I still stand by what I said at the start of the test so I hereby announce that all three of you..."

"WAIIIIITT!" His words were cut off by, surprisingly, Hikari Hyuuga. Now, standing straight, her head held high, her clenched tightly be her side and her face showed sign of resolute as she faced the Jonin. "Please...please let Rikuo-kun and Raiga-kun become genins!"

The two boys whipped their head toward her, their jaw dropped from her shocking request.

"They find their items, they passes your test, they shouldn't let someone..." she bit her lips in hesitant before bowing down in desperate plea, "...someone like me to held them back, so please let them became genin!"

"Oi Hikari! Who said anything about you holding us back!" Raiga shouted out, "You're the most useful out of all us and you were the top Kunoichi in class for a reason! No one deserve to tell you are anything less but the best, not even yourself," Raiga insistent was followed by his partner's bark of encouragement. Hikari needed every strand of her will not to break down crying but clearly it's proven to be useless.

He then turned to face the Jonin and marched right up to him with a determine scowl before bowing down to mimic Hikari, "Please...one more chance, give us one more chance for us to become genin!"

The Jonin blinked at how far the young shinobi has gone for their own, he then turned to the last silent member who was looking troubled for a different reason and he smirked when he understood why.

"That's not really necessary since I was going to pass you all anyway."

"But still, we want you to reconsider...wait, what?!" The two genins snapped their heads up toward their Sensei who is now rubbing his chin. They stood there confused and bewildered, not sure of what they had heard.

Sensei made a heavy sigh, followed by a slight rueful smile at their antics, "It would seem only one of you caught on to what my test was actulaly meant."

Immediately, they turned toward a sheepish looking Rikuo, scratching the back of his neck, "I thought you guys had figured it by now."

They stared at him for awhile before their surprised turned into a deep frown as they glared at him, ""Explain!""

Rikuo gulped at their cold tone they were giving him, "Sensei did ordered us to collect the items for our test, but he never said that he'll based on who passed from those that got their items back in the end. Then I realized about how each items were hidden. Raiga couldn't use his nose so we had to rely on Hikari to searched for it, then my scroll was found using Raiga's nose and to get the book back from a Jonin rank sensei means that we need to work together if we ever want to stand a chance against you."

"In other words this test never really try to test our skill, it had been testing our teamwork," he concluded.

The unaware genins turned from their teammate to their Sensei, in search for a confirmation. Who nodded in respond, "He's right, though my test wasn't the easiest I also thought you would all have noticed it by now."

There was another long stretched silence between them.

Until...

"BASTARD!" Raiga tackled down Rikuo down and drag him into a brawl. They began pulling hair and streching cheek, bending limbs and jus plain hitting within the smoke of their brawl.

Well so much for teamwork.

"What the hell Raiga?! Get off me you crazy hound!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"For what?!"

"For wasting my feelings you damn sonnova-!"

"Ruff Ruff!"

The brawl went on for a while, kicking and punching until they were entangled with each other until Hikari decided enough was enough and pulled us apart, much to Rikuo's relief.

"Thanks Hika-" he was cut off by the sharp pain his gut was suffering from a swift hit of her palm strike to the gut. It left Rikuo twitching on a horrid mess. Hikari didn't say anything more before facing toward her Sensei with a serene smile, ignoring the Elder Shinobi's sweat dropping at the scene.

He coughed to get their attention and rubbed his hand expectantly, "Now then, how about we start introducing ourselves? You can all start by saying things like names, hobbies, dreams and your impression of this team."

The three-two actually, one is still twitching in pain-looked at one another and shrug, "Okay, my name is Raiga Inuzuka. My hobbies are playing or training with Kagemaru and shogi-What?! It's true, don't look at me like that!" The look of disbelief did not left the face of those three but conceded to his claim at the end, "Anyway, my dream is to defend my village with Kagemaru and bring honor to my clan with our own ways of doing things and my impression of this team well...I guess you guys are fine but a bit weird."

"Hikari Hyuuga, my hobbies are reading and..., my dream is for everyone to acknowledge as an asset for my village and my impression of this team is rowdy and immature...but they aren't bad."

The last member of the team got up, still rubbing at his gut in pain while clearing his throat, "Ow...that was a mean punch...Rikuo Kurogane. My hobbies are reading coming up new moves with my sister and a friend of mine. My dream is to be the greatest weapon user in all of the land, and despite the fact my teammates are prone to violence and ill-tempered," said teammates twitched in annoyance at him, "...but I can't think of a better team than with them."

All of them, including the Jonin, were surprised at his admission and couldn't help but smile contently.

"Well then, it's time for you all to know who _I_ am. My name is Hayama Shirakumo, call me Hayama-sensei, my hobbies is carving wood and my dream had always been to serve my village at my utmost best and my impression of you all is that this will be one heck of team, that I guarantee." The team grin brightly from his words and Hayama couldn't help but smile back, "Let's get along Team 9!"

 **AN: Yes! Finally Rikuo got his team. Hope you had enjoyed it.**

 **And yes, I had put Shin as a spy for Hiyori, SURPRISE! Anyway, I read many fics had Sai appear years earlier than cannon so I thought this will make things different, plus Shin seems more appropriate as a spy than Sai. He can't act normal sadly, so obviously I put Shin instead. And this way he get the love he deserved for the lack of screen time in cannon**

 **Also, for those who got excited what kind of seal Rikuo and Hiyori has been working on. I'm sorry that I didn't show it off but I was too busy show casing Raiga's and Hikari's skill set so you have to be patient until they get at least C or B Rank mission, most likely in a Chuunin Test. Not A Rank though, I mean...what's the probability of him getting an A Rank before his time am I right? I doubt they're just as unlucky as Team 7.**

 **Anyway, please R &R!**


End file.
